Hector Potier à l'école des sorciers
by Sandrineg
Summary: Fan fiction française. L'histoire se passe à Paris. Le scénario, la trame narrative et l'ambiance globale sont très proches de ceux de "Harry Potter et la pierre philosophale". Les personnages, l'école de magie, les principes de la magie en général sont différents.
1. 1- L'enfant que tout parent rêve d'avoir

Chapitre 1

L'enfant que tout parent rêve d'avoir

Au 134 bis Boulevard Maurice Berteaux se tient un petit pavillon de banlieue tout à fait charmant. Un petit 4 pièces avec 3 chambres, cuisine, salle de bain, cave, jardin, living-room, pipi-room et placard à balais. C'est là qu'habite la fa- mille Potier. Cette famille est parfaitement ordinaire, et aucun de ses membres n'admet aucune fantaisie d'aucune sorte.

Le père, Patrice Potier, est expert comptable. Il se rend tous les jours à la Défense où il travaille comme consultant pour une grande banque. Ce qu'il aime par-dessus tout dans la vie, ce sont les nombres bien alignés et les résultats qui tombent bien juste en bas de la page. Quand le bilan trimestriel est fini, que tous les calculs sont justes et que les bilans sont fraîchement imprimés, tout beaux tout neufs, il ramène une bonne bouteille de Bordeaux ou de Bourgogne pour fêter ça avec ses collègues de la compta.

Et ce qu'il déteste par-dessus tout, ce sont les embouteillages, les approximations, l'improvisation, l'imagination et la fantaisie. Chaque matin, pour se rendre au travail, il fait face au même dilemme : soit il affronte des kilomètres de bouchon sur la nationale 13, soit il fait face aux RER bondés et en retard, quand ils ne sont pas en grève. Et chaque matin, il choisit de prendre sa voiture diesel polluante. En chemin, il râle contre les gens qui conduisent n'importe comment, l'augmentation du prix de l'essence et les embouteillages, en écoutant à la radio les comptes-rendus de la dernière conférence sur le climat, qui affirment que les automobilistes sont les principaux responsables du réchauffement de la planète. Il est donc toujours de mauvaise humeur en arrivant au travail. Et comme il fait le même trajet le soir pour rentrer chez lui, il est également de mauvaise humeur le soir en rentrant chez lui. En réalité, Patrice Potier n'a que de rares accès de bonne humeur très éphémères, et il ne sourit jamais. Le sourire est l'attribut des optimistes béats et des simples d'esprit, mais les gens sérieux savent garder un visage grave en toutes circonstances.

La mère, Pétunia Potier, est employée de la mairie de Paris, dans le service de la voirie et d'aménagement de l'espace public. Fonctionnaire de catégorie B, elle fait face au quotidien à une administration lourde et désorganisée. Les travaux d'aménagement de la voirie sont toujours mal conçus, mal gérés, et mal accueillis par la population parisienne. Face aux aberrations des demandes émanant des politiciens et à l'inertie de l'administration dont elle fait partie, elle a depuis long- temps arrêté de faire du zèle, et elle quitte le travail à 17h30 précises pour aller rejoindre sa fille, son rayon de Soleil, sa raison de vivre, Pétronille Potier.

Au moment où commence notre histoire, cette dernière a 10 ans et est en classe de CM2-B à l'école communale Saint-Exupéry. C'est une enfant joyeuse et souriante, excellente élève, sportive et qui fait en tout point le bonheur de ses parents. Elle a une grande chambre avec un beau bureau, de nombreux livres bien rangés sur de belles étagères, l'ensemble légo 1500 briques des tours de la Défense (sur lequel elle a placé une gommette rouge pour montrer le bureau de son papa adoré), et elle a surtout la réputation d'être la jeune demoiselle la plus sage, la plus intelligente et la plus mignonne de toute l'île-de-France.

Sa vie n'est pas en tout points parfaite. Par exemple, hier matin, Pardeur, le chat de Pétronille, a renversé l'étagère sur laquelle est posé l'ensemble de légos, causant de terribles glissements de terrains à la Défense et l'éboulement de deux tours. Mais dans l'ensemble, tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes s'il n'y avait pas Hector, son cousin.

Bien sûr, l'existence de Hector n'est pas entièrement négative : ce garçon tou- jours mal peigné, élève médiocre et aux mauvaises manières, habitant dans la cave du 134 bis Boulevard Maurice Berteaux, permet de mettre en relief les qua- lités supérieures de Pétronille. Quel plaisir y aurait-il à avoir 10/10 à un contrôle si elle ne pouvait pas déclarer devant le plus grand nombre de témoins possible : "Mon pauvre Hector, tu n'as eu que 6? Comment tu as fais? Il était très facile ce contrôle. Tu veux que je t'aide à réviser ce soir? "

Pétronille est une experte de ce genre de phrases qui donnent aux adultes l'impression qu'elle est une petite fille modèle qui ne cherche qu'à aider ses camarades, c'est ainsi qu'elle a bâti sa réputation. Et c'est également grâce à Hector qu'elle a réussi à se faire inscrire au club de karaté : Patrice et Pétunia ont été facilement convaincus que leur petite fille adorée était brutalisée par ce monstre

de Hector, et qu'elle avait un besoin vital d'apprendre à se défendre. Patrice était à l'origine réticent pour inscrire sa petite fille à un sport de brute aussi peu féminin que le karaté, mais quelques scènes bien organisées à grand renfort de crises de larmes ont vite fait comprendre aux parents de Pétronille que c'est le seul moyen pour que leur fragile petite fille se défende face à son abominable cousin.

Ainsi, Pétronille est une experte en art martiaux, et c'est très utile pour ennuyer sans risques ses camarades. Elle ne les attaque jamais physiquement, mais quand ils perdent leur calme face à ses remarques condescendantes, elle peut à la fois mettre une raclée à quelqu'un ET pleurnicher parce qu'on l'a attaquée sans raison. C'est le plaisir suprême de Pétronille : réussir à faire punir ses victimes.

Mais malgré tout, Pétronille aurait préféré que Hector n'existe pas. En vérité, même si elle est capable de le battre à plate couture au karaté (ce qu'elle ne se prive pas de faire dès qu'une occasion se présente), Hector lui fait un peu peur. Il a Tatouille, un gros rat dégouttant qu'il a trouvé dans sa cave et qu'il a adopté depuis. Comme elle a peur des rongeurs, elle a envoyé Pardeur traîner dans la cave de Hector plusieurs fois, mais sans succès. De plus, Hector a une cicatrice bizarre sur le front, en forme d'éclair, et Pétronille trouve cette cicatrice étrangement dérangeante. Mais surtout, il se passe parfois des choses étranges autour de Hector, des choses qui semblent faire peur même aux parents de Pétronille. Et ce que Pétronille déteste par dessus tout, c'est l'idée que ses parents puissent avoir peur. Car s'il existe en ce monde des choses assez terrifiantes pour faire peur à des adultes, surtout des adultes aussi courageux et parfaits que M. et Mme. Potier, alors Pétronille espère bien ne jamais les rencontrer.

Pétronille est une petite fille très rationnelle, elle ne croit ni au père Noël, ni à la magie, ni aux contes de fées d'aucune sorte. Elle est excellente en mathéma- tiques, et elle a hérité de son père l'amour des colonnes de chiffres bien droites qui donnent des résultats justes et prévisibles. Mais parfois, il faut le reconnaître, les événements qui se produisent au 134 bis Boulevard Maurice Berteaux ne semblent pas avoir d'explication logique. Il y en a certainement une, probablement toute bête et absolument rationnelle, mais Pétronille ne la connaît pas, et c'est des plus agaçants. De plus, ces événements étranges sont souvent au désavantage de Pétro- nille, comme si le mauvais sort s'acharnait sur elle.

Par exemple, il y a un an, Pétronille et Hector avaient un projet d'art plastique à rendre : une stupide maquette en carton. En réalité, la créativité n'est pas vraiment la spécialité de Pétronille, et quand elle a jeté un coup d'œil à la cave pour voir le travail de Hector, elle s'est aperçue avec effroi qu'elle risquait d'avoir une moins bonne note que son cousin détesté. Elle a alors pris les mesures qui s'imposaient pour maintenir son statut de meilleur élève de la famille : elle a fait un trou dans

les canalisations d'eau de la cave, et elle s'est débrouillée pour faire de Tatouille le coupable apparent. Quand Pétunia, Hector et Pétronille sont rentrés le soir précédent la remise de projet, la cave de Hector était complètement inondée, ses cahiers étaient en pâte à papier, et son fameux projet d'art plastique de ressemblait à de la bouillie. Pétronille est donc allée se coucher, certaine que même si elle ne finissait pas première de la classe pour ce projet, elle serait toujours devant Hector. Pour- tant, le lendemain matin, tout était réparé, les affaires de Hector étaient en parfait état, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre inondation dans la cave, et il a fini premier de la classe en arts plastiques, loin devant Pétronille.

Et un autre événement bizarre s'est produit il y a six mois. L'un des livres préférés de Pétronille, l'atlas en couleur des productions de matières premières dans le monde, a été grignoté par un abominable rongeur. La carte agricole de l'Amérique a été réduite en confettis, tout comme la carte des mines de nickel en Afrique. Pétronille s'est abondamment plainte à ses parents qui ont fait venir une société de dératisation sur le champ. Hector a été expulsé de sa cave et relogé dans le placard à balais pendant une semaine, le temps que les produits toxiques dont les dératiseurs ont inondé la cave agissent. Mais quand on a rouvert la cave, rien n'avait changé. Tatouille se tenait au bord de son trou à les narguer. On aurait dit que les produits n'avaient eu aucun effet. Pétronille a alors convaincu ses parents de laisser Hector dans son placard une semaine de plus, et de laisser Pardeur aller à la cave comme il le voudrait. Mais Pardeur est alors tombé très malade, probable- ment à cause d'un reste de produit de dératisation : sa gencive du bas s'est collée à celle du haut, le rendant incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Les Potier l'ont em- mené en urgence à la clinique vétérinaire et il est complètement guéri maintenant. Mais il est désormais terrifié par Tatouille et n'ose plus s'approcher de la cave.

Oui, vraiment, la vie serait tellement mieux si le cousin Hector n'habitait plus chez les Potier. Mais les parents de Pétronille ne semblent pas se rendre compte de cette évidence. Que pourrait-elle bien faire pour les aider à réaliser à quel point Hector est nuisible à leur bonheur?

Ce samedi matin, toute la famille Potier se rend à la maison des examens, à Arcueil, pour la finale départementale des dictées Pivot dans la catégorie 8-12 ans. Pétronille est surexcitée dans la voiture, et elle lit à voix haute des extraits du Bescherelle. Pétunia répète sans cesse à Pétronille à quel point elle est fière que sa fille soit arrivée en finale départementale des dictées Pivot. Patrice râle contre les embouteillages et les chauffards qui conduisent n'importe comment. Et Hector ne dit rien, il regarde par la fenêtre en se demandant comment il va pouvoir supporter toute une journée d'ennui.

Pendant la dictée, Patrice, Pétunia et Hector vont boire un café dans un troquet voisin. Pétunia est angoissée, elle relit le Bescherelle en se demandant si Pétro- nille et elle ont bien revu la conjugaison du subjonctif plus-que-parfait pendant les séances d'entraînement à la maison. Patrice tente de la rassurer en lui disant que peu importe le résultat aujourd'hui, elle devrait déjà être très fière d'avoir une fille qualifiée pour la finale départementale de la dictée Pivot. Et Hector ne dit rien, il regarde le fond de son verre d'eau en se demandant comment il va pouvoir supporter le reste de cette journée d'ennui.

À 11h, toute la famille est installée dans l'amphithéâtre où les résultats vont être annoncés d'un moment à l'autre. La tension est à son comble, mais qui seront les heureux élus, les grands gagnants qui obtiendront un bon d'achat de 30 euros valable dans toutes les librairies de France, et surtout le droit de participer à la finale régionale? Et soudain ... oui! Pétronille est qualifiée! Patrice prend sa fille dans ses bras en hurlant : "Championne! Tu l'as fait!"

Pétunia fond en larmes : "Mon bébé a tellement grandi!"

Et Hector regarde le plafond en se demandant comment il va pouvoir supporter la fin de cette journée d'ennui.

En sortant du restaurant où Patrice Potier a invité toute sa famille pour fêter la réussite de sa fille, Pétronille se rend à la librairie de la gare pour y dépenser l'argent de son prix. Elle choisit d'acheter le livre illustré de la conservation des vins, avec thermomètre et hygromètre inclus. Et elle demande un bel emballage pour l'offrir à son papa adoré qu'elle aime tant.

Ce dimanche matin, Hector se réveille. Il est allongé dans son hamac, sus- pendu entre deux porte-bouteilles, dans la cave des Potier. Comme tout les matins, il descend de son hamac et cherche à tâtons l'interrupteur sur le mur de la cave : il fait un noir d'encre dans la cave quand la lumière n'est pas allumée. Il ne fait pas très clair quand la lumière est allumée non plus, d'ailleurs : oncle Patrice prétend que la lumière nuit à la bonne conservation du vin, et il n'a installé que des éclai- rages assez restreints dans la cave. Hector enfile ensuite ses vêtements, qui étaient posés sur une caisse contre le mur. Il regarde sa montre, mais ne la met pas. Cette montre est l'objet le plus précieux de Hector, elle est en or, mais c'est surtout son seul souvenir de ses parents. Cependant, elle est un peu bizarre, et pas très pra- tique : le cadran ne comporte que dix heures, au lieu de douze. De plus, la petite aiguille bouge d'un seul coup d'un chiffre à l'autre, au lieu d'avancer progressi- vement. Elle reste sur le un pendant une heure et douze minutes, puis elle passe directement au deux. Elle ne permet pas vraiment de lire l'heure, mais Hector la regarde tous les jours quand même, en pensant à ses parents. Au fil des années, il

a constaté que les jours de semaine, la petite aiguille de sa montre en or est sur le 5 quand il se lève. Mais aujourd'hui, dimanche, elle indique 7. Hector range sa montre à sa place, bien cachée derrière les bouteilles de Beaujolais auxquelles Patrice ne touche jamais. Puis il dit bonjour à Tatouille, le rat qui habite dans la cave avec lui. Bien sûr, Tatouille, ce n'est pas son vrai nom. Son vrai nom ressemble plutôt à "Squwiik", mais en fait, c'est impossible à transcrire en alphabet latin. Et dans la famille, tout le monde l'appelle Tatouille.

Ensuite, Hector monte prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Il a l'im- pression que cette journée va mal se passer. Bien sûr, aucune des journées que Hector a passé chez les Potier n'a été particulièrement agréable jusqu'à présent. Mais cette journée s'annonce particulièrement mauvaise : Pétronille a gagné un prix, et elle en a profité pour offrir un cadeau à Patrice. Or Pétronille ne fait abso- lument jamais rien simplement pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un. Non, la motivation principale des actes de Pétronille est généralement de nuire à Hector. Voilà pour- quoi Hector était particulièrement méfiant en arrivant à la table du petit-déjeuner ce matin là. Et sans doute aurait-il été encore plus méfiant s'il avait su quel était exactement le cadeau offert par Pétronille.

Au petit-déjeuner, Hector est accueilli par Patrice, lisant avec passion son nou- veau livre.

Patrice : "Hector, ils disent ici qu'une bonne cave à vin doit avoir une hygrométrie entre 50% et 80%."

Hector : "Ne t'inquiète pas, la cave est largement assez humide."

Patrice : "On installera l'hygromètre pour être sûrs. Tu es souvent dans la cave, alors tu pourras surveiller, si le taux d'humidité descend trop, tu me préviendra. Ils disent aussi qu'il faut une température constante de 12°C. Tu penses qu'il fait combien dans ta cave, en ce moment?"

Hector : "euh ... Sûrement pas plus de 13°C."

Malgré sa dernière affirmation, Hector estime qu'il fait bien au moins 15°C, voire 16°C dans sa cave. Après tout, on est au mois de Juin et en pleine période de canicule, il serait particulièrement injuste qu'il soit le seul à continuer de grelotter dans une cave humide et froide alors que tout le monde suffoque sous une chaleur écrasante.

Patrice : "On va aller vérifier ça. Je vais en profiter pour installer le thermomètre et l'hygromètre."

Hector : "Quoi, tout de suite? Mais tu n'as pas fini ton petit-déjeuner, et puis il y a ton feuilleton à la télé qui va commencer, la ..."

En entendant cela, Patrice sent ses sourcils se froncer immédiatement. Ces explications ressemblent à des justifications pour qu'il n'aille pas à la cave ...

Patrice : "Tu as encore oublié de tourner les bouteilles! Mais combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire? Il faut tourner les bouteilles d'un quart de tour dans le sens horaire toutes les semaines! Sinon le tanin s'accumule en bas, ça forme des dé- pôts! Mais qui m'a foutu un incapable pareil, même pas fichu de tourner une cinquantaine de bouteilles une fois, juste UNE FOIS par semaine!"

Depuis la cuisine, Hector écoute les cris de l'oncle Patrice s'éloigner vers la cave. Quand Patrice remonte enfin, il annonce :

Patrice : "Pétunia, Pétronille, j'ai changé d'avis, nous allons faire installer la climatisation dans cette maison. Dans toute la maison, y compris dans la cave. Il fait

16°C dans la cave, et c'est beaucoup trop pour la bonne conservation du vin." Pétronille : "Oh! Formidable! Il va enfin faire moins chaud dans cette maison! Un peu de fraîcheur, ça va faire du bien, on n'en pouvait plus!"

Hector, lui, n'apprécie guère l'idée. Sa cave climatisée pour être maintenue à

12°C toute l'année? Mais c'est pas un peu froid, ça, 12°C?

Hector : "Mais je ne vais pas habiter dans une cave climatisée à 12°C toute l'année! Je vais mourir de froid! "

Patrice : "Arrête ton cinéma, Hector! Tu ne vas pas mourir pour si peu, 12°C, c'est tout à fait raisonnable. Et c'est très sain de dormir dans une chambre un peu fraîche. "

Ce soir là, en allant se coucher, Pétronille prit un moment pour savourer le tour fantastique pris par les événements : non seulement Hector était mécontent et sa cave allait devenir encore plus froide, mais en plus, elle, Pétronille allait bientôt bénéficier des bienfaits de la climatisation. Et tandis que Pétronille s'endormait en songeant au doux ronronnement du moteur d'un climatiseur, Hector rêvait qu'un ours blanc venait s'installer dans une cave d'un froid polaire.


	2. 2- À la poursuite du chaméléon

Chapitre 2

À la poursuite du chaméléon

Quand Patrice Potier téléphona à l'entreprise Duffroid, installateur agréé de climatiseurs intervenant dans toute l'Île-de-France, il lui fut répondu que les ouvriers étaient débordés, et ne pourraient pas venir avant le mois de Septembre. Ceci explique sans doute pourquoi en ce mercredi 31 Août, vers 11h, Pétronille était descendue à la cave, le seul endroit frais de toute la maison. Ça, et l'envie d'ennuyer Hector, bien sûr. Pétronille était à peine arrivée depuis 5 minutes, elle avait à peine eu le temps de faire à Hector trois petites remarques sur sa coupe de cheveux, quatre commentaires désobligeants sur le rangement et l'entre- tien de la cave, et huit commentaires sur ses fautes de grammaire quand Hector fut pris d'une soudaine envie d'aller se promener dans le jardin.

En arrivant dans le jardin, Hector voit Tatouille en train de creuser un trou, sans doute pour aller ronger les racines des fleurs de la tante Pétunia.

Hector : "Mais arrête Tatouille ! On va encore avoir des ennuis si tu abîmes les plantes. Et puis tu m'as dis que c'est même pas si bon que ça, les bulbes de tulipe. Viens, on va aller à la cuisine, je crois qu'il reste des pommes de terre."

Hector met Tatouille dans sa poche, et se tourne pour rentrer à la maison. C'est alors qu'il voit quelque chose de très étrange, devant la porte de sa maison. Comme un chat. Rayé. À rayures noires et transparentes. On voit la porte d'entrée à travers les rayures. Pendant que Hector regarde le chat d'un air éberlué, celui-ci se met à marcher vers le portail du jardin. Quand il arrive à la hauteur de Hector, celui-ci constate qu'un objet pend depuis la gueule du "chat". Un objet à reflets dorés. Avec un cadran rond sur lequel figure dix points indiquant les heures ... C'est la montre de Hector! Il se met immédiatement à poursuivre le chat pour lui reprendre sa montre. Hector essaie aussi de lui dire de s'arrêter, mais il n'a jamais réussi à parler avec les chats. Et dans tous les cas, l'animal ne semble lui prêter aucune attention. Arrivé au portail, le chat passe à travers, comme si de rien n'était. Hector, de plus en plus éberlué, ouvre le portail et se met à courir pour rattraper l'étrange animal.

En poursuivant ce félin, Hector arrive à la gare RER. Le chat passe à travers les grilles, et se retrouve sur le quai, en direction de Paris. Hector est bien embêté, il n'a pas de ticket, et il ne se voit pas sauter les barrières pour poursuivre le chat. Si un contrôleur passe par là, il ne voudra jamais croire que Hector n'avait pas l'intention de prendre le train. Mais d'un autre côté, la montre de Hector est l'objet le plus précieux qu'il possède, le seul souvenir de ses parents, et il ne va quand même pas laisser un chat la lui voler.

Hector : "Tatouille? Qu'est-ce-qu'on va faire? Ce chat a volé ma montre et il est sur le quai du RER, je n'ai pas de billet ...

Tatouille : "Et il y a des contrôleurs dans le coin?"

Hector : "Non. Tu crois que je peux sauter les tourniquets? Juste pour récupérer ma montre?"

Tatouille : "Je ne suis pas ta conscience, Hector. Mais, si un contrôleur t'attrape, les Potier payeront l'amende. Alors que si tu laisses le chat partir, je crains que tu ne revoies jamais ta montre."

Une fois sur le quai, Hector se glisse parmi les adultes à la recherche du chat. Quand le RER entre en gare, tous les adultes montent, le quai se vide, et Hector le voit alors, à peine cinq mètres plus loin ... le chat regarde Hector et monte à son tour dans le RER. La sonnerie annonçant la fermeture des portes retentit déjà, et Hector se précipite pour monter à bord.

Une fois à bord, Hector parcourt le RER d'un bout à l'autre pour retrouver le chat. Sans succès. Il regarde sous les banquettes, interroge les adultes :

Hector : "Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu un chat? "

Mais personne n'a vu de chat. Encore moins de chat à rayure transparente avec une montre en or dans la gueule. En réalité, les adultes commencent rapidement à regarder Hector d'un drôle d'air, en lui demandant où sont ses parents.

Hector : "Ils sont à l'avant du train. Vous avez raison, je vais les rejoindre."

En approchant de Châtelet, Hector est désespéré. Et si le chat était descendu à une des stations précédentes sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive? Il s'assied sur un strapontin, découragé. Peut-être que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve? Une sorte d'hallucination? Il va rentrer chez lui, et retrouver sa montre bien rangée derrière les bouteilles de Beaujolais de l'oncle Patrice. En relevant les yeux, Hector voit le chat qui le regarde. Puis qui se détourne, s'éloigne, et descend du train. À ce moment, la sonnerie annonçant la fermeture des portes se met à retentir, et Hector se précipite hors du wagon en bousculant tous les adultes sur son passage.

Deux escalators et trois couloirs plus loin, Hector arrive sur un nouveau quai de RER, précisément au moment où un train entre en gare. Le chat monte, Hector le suit, et deux stations plus loin les voici arrivés à la station "Luxembourg". Hector ne s'est jamais autant éloigné de chez lui tout seul, et il commence à avoir peur de ne pas retrouver son chemin au retour. Le chat remonte un couloir, puis emprunte un escalator. Une fois dehors, il longe une rue, tourne à droite, à gauche, à droite ... et débouche sur la place du Panthéon. Hector est déjà venu sur cette place, en sortie scolaire. Avec la classe de CM2-B, ils ont visité la dernière de- meure de Voltaire, Victor Hugo, et d'autres célébrités de l'histoire de France. Mais il lui semble que l'endroit a changé. En particulier, juste en face du Panthéon, le long de la rue Soufflot, se trouve un château entouré d'un grand parc. Hector ne se souvient pas particulièrement des environs du Panthéon, il n'a pas particulièrement pris le temps de repérer les lieux lors de sa visite précédente en sortie scolaire, mais il n'a aucun souvenir d'avoir vu de château et encore moins de parc à cet endroit la dernière fois qu'il est venu. Il pense qu'il s'en serait souvenu s'il avait déjà vu ce château, car il a un aspect assez remarquable avec ses huit tours, reliées par des murs surmontés de mâchicoulis. Le parc est un grand jardin à la française, avec une longue allée bordée d'arbres menant du portail, sur la place du Panthéon, à l'entrée du château.

Le chat se dirige tout droit vers le château, et il franchit la grille du parc, comme si elle n'existait pas. Mais bien sûr, quand Hector s'approche, la grille est tout à fait solide, et il lui est complètement impossible de passer à travers. Hector se dirige alors vers le portail, à côté duquel se trouve un panneau :

 _14 Place du Panthéon_

 _Académie de Sorteria Nectam_

 _Aujourd'hui 31 Août: Accueil des nouveaux élèves_


	3. 3- Bienvenue à Sorteria Nectam

CHAPITRE 3. BIENVENUE À SORTERIA NECTAM

Chapitre 3

Bienvenue à Sorteria Nectam

À peine a-t-il fini de lire le panneau à l'entrée, que le portail s'ouvre. Un homme apparaît soudainement, comme par magie, dans l'encadrement du portail. Il est grand, porte une robe grise et un chapeau pointu noir sur lequel est cousu un blason très coloré. Sa tenue est très étrange, et Hector se dit qu'il ne peut s'agir que d'un déguisement, mais l'homme se tient très droit, avec un air sérieux, et les couleurs sombres de sa tenue donnent à l'ensemble un aspect étonnamment formel.

Acamas : "Monsieur Potier, je présume? Nous vous attendions. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. Vous avez rendez-vous avec le directeur dans 75 millimes."

Il se retourne et se met à marcher en direction du château. Hector le suit, com- plètement déconcerté. L'allée bordée d'arbres traverse un petit jardin à la française qui rappelle beaucoup le parc du château de Versailles. Il y a deux bassins disposés symétriquement de chaque côté de l'allée. Le château en face de lui, en revanche, ne ressemble pas du tout à Versailles. C'est un grand bâtiment de style médié- val, composé de huit tours formant un octogone régulier, reliées entre elles par des murs surmontés de mâchicoulis. Les tours et les murs qui les relient sont de hauteurs variables. Celle qui se situe dans le prolongement de l'allée que suivent Hector et son guide n'est ni la plus haute ni la plus basse, et elle fait 7 étages à en juger par la disposition des fenêtres. En arrivant à la porte de la tour, son guide se tourne vers Hector.

Acamas : "Nous sommes arrivés à la Tour Est. Le bureau du directeur se trouve au 3ème étage. "

Sur ce, il se tourne, ouvre la porte, et entre. Hector était encore en bas du perron, et il se dépêche de monter pour le rattraper.

Le hall d'entrée de la Tour Est est assez grand, et très richement décoré. Le sol est couvert d'une mosaïque très colorée, le plafond est peint avec des motifs géométriques, des portraits sont suspendus aux murs, il y a quatre colonnes de style grec dans les quatre coins de la pièce. À gauche se trouve un bureau derrière lequel se tient une femme habillée exactement comme le guide de Hector. Elle est occupée à parler avec une adulte portant une robe bleue et un chapeau noir. À côté d'elle se trouve un enfant de l'âge de Hectoroccupé à regarder le décor et ne prêtant aucune attention à la conversation. Au fond de la pièce se trouve un grand escalier, les marches sont recouvertes d'un tapis rouge et la rampe est richement décorée.

Arrivé au 3ème étage, Acamas s'arrête devant une porte, frappe, entre, et annonce :

Acamas : "Hector Potier est arrivé, monsieur le directeur."

M. Dulcebo : "Je vous remercie, Acamas. Entrez, Monsieur Potier ."

Hector entre alors dans le bureau du directeur. C'est une pièce assez simple, avec de la moquette, un bureau en bois, une grande bibliothèque, et des piles de papier un peu partout. Il y a aussi quelques chaises pour les invités en face du bureau.

M. Dulcebo : "Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Je suis content que vous ayez décidé de suivre notre chaméléon et de venir à Sorteria Nectam. Nous allons faire votre inscription administrative, mais avant ça, je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de questions."

Hector : "Euh ... C'est quoi un chaméléon? Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit?"

Le directeur hausse un sourcil.

M. Dulcebo : "Cet endroit? Nous sommes à Sorteria Nectam. On l'appelle souvent Sortnettes, en abrégé. C'est la meilleure école de magie de France. Vos parents ont fait leurs études ici. Vous n'en avez jamais entendu parlé?"

Hector : "Une école de magie? Mais la magie, ça n'existe pas."

Hector est pris d'un doute. Les Potier lui ont dit et répété que la magie n'existe pas, mais d'un autre côté, ils auraient certainement aussi affirmé que les chats à rayures transparentes n'existent pas non plus. Et que les gens n'apparaissent pas soudainement au milieu de nul part. Et aussi qu'il est impossible de parler avec un rat. Voire même qu'il n'y a pas de château entouré d'un jardin à la française place du Panthéon.

Hector : "Enfin, je crois. Alors, ça existe pour de vrai? Les sorcières, les balais volants, et tout ça?"

M. Dulcebo : "Votre oncle ne vous en a jamais parlé? Bien sûr que ça existe. Quoi qu'il faudrait voir ce qu'on entend exactement par "ça", pour savoir si "ça" existe. La magie existe, en tout cas. Et vous êtes un mage, Hector. La rentrée est demain, et vous allez commencer vos études ici, en classe de 4ème."

Hector : "Vous voulez dire en 6ème?"

M. Dulcebo : "Non, en 4ème, nous ne comptons pas à partir du bac, comme les moldus, mais à partir du brevet. Vous passerez le brevet dans quatre ans, vous en- trez donc en 4ème.

Hector : "Les moldus? Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un moldu?" M. Dulcebo : "Quelqu'un qui ne pratique pas la magie."

Hector a l'impression de poser des questions complètement stupides, mais il est également complètement perdu. Il a l'impression de s'être trompé de conver- sation, qu'il n'aurait pas du être là, qu'il n'aborde pas le bon sujet ...

Hector : "Je cherche ma montre, un chat à rayures noires et transparentes me l'a piquée. Vous ne l'auriez pas vue?"

M. Dulcebo : "Si bien sûr, ce chat, c'est le chaméléon qui vous a amené. Il va chercher tous les élèves qui ne connaissent pas le chemin de l'école pour les ame- ner à leur rendez-vous de pré-rentrée."

Hector : "Je voulais surtout récupérer ma montre, c'est le seul souvenir qu'il me reste de mes parents."

M. Dulcebo : "C'est une montre issue du monde magique, Hector. Si vous ne voulez pas devenir un mage, vous ne pouvez pas garder d'objets magiques. Les moldus risqueraient de trouver cette montre, et ça causerait des problèmes. Mais dans tous les cas, il serait nettement préférable que vous suiviez des études de magie. Comprenez bien : il est très dangereux de laisser des mages sans formation se promener au milieu des moldus. Vous ne maîtrisez pas votre magie, et vous

pourriez causer des accidents. Par ailleurs, la vie d'étudiant à Sortnettes est loin d'être désagréable, vous verrez. Et puis, vous pourrez faire plein de choses, quand vous serez un mage."

Hector : "Euh ... oui, c'est sûr que ça doit être très pratique de faire de la magie." M. Dulcebo : "Eh bien, dans ce cas, vous devriez reprendre votre montre."

M. Dulcebo jette un coup d'œil vers un coin de la pièce dans lequel une montre en or flotte au milieu du vide.

M. Dulcebo : "Allons, montre toi, tu vois bien que ton camouflage perturbe Hector."

Des rayures apparaissent alors, en forme de chat. Le chaméléon tient dans sa gueule la montre de Hector, qui se précipite pour la récupérer. Pour une fois, le chat la lui donne sans résistance.

M. Dulcebo : "Maintenant que vous avez récupéré votre montre, nous pourrions procéder à votre inscription. Voici votre dossier, il ne manque que quelques détails à remplir. Voyons ... Vous serez interne? Externe? Demi-pensionnaire? "

Hector : "Euh, je ... Mais c'est une vraie école, avec des cours toute la journée? Je suis déjà inscrit au collège Jules Ferry, et la rentrée est demain ... "

M. Dulcebo : "C'est un vrai collège, qui fait également lycée. Vous apprendrez ici tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour devenir un mage. Notre monde est très différent de celui des moldus, bien sûr, mais nous disposons de toutes les avancées techniques des moldus en plus de notre magie, et cela rend la vie des mages d'autant plus agréable. Vous voulez qu'on demande l'avis de votre oncle pour savoir si vous devez être externe, interne ou demi-pensionnaire?"

Hector : "Euh, oui, je veux bien."

M. Dulcebo prend une baguette en bois et en donne un coup sec sur son bureau. Une sonnerie de téléphone se met à retentir dans la pièce. Au bout de trois sonneries, la voix de Patrice Potier se fait entendre.

Patrice : "Allô, Patrice Potier, service comptabilité. Que puis-je faire pour vous?" M. Dulcebo : "Bonjour, je suis Homère Dulcebo, directeur de l'académie Sorteria Nectam. Je vous appelle à propos de votre neveu Hector..."

Patrice : "Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler! N'essayer plus de me contacter! Hector n'ira pas dans votre école de fou, moi vivant il ne mettra jamais un orteil dans votre académie! Je refuse que ma famille ait le moindre lien avec des _magiciens_!"

M. Dulcebo : "Je crains que vous n'ayez un train de retard, M. Patrice. Hector est actuellement dans mon bureau, à l'académie Sorteria Nectam. Nous étions en train de remplir son dossier d'inscription."

Patrice : "QUOI? Hector tu es là, tu m'entend?" Hector : "Euh, oui, oncle Patrice."

Patrice : "Ne t'avises pas de t'inscrire dans cette école, tu m'entends? C'était déjà assez insupportable d'avoir un frère _sorcier_ , mais en plus cet idiot s'est marié à une ... ils ont eu un fils ... et ils sont morts, et je me suis retrouvé avec toi sur les bras. Je t'ai donné une bonne éducation, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour te garder loin de toutes ces âneries, mais si tu décides de devenir un magicien à ton tour, ne t'avises plus de remettre les pieds chez moi! Si tu deviens élève dans cette école, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, c'est clair? Il est hors de question que Pétronille fréquente des ... des ... des _sorciers_."

M. Dulcebo : "Vous devriez vous calmer, monsieur Potier. Vous dites des choses que vous risquez de regretter plus tard, Hector est votre neveu, et je suis sûr que vous l'aimez beaucoup. Après tout vous avez continué à avoir beaucoup d'affec- tion pour votre frère même quand ..."

Patrice : "JE VOUS INTERDIT DE DIRE ÇA! Et puis d'abord, je refuse de vous parler, à vous, vous êtes un sorcier, et pire! "

Ceci fut suivi du bruit d'un téléphone qu'on raccroche, et d'un profond si- lence. M. Dulcebo se tourne alors vers Hector.

M. Dulcebo : "Son ire passée, le dragon envie la carpe. Je suis certain qu'il va re- gretter ce qu'il a dit. Vous savez, il vous aime vraiment, au fond. Il le cache, car il déteste les mages, mais il a beaucoup d'affection pour vous, et il aimait beaucoup son frère. J'espère que vous ne lui en voulez pas trop. Enfin, j'imagine que ça ne nous laisse pas vraiment le choix, vous allez commencer l'année comme interne, et quand il se sera calmé, vous pourrez faire changer votre situation administra- tive pour devenir demi-pensionnaire ou externe, si vous voulez. N'hésitez pas à demander à n'importe quel moment, c'est vraiment un changement très facile à faire."

Hector : "D'accord. À vrai dire, ça m'arrange plutôt de ne pas retourner dans ma cave chez les Potier. La climatisation va bientôt être installée, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de passer l'hiver dans une cave glaciale. "

M. Dulcebo : "C'est vrai que Patrice Potier a vraiment une façon très particulière

de montrer son affection. Toute cette famille, d'ailleurs, mais ils vous aiment bien. Vous allez leur manquer. Enfin, voici votre attestation d'inscription. Signez là, s'il vous plaît. "

 _Je soussigné Hector Potier, fils de Henri Potier et Thétis Loquarexibo, né à Paris, déclare désirer effectuer mes études à l'académie Sorteria Nectam. Je serai un élève assidu, sérieux et respectueux du règlement intérieur._

 _signature :_

 _Je soussigné Homère Dulcebo, directeur de l'académie Sorteria Nectam, déclare que Hector Potier est élève à l'académie Sorteria Nectam. Le document présent a valeur de justificatif d'inscription et de certificat de scolarité._

 _signature : Homère Dulcebo_

M. Dulcebo : "Encore une chose, Hector. Je suis sûr que vous allez vous épanouir, ici. Vos pouvoirs seront acceptés, et vous allez apprendre à les utiliser. Vous êtes enfin parmi les vôtres, au milieu de mages. Cependant, même parmi nous, il y a des ... préjugés ... Disons que certains talents sont un peu difficiles à porter. Par exemple, si vous savez parler aux rats ou aux serpents, il pourrait être préférable d'éviter de le montrer dans un premier temps. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire? " Hector : "Oui monsieur."

En disant cela, Hector met involontairement la main sur la poche qui contient

Tatouille.

M. Dulcebo : "Bienvenue à Sortnettes, Hector."

En sortant du bureau du directeur, Hector se demande dans quel guêpier il s'est fourré.


	4. 4- Matériel Scolaire

Chapitre 4

Matériel scolaire

En sortant du bureau du directeur, Hector se rend à la cantine pour y déjeuner. Le réfectoire est situé au centre de l'école. Les huit tours forment un octogone. Dans cet octogone se trouve une cour. Au milieu de la cour, un dôme vitré. Et sous ce dôme, il y a la cantine. C'est la plus grande salle de l'école, la seule pièce pouvant contenir tous les élèves et même le personnel de l'école en plus. Ce jour-là, comme les jours ordinaires, les tables sont disposées par tablées de huit réparties dans toute la pièce, sauf sur une estrade le long du bord nord où se trouve une grande table, réservée aux professeurs. Aujourd'hui, la pièce est presque vide, seule une vingtaine de personnes sont présentes, des élèves de 11 à 20 ans. Hector ne comprend pas trop comment fonctionne cette cantine, mais il décide de s'asseoir à une table vide, avec l'idée d'espionner ses voisins pour voir comment ils se procurent de la nourriture. À peine s'est-il assit qu'une assiette remplie de salade, une fourchette, un couteau, du pain, un verre et un broc d'eau plein apparaissent sur la table, devant lui. Hector glisse un morceau de pain dans sa poche pour Tatouille et commence à manger.

Quand il a fini sa première bouchée, il se dit : "J'aurais du poser plus de questions sur cette école."

Quand il a fini sa deuxième bouchée, il se dit : "J'aurais du poser plus de questions sur la magie."

Quand il a fini sa troisième bouchée, il se dit : "J'aurais du poser plus de questions sur mes parents."

Et c'est cette idée qui l'obsède pendant qu'il finit son assiette : il va bientôt vivre dans cette école, et découvrir tout ce qu'il voudra savoir sur elle. Il va suivre des cours ici et des professeurs parleront de magie toute la journée jusqu'à l'assom- mer d'ennui avec toute sorte de détails inutiles. Mais quand aura-t-il de nouveau l'occasion de poser des questions sur ses parents? Les Potiers ne lui ont pour ainsi dire jamais parlé d'eux, ils ne sait rien sur eux. Et Hector aimerait tant savoir qui ils étaient, à quoi ils ressemblaient, comment ils sont morts ...

Soudain, ses pensées sont interrompues par une voix derrière lui.

Damastor : "On peut se mettre là?" Hector : "Euh, oui."

Trois personnes s'installent à sa table, deux garçons d'une quinzaine d'année et une fille de l'âge de Hector. Leurs assiettes et leurs couverts apparaissent devant eux.

Damastor : "Je m'appelle Damastor, ma sœur Euryclée rentre en 4ème. Je suppose que toi aussi?"

Hector : "Euh, oui. "

Dolios : "Et moi, c'est Dolios"

Dolios et Damastor sont évidement jumeaux. Ils ont tous les deux la peau de la même couleur café au lait, les cheveux crépus et les yeux noirs. Ils font la même taille. La seule différence entre eux semble être les motifs brodés sur leurs chapeaux. Damastor a un dessin représentant une poignée de main, et Dolios arbore une étoile à 7 branches. Ceci mis à part, ils sont vêtus de la même façon, robe noire et chapeaux pointus. Euryclée porte également une robe noire, mais elle n'a pas de chapeau.

Damastor prend sa fourchette, et la fait tournoyer autour de ses doigts dans un mouvement adroit, fluide et gracieux.

Damastor : "Je vous souhaite un agréable repas. Tu viens d'une famille moldue?" Hector : "Euh, oui."

Damastor : "C'est tes vêtements, on voit tout de suite que ce sont des vêtements moldus. Tu devrais te changer. Tu n'as pas de robe?"

Hector : "Euh, oui."

Dolios : "Ça ne marche pas, il fallait répondre soit "non" soit "si". On t'intimide tant que ça? J'imagine que c'est stressant d'arriver à Sortnettes, surtout si tu viens d'une famille moldue, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas te manger."

Damastor : "Bah, il n'a pas l'air tellement plus intimidé qu'Euryclée, elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure. Tu devrais apprécier, d'habitude c'est une vraie jaspinelle, elle parle tout le temps, tu n'auras sans doute plus l'occasion de la voir aussi silencieuse. Vous allez être dans la même classe, j'imagine que ça doit être insupportable d'avoir une affreuse bavarde à ses côtés toute la journée ... "

Euryclée : "Ta gueule Damastor, je suis même pas bavarde, d'abord."

Dolios : "Bah, bravo, tu lui as rendu la parole, on ne va plus pouvoir en placer une, maintenant. Agréable repas."

Euryclée jette un regard noir à Dolios, qui fait tournoyer sa fourchette et com- mence à manger sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

Hector : "Vous êtes frères et sœurs? "

Dolios : "Oui. Damastor et moi, on rentre en 5ème. Et Euryclée rentre en 4ème, comme toi. On est internes tous les trois, on vient de Martinique. Et toi?"

Hector : "Je suis interne aussi. Je m'appelle Hector." Damastor : "Tu joues au pasd'ball?"

Hector : "Le pasd'ball? C'est quoi?"

Euryclée : "Quoi? Tu ne connais pas le pasd'ball? Mais comment c'est possible, c'est le meilleur jeu du monde!"

Dolios : "Ils ne jouent pas au pasd'ball chez les moldus, ils n'ont même pas de baguettes magiques. Il n'en a sûrement jamais entendu parler, il ne doit même pas connaître les règles."

Euryclée se lance alors dans une longue explication assez embrouillée des règles du pasd'ball, des exploits des plus grands joueurs et des matchs légendaires qui ont ponctué l'histoire. Hector coupe ses explications de nombreuses questions. En parlant de son sujet préféré, Euryclée semble de meilleure humeur, plus à l'aise qu'au début du repas. Hector, lui, se sent toujours aussi perdu, et malgré ses ques- tions il a du mal à se faire une idée de ce qu'est ce jeu, mais il se sent moins seul.

À la fin du repas, une femme vêtue d'une robe noire (et portant un chapeau pointu noir) monte sur l'estrade et demande le silence.

Mme Rapiam : "Bonjour à tous et bienvenue aux élèves de première année. La plupart de vos camarades arriveront demain, mais en les attendant, je vais vous installer dans des chambres de l'internat et vous donner votre matériel. Pour cette nuit, exceptionnellement, vous aurez une chambre chacun. Veuillez me suivre."

Hector, Euryclée et un autre garçon se lèvent pour la suivre et elle les emmène au 5ème étage de la tour Ouest.

Mme Rapiam : "Nous sommes dans l'aile réservée aux filles. Hector, Hermès, vous ne reviendrez plus dans cette aile à l'avenir, mais pour aujourd'hui on a pré- féré laisser les 4ème ensembles. Vous n'êtes que trois, et votre première nuit à Sortnettes sera déjà assez intimidante sans qu'on vous sépare. Deux autres élèves de 4ème seront internes, mais elles ne sont pas là ce soir. Vos bagages seront livrés dans une heure. Pour demain, les garçons, vous emballerez vos affaires avant le petit-déjeuner et elles seront livrées dans votre nouveau dortoir avant l'heure du coucher. Euryclée, vous déménagerez vos affaires vous-même. N'oubliez pas que le dîner est servi à 16 toquantes ce soir, et le petit déjeuner à 6 toquantes demain matin."

Elle leur montre trois chambres mitoyennes, et leur laisse à chacun un gros sac : le matériel que l'école fournit à chaque nouvel élève.

Mme Rapiam : "Le matériel est offert par l'école, vous pourrez tout garder, à l'ex- ception des livres, qui sont prêtés par la bibliothèque et vous devrez les rendre à la fin de l'année. Ils ont été imperméabilisés et traités contre le bouillage, les déchirures, et les griffonnages. Et ils sont équipés d'un sort d'alarme : si un élève s'approche d'un livre de la bibliothèque avec des intentions malveillantes, les bi- bliothécaires sont immédiatement prévenus. Sur les 472 élèves qui ont été exclus de Sorteria Nectam depuis sa création, 428 l'ont été pour tentative de dégradation de livres de la bibliothèque, donc je vous conseille d'être extrêmement soigneux avec vos manuels scolaires."

Après le départ de Mme Rapiam, les trois nouveaux se regroupent dans la chambre d'Euryclée et ouvrent son paquet pour voir ce qu'ils ont reçu.

Euryclée : "Des plumes, de l'encre, des cahiers, des feuilles, des livres ... bah, c'est que du matériel scolaire, en fait."

Hermès : "Non, regarde, il y a des robes. Tu devrais en mettre une, Hector, tu as l'air bizarre avec tes vêtements moldus."

Euryclée : " Oh! un pyjama! C'est assez ... original, un pyjama noir comme ça. Le tissu est un peu étrange, c'est sûrement du synthétique. Je crois pas que je mettrai le mien."

Hermès : "Et des gants. Ils sont supers épais, mais ils n'ont pas l'air très chauds." Euryclée : "C'est des gants de protection pour les cours de potion et de botanique. J'imagine qu'il y a des lunettes avec ..."

Hector : "Oui, là! On ne risque pas d'avoir l'air ridicule si on doit porter ces gants et ces lunettes en cours?"

Euryclée : "C'est pas tout le temps, juste quand on manipule des trucs dangereux." Hermès : "Du savon, une brosse à dents, un peigne ... Ils croient qu'on a oublié nos valises ou quoi? "

Euryclée : "Ça arrive que des élèves arrivent sans rien. La direction de l'école en- voie un chaméléon pour aller chercher les élèves qui ne connaissent pas le chemin, et parfois ils n'emportent pas grand chose. Mais bon, il faudrait être un peu bête pour suivre le chaméléon et ne même pas prendre une brosse à dents."

Hermès : "Regarde, là! Il y a une baguette magique! Je vais chercher la mienne, papa m'a jamais laissé essayer de jeter des sorts!"

Cinq minutes après, Hector, Euryclée et Hermès tentent de mettre en œuvre les instructions du manuel "Sortilèges basiques pour mages débutants". Hector est heureux de constater que bien qu'il vienne d'une famille moldue et qu'il n'a ja- mais entendu parler de magie avant aujourd'hui, il n'est pas plus mauvais que ses deux camarades. Même si aucun des trois ne parvient réellement à lancer de sort avant le dîner, Hector et Euryclée font plusieurs fois jaillir des étincelles du bout de leurs baguettes.

Ce soir là, en écoutant les ronflements de Tatouille, Hector se demande s'il est vraiment en train de s'endormir dans un lit avec un vrai matelas, de beaux draps blancs et un oreiller moelleux dans une chambre dénuée de toute trace de pous- sière et d'humidité, ou si tout cela n'est qu'un rêve.


	5. 5- Rentrée

Chapitre 5

Rentrée

Le lendemain, Hector, Euryclée et Hermès ont été mis à la porte du réfectoire un peu après 7 toquantes. Ils avaient, bien sûr, largement eu le temps de finir leurs petits déjeuners. Mais maintenant ils ne savent pas trop quoi faire en attendant la cérémonie de rentrée, qui doit commencer à 9 toquantes. Assis sur un banc de la cour, ils patientent en bavardant, et en regardant les autres élèves arriver.

Euryclée : "C'est aujourd'hui qu'on va recevoir nos parrains. Mes frères m'ont tout expliqué : on va avoir un parrain ou une marraine qui nous aidera à nous adapter à la vie de l'école. Les lignées de parrains et filleuls sont parfois très anciennes, il y a des familles qui ont plusieurs siècles. La famille Semperclarens date du 14ème siècle, et la famille Studiôse du 17ème. "

Hermès : "Je n'aimerais pas être dans la famille Studiôse, il paraît que dans cette famille, si un membre n'est pas premier ou deuxième de sa classe, ils l'obligent à rester le week-end et ils l'enferment dans un placard avec ses livres et rien d'autre à faire que d'étudier. Je n'aimerais pas du tout ça."

Euryclée : "Mes frères disent que les Studiôses sont toujours premiers ou deuxièmes de leurs classes, du coup j'imagine que si tu es envoyé chez eux c'est plutôt bon signe, ça veut dire que tu vas bien réussir tes études. Moi je voudrais être dans la famille Stratèges, ou dans la famille Véloce, c'est les meilleures au pasd'ball. Au dernier championnat, Hippodamie a gagné le prix de la meilleure joueuse, et elle vient de la famille Stratèges. Et Pélops a remporté deux fois le titre de meilleur espoir du pasd'ball masculin, et il vient de la famille Véloce. Mais je ne sais pas trop s'il méritait le titre, il n'a pas fait grand chose pendant la dernière saison, à part une action un peu spectaculaire pendant le troisième match du championnat ..."

Les frères d'Euryclée n'ont peut-être pas complètement tort : quand elle est lancée sur un sujet, elle est franchement bavarde. Mais Hector trouve des avan- tages à ce trait de caractère : quand on ne sait rien sur rien, c'est pratique d'avoir près de soi quelqu'un qui parle beaucoup de tout.

Pendant qu'Euryclée disserte sur les matchs du championnat, Hector constate que la cour se remplit d'autres jeunes de son âge, qui attendent anxieusement la rentrée, comme lui. Et qu'il n'y a plus personne d'autre. Les élèves plus âgés et les professeurs sont tous rentrés dans le réfectoire.

À 9 toquantes, Mme Rapiam vient chercher les élèves de 4ème pour les emmener au réfectoire. Celui-ci a bien changé depuis le petit-déjeuner. Des tentures aux couleurs de l'école sont suspendues aux murs. Il n'y a plus qu'une seule table, sur l'estrade, et les professeurs (sauf Mme Rapiam) y sont assis, face au reste de la salle. Tous les élèves de l'école (sauf les 4ème) sont assis sur des chaises face à l'estrade. Une allée va de la porte à l'estrade, passant au milieu des élèves. Mme Rapiam installe les nouveaux venus au fond de la salle, et le directeur commence un discours.

M. Dulcebo : "Bienvenue à Sorteria Nectam! Que vous soyez au collège ou au lycée, vous voici réunis pour une nouvelle année d'apprentissages et de découvertes. Il arrive, parfois, que les examens nous fassent oublier l'essentiel : vous n'êtes pas ici pour obtenir des diplômes, mais pour apprendre. Abordez les enseignements qui vous seront prodigués avec curiosité, engrangez tous les savoirs qui vous sont dispensés avec la même soif de découverte que celle que vous avez ressenti quand vous avez ouvert un livre de magie pour la première fois, et vous obtiendrez vos diplômes haut la main.

Cette année encore, de nouveaux élèves nous rejoignent en classe de 4ème. Nous allons leur affecter des parrains et marraines parmi les élèves de 2nde. Veuillez prendre soin de vos filleuls, les aider à se repérer dans cette école, les guider tout au long de leur scolarité ici, et vous assurer qu'ils connaissent et respectent le règlement intérieur. Élèves de 4ème, à l'appel de votre nom vous viendrez prendre un papier dans l'urne et vous me le donnerez. Puis vous irez vous asseoir à côté de votre parrain. AUDIAM Euryclée!"

Euryclée se lève et va jusqu'à l'estrade sous les regards de tous les élèves de l'école. Une fois arrivée, elle tire un papier dans l'urne et le tend au directeur, dans un silence absolu.

M. Dulcebo : "Famille Véloce. Votre marraine sera Elsa DOS SANTOS."

Une jeune fille de 2nde aux longs cheveux noirs fait de grands signes indi- quant à Euryclée de venir la rejoindre, et tout les reste de la salle applaudit à tout rompre. Euryclée a l'air extatique, et Hector se dit que ce doit être une des familles de grands joueurs de pasd'ball qu'elle a mentionnées précédemment.

M. Dulcebo : "BEN MANSOUR Laerte!"

Le voisin de Hector se lève. Il a l'air extrêmement intimidé, et tremble légère- ment en tirant son papier. Quand il est enfin assis à côté de son parrain, il semble très soulagé, et heureux de ne plus être le centre de l'attention. Ce qui fait réaliser à Hector que le moment où ça va être son tour d'être la cible de tous les regards se rapproche inexorablement. Et à mesure que le nombre de 4ème à côté de lui diminue, la nervosité d'Hector augmente. Jusqu'au moment où le directeur annonce ...

M. Dulcebo : "POTIER Hector!"

Hector se lève en tremblant et se dirige vers la table. Il a l'impression que la salle entière le dévisage de la tête au pieds. La pièce lui parait gigantesque et il lui semble que sa marche vers l'estrade dure des heures. Puis il tire enfin un papier, le tend au directeur ...

M. Dulcebo : "Famille Stratèges. Votre parrain sera Piotr PRZYSKIWOSNY." Hector s'effondre sur la chaise à côté de son parrain. Tout à son soulagement,

il ne prête aucune attention à l'annonce suivante du directeur. Il commence à examiner son parrain, un grand garçon au teint assez pâle et aux cheveux blonds, quand un rire étouffé parcourt la salle. Hector relève la tête, et voit Hermès sur l'estrade, l'air catastrophé. À ses pieds se trouve l'urne, renversée sur le sol, et les papiers restant sont éparpillés à terre. Les élèves essayent de ne pas rire, mais ils ne réussissent pas très bien. Le directeur agite sa baguette, et l'urne remonte sur la table. Puis tous les papiers retournent dans l'urne, à la file, les uns après les autres. Sauf le dernier papier, qui atterrit dans la main de Hermès. Celui-ci le donne au directeur, qui le lit.

M. Dulcebo : "Famille Rembobineurs. Votre parrain sera Pisistrate LIQUEFACIAM."

En allant s'asseoir, Hermès manque de tomber en se prenant les pieds dans sa robe, mais son parrain le rattrape et l'installe à côté de lui.

Une fois les derniers élèves de 4ème installés à côté de leurs parrains, le directeur reprend la parole.

M. Dulcebo : "Je vais distribuer vos emplois du temps. Quand ce sera fait, vous aurez le reste de la matinée de libre. Les 4ème et 2nde ont également l'après- midi de libérée pour faire visiter l'école aux nouveaux élèves, mais les autres sont attendus en classe à 11 toquantes. Aucun retard ne sera toléré!"

Le directeur agite sa baguette magique, et des piles de papier arrivent en pla- nant à travers la salle, puis se posent sur la table, bien ordonnées, les unes à côté des autres.

M. Dulcebo : "Voici vos emplois du temps. Ne les perdez pas!"

Il donne un nouveau coup de baguette magique, et les feuilles s'envolent dans toutes les directions. Une feuille s'arrête devant Hector, et reste à flotter devant lui. Il s'en empare et lit :

Emploi du temps de 4ème

(Cet emploi du temps est en image de couverture)

Hector est en train de lire son emploi du temps quand son parrain l'interrompt.

Piotr : "C'est l'emploi du temps de la rentrée. À partir de samedi soir cette feuille montrera les cours de la semaine prochaine, une semaine normale de cours. Allons dans un endroit plus calme pour examiner tout ça et faire connaissance. Je suis sûr que tu as des tas de questions à poser. On pourrait aller dans notre dortoir, si tu veux. "

Quelques minutes après, Hector est assis en face de son parrain sur un lit d'un des dortoir de garçons de la tour Ouest.

Hector : "L'emploi du temps change toutes les semaines?"

Piotr : "Non, on a presque toujours les mêmes cours les mêmes jours. Mais là, c'est la première semaine, alors on commence demain, c'est pour ça que ton emploi du temps ne montre que les cours du vendredi. On verra demain soir si on peux faire la grasse-matinée de temps en temps. Enfin, moi, je vois déjà que j'ai pas cours le vendredi après-midi, et ça c'est vraiment super! Il y a souvent des contrôles le samedi matin, mais pas toutes les semaines. J'aurais quelques gros week-end."

Hector : "Mais l'emploi du temps va se modifier tout seul pour afficher les cours de la semaine prochaine?"

Piotr : "Oui c'est magique. Tu viens d'une famille de moldus? Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu t'habitueras vite à la magie et tout. Moi aussi je viens d'une famille de moldus. J'avais vraiment du mal au début, j'étais complètement perdu mon premier jour ici! Mais bon, mon parrain m'a aidé, et je me suis vite habitué. N'hésites pas à me poser toutes les questions que tu veux. On est dans le même dortoir, alors on se verra très souvent. Normalement, en temps que parrain, je devrais te parler de la famille Stratèges, de nos traditions et de notre devise, mais bon, vu que je sais comment c'est dur d'être nouveau dans le monde de la magie, on verra plutôt ça une autre fois. Il faudra que je te parle des règles de politesse du monde magique, aussi. Mais bon, pour le moment, je vais plutôt t'expliquer comment les mages mesurent le temps. Ils comptent en toquantes, c'est assez simple, en fait, mais quand on a l'habitude du système moldu, c'est perturbant. Une toquante dure 1 heure et 12 minutes, il y a 20 toquantes par jour..."

Une demi-toquante après Hector et Piotr sont encore tranquillement assis en train de discuter des particularités du monde magique, quand Hermès et son par- rain Pisistrate entrent dans le dortoir.

Hermès : "Hector! On est dans le même dortoir, alors?"

Pisistrate : "Oui, vous êtes les deux seuls garçons internes en 4ème cette année. Il y a aussi deux autres garçons de seconde avec nous dans ce dortoir. Hector, je me présente, je m'appelle Pisistrate, je suis le parrain de Hermès."

Piotr : "Et moi je suis Piotr, le parrain de Hector. Les bagages des nouveaux ne sont pas encore arrivés."

Pisistrate : "Ça vous dit d'aller manger? C'est l'heure du début de service, et ça pourrait être sympa d'y aller tous les quatre."

Après le déjeuner, Piotr fait visiter l'école à Hector et Hermès pendant que Pisistrate joue aux cartes avec un autre élève de seconde. L'école leur parait gi- gantesque, et Hector est a peu près sûr qu'il n'arrivera jamais à se retrouver dans tous ces couloirs. La tour Nord-Est le perturbe particulièrement. Ses étages ne sont pas à la même hauteur que ceux des autres tours, et du coup, des petits escaliers sont placés à toutes ses entrées ... Mais pourquoi cette tour est-elle décalée par rapport aux autres?

Piotr : "La tour Nord-Est est aussi appelée la tour qui s'enfonce. Le sol l'engloutit petit à petit, et on construit des nouveaux étages au-dessus pour qu'elle fasse tou- jours à peu près cinq étages. Il parait que c'est un élève qui ne voulait pas aller à l'école qui a lancé un sort pour faire disparaître l'académie. Mais il a un peu raté, son sort n'a touché qu'une seule tour. Et en plus, elle s'enfonce très lentement."

Même si cette école lui semble un vrai labyrinthe, Hector parvient quand même à retenir où se trouvent le dortoir, la cantine, la salle d'histoire, la salle de botanique et celle de sortilèges, ce qui devrait être suffisant pour affronter sa première journée de cours.

En rentrant au dortoir après leur visite, Hector et Hermès trouvent leurs ba- gages et rangent leurs affaires dans leurs placards. Ce qui est particulièrement rapide dans le cas de Hector. Néanmoins, le fait d'avoir posé sa nouvelle brosse à dents sur le lavabo lui permet de réaliser qu'il va vraiment habiter dans ce dortoir pendant les mois qui viennent.


	6. 6- Premier jour de classe

CHAPITRE 6. PREMIER JOUR DE CLASSE

Chapitre 6

Premier jour de classe

En ce vendredi 2 Septembre, Hector n'a qu'une hâte : arriver en cours de sor- tilèges. Il était très excité au début du cours d'histoire, et impatient de découvrir le passé du monde magique, mais la voix soporifique de son professeur a douché son enthousiasme en moins de 10 minutes. Enfin, environ 150 millimes, en temps de mage. Piotr lui a dit de s'entraîner à penser utilisant le temps de mage pour s'ha- bituer. Le professeur, M. Retinebo, lit le manuel d'histoire d'un ton monocorde. Hector ne voit pas trop l'intérêt de prendre des notes, puisque tout est écrit dans le manuel de toutes façons. D'ailleurs, vu que tout est dans le livre, ça ne vaut pas le coup d'écouter non plus. Deux toquantes d'histoire par semaine ... Ça risque de paraître long.

Peut-être que le cours de botanique sera plus intéressant? À priori, Hector n'est pas très intéressé par les plantes. Pétronille avait un "Guide des plantes d'Île-de-France", qu'elle adorait absolument et qu'elle a relu au moins cinquante fois. Hector l'a ouvert une fois, et il est tombé sur un descriptif expliquant les classements des fleurs en fonction du nombre de follicules ... C'était à peu près aussi intéressant qu'un cours d'histoire de M. Retinebo.

Hector se met à lire le manuel d'histoire pour se faire une idée générale du passé du monde des mages, et le cours se met d'un seul coup à passer beaucoup plus vite. Ce livre est bien plus intéressant quand on le lit soi-même que quand on l'écoute lu avec la voix monotone de M. Retinebo. Et puis en lisant lui-même, Hector peut choisir les passages qui l'intéressent : les batailles et les récits héroïques. Saviez-vous que lors de la bataille de la baie du Mont Saint Michel, quinze mages d'élite, commandés par le roi Arès II de France en personne, créèrent des sables mouvant qui engloutirent plus de cent mages anglais? Après cette grande victoire française, l'armée anglaise ayant été quasiment anéantie, la couronne de France put reprendre le contrôle des îles Chausey, Jersey, Guernesey et Avalon.

Les élèves de 4ème sont maintenant en cours de botanique. Mme Rapiam a commencé le cours en faisant l'appel, et on approche de la fin de la liste d'élèves.

Mme Rapiam : "TISSERAND Idothée."

Idothée : "Présente!"

Mme Rapiam : "TRAORE Fatima."

Fatima : "Présente!"

Mme Rapiam : "Bien, vous êtes tous là ... Dans cette classe, nous allons étudier les plantes magiques, leurs effets, et la façon de les cultiver. La botanique est une connaissance ancestrale en magie, et elle est absolument fondamentale. Les plantes sont non seulement des ingrédients essentiels pour la plupart des potions, mais vous utiliserez également des composants à base de plantes dans la fabrication des artefacts magiques. Avant de commencer, voyons si certains d'entre vous ont déjà étudié leurs manuels avant de venir. Qui sait ce qu'est le _Trifollium arboris magicae_?"

Deux filles et un garçon lèvent la main, et Mme Rapiam interroge une des filles.

Marie : "Le _Trifollium arboris magicae_ , aussi appelé trèflor, est une plante à trois feuilles : une feuille verte, dite feuille de soin. Une feuille rouge, la feuille ignifuge. Et une feuille bleue, appelée feuille d'anti-poison. La feuille de soin permet de fabriquer la potion Périclès. Quand quelqu'un mâche la feuille ignifuge, il de- vient insensible aux brûlures pendant une toquante. Quand on mâche la feuille d'anti-poison, on ne peut plus être empoisonné pendant une toquante."

Mme Rapiam : "La feuille d'anti-poison protège contre tous les poisons?"

Marie : "Sauf le venin de cobram."

Mme Rapiam : "Excellent! Je suppose que vous êtes Marie Marin, de la famille Studiôse?"

Marie : "Oui, c'est moi."

Mme Rapiam : "Hé bien je vois que les Studiôses sont encore à la hauteur de leur réputation, Mlle Marin."

Le cours de botanique est passionnant. Mme Rapiam pose beaucoup de questions aux élèves, elle leur montre des plantes coupées, et elle leur raconte des histoires de mages ayant consommé telle ou telle plante pour accomplir des exploit formidables ... le cours passe à toute vitesse, et Hector a l'impression qu'il vient d'arriver en salle tremble-tournesol quand la cloche sonne.

Le cours de sortilèges est en deux parties : une toquante en fin de matinée, et une toquante en début d'après-midi. Le cours du matin est réservé à la théorie, la séance de l'après-midi à la pratique.

Lors de cette première leçon, le professeur Marseille insiste lourdement sur le soin et l'entretien des baguettes magiques. L'école offre gratuitement de pré- cieuses baguettes d'entraînement, et les élèves doivent en prendre le plus grand soin, parce que c'est quand même un lourd investissement pour l'école que de fournir des baguettes d'entraînement neuves à chaque élève de 4ème, et il est à espérer que les élèves mesurent bien leur chance, parce que quand M. Marseille était jeune, les élèves devaient se débrouiller avec de vieilles baguettes d'occasion à moitié cassées qu'ils devaient rendre à la fin de l'année, et à cette époque, per- sonne n'aurait eu l'idée de maltraiter sa baguette comme le font les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, qui sont tellement peu soigneux ...

Ensuite, le professeur fait une démonstration d'un sort absolument INDIS- PENSABLE : le sort d'auto-nettoyage des baguettes magiques. Hector est un peu déçu que le premier sort qu'il apprend en classe soit aussi prosaïque, mais il est content de voir enfin un peu de vraie magie.

M. Marseille range sa baguette personnelle dans sa poche et prend une baguette d'entraînement dans un tiroir de son bureau, puis il la plonge dans une bassine remplie d'une substance gluante et noire. Il montre alors la baguette à toute la classe. Elle grande partie recouverte d'une couche de crasse sombre qui s'est collée étonnamment vite sur le bois, sauf quelques gouttes visqueuses et noires qui s'écoulent vers le plancher.

M. Marseille : "C'est un sort très efficace, vous allez voir : Πλύνοις !"

Le bout de sa baguette s'éclaire, puis la lumière parcourt toute la baguette, jusqu'à la poignée. Partout où la lumière passe, la saleté se détache et tombe sur le sol. Au bout de cinq millimes, la baguette est parfaitement propre, encore plus propre que quand M. Marseille l'a sortie du tiroir.

En sortant du cours de sortilèges, Hector rejoint Hermès et Euryclée pour déjeuner. Euryclée leur présente alors deux autres filles : Léto et Marie, qui sont internes et dorment avec leurs marraines dans le même dortoir qu'elle. Une fois à table, ils font des présentations plus complètes.

Léto : "Je vous souhaite un agréable repas. Je suis interne, mais je rentre chez mes parents le week-end, comme Euryclée et Marie. Je suis de la famille Chérubin P. Notre devise c'est : "Sage comme une image". Et notre emblème est super cool, c'est un petit ange avec une auréole. J'ai trop hâte d'avoir mon chapeau de mage!" Marie : "Moi aussi. Je suis de la famille Studiôse P, et notre emblème c'est un dic- tionnaire. Il est trop classe, vivement la cérémonie de fin de bizutage!"

Hermès : "Mon parrain dit que je dois lui apporter son petit-déjeuner au lit tous les dimanches matins pendant le bizutage. Tous les dimanches? ça a l'air abusé."

Euryclée : "Je pense qu'il se moque de toi, presque tous les 4ème sont demi- pensionnaires, et même parmi les internes, il y en a très peu qui restent le dimanche. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de traditions spéciales juste pour ceux qui restent le week-end."

Hermès : "Hector, tu restes le week-end aussi, non? Ton parrain t'as dit quelque chose à ce sujet?"

Hector : "Non, on n'a pas trop parlé des traditions et du bizutage." Léto : "Ah bon? Il ne t'a pas parlé de tes devoirs de bizut?"

Hector : "Non. On doit faire des trucs particuliers?"

Euryclée : "Oui, en tant que bizuts, on doit montrer qu'on est digne de rejoindre notre famille, et le 6 novembre, il y aura une cérémonie où on recevra nos cha- peaux avec l'emblème de notre famille cousu dessus. Pendant le bizutage, les bizuts doivent respecter les élèves plus âgés, les vouvoyer, les saluer quand ils les croisent ..."

Léto : "Leur céder la place au babypad, les laisser passer dans la queue à la cantine, et euh ... quoi d'autre?"

Marie : "Les internes doivent faire le lit de leurs marraines le matin, aussi." Hermès : "Oui, on m'a dit ça aussi. Et je crois que c'est tout. À part pour cette histoire de petit-déjeuner au lit le dimanche matin ..."

Marie : "Je demanderai à ma marraine."

Hector : "Mais on n'a rien fait de tout ça jusqu'ici, c'est même le contraire, les grands nous ont laissé passer à la cantine ce midi."

Léto : "Le bizutage commence lundi, on bénéficie d'une journée d'adaptation au- jourd'hui, où les grands sont particulièrement sympas avec nous. Mais à partir de lundi, c'est à nous de faire nos preuves."

Hermès : "Ça veut dire que si on veut jouer au babypad, c'est ce soir où jamais!"

Marie : "Je suis pas là ce soir, je rentre chez moi à la fin du cours de sortilèges, et je reviens dimanche soir."

Léto : "Pareil."

Euryclée : "Et moi aussi. Mais vous pouvez toujours jouer entre garçons."

L'après-midi, le professeur Marseille demande aux élèves de se mettre par groupes de quatre. Hector, Hermès, Marie et Euryclée se mettent ensemble, puis Euryclée décide de changer de groupe pour ne pas laisser Léto toute seule.

Calypso : "Je peux me mettre avec vous?"

Hector : "Oui, bien sûr. Moi c'est Hector, et voici Hermès et Marie."

Calypso : "Enchantée, moi c'est Calypso. Tous les deux, vous venez de familles moldues, non? J'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer des moldus. J'ai lu plein de livres sur les moldus, ça doit être super exotique de vivre avec eux!"

Marseille : "BIEN! Maintenant que vous êtes en groupe, vous allez lancer le sort d'auto-nettoyage des baguettes l'un après l'autre. Je vous rappelle que vous devez commencer par visualiser la baguette dans votre tête. Essayez d'avoir une image aussi précise que possible, faites la tourner un peu sur elle-même pour vous former une image qui soit bien sous tous les angles. Ensuite vous prononcez le sort dis- tinctement, et en articulant correctement. C'est un sort assez simple, mais comme vous êtes débutants, vous aurez sans doute un peu de mal. Je vais circuler entre les groupes pour vous aider. Dans tous les cas, l'apprentissage de la magie nécessite une grande concentration, donc le bruit et les bavardages inutiles sont absolument interdits."

Hermès : "Un volontaire pour se lancer?"

Marie : "Je veux bien."

Marie réussit du premier coup. Hector se rappelle soudainement que Marie a levé la main à toutes les questions de la professeur Rapiam, et répondu juste à chaque fois qu'elle était interrogée. Et que la famille Studiôse est réputée pour son excellence dans les matières scolaires. Ça risque de ne pas être évident de passer après elle. Surtout si elle ressemble à Pétronille.

Calypso : "Bon, à mon tour ... Plunois!"

La baguette de Calypso émet une petite étincelle, mais elle ne s'illumine pas, et ne semble absolument pas plus propre qu'avant.

Marie : "Je ne suis pas sûre, mais j'ai l'impression que ta façon de tenir ta baguette n'est pas très bonne. Essaie d'avancer l'index pour avoir plus de souplesse dans le mouvement. Ta prononciation me parait un peu douteuse aussi. Détache bien le "i" et le "o"."

Après quelques essais, Calypso finit par réussir, et c'est alors au tour de Hec- tor d'essayer. Il parvient à lancer le sort d'auto-nettoyage au bout d'à peine trois essais, et il doit bien s'avouer que c'est en grande part grâce aux conseils de Marie. Hermès a par contre beaucoup plus de mal. Quand le professeur Marseille passe dans leur groupe, Hermès vient, pour la première fois, de réussir à obtenir un effet avec sa baguette magique. Il a réussi à produire quelques étincelles, ce qui est assez loin de l'objectif voulu, mais il semble extatique.

Hermès : "J'ai réussi! J'ai fait de la magie!"

Calypso : "Bah, oui. Je croyais que toi, tu venais d'une famille de mages, tu devrais avoir l'habitude ..."

M. Marseille : "Alors, qui sont les membres de ce groupe? Voyons ... Vous êtes Hector Potier de la famille Stratèges?"

Hector : "C'est ça!"

M. Marseille : "Et vous?"

Marie : "Marie Marin, de la famille Studiôse." M. Marseille : "Ah, oui, là."

M. Marseille coche le nom de Marie sur la liste des élèves, puis se tourne vers Calypso.

Calypso : "Calypso Sapiam, d'une nouvelle famille. On n'a pas encore trouvé de nom pour notre famille."

M. Marseille, en cochant le nom de Calypso : "D'accord. Et vous?" Hermès : "Hermès Redibo, de la famille Rembobineurs."

Calyspo : "Définitivement pas d'origine moldue, donc."

M. Marseille : "Oh, le Rembobineur s'est spontanément mis dans le même groupe que la Studiôse, quelle bonne idée! Et vous en êtes où?"

Marie : "Hector, Calypso et moi on arrive à lancer " Πλύνοις " plutôt bien, mais Hermès n'a pas encore réussi."

M. Marseille : "Je vois. C'était vraiment une excellente idée de vous mettre tous les quatre ensemble, et j'espère que vous conserverez ce groupe à l'avenir, mais je vais vous séparer un moment. Je vais donner quelques instructions supplémentaires à la classe puis, Hermès, vous allez venir avec moi."

M. Marseille remonte sur l'estrade.

M. Marseille : "Un peu d'attention! Bien, la plupart d'entre vous ont bien progressé sur le sort " Πλύνοις ", vous allez donc pouvoir vous entraîner à lancer un autre sort. Je vous ai parlé ce matin du polissage des baguettes magiques, voyons ... Déiphobe, pourriez-vous nous rappeler les points essentiels concernant le polissage des baguettes magiques?"

Déiphobbe : "Euh ... Hé bien ... il faut polir sa baguette une fois par mois, en lançant le sort de polissage " Λαmπρύνοιο "."

M. Marseille : "Pas mal. Mais la prochaine fois j'apprécierais que vous répondiez sans lire vos notes."

Léto : "Mais m'sieur, on n'a pas eu le temps d'apprendre nos leçons, le cours était juste ce matin!"

M. Marseille : "Vous êtes Léto Cambiabo de la famille Chérubin? Je vous préviens, je ne supporte pas que des élèves me coupent la parole. À fortiori les élèves de la famille Chérubin. Vos aînés ont largement épuisé toute ma patience. À la prochaine interruption de ce genre, je vous met une toquante de colle. Maintenant, vous allez tous relancer le sort d'auto-nettoyage, et dès que vous serez sûrs de bien le maîtriser, vous vous entraînerez au sort de polissage. C'est clair?"

... pas de réponse ...

M. Marseille : "Alors, au travail!"

M. Marseilleretourne à la table de Hector, Marie, Calypso et Hermès, et il emmène ce dernier pour le faire travailler individuellement.

En sortant du cours de sortilèges, Hector maîtrise parfaitement le sort d'auto-nettoyage et le sort de polissage des baguettes magiques. Et il prend la ferme résolution de nettoyer sa baguette magique tous les soirs, avant de se brosser les dents.


	7. 7- Une grande famille

CHAPITRE 7. UNE GRANDE FAMILLE

Le lendemain matin, samedi, la plupart des internes sont rentrés pour le week- end. Le dortoir de Hector est à moitié vide, il ne reste plus que Hermès, Piotr, et Hector lui-même. Celui-ci se lève et s'habille en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Hermès, puis il va prendre son petit-déjeuner. Au réfectoire, il retrouve Piotr.

Piotr : "Bon, Hector, je crois qu'il est temps que je te parle des traditions familiales de la famille Stratèges, du bizutage et tout ça. Tu ne penses pas?"

Hector : "Si! J'ai déjà un peu entendu parler du bizutage : à partir de lundi et jusqu'au 7 novembre, on devra vouvoyer les élèves des autres classes, les saluer quand on les croise, leur céder la place au babypad, et les laisser passer dans la queue pour aller à la cantine."

Piotr : "Tout à fait! En tant qu'interne, tu devras aussi faire mon lit le matin et m'apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit tous les dimanches. Et il y aura quelques évé- nements un peu particuliers de bizutage, mais rien de trop terrible, ne t'en fait pas. J'espère que tu n'as rien prévu pour le premier week-end de novembre?"

Hector : "Non, pourquoi?"

Piotr : "Bah, réserves bien ces dates, tu seras occupé. D'ailleurs, tant qu'on parle calendrier, on est en vacances la semaine du 19 au 25 septembre."

Hector : "Ah bon? Déjà?"

Piotr : "C'est la semaine de l'équinoxe d'automne, une fête religieuse très impor- tante pour les mages. Par contre, on n'aura pas de vacances à la Toussaint. Bon, rentrons sur les remparts, la famille Stratèges ..."

Hector : "Rentrons sur les remparts?"

Piotr : "C'est une expression qu'utilisent les mages, je suppose que les moldus di- raient "revenons-en à nos moutons", ou un truc du genre. Bref, la famille Stratèges est une famille assez ancienne. Pas autant que les Semperclarens ou les Studiôses, mais elle date quand même du 19ème siècle. Les Stratèges sont connus pour être bons au pasd'ball. Chaque année, l'école organise des matchs inter- classe de pasd'ball. Les professeurs vous demanderont, à la membre de la famille Véloce et à toi de choisir les joueurs de l'équipe des 4ème parmi vos camarades de classe. Vous serez en quelque sorte les chefs d'équipe.

Je te conseille vivement de faire des efforts pour être en bons termes avec la fille de la famille Véloce. Le pasd'ball est un jeu d'équipe, et vous n'arriverez jamais à être bons si vous ne vous entendez pas bien. À la fin de l'année, vous affronterez l'équipe de la classe de 3ème. Et les 3ème auront un match contre vous et un contre nous. Personne ne s'attend à ce que vous gagniez, mais ne vous en faites pas, on fera ce qu'il faudra pour vous venger.

Néanmoins, même si vous allez sûrement perdre, tout le monde vous obser- vera, et vous devez faire de votre mieux pour jouer un beau match. Et puis l'an prochain, quand vous serez en 3ème, vous devrez gagner contre les 4ème. En tant que Stratège, si votre équipe est trop mauvaise, tout le monde t'en rendra responsable. Toi et la fille de la famille Véloce, vous êtes censés être bons au pasd'ball, vous devez faire gagner votre équipe.

Le week-end prochain, je t'emmènerai sur le terrain, et je t'expliquerai les règles. Sinon, je suppose que tu t'en doutes, mais le symbole de notre famille est le dessin sur mon chapeau : une balle de pasd'ball. Notre devise c'est "Observa- tion, réflexion, action." La plupart des élèves sont très fiers de leurs famille de Sortnettes, et tu as la chance de faire partie d'une grande famille. Tu rencontreras mon parrain, et son parrain, et le parrain de son parrain ... De nombreux mages de tout âge, qui t'aideront à toutes les étapes de ta vie de sorcier. En contrepartie, on s'attend à ce que tu sois un bon Stratège. Une fois ton intégration terminée, après le 7 novembre, tu porteras fièrement ton chapeau avec notre blason, tu aideras les mages de notre famille qui en auraient besoin. Et tu seras un excellent joueur de pasd'ball, qui portera haut les couleurs des Stratèges."

Hector : "Euh .. OK. Je ne sais pas si je serai bon au pasd'ball. Je n'ai jamais joué, je ne connais même pas les règles ..."

Piotr : "Ne t'en fait pas, tu as été choisi par l'urne pour faire partie de notre famille, et l'urne ne se trompe jamais."

Hector : "En tout cas, je suis content de t'avoir comme parrain, tu m'aides vraiment beaucoup."

Piotr : "Merci."

Hector : "Marie, une fille de ma classe, a dit qu'elle est de la famille "Studiôse P". Pourquoi "P"? "

Piotr : "Ah, oui! Nous on est les Stratèges P. C'est parce qu'on est entrés à Sortnettes une année paire. Enfin, pas forcément, mais en gros c'est ça. On est liés à la famille Stratèges I. Cette année, les membres de la famille P sont en 4ème, en seconde, en 5ème et en terminale. Les membres de la famille I sont en 3ème, en première et en 6ème. Normalement on est alliés avec eux et ils nous donnent les sujets des contrôles qu'ils ont eu l'an dernier pour nous aider à réviser, mais en pratique on est un peu brouillés. Chaque année, chaque classe joue un match de pasd'ball contre la classe au-dessus et un contre la classe en-dessous d'eux. Et à chaque fois, il y a un membre de notre famille dans une équipe, et un membre des Stratèges I en face, alors on a un peu de mal à être vraiment en bons termes."

Hector : "Euh ... j'ai un doute, l'ordre des années à Sortnettes, c'est bien : 4ème, 3ème, seconde, première pour le collège et 5ème, 6ème, terminale pour le lycée?"

Piotr : "Exactement. Bon, je sais que les 4ème n'ont pas le droit de se connecter au Réseau Magique, mais les secondes si, alors si tu permets, je vais aller jouer à un jeu en ligne. Tu ferais bien de lire un peu tes manuels, histoire de ne pas avoir trop de mal à suivre en classe la semaine prochaine. Les premiers contrôles vont venir très vite."

Hector a décidé de réserver la lecture de son manuel d'histoire aux cours d'histoire. Après tout, le manuel n'a pas l'air très gros, et s'il n'a plus rien à lire pendant les cours d'histoire, il risque de terriblement s'ennuyer. Comme il fait beau, il s'installe dehors, sur un banc du jardin à la française, en compagnie de Hermès et de Tatouille. Hector cache soigneusement son aptitude à parler aux rats, mais il parvient quand même à peu près à se faire obéir de Tatouille. Principalement en lui parlant quand personne ne regarde. Après tout, il est plutôt entraîné : il ne parlait jamais à Tatouille devant les moldus non plus.

Hector relève le nez de son manuel de botanique, et il voit Tatouille en train de grignoter une fleur. Il se lève et se rapproche de lui, jusqu'à être hors de portée d'oreille de Hermès, puis commence à lui parler en faisant semblant d'essayer de l'attraper.

Hector : "Mais arrête! Ces fleurs sont plantées en belles rangées bien soignées, les jardiniers vont nous détester si tu continues, je vais avoir des ennuis. Tu veux qu'on aille chercher à manger? J'ai gardé du pain du petit-déjeuner, il est rangé au dortoir."

Tatouille : "Non, c'est juste pour me faire les dents. Mes incisives poussent en permanence, tu sais, elles me font mal si je ne les use pas. Et ce n'est pas en ne

mangeant que des trucs mous comme du pain que je vais y arriver ... "

Hector : "Tiens, il y a un bout de bois ici, fais toi plutôt les dents là-dessus."

Tatouille : "Il y a une odeur d'humain qui s'approche ..."

Hector se retourne. Le directeur de l'école, M. Dulcebo, marche dans leur di- rection. Hector se relève immédiatement.

Hector : "Bonjour, monsieur le directeur."

Hermès lève les yeux et se lève précipitamment, laissant tomber son livre.

Hermès : "Bonjour, monsieur le directeur."

M. Dulcebo : "Bonjour. Vous avez bien raison de profiter du beau temps pour lire dehors. Quoique ce soit toujours un peu triste de voir des petits 4ème qui ne rentrent pas dans leur famille le week-end. Vous êtes toujours en froid avec votre oncle et votre tante, Hector?"

Hector : "Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'eux. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas le téléphone, pas d'adresse mail, alors même s'ils voulaient m'appeler, ça serait sûrement un peu compliqué."

M. Dulcebo : "Le Réseau Magique communique avec l'internet des moldus, et permet de téléphoner. Je suis sûr que votre parrain sait comment faire, vous de- vriez lui demander. De plus, toutes les chambres du dortoir sont équipées de télé- phones. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser le Réseau Magique, mais vous pouvez quand même communiquer d'une chambre à l'autre, et appeler le monde extérieur. Là-aussi, vous devriez demander à vos parrains. Et vous Hermès? Vous n'êtes pas chez votre père?"

Hermès : "Non ... Il est parti en voyage."

M. Dulcebo : "Je suppose que ça ne peut que lui faire du bien, de se changer les idées. J'ai entendu dire qu'il ne va pas bien depuis ... Enfin, vous savez, votre mère est une véritable héroïne. Elle est morte en combattant Glaucos Loquarexibo, c'est vraiment tragique, mais ... Hé bien, j'espère que ce voyage permettra effectivement à votre père d'aller mieux. Vos premiers jours ici se passent bien?"

Hermès : "Très bien, aucun problème."

M. Dulcebo : "Passez une bonne journée, dans ce cas."

Le directeur continue ensuite son trajet vers le portail. Hector est en pleine confusion. Glaucos Loquarexibo? S'agirait-il d'un membre de la famille de Thétis Loquarexibo, la mère de Hector? Mais comment pourrait-il poser la question à Hermès? "Au fait, ma mère s'appelait Loquarexibo, alors je me demandais si je ne serais pas de la même famille que le type qui a tué ta mère ..."

Mieux vaudrait ne pas lui en parler. Hector a eu très peu d'amis jusqu'à présent. Pour ne pas dire aucun. Et ces deux jours passés à l'école lui donnent l'impression que la pire chose qu'il pourrait lui arriver serait d'être détesté par Hermès ou par Piotr. Alors Hector décide de ne rien dire. Ni à Hermès, ni à personne.


	8. 8- Comme un lundi

Chapitre 8

Comme un lundi

Le lundi matin, le bizutage commence. Hector se lève et dit "Bonjour Mes- sieurs" à Piotr, Pisistrate, Arthur et Eurypylos, les seconde qui partagent son dor- toir. Ensuite, il dit "Bonjour Hermès", en se sentant profondément ridicule. Les secondes ont de grands sourires, et Hector a franchement l'impression qu'on se moque de lui. Au rez-de-chaussée de la tour Ouest, il croise les frères d'Euryclée qui vont prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Hector les salue en faisant une révérence, comme le lui a expliqué Piotr.

Damastor : "Pas au point, cette révérence."

Dolios : "Oui, on voit le manque d'entraînement."

Damastor : "Il n'y a pas que ça. Il n'y va pas à fond, il hésite ... Je pense que tu as peur d'être ridicule. Mais assume! Tu t'amuseras beaucoup plus. Prend le bizutage comme un jeu, comme du théâtre. Il faut y aller à fond, et si tu te rates, ça sera ridicule, on rira bien, et tout le monde sera content de toi parce qu'on aime bien rire. Puis bon, on a été franchement ridicules en notre temps aussi."

Dolios : "Euryclée vient de sortir de son dortoir. On l'attend? Je suis sûr que sa révérence sera quinze fois plus ridicule que la tienne, c'est beaucoup plus difficile à maîtriser pour les filles."

Damastor : "Oui, attendons la, j'ai hâte de voir ça."

Hector : "Comment vous savez qu'elle vient de sortir de son dortoir?"

Dolios : "Je l'ai entendu parler avec une fille, et j'ai reconnu sa voix."

Hector : "Tu l'as entendu? Mais c'est au moins au 3ème étage!"

Dolios : "Espèce mal-poli! Tu viens de me tutoyer, là! Tu vas le payer!"

Dolios lance un sort, et la robe de Hector devient jaune canari.

Hector : "Hé! Mais c'est pas juste! T'as ... Vous avez pas le droit!"

Dolios : "En progrès. T'inquiètes, tu seras sûrement pas le seul nouveau à manquer de respect à un aîné aujourd'hui. Et t'es plutôt mignon, comme ça, le jaune rehausse ton teint. Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, je suis de la famille Au- diam, comme Damastor et Euryclée. On a une audition sur-développée, c'est le pouvoir héréditaire des Audiam."

Hector : "Un pouvoir héréditaire?"

Dolios : "Oui, les famille de mages ont des pouvoirs héréditaires. Enfin, les grandes familles, celles qui ont des noms latins."

Damastor : "Les noms en "am", en "bo", en "ar" ou en "bor". N'hésites pas à demander aux gens quel est leur pouvoir héréditaire : en général, les sangs purs sont très fiers de leurs pouvoirs familiaux."

Hector : "Et ils ont tous un pouvoir héréditaire? Je veux dire, tous les gens qui ont un nom latin?"

Dolios : "Je crois. Tous les gens qui portent le nom d'une famille de mages, en tout cas. Ceux qui naissent dans une famille de mages et qui n'ont pas de pouvoir portent un autre nom. Enfin, c'est très rare."

Hector : "Je ne comprend pas ce que vous voulez dire, Monsieur Dolios." Dolios fit un grand sourire.

Dolios : "Tu deviens bon! Hé bien ... Ma mère porte le nom de famille "Dibaly" et mon père "Audiam". Quand j'étais petit, on m'a fait passer un test pour voir si j'ai une ouïe sur-développée, et c'est le cas. Donc je porte le nom "Audiam". Mais si j'avais raté, je m'appellerais "Dolios Dibaly"."

Hector : "J'ai compris. Merci Monsieur Dolios d'avoir consenti à m'apprendre tout ça. Ne voudriez-vous pas remettre ma robe en noir, comme avant, s'il-vous- plaît?"

Dolios : "C'est demandé si gentiment ... Bon, d'accord."

Dolios lance un sort, et la robe de Hector redevient noire. Euryclée et Léto arrivent à ce moment là.

Euryclée : "Bonjour Messieurs mes frères, quelle joie de vous trouver séant en ce matin automnal."

La révérence qui suit la déclaration d'Euryclée est parfaite, et absolument gracieuse.

Léto : "Veuillez accepter mes respectueuses salutations, vénérables aînés."

Sa révérence est également parfaite.

Damastor : "Mais! C'est même pas drôle! Depuis quand tu sais faire la révérence, Euryclée?"

Euryclée : "Depuis hier soir. On s'est entraînées toute la soirée avec Léto. Bon, on va déjeuner?"

La matinée commence par un cours d'histoire. Une fois installé, Hector ouvre directement son livre aux dernières pages. Peut-être que la fin parle de l'histoire récente, et de la mort de la mère de Hermès? Non, pas de bol, le livre s'arrête au

17ème siècle. Franchement, qui s'intéresse à l'histoire du 17ème siècle? La der- nière page est un index, et Hector parcourt la liste des entrées d'un œil distrait... À la lettre "L", il lit :

 _Loquar : p 15, 16_

 _Loquarexibo : p 15, 20, 34, 37, 53, 54, 57, 64, 82, 88, 89_

Page 15, il trouve une page entière intitulée "La dynastie Loquarexibo".

 **La** **dynastie** **Loquarexibo**

Jusqu'au 5ème siècle, la France était gouvernée par la famille Loquar. Le ter- ritoire appelé "France" à l'époque de la dynastie Loquar était beaucoup plus petit qu'il ne l'est actuellement : il comportait l'équivalent de la Picardie et de l'Île-de- France modernes. En 432, le mariage de Périclès Loquar et Aspasie Ibo, duchesse de Normandie et de Bretagne, agrandit considérablement le territoire français. En réalité, il serait historiquement plus correct de considérer que lors de ce mariage, Aspasie a annexé L'Île-de-France et la Picardie. La capitale se déplace à Avranche, choisie pour sa proximité avec le Mont Saint-Michel et l'île d'Avalon. Suite au décès précoce de Périclès Loquar, Aspasie règne seule sur le territoire français jusqu'à la majorité de son fils Paralos. Les descendants de Périclès et Apsasie sont généralement porteurs des deux talents : Loquar et Ibo, donnant ainsi naissance à la dynastie Loquaribo, qui règne jusqu'au 7ème siècle.

En 648, le mariage d'Alcibiade Loquaribo et Timaea Rex - reine de Bourgogne, d'Auvergne et d'Aquitaine - marque l'avènement de la dynastie Loquarexibo, et le retour de la capitale à Paris. Par la suite, au fil des conquêtes, la France s'étendit jusqu'à sa taille actuelle.

La famille Loquarexibo gouverna la France jusqu'en 1901, date où la reine Arsinoé XII abdiqua pour permettre aux mages français de vivre en démocratie.

La famille Loquarexibo est la seule famille au monde à cumuler trois pouvoirs familiaux. De plus, certains spécialistes pensent que le pouvoir "Loquar" serait issu de la fusion de plusieurs pouvoirs familiaux en des temps plus anciens.

 **Description des pouvoirs familiaux de la famille Loquarexibo**

Le pouvoir Loquar permet de parler aux rats, aux serpents, et immunise contre le venin de cobram.

Le pouvoir Ibo permet de se téléporter à un endroit situé dans le champ de vision de l'utilisateur.

Le pouvoir Rex a été reconnu contraire aux droits des humains. Son usage sur les personnes dotées de pouvoirs est interdit par le _Traité International des Droits des Mages_ de 1790. Cette interdiction a été étendue aux moldus par le _Traité International des Droits des Moldus et des Animaux_ en 1873. L'interdiction de l'usage du pouvoir Rex sur tout être humain figure également dans la constitution de la République Française de la Magie depuis sa création en 1901, et l'article 10 du code pénal détaille les sanctions prévues contre ceux qui enfreindraient cette interdiction.

Hector est en train de lire la description des pouvoirs Loquarexibo quand il reçoit une boulette de papier sur la tête. Sur le papier qu'il a reçu, il lit : "Qu'est- ce que tu lis de si passionnant?".

Il se retourne, et voit Léto qui lui fait un clin d'œil. Puis elle écrit en gros sur une feuille qu'elle tourne vers lui : "Alors?"

Hector hésite un moment. Puis il écrit sa réponse en gros sur une feuille.

Hector : "Juste le livre d'histoire. Euryclée dort?" Léto : "Elle est crevée à cause du décalage horaire." Hector : "Le décalage horaire?"

Léto : "Elle vit en Martinique, et comme elle est rentrée ce week-end ..." Hector : "Elle est rentré en Martinique pour le week-end?"

Léto : "Oui. Elle avait prévu de rentrer toutes les semaines, mais vu comme elle est crevée ce matin, elle va peut-être changer d'avis."

Léto repose sa feuille et commence immédiatement à en écrire une deuxième. Léto : "Ses frères rentrent de temps en temps, mais pas tous les week-end. Ils disent que le décalage horaire est trop crevant."

Hector et Léto poursuivent leur conversation pendant le reste du cours, sans que M. Retinebo ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

Après le cours d'histoire, Hector se rend en cours de potions, au sous-sol de la tour Sud. Le professeur Flagellabo les accueille à la porte, et il n'a pas l'air très sympathique. C'est un homme grand aux cheveux épars, se tenant très très droit dans sa robe de sorcier. Son chapeau noir orné du blason de l'école est posé pile au milieu de sa tête. Il dévisage les élèves d'un air sévère, puis les fait ranger deux par deux dans le couloir.

M. Flagellabo : "Sachez que je ne tolère aucun chahut ni bavardage. L'art de créer des potions est exigeant et nécessite une concentration absolue, ce qui n'est possible que dans un silence parfait. Par ailleurs, je ne tolère pas la fainéantise. Vous devrez travailler avec sérieux et régularité, et les élèves qui n'auraient pas la moyenne auront des travaux supplémentaires à faire, ce qui leur donnera l'occasion de combler leurs lacunes, mais aussi de réfléchir à l'utilité de réviser avant les évaluations. J'ai fait un plan de classe. Je vais faire l'appel, et je vous indiquerai vos places. Vous resterez debout derrière vos chaises jusqu'à ce que je vous donne

la permission de vous asseoir. Et en SILENCE! Par ailleurs, sachez que je fais toujours l'appel en partant du bas de la liste. Fatima Traore."

Fatima : "Présente!"

M. Flagellabo : "De la famille Alchim, n'est -ce pas? Ne t'attends pas à un traitement de faveur pour ça. 4ème rang, tout à droite, contre le mur."

Hector voit la salle à travers la porte. C'est une grande pièce avec trois co- lonnes de tables de deux. Les tables sont larges et recouvertes de carrelage. Au milieu de chaque table se trouve un trou dans lequel il y a un petit chaudron.

Flagellabo : "Idothée Tisserand."

Idothée : "Présente!"

M. Flagellabo : "Deuxième rang, colonne du milieu, à gauche. Sarpédon Sapiam."

Sarpédon : "Présent!"

M. Flagellabo : "Premier rang, juste là. Calypso Sapiam."

Calypso : "Présente!"

M. Flagellabo : "Premier rang, tout à droite, contre le mur. Redibo Hermès."

Hermès : "Présent!"

M. Flagellabo : "Famille Rembobineurs, n'est-ce pas? Vous allez venir au premier rang, rangée du milieu, je vous aurai juste devant moi pendant les cours. Hector Potier."

Hector : "Présent!"

M. Flagellabo : "Vous êtes le fils de feu Thétis ...?"

Hector répond précipitamment : "Oui monsieur."

M. Flagellabo : "Et vous vous appelez _Potier_. Le descendant d'une telle famille, et vous vous appelez _Potier_. À votre place, j'aurais honte. 3ème rang, juste devant Fatima."

Hector rejoint sa place, bouillant intérieurement d'une colère noire. Il n'a jamais été particulièrement fier d'être un membre de la famille Potier. Il préférerait sans doute porter le nom d'une vraie famille de mage, comme Audiam ou Redibo. Mais il n'a pas à avoir _honte_ de son nom. Qui il est ce type pour lui dire des trucs pareils? Un vulgaire petit prof de potions? Debout bien droit derrière sa chaise en attendant que l'appel se finisse, Hector imagine toutes les façons dont il découpera son professeur en morceau si jamais il s'avise d'insulter encore une fois, ne serait-ce qu'UNE FOIS la famille Potier.

M. Flagellabo : "Vous pouvez vous asseoir."

Hector s'assied, en silence. Et en repensant à ce qu'il vient de se produire, il est pris d'un moment de panique. Et si le professeur Flagellabo révèle devant toute la classe que sa mère s'appelait Thétis _Loquarexibo_? Qu'en pensera Hermès? Et que diront les autres élèves? "À votre place j'aurais honte." Est-ce que ses camarades vont penser la même chose, qu'en descendant d'une famille aussi célèbre que les Loquarexibo, il est honteux de s'appeler Potier?

Ce n'est vraiment pas de la faute de Hector s'il s'appelle comme ça, mais il ne sait pas comment fonctionne le monde des mages, et peut-être que dans ce monde, c'est vraiment honteux. La plupart de ses amis ont été élevés dans des familles de mages : Euryclée Audiam, Hermès Redibo, Léto Cambiabo, Calypso Sapiam ... Ils sont tous les quatre au premier rang, et Hector les regarde. Ils portent des noms de mages, des noms latins en "am" et en "bo". Est-ce qu'ils pensent comme le professeur Flagellabo? Est-ce qu'il vont le mépriser parce qu'il descend des Loquarexibo? Ou parce qu'il s'appelle Potier?

Marie : "T'en fait pas, tout le monde sait que Flagellabo est un enfoiré. Il n'y a aucune honte à s'appeler Potier."

Le chuchotement de sa voisine coupe les pensées de Hector. Trop occupé à ruminer, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était à côté de lui.

Hector : "C'est vrai, on s'en fiche, ce n'est qu'un nom. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on est tous des mages."


	9. 9- Tous des mages

Chapitre 9

Tous des mages

Après le cours de potion, les élèves de 4ème ont un passionnant cours de sortilège où ils apprennent les sorts de cirage et ponçage de baguettes magiques. Ainsi que la façon de moduler l'intensité de ces sorts en fonction des besoins du bois. Puis ils laissent passer les trois quarts de l'école à l'entrée du réfectoire, en fai- sant des révérences à chaque élève. Et enfin, Hector, Hermès, Euryclée, Marie, Calypso, Léto et Fatima se retrouvent à table, à la cantine.

Fatima : "Flagellabo aurait jamais du dire des trucs pareils à Hector! Mon parrain m'a prévenu qu'il a un truc contre les élèves qui ont grandis dans des familles moldues, mais quand même! C'est pas de ta faute si ton père vient d'une famille moldue!"

Calypso : "Ce n'est pas exactement ça, Fatima. Les gens qui viennent des grandes familles ont des pouvoirs héréditaires, et si un enfant a le pouvoir de sa famille, il prend le nom de sa famille."

Hermès : "Moi, par exemple, mon père est un moldu, mais comme j'ai le pouvoir Redibo, je porte le nom de famille de ma mère : je m'appelle Hermès Redibo."

Calypso : "Mais Hector ... enfin ... "

Hector n'a qu'une envie : changer le sujet de la conversation. Mais il n'a aucune idée de comment faire.

Hector : "Tu as le pouvoir Redibo, Hermès? C'est quoi le pouvoir de la famille Redibo?"

Hermès : "On sait que j'ai le pouvoir Redibo parce que j'ai une marque de nais- sance en forme de sablier sur l'épaule : tous les gens qui ont cette tâche de naissance ont le pouvoir Redibo. Quand je mourrai, je pourrai m'envoyer un message, à mon moi du passé je veux dire, jusqu'à un an avant ma mort."

Hector : "Ça a l'air bien, comme pouvoir!"

Hermès : "À part la partie où on meurt, je suppose."

La grimace de Hermès laisse penser qu'il apprécie le sujet à peu près autant que Hector celui de la famille Loquarexibo.

Léto : "Moi je suis de la famille Cambiabo, on a le pouvoir de changer l'eau en vin. Chaque membre de la famille fait un vin différent. Moi je fais un vin qui res- semble à du champagne : un blanc pétillant."

Hector : "Ah? Et il n'y a pas besoin de le garder une plombe à la cave en tournant régulièrement les bouteilles pour qu'il vieillisse avant de le boire?"

Léto : "Non, le vin que je fais a déjà les caractéristiques d'un vin prêt à être bu. Et ce n'est pas un vin de très grande qualité comme un Ruinart ou un Dom Pérignon, si on ne le boit pas, il ne vieillira pas bien. Mais mon vin n'est pas mauvais non plus, hein! Il n'est pas exceptionnel, mais il vaut un champagne de moyenne gamme."

Hermès : "Comment tu as comparé, tu bois de l'alcool? "

Léto : "Avec modération, bien sûr."

Calypso : "Mensonge! Je suis de la famille Sapiam, et notre talent héréditaire, c'est de détecter les mensonges."

Léto : "Arg! OK, d'accord, j'ai goûté mon vin juste une fois, et encore j'ai quasi rien bu. J'ai pas trouvé ça très bon, en fait. Ce sont mes parents qui m'ont dit que mon vin est de la même qualité qu'un champagne moyenne gamme."

Marie : "J'aurais bien voulu voir comment tu transformes l'eau en vin, mais l'alcool est interdit à Sortnettes, donc j'imagine que tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ton pouvoir dans l'école."

Léto : "Absolument, et je respecte tout à fait le règlement intérieur de l'école. Je suis de la famille Chérubin, et notre devise est "Sage comme une image". Jamais un Chérubin n'introduirait d'alcool dans l'enceinte de l'école!"

Calypso : "Je ne relèverai même pas."

Léto : "Si vous voulez que je vous montre, on se retrouve au foyer des élèves après les cours."

Fatima : "C'est dans la tour Ouest?"

Léto : "Oui, au rez-de-chaussée, en dessous des dortoirs. Tu pourras venir?"

Fatima : "Oui, mais je ne pourrai pas rester très longtemps, il faut que je rentre chez moi."

Léto : "C'est trop cool d'être interne, tu devrais essayer."

Fatima : "Mais j'aime ma famille! Ils me manqueraient si je partais. Tes parents ne vont pas te manquer, à toi?"

Léto fait une grimace.

Léto : "Un peu mais ... je crois que moi, je ne leur manque pas."

L'après-midi, les 4ème ont deux toquantes de cours de botanique. La première toquante, Mme Rapiam leur explique la classification des plantes magiques d'Audiam-Linné. Cette classification a été mise au point en 1790 par Athéna Audiam, en étendant les travaux du moldu Carl von Linné sur les plantes non- magiques. Après ce cours, les élèves étant censés avoir acquis la théorie concernant la classification des plantes, vont à la serre principale pour passer à la pra- tique. Le professeur Rapiam leur montre des végétaux de la serre et leur demande de les classer. C'est relativement facile pour les végétaux de la sous-division "Ablabeis", qui ne se défendent pas, et restent bien docilement sur place pour être examinés.

Mais ça devient nettement plus difficile quand Mme Rapiam sort des plantes qui s'enfuient à peine a-t-elle ouvert la pièce où elles sont rangées. Hector voit de loin qu'il s'agit de plantes vertes, donc photosynthétiques. Et ce sont des plantes qui courent, donc elles appartiennent à la sous-division "Trekei". Mais il doit en- suite déterminer si les nervures des feuilles sont symétriques ou non. Les plantes se sont enfuies sur la pelouse du jardin à la française et restent à bonne distance des élèves, elles repartent en courant dans la direction opposée dès qu'on tente de s'approcher.

Fatima : "J'arrive pas à voir les nervures. Calypso, Hector, Hermès ça vous dit qu'on fasse équipe? Il y a une plante, là au milieu de la pelouse. Moi je fais le tour par là, et je l'approche du côté nord. Toi, Hector, tu approches par le sud. Calypso vient par l'ouest, et Hermès par l'est. Quand on l'approche, la plante va fuir dans la direction opposée, et celui qui est en face n'aura plus qu'à l'attraper, OK?"

Les trois autres approuvent le plan de Fatima, et ils commencent tous les quatre à encercler leur cible. Dans la phase finale d'approche, la plante remarque Calypso et s'enfuit en direction de Hermès ... qui se prend les pieds dans sa robe et s'étale sur l'herbe, laissant la plante filer.

Fatima : "Ça va? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal?"

Hector se précipite vers Hermès.

Hector : "Tu n'as rien?"

Sarpédon Sapiam, qui passait par là, en profite pour faire un commentaire.

Sarpédon : "C'est ça, avec une moldue et un sans-pouvoir à ton chevet, tu vas vite guérir, Rembobineur. Ça m'étonne pas que vous n'arriviez à rien avec une équipe pareille."

Calypso : "SARPÉDON! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Ce sont nos camarades, et ce sont des mages comme nous, qu'est-ce qui te prends de dire de telles hor- reurs? "

Sarpédon : "Tu perds la tête, Calypso, à t'associer avec ce genre de vermine. Je parie que même le Rembobineur a des ancêtres moldus à la deuxième ou troisième génération. N'est-ce pas Hermès, que tu n'es pas un sang pur? Une incompétence pareille, on ne voit ça que chez les moldus et les bâtards. Tu es ma sœur, Calypso, tu n'as rien à faire avec des ratés dans leur genre, viens plutôt faire équipe avec Pandaros et moi."

Pendant ce discours, Calypso est devenue rouge sang. Elle se met a hurler en brandissant sa baguette.

Calypso : "Je te déteste Sarpédon! DIEKPAÏOÏO ! LITHOÏO !"

Les sorts de Calypso ne produisent aucun effet, et elle lâche sa baguette pour se précipiter sur son frère en brandissant les poings.

Mme Rapiam : " Λιθοίο !"

Le sort de Mme Rapiam est beaucoup plus efficace que ceux de Calypso, et cette dernière se retrouve immédiatement pétrifiée .

Mme Rapiam : "Mais vous avez perdu la tête ma parole! Vous battre en plein cours! Vous cherchez à être renvoyés?"

Sarpédon : "Je ne comprend pas, madame. On discutait tranquillement et elle m'a

soudainement attaqué. Mais je vous prie de ne pas être trop sévère, ma sœur est assez émotive, et je pense que le stress de ses premières journées de cours l'a perturbée."

Mme Rapiam : "Je doute fort qu'elle ne vous ait attaqué sans aucune provocation, Sarpédon. Je convoquerai vos parents, je suis sûre qu'ils sauront tirer tout cela au clair. Et vous, Calypso, vous ferez une toquante de retenue vendredi soir. Vous me retrouverez ici à la fin des cours, et vous nettoierez la serre. La violence ne résout pas les problèmes, et on ne doit jamais se battre en classe. JAMAIS! Sous aucun prétexte. Λύοιο "

Le sort de Mme Rapiam disparaît, et Calypso fait quelques mouvements pour vérifier qu'elle a retrouvé toute sa mobilité. Hector, Hermès, Fatima et Calypso se regardent avec des airs navrés.

Hector : "Le pouvoir Sapiam ... tes parents peuvent savoir quand on ment, Sarpé- don ne pourra pas les embobiner comme Mme Rapiam."

Calypso : "C'est vrai que mon père peut détecter les mensonges. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça va beaucoup m'aider."

Après le cours de botanique, Hector et ses amis se retrouvent au foyer des élèves. Mais il manque Calypso, qui est dans le bureau de Mme Rapiam avec son frère et ses parents. Et même si Léto essaie de leur changer les idées en leur montrant comment elle transforme l'eau en vin, l'humeur reste morose toute la soirée.


	10. 10- La magie, ça s'apprend

Chapitre 10 - La magie, ça s'apprend

Mardi matin, Calypso et Sarpédon affichent tous les deux des mines assez sombres, et font des efforts ostensibles pour s'éviter. En arrivant en cours de ma- thématiques, le premier cours du matin, ils s'installent dans deux coins diamétralement opposés.

M. Metabo : "Les mathématiques sont une matière fondamentale, enseignée aux moldus comme aux mages. Grâce à l'apprentissage des mathématiques, vous apprendrez à raisonner, à analyser les données d'un problème, à argumenter et à démontrer. Mais vous étudierez également des modèles sur lesquels construire les magies les plus complexes et les plus subtiles. Si vous comptez vous contentez toute vos vies de lancer de petits sorts basiques, les mathématiques ne vous serviront à rien. Si vous voulez créer des artefacts ou des illusions complexes suivant les règles de notre univers, vous devrez étudier la physique en plus des sortilèges. Mais si vous comptez construire votre propre monde parallèle, vous abstraire des lois de la physique, vous aurez besoin de connaissances très avancées en mathématiques."

Cette introduction grandiose fut cependant suivie d'un cours assez ennuyeux de révisions sur le programme de primaire. M. Metabo est un bon professeur, mais il en faudrait plus pour rendre des divisions intéressantes.

Hector a la boule au ventre en sortant du cours de mathématiques : il va maintenant avoir potions. M. Flagellabo les accueille, ils rentrent dans la classe, se mettent aux mêmes places que la veille, debout derrière leurs chaises. Le professeur les toise un moment.

M. Flagellabo : "Vous pouvez vous asseoir."

Du 3ème rang, Hector regarde la classe. Au premier rang Euryclée est à côté de Sarpédon, et elle a l'air très mécontente de ce voisinage. De l'autre côté de la classe, Calypso est à côté de Pandaros, et ils ne semblent pas très bien s'entendre non plus. Pourvu qu'il ne se passe rien, qu'ils arrivent tous à garder leur calme jusqu'à la fin du cours ...

M. Flagellabo : "Monsieur ... _Potier_ , pourriez-vous nous récapituler les propriétés de la potion Périclès?"

Hector n'écoutait pas, il n'a aucune idée de quoi on parle, et il ne connaît absolument rien sur la potion Périclès. Heureusement, Marie, à côté de lui, lui souffle.

Marie : "Lors de sa première utilisation, elle soigne toutes les maladies..."

M. Flagellabo : "Marie! Je ne t'ai rien demandé! Si j'avais voulu t'interroger, je l'aurais fait, mais c'est M. _Potier_ qui est interrogé. Et je vois qu'il n'écoutait pas. N'est-ce pas? Mon cours n'est pas assez intéressant pour vous, peut-être?"

Hector : "Excusez moi, Monsieur. Je serai plus attentif à l'avenir."

M. Flagellabo : "Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait-il récapituler les propriétés de la potion Périclès?"

Marie et Fatima lèvent immédiatement la main. Après quelques secondes, Théoclymène lève la main à son tour.

M. Flagellabo : "C'est tout? Pas d'autre volontaire? Bien, Théoclymène, on vous écoute."

Théoclymène : "Lorsque quelqu'un boit de la potion Périclès pour la première fois, elle soigne toutes les maladies, et même certaines blessures. Si la même per- sonne en reprend une seconde fois, la potion Périclès procure l'extase absolue, le plaisir suprême, accompagné d'un grand désir d'en reboire. Si on en prend trois fois, la troisième prise est instantanément mortelle."

M. Flagellabo : "Très bien, Théoclymène. Vous voyez bien que ce n'était pas très compliqué, M. _Potier_."

La façon dont M. Flagellabo prononce "Potier", avec une intonation de profond mépris teintée de dégoût, donne à Hector des envies de meurtre. Il écoute la suite du cours très attentivement en espérant être réinterrogé pour pouvoir entendre M. Flagellabo dire : "Très bien, M. Potier". Mais le professeur ne semble plus s'intéresser à lui.

Après le cours de potion, Hector a cours de langues. Il a déjà étudié des langues étrangères en primaire : anglais et espagnol. Il sait donc que l'apprentissage d'une langue est long, difficile, et essentiellement constitué de l'apprentissage d'interminables listes de vocabulaire.

Dans la salle Pyrèthre, les tables sont disposées en U. Mme Dicabo les accueille en touillant un grand chaudron au milieu de la salle.

Mme Dicabo : "Bienvenue à tous. Quand vous saurez parler des langues étrangères, vous découvrirez que certaines idées se conçoivent mieux dans certaines langues que dans d'autres. Maîtriser plusieurs langues vous permettra donc d'avoir différents modes de pensées, et des idées plus variées. Cette année et l'an prochain, nous nous concentrerons sur l'apprentissage de langues vivantes assez proches du français. En seconde, vous commencerez à étudier les langues anciennes, d'abord plus difficile, mais dont la maîtrise vous sera indispensable pour lancer des sorts puissants. Ce trimestre nous allons apprendre l'italien. Vous avez une question mademoiselle ...? "

Marie : "Marin. On ne commence pas par apprendre l'anglais?"

Mme Dicabo : "Vous venez d'une famille moldue? Les moldus semblent obsédés par l'anglais. Nous l'apprendrons, bien sûr, mais un peu plus tard. C'est une langue un peu éloignée du français, avec quelques subtilités grammaticales, et pas très utile. Peu d'idées vraiment originales ont été exprimées en anglais, contrairement à l'allemand, le français, le grec ou le chinois. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une langue qui pousse l'esprit à développer des pensées complexes et originales. Penser en anglais ... c'est comme avaler de la bouillie pré-mâchée, je déteste ça. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous en ferons. Vous pouvez tout à fait rassurer vos parents à cet égard, vous parlerez couramment anglais avant la fin de l'année prochaine."

Jean : "Couramment? L'an prochain? C'est pas possible! Mon frère est en terminale, et il parle très mal anglais!"

Mme Dicabo, levant un sourcil : "Et vous êtes?"

Jean : "Euh ... Excusez-moi, j'ai oublié de lever la main ... Je m'appelle Jean Pierre."

Mme Dicabo : "Et vous venez aussi d'une famille moldue. Les moldus ont des méthodes très inefficaces pour l'apprentissage des langues. Je vous ai fait bouillir un dictionnaire italien-français. Vous allez tous en boire une tasse, et vous connaîtrez tous les mots les plus courants de la langue italienne. Nous nous concentrerons ensuite sur la façon dont les italiens assemblent ces mots pour former des phrases, puis sur les mots, les expressions qui n'ont pas de traduction exacte en français. Ce sont les plus intéressants, bien sûr, ces mots qui rendent des idées que nous ne pouvons pas transmettre en français."

Mme Dicabo agite sa baguette dans une courte succession de geste précis. La porte du placard s'ouvre, et une vingtaine des tasses posées sur la première étagère s'envolent. Elles plongent l'une après l'autre dans le chaudron, puis volent chacune jusqu'à un élève.

Mme Dicabo : "Allons, buvez. Ce n'est pas très bon, mais ce ne ne sont que des mots, ça ne peut pas vous faire de mal."

Hector, un peu inquiet, vide sa tasse d'un trait, s'attendant à un goût infect. Le breuvage a globalement le goût de papier, très pâteux en bouche, légèrement acide, et globalement très fade. Après l'avoir bu, Hector a l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle partie dans son cerveau, comme un nouveau compartiment qui contien- drait ... En y regardant de plus près, il contient des mots. "a : préposition - abate : abbé - abbachiato,a : abbatu(e) ..." Hector n'a aucune idée de comment on pro- nonce tous ces nouveaux mots. Et puis ça veut dire quoi "abbachiato,a"? C'est un mot en deux parties, avec une virgule au milieu?

Le reste du cours se déroule comme un rêve : Mme Dicabo explique comment on utilise tous ces mots, comment on les modifie pour obtenir le féminin, le pluriel. Et à chaque fois qu'elle prend un mot en exemple, c'est un mot qu'Hector connaît. Quand elle montre une phrase, Hector peut instantanément en traduire chacun des mots. C'est une sensation tellement formidable de savoir tant de choses sans les avoir apprises! Sans compter que tous les mots italiens sont accompagnés d'une traduction française correctement orthographiée.

Si seulement il avait bu cette potion quelques mois plus tôt, ça aurait été lui, le champion départemental des dictées Pivot! Pétronille a été éliminée lors de la finale régionale car elle a écris "cauchemar" avec un "d". Mais avec son diction- naire, Hector ne risque pas de faire une erreur pareille. Évidement, il faudrait faire très attention aux accords avec le participe passé du verbe avoir. Et aux conju- gaisons. Et à ne pas mettre "a" au lieu de "à", ni "ou" à la place de "où". Enfin, même s'il n'est pas tout à fait certain de pouvoir battre Pétronille en dictée, Hec- tor sera quand même bien meilleur maintenant! Pétunia va être surprise la prochaine fois qu'elle fera une dictée "aux enfants" pour entraîner Pétronille. Dès que Hector rentre chez les Potier ... C'est à dire, quand Patrice lui aura pardonné d'être allé à Sorteria Nectam ...

En allant à la cantine, pour la première fois, Hector ressent de la nostalgie pour son ancienne maison. Et la famille Potier lui manque. Il est très heureux à Sortnettes, et il n'était ni très heureux ni très aimé chez les Potier, mais il se rend compte que c'est sa famille, les gens qui ont partagé les onzes premières années de sa vie, et qu'il les aime malgré tout. Peut-être qu'il devrait vraiment leur téléphoner? Mais que va-t-il leur dire, s'il les appelle?

Marie : "Hé! Calypso! Tu ne viens pas manger avec nous?"

Calypso se dirige vers une table où se trouvent déjà sept élèves plus âgés, et s'installe à la dernière place. Ses camarades se voient donc dans l'obligation de déjeuner sans elle.

Marie : "Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend?"

Euryclée : "Je suis désolée, Marie. J'étais à côté d'elle en cours de maths, et elle m'a expliqué ... "

Marie : "Quoi?"

Euryclée : "... ses parents trouve qu'elle a de mauvaises fréquentations ... et ... "

Fatima : "Et quoi?"

Marie : "Vas-y, dis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? On sait que t'y est pour rien, Euryclée."

Euryclée : "Ils lui ont interdit de vous parler."

Marie : "Interdit de nous parler?"

Euryclée : "Oui, voilà, sinon elle sera punie."

Fatima : "Mais c'est horrible!"

Marie : "On s'en fiche, non? Ils ne sont pas là, ses parents, ils ne vont pas le sa- voir."

Euryclée : "Bah, son père lui demandera ce soir, et comme on ne peut pas mentir à un Sapiam ..."

Hermès : "Interdit de leur parler? De parler à Marie et Fatima?" Euryclée : "Et aussi à Hector."

Hector : "Mais Hermès, Léto et toi ça va?"

Euryclée : "Exactement. On n'y est pour rien, vous savez! "

Hector : "On sait. Je les déteste."

Fatima : "Vous devriez aller voir Calypso, on ne peut pas la laisser toute seule, elle doit se sentir affreusement mal."

Euryclée : "Oui, j'essaierai d'aller la voir cette après-midi. Mais je devais vous expliquer. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle n'y est pour rien. Et puis dès que cette histoire se sera tassée, elle pourra vous reparler, je ne pense pas que son père va l'interroger tous les soirs pendant très longtemps ..."

Hermès : "Oui, tout va sûrement s'arranger très vite. Sûrement."

Après le déjeuner, les élèves de 4ème rejoignent la salle Capricorne pour leur premier cours de métamorphose. Le professeur, Mme Lenormand, les fait s'installer, puis interroge les élèves sur les bases de la magie.

Mme Lenormand : "Quelqu'un pourrait nous rappeler quel est le Premier Principe Fondamental de la Magie?"

Beaucoup d'élèves, dont Hermès, lèvent la main, et Mme Lenormand interroge ce dernier.

Hermès : "On ne peut pas créer ni transformer de la matière organique, sauf avec des pouvoirs familiaux de grandes familles de sorciers."

Mme Lenormand : "Très bien! Est-ce que vous pourriez nous expliquer ce qu'est la matière organique?"

Hermès : "Tout ce qui est vivant, ou qui vient de trucs vivants. Comme la viande d'animaux, les œufs de poules, le vin de raisin, le bois d'arbre ... "

Mme Lenormand : "Tout à fait! Et est-ce que par hasard, l'un d'entre vous connaîtrait aussi le Deuxième Principe Fondamental de la Magie?"

Plusieurs élèves lèvent la main, quoi que beaucoup moins. Mme Lenormand en interroge un.

Théoclymène : "Nulle magie ne peut violer la causalité. Sauf certains pouvoirs héréditaires."

Mme Lenormand : "Oui! Connaissez vous des exemples de pouvoirs héréditaires qui contreviennent à ce principe?"

Théoclymène : "Euh ..."

Mme Lenormand : "Et vous?"

Hermès : "Le pouvoir Redibo, qui permet d'envoyer un message dans le passé."

Mme Lenormand : "Très bien. Une autre proposition?"

Marie : "Le pouvoir Ibo, qui permet de se téléporter."

Mme Lenormand : "Excellent! Je vois que le niveau est très bon, cette année. Maintenant que l'on a vu ce que l'on ne peut pas faire, attaquons nous un peu à ce qui est possible. Nous allons commencer par étudier les transformations du métal. Voyons, quels sont les métaux les plus courants sur Terre? "

Le cours se poursuit, et Hector écoute avec attention. C'est très intéressant. Mme Lenormand essaye d'interroger tous les élèves les uns après les autres, et d'impliquer tout le monde. Son cours est très interactif, et très vivant.

En écoutant ses camarades répondre aux questions, il se rend compte que, sur toute la classe, il ne connaît en réalité que très peu d'élèves. C'est normal : aussi peu de temps après la rentrée, il n'a pas encore eu le temps de faire connaissance avec tout le monde. Cependant, les cours où les professeurs interrogent beaucoup les élèves sont une occasion de les découvrir.

Théoclymène est vraiment une tête : "Nulle magie ne peut violer la causalité." Il n'y a que lui pour dire des phrases aussi compliquées en donnant l'impression que c'est tout simple. Par contre, Sarpédon est très agaçant. Quand Mme Lenor- mand l'a interrogé, il a répondu avec un ton tellement prétentieux! On aurait dit Pétronille. "La transformation de métaux la plus simple est la transformation du nickel en cobalt." Bah, oui, pas la peine de prendre la grosse tête comme ça, c'est pas un scoop! Moi aussi je l'aurais su, si j'avais lu le "Grand Livre des Transmu- tations et Métamorphoses Élémentaires pour Mages Débutants".

Après le cours de métamorphose, les élèves se rendent en poétmancie, pour y apprendre ...

M. Visconti "... l'art d'assembler les mots, en formules, en phrases, voire en vers. Un bon sort doit avoir des qualités poétiques, des mots choisis avec soin tant pour la précision du vocabulaire que pour le rythme du vers et la beauté de la rime. Trop souvent, les élèves résument la poétmancie à un moyen facile de s'enrichir, mais ce n'est pas ça du tout! La poétmancie est enseignée dans cette école car elle est indispensable pour les magies les plus raffinées..."

S'ensuivit une étude d'un poème de Victor Hugo. Nombre de pieds par vers, structure des rimes, figures de style ... Est-ce que tout cela a vraiment un rapport avec la magie? En attendant, on dirait un cours de français. Hector a toujours été plutôt bon en rédaction (tant qu'on n'enlève pas de points pour l'orthographe), mais il n'aime pas trop les cours où on discute une plombe sur chaque ligne. Pour- quoi passer des heures sur un texte quand on pourrait en lire d'autres? Ce qui est intéressant avec les livres, c'est de les lire pour connaître la suite de l'histoire. D'ailleurs, M. Visconti n'a pas choisi un bon texte : il n'y a même pas d'histoire.

En même temps, en poésie, il y a rarement des histoires intéressantes. On ne va quand même pas étudier QUE des poésies en poétmancie? Ça risque d'être une matière très ennuyeuse, à la longue. Voire, assez vite.

Léto : "Carcan scolaire."

M. Visconti : "Hum ... oui, très belle allitération en "k". Voyons, quelqu'un aurait-il un exemple d'oxymore?"

Plusieurs élèves commencent à lever la main, mais en voyant à quel point Léto a l'air d'avoir envie de répondre, ils se ravisent.

Léto : "Poésie palpitante."

M. Visconti : "Mais voyons, jeune fille, les poèmes sont tout à fait ... hum ... intéressants. Peut-être pas palpitants comme peuvent l'être des romans d'aven- ture, mais les bons poèmes sont captivants, ils créent une atmosphère qui vous fait attendre le prochain vers avec émotion ... Vous ne pouvez pas dire que "poésie palpitante" est un oxymore, cela reviendrait à dire que la poésie est ennuyeuse! Voyons, quelqu'un a-t-il un autre exemple? "

Léto : "Cours croustillant?"

M. Visconti : "Hum ... on va plutôt interroger quelqu'un d'autre. C'est important que tout le monde participe. Voyons, vous, vous n'auriez pas un exemple d'oxymore tout simple et bien évident à nous proposer?"

Et évidement, il a fallu que ça tombe sur Hector. Panne d'inspiration complète.

Hector : "Euh ... Eau sèche?"

M. Visconti : "Très bien. On va le noter comme exemple d'oxymore dans le cours. Et tant que vous y êtes, vous n'auriez pas un exemple d'allitération à proposer? "

Hector : "..."

Léto : "Tu sèches, Hector?"

Hector : "Tais toi Léto."

M. Visconti : "Mais oui, quelle belle allitération en "t"! Je vois que Mme Lenormand a raison : le niveau est vraiment très bon cette année."


	11. 11- Doux foyer

**Chapitre 11 - Doux foyer**

Le jeudi soir suivant, le foyer des élèves est étonnamment vide, et les internes de 4ème peuvent enfin se retrouver tranquillement entre eux sans avoir à se lever toutes les cinq minutes pour faire la révérence à un élève qui entre ou sort de la pièce.

Hector : "Au fait, Euryclée, samedi mon parrain m'emmène visiter le stade de pasd'ball. Tu veux venir avec nous?"

Euryclée : "Non, je rentre chez moi ce week-end. Ça m'avait beaucoup fatiguée la semaine dernière, mais ... je vais quand même rentrer. Mes parents me manquent. Ta famille ne te manque pas, à toi?"

Hector : "Euh ... Au fait, vous savez où est Léto?"

Marie : "Avec les grands. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils font."

Hermès : "Je crois que les secondes sont au cinéma."

Marie : "On peut aller au cinéma comme ça?"

Hermès : "Oui, mais il faut être rentrés pour 17 toquantes, et être accompagné par des lycéens."

Hector : "Je ne pense pas que Léto soit au cinéma avec les secondes."

Marie : "Non, elle est sûrement avec les terminales. Ils ont l'air de bien l'aimer. Vous allez réviser comment pour le contrôle de la semaine prochaine?"

Hector : "Le contrôle de la semaine prochaine?"

Hermès : "Quel contrôle?"

Marie : "Le contrôle d'histoire, voyons. M. Retinebo a dit qu'il y aura contrôle samedi prochain."

Hector : "Quoi? Il a dit ça?"

Euryclée : "Juste avant les vacances? C'est pas juste!"

Hector : "Oui, d'ailleurs, je croyais qu'on n'avait pas cours le samedi!"

Marie : "On a contrôle, les samedis. Et c'est plutôt mieux d'avoir le contrôle avant les vacances. Pendant les vacances on oublie tout, donc c'est toujours une catas- trophe d'avoir contrôle à la rentrée. Et oui, M. Retinebo en a parlé pendant le cours lundi. Il l'a répété au moins trois fois à différents moments du cours, comment vous avez fait pour oublier?"

Hector : "Euh ... Je crois que j'ai surtout pas entendu. J'écoute pas toujours très attentivement, en histoire. Tu vas réviser comment, toi?"

Marie : "Je ne sais pas trop. Ma marraine m'a passé les annales des années précédentes, et sur le premier contrôle d'histoire de l'an dernier, il y avait vraiment beaucoup de questions sur des dates et des trucs à connaître par cœur, mais ... "

Euryclée : "Attend! Ta marraine t'as passé les annales? Comment tu as les sujets de l'année dernière, du coup? Elle est en seconde, ta marraine, l'an dernier elle était en troisième, pas en quatrième."

Marie : "Bah, c'est notre famille liée, les Studiôses I qui nous passe les sujets. Vous faites pas ça dans votre famille?"

Euryclée : "Ah ... Nous les Véloce P on est un peu fâchés avec notre famille liée, les Véloce I. Comme on est trop forts au pasd'ball, nous les membres de la famille Véloce P, ce sont toujours les années paires qui gagnent les matchs, et du coup les Véloce I nous en veulent."

Hector : "Pas du tout, ce sont les Stratèges P qui font gagner les matchs aux Véloces P!"

Marie : "Du coup, je suppose que les Stratèges I ne vous passent pas les annales non plus?"

Hector : "Euh ... J'ai pas demandé, mais mon parrain m'a déconseillé d'essayer."

Marie : "Et toi, Hermès? Les Rembobineurs I font leur boulot de famille liée, eux?"

Hermès : "Bah ... C'est nous les Rembobineurs I. On est liés avec les Rembobineurs P. En fait, mon parrain a redoublé, et du coup, on est décalés. Mais comme notre famille liée est décalée aussi ... Enfin, sinon, normalement ils nous passent les annales, mais le Rembobineur P qui est en 3ème en ce moment les a perdues."

Marie : "La devise de votre famille c'est "Persévérer, Réessayer.", c'est ça?"

Hermès : "Oui, tout à fait! On a une devise super belle, je trouve! "

Marie : "Je vois ... Vous voulez une copie des sujets du premier contrôles d'histoire des années précédentes?"

Euryclée : "En fait, ça sert à quoi? On n'aura pas le même sujet que l'an dernier, de toutes façons."

Marie : "Mais ... ça permet de voir le type de questions qu'il pose!"

Eurcylée : "On verra bien quand on y sera, non?"

Marie : "Et comment tu vas réviser si tu ne sais même pas le type de questions qu'il peut y avoir au contrôle?"

Hector : "D'ailleurs, ça nous ramène au sujet de départ : vu que tu es la seule qui a l'air d'avoir une idée sur la question, comment vas-tu réviser?"

Marie : "Ma marraine dit qu'il faut faire bouillir un manuel d'histoire. Comme on ne peut pas bouillir les manuels de la bibliothèque, et que de toutes façons on a besoin de notre livre d'histoire jusqu'à la fin de l'année, il faut en acheter un. Mais je n'aime pas l'idée. Je trouve ça horrible d'acheter un livre juste pour le faire _bouillir_. Et puis ça n'a pas l'air d'une bonne façon d'apprendre, on n'aura aucun recul sur nos connaissances, si on fait ça. Aucune mise en perspective. Avoir accès à une connaissance à tout moment, ce n'est pas la même chose que l'avoir apprise, on n'a pas _réfléchi_ sur les savoirs, si c'est juste un livre qu'on a fait bouillir ..."

Hector : "En même temps, en italien, c'est super pratique. On a déjà les connaissances, et on prend du recul après, en cours, on analyse ce qu'on sait pour savoir utiliser nos connaissances."

Marie : "Oui, mais en histoire, on ne fait pas ça en classe. M. Retinebo nous a dit que le cours appris par bouillissage de livres ne vaut rien. Je suis sûre qu'il veut qu'on réfléchisse à ce qu'on apprend au fur et à mesure qu'on l'apprend. Sinon, il nous aurait dit de faire bouillir nos livres. Et au contraire, il nous a dit de ne pas le faire!"

Euryclée : "M. Retinebo a parlé de bouillissage de livres? Pendant un cours?"

Marie : "Mais oui, lundi! Vous n'écoutez vraiment jamais rien en classe?"

Hector : "Je vais demander à mon parrain ce qu'il en pense, je te donne la réponse demain. Mais tu devrais peut-être en parler avec les autres Studiôses, vous avez l'air vraiment proches, les Studiôses P et I, et comme vous êtes tous très sérieux, ils auront sûrement des avis intéressants."

Marie : "Oui, tu as raison. Mais les Studiôses I ne sont pas internes, c'est pas très pratiques pour leur parler."

Hermès : "On a le téléphone dans les chambres, tu sais. Tu peux appeler n'importe qui sur le réseau magique, en utilisant le téléphone de ta chambre."

Marie : "Mais oui ! J'y vais tout de suite!"

Le téléphone ... Hector décide d'en profiter pour aller téléphoner aux Potier. Les secondes sont au cinéma, Hermès est au foyer où il a commencé une partie de cartes avec Euryclée, le dortoir est donc absolument vide ... C'est le moment idéal pour téléphoner, non?

Pétronille : "Allô, Hector? Les parents ne sont pas là. Tu vas bien?"

Hector : "Oui, tout se passe bien. Et toi? C'est pas trop dur le collège?"

Pétronille : "Non, ça va. Mais les parents sont bizarres en ce moment. Ils ont vrai- ment très mal pris ton départ. Et toi, où es-tu passé?"

Hector : "Euh ... Je suis à Sorteria Nectam, c'est une école de magie, sur la place du Panthéon, une sorte de château, avec un parc. La plupart des gens ne voient rien quand ils passent là, juste un mur normal. Il y a un sort qui nous dissimule : pour voir le domaine de Sorteria Nectam, il faut déjà y être entré, ou être guidé par quelqu'un qui veut nous le montrer. Ou par un chaméléon."

Pétronille : "Un chaméléon?"

Hector : "C'est une sorte de chat magique. Un chat avec des rayures transparentes. Ce sont des animaux très intelligents, c'est un chaméléon qui est venu me chercher pour m'emmener à l'école."

Pétronille : "C'est tellement bizarre tout ça ... J'en veux un peu aux parents de nous avoir caché l'existence de la sorcellerie toutes ces années. Ils savaient, et ils nous ont menti ... "

Hector : "C'est vrai."

Pétronille : "Ils sont bizarres depuis ton départ. Papa a brûlé toutes tes affaires, et désinfecté la cave. Il a des accès de rage quand on mentionne ton nom ... Je n'ai pas osé lui poser trop de questions sur la magie. Maman est encore pire, elle a l'air tellement triste ... Je n'ose pas lui en parler non plus, j'ai peur de la faire pleurer. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Hector?"

Hector : "Je ne sais pas. Patrice ne voulait pas que j'aille à Sortnettes. Il m'a dit que si je devenais élève ici, il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir."

Pétronille : "Il a dit que je ne devais plus jamais te parler, il ne veut pas que je vois de sorciers ... Comme si j'allais faire ce qu'il dit bien sagement sans chercher à comprendre. Ça ressemble à quoi, la sorcellerie?"

Hector : "Bah, on lance des sorts avec une baguette magique. Je ne suis pas très bon, mais les profs arrivent à faire des trucs incroyables! Faut le voir pour le croire!"

Pétronille : "... j'aimerais bien. Mais les parents ne voudront jamais me laisser approcher suffisamment près de Sorteria Nectam pour que je puisse voir quoi que ce soit."

Hector : "Je voulais te dire ... Je suis désolé, je sais que Tatouille te faisait peur, et que tu détestais habiter dans la même maison que lui. Maintenant qu'on n'habite plus ensemble, j'espère que tu n'en gardera pas de trop mauvais souvenirs."

Pétronille : "... je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi méchante avec Tatouille et toi ... On te manque, c'est pour ça, que tu as téléphoné? "

Hector : "Euh ... non, je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles."

Pétronille : "Tant mieux. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu te tienne à l'écart des parents, pour le moment. Ils ne vont pas bien, et je ne crois pas que ta présence améliorerait les choses. Je suis désolée. Si tu veux, on pourra essayer de nous voir, juste nous deux, un mercredi après-midi. Tu me montreras comment tu fais de la sorcellerie!"

Hector : "Oui, d'accord, quand tu veux! Enfin, pour le moment, je ne suis pas très bon en magie."

Après avoir raccroché le téléphone, Hector se prépare à aller se coucher. Il est en train de brosser circulairement ses molaires gauches quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvre à la volée.

Arthur : "Hector, tu as vu les nouvelles? Moldumask a fait un annonce sur le réseau magique! Il veut voler le Sceptre Noir!"

Hector : "Glourb."

Pisistrate : "S'il arrive à mettre la main sur le Sceptre il va tuer des mages de grandes familles pour voler leurs pouvoirs. C'est horrible!"

Piotr : "Arrête de paniquer, Pisistrate, s'il décide de tuer quelqu'un pour voler ses pouvoirs, ce ne sera pas un Liquefaciam. Tu peux dormir tranquille."

Hermès : "C'est quoi le pouvoir des Liquefaciam?"

Pisistrate : "On peut changer la viande de chèvre en eau. Et je vous interdit de vous moquer, c'est un vrai pouvoir prouvant mon authentique appartenance à une grande famille de mages!"

Arthur : "Oui, enfin, si je devais choisir parmi tous les pouvoirs des grandes familles, c'est pas vraiment celui que je prendrai en premier. Disons que tu n'es pas en danger immédiat, Pisistrate."

Hector : "Ais chè chi cheu chype?"

Piotr : "Moldumask est un extrémiste de la cause moldue. Il veut abolir les privilèges des mages de grandes familles, établir l'égalité de droits entre les moldus et les mages ..."

Eurypylos : "C'est un terroriste et un criminel extrêmement dangereux! Ses revendications sont ridicules, en plus. Franchement, l'égalité de droits pour les moldus? Il voudrait qu'un mage qui tue un moldu soit puni aussi sévèrement que s'il avait commis un meurtre. C'est n'importe quoi!"

Arthur : "En tout cas, ses positions ne sont pas très cohérentes : il dit vouloir défendre la vie de tous les humains, moldus comme mages, mais il tue des mages. Il fait du tort à la cause qu'il voudrait défendre."

Piotr : "Il n'arrivera jamais à voler le Sceptre Noir. C'est l'objet le mieux gardédu pays, et après son annonce, il va être encore mieux surveillé."

Pisistrate : "Il a dit qu'il allait le faire. S'il ne vole pas le Sceptre Noir, il n'aura plus aucune crédibilité. Je suis sûr qu'il va le faire."

Hermès : "Il va essayer, mais il ne réussira sûrement pas. Il n'aurait pas dû se vanter, on va réussir à l'attraper à cause de ça, j'en suis sûr!"

Eurypylos : "... hé bien moi, je n'en suis pas si sûr. Je vais voir pour m'entraîner à la magie de combat, juste au cas où. Après tout, s'il doit s'attaquer à quelqu'un dans ce dortoir, ce sera à moi."

Arthur : "C'est ridicule! On ne risque rien ici, Sorteria Nectam est l'endroit le plus sûr du monde! Avec tous les enchantements de protection qui ont été posés par les professeurs au fil des générations, Moldumask ne pourrait jamais rentrer sans avoir été invité. Et puis même s'il arrivait à rentrer, on est sous la protection de Dulcebo, le sorcier le plus puissant du monde! Même s'il avait le Sceptre Noir, Moldumask serait vraiment fou de venir à Sortnettes!"

Hermès : "Sans compter qu'il n'a pas le Sceptre Noir, et qu'il n'est pas près de l'avoir. Maintenant qu'il a annoncé qu'il avait l'intention de le voler, il va être tellement bien gardé que même une mouche ne pourra plus s'approcher à moins de cent mètres. Moldumask ne pourra jamais le voler! Je suis sûr que c'est que du bluff, il doit bien savoir que ça va être impossible de voler le Sceptre Noir, maintenant qu'il a prévenu."

Arthur : "Oui, tu as raison, ça doit être une diversion! Il veut nous faire croire qu'il va voler le Sceptre Noir, mais c'est pour détourner l'attention, il va faire complètement autre chose!"

Eurypylos : "Il va peut-être essayer de faire un coup d'état, pour faire passer des lois pro-moldus."

Hector : "Je ne comprend pas, c'est quoi le problème avec les moldus?"

Eurypylos : "Les moldus polluent la planète, ils tuent les animaux et abattent les forêts. Et ils ont beaucoup trop d'enfants : tu te rends compte, il y a plus de sept milliards de moldus sur Terre! C'est une espèce envahissante qui s'accapare toutes les ressources, qui détruit tout. En plus, ils se prennent pour les maîtres du monde. Le gouvernement nous impose une sorte de statu-quo : on laisse les moldus tranquilles, et on fait notre vie sans nous occuper d'eux. Mais il y a toujours des sorciers pro-moldus et des anti-moldus. Moldumask est un pro-moldu : il pense qu'on devrait mettre la magie au service des moldus, devenir leurs larbins."

Piotr : "Enfin, il dit qu'il veut que les moldus soient les égaux des mages. Et que les mages devraient nettoyer la pollution causée par les moldus."

Eurypylos : "C'est ça, oui! Tu te rend compte? Comme si on n'avait que ça à faire d'aller rattraper les conneries des moldus!"

Hector : "Mais du coup, on ne fait rien? On laisse les moldus polluer et détruire la planète?"

Arthur : "C'est un problème compliqué, en fait. Je comprend que les mages n'aient pas envie de nettoyer la pollution des moldus à leur place. Et si on nettoie, en plus, les moldus vont juste polluer encore plus. On pourrait les obliger à changer de sys- tème, mais ce serait contraire aux traités internationaux de protection des moldus. Leur espèce a le droit de choisir elle-même sa destinée. Ils vont bien finir par se rendre compte de leurs erreurs et corriger."

Eurypylos : "Soit ça, soit il faudra que les mages interviennent pour redresser la barre. Je crois qu'on en arrivera là, de toute façon, les moldus sont trop stupides pour agir par eux-mêmes."

Arthur et Piotr ont l'air un peu gêné, ils ne sont visiblement pas d'accord avec Eurypylos.

Arthur : "Enfin, dans tous les cas, Moldumask est un dangereux terroriste. Il y a deux ans, je venais juste d'arriver à Sortnettes, Rhésos Pollicebor a tué sept moldus qui voulaient construire une centrale nucléaire dans la forêt de Brocéliande ..."

Piotr : "La forêt de Brocéliande est un lieu important pour les mages celtes, il y a des courants de magie tellurique qui ... enfin bon, tu verras ça en classe, plus tard." Arthur : "Oui, bref, des moldus voulaient construire une centrale nucléaire là-bas, et un mage, Rhésos Pollicebor, les a tués pour empêcher la construction. Ensuite, il s'est rendu aux autorités pour être jugé. Il a dit : " _Je sais que j'ai enfreint la loi, mais c'était nécessaire pour empêcher la destruction d'un site magique essentiel. Jugez-moi et, si vous me jugez coupable, condamnez-moi._ " C'était épique!"

Eurypylos : "Rhésos est un vrai héro! Mais tu sais ce qu'a fait Moldumask?"

Hector : "Euh, non."

Eurypylos : "Il a posté un message sur les réseaux comme quoi tuer des moldus est un crime extrêmement grave, et que Rhésos Pollicebor allait devoir souffrir autant que ses victimes pour expier son crime. Ensuite, il a tué six membres de la famille Pollicebor, puis il a tué Rhésos lui-même. Tu imagines?"

Pisistrate : "Depuis, Moldumask est le criminel le plus recherché du monde."

Arthur : "Mais bon, ne t'inquiète pas, Hector, il ne s'en prendra pas à toi. Ce criminel ne s'attaque qu'aux mages de grandes familles."

Hermès : "Mais Hector est un mage de grande famille!"

Piotr : "Tu dis n'importe quoi, il a grandi dans une famille de moldus. Et il s'appelle Potier."

Hermès : "Mais le prof de potions a dit que ..."

Hector : "J'ai un de ces coups de barre, d'un coup ... Cette discussion était très intéressante, mais je tombe de sommeil. Je vais dormir."

Hermès : "Hector? Il reste 200 millimes avant le couvre-feu!"

Hector s'enfonce dans son lit et remonte sa couverture au-dessus de sa tête.

Piotr : "Bonne nuit, Hector."


	12. 12- Pasd'ball

Chapitre 12 - Pasd'ball

Le samedi matin, à 7 toquantes, Hector, Hermès et Piotr partent ensemble pour le stade de pasd'ball. En se dirigeant vers le sous-sol de la tour nord-est, Piotr explique le programme de la journée aux 4ème.

Piotr : "J'ai rendez-vous avec Elsa et d'autres élèves de ma classe à 8 toquantes 500, pour mettre au point notre programme d'entraînement pour cette année. Comme c'est le début de l'année, c'est facile de réserver le terrain pour toute la journée, mais vous verrez, plus les matchs approchent, plus il y a de monde qui veut s'entraîner. Tu as déjà pris le MEM, Hector?"

Hector : "Euh, non. C'est quoi?"

Piotr : "Le Métro Express Magique. Ça ressemble aux transports en commun moldus, mais en beaucoup mieux. Déjà, c'est gratuit. En plus, ça va plus vite. Et puis il n'y a qu'une seule ligne, la ligne C, alors on s'embrouille moins entre toutes les directions. On n'a qu'une seule station à faire, en direction de Versailles c. Vous ferez attention pour rentrer, il faudra que vous le preniez dans l'autre sens, vers Versailles C."

Hector : "Euh?"

Piotr : "Le MEM va de Versailles c à Versailles C, et inversement, comme une ligne de métro. Là, on fait une station en direction de Versailles c et pour rentrer, il faudra aller dans l'autre sens, donc une station en direction de Versailles C. Le MEM dessert tous les endroits importants de Paris : Versaille c, le terrain de pasd'ball, Sortnettes, les Halles, le Louvre, Deauville et Versailles C. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hector? Ce n'est pas clair?"

Hector : "Euh ... si, si, c'est bon, merci."

Hermès : "T'inquiètes, de toutes façons on rentrera ensemble. J'ai déjà pris le

MEM tout seul, et je ne me suis perdu que deux fois!"

L'arrêt "Sortnettes" du MEM est situé dans le sous-sol de la tour Nord-Est. Sur le quai, Piotr appuie sur le bouton "Versailles c". Le plafond s'ouvre au dessus des voies, un wagon de métro vide en sort et se pose sur les rails. Hector, Hermès et Piotr montent à bord, les portes se ferment et le métro part en direction de Ver- sailles c. Deux millimes cinq micrimes plus tard, ils arrivent à la station "Bois de Vincennes - Stade Marie Chanteleine", sur une île du lac Daumesnil.

Une fois installés dans les gradins, Piotr explique à Hector les règles de base du pasd'ball. Pendant ce temps, Hector observe le terrain, de forme ovale avec des cages de but aux deux extrémités, un peu comme sur un terrain de foot. Il y a des murets verticaux disposés un peu partout sur le terrain, de façon symétrique.

Les murets sont équipés de grosses prises, et ils sont assez larges pour qu'on puisse facilement se tenir debout à leur sommet. Il semble assez évident qu'ils ont été installés là pour pouvoir être escaladés.

Piotr : "Bon, les règles sont un peu compliquées. Ça se joue à 8 contre 8. Le jeu est en deux phases. Dans un premier temps, on joue avec une balle sphérique, et l'utilisation de baguettes magiques est interdite."

Hermès : "Même les baguettes de pasd'ball!"

Piotr : "Oui, on ne joue que avec le ballon. Un seul ballon a la fois : le jeu s'appelle "pas deux balles", parce qu'il est interdit d'introduire un deuxième ballon on ne doit utiliser que le ballon officiel du match. Bon, il y a plein d'autres règles plus ou moins logiques, mais celle là est remarquable parce qu'elle a donné son nom au jeu. La balle est enchantée pour qu'on puisse mettre des effets bizarres dessus, si on la lance bien. Bref, pendant la première phase, les deux équipes démarrent chacune à un bout du terrain, on met le ballon au milieu. On dit qu'une équipe a marqué un but quand le ballon rentre dans la cage des adversaires. On pose un tableau de score sur le trépied là-bas, pour compter les points. Quand une équipe marque un but, elle gagne autant de points que le carré du nombre de buts qu'elle a marqué depuis le début de la partie. Bon, en gros, le premier but vaut 1 point, le deuxième 4, et le troisième 9."

Hector : "Le troisième but est drôlement rentable!"

Piotr : "Mais tu ne marqueras jamais de troisième but si tu ne marques pas les deux premiers avant. Bon, quand une équipe atteint 14 points, la première phase de jeu s'arrête. À ce moment là, on jette le tableau des scores dans le lac, et les deux équipes se battent. L'équipe qui gagne le combat gagne la partie."

Hermès : "N'importe quoi! C'est pas ça du tout! Les deux équipes se placent à chaque bout du terrain, près de leurs cages. Ensuite, les joueurs sortent leurs baguettes de jeu, ce sont des baguettes spéciales pour le pasd'ball, on ne peut lancer qu'un seul sort avec, seulement le sort de pétrification. La première équipe qui a réussi à pétrifier tous les adversaires a gagné."

Hector : "Euh, oui d'accord, mais à quoi sert la première phase de jeu, alors?" Piotr : "À éliminer le plus d'adversaires possible. Il faut essayer de marquer le but à 9 points quand l'équipe adverse a plein de joueurs sur le banc de touche, et que ton équipe a encore tous ses joueurs. Il y a beaucoup de règles pendant la première phase de jeu, donc on se fait facilement éliminer, il faut faire très attention. Tu devrais t'acheter le "Manuel officiel des 1528 règles du pasd'ball français". J'en ai un exemplaire au dortoir, mais tu devrais t'en acheter un aussi, pour le faire bouillir."

Hector : "D'ailleurs, en parlant de bouillissage de livres ... J'ai un contrôle d'histoire samedi prochain, tu sais s'il faut faire bouillir un manuel pour réviser?"

Piotr : "Bah, oui, évidement, tu ne vas quand même pas apprendre ce bouquin par cœur comme un moldu?"

Hector : "Euh ... Je ne sais pas comment acheter de livres ... Et puis je ne sais pas faire bouillir les livres non plus."

Piotr : "On verra ça plus tard, en attendant, il y a des baguettes de pasd'ball dans le placard, là-bas. C'est pas de la grande qualité, et il faudra y faire bien attention vu qu'elles sont pas à nous, mais elles sont mises gratuitement à disposition pour ceux qui veulent essayer de jouer et qui n'ont pas de matériel. Tu sais lancer le sort de pétrification, Hermès?"

Hermès : "Non."

Piotr : "Bon, je vais vous apprendre. Ce qui est bien avec les baguettes de pasd'ball, c'est qu'elles ne peuvent lancer que deux sorts : pétrification et libération. Donc vous ne risquez pas de vous faire mal en lançant un sort à la place d'un autre, c'est parfait pour les débutants."

Une toquante plus tard, Hector a bien pris le coup de main avec les sorts de pétrification et de libération, et Hermès commence à se débrouiller un peu. C'est alors que Piotr décrète que c'est l'heure de la pause, et ils se retrouvent tous les trois dans les vestiaires, à boire une infusion de bois de trébonelle. Sans chocotine, évidement.

Piotr : "Ne prenez jamais de chocotine, jamais! C'est très addictif, et si vous en prenez vous risquez de ne plus pouvoir vous en passer."

Hermès : "Oui, on sait ... J'ai apporté des ondoyants au chocolat, et ça par contre, c'est sans danger. Vous en voulez?"

Piotr : "Oui! Merci!"

Hermès : "Merci à vous, Piotr, d'avoir bien voulu m'apprendre à lancer le sort de pétrification."

Piotr : "Tu as déjà mangé des ondoyants au chocolat, Hector?"

Hector : "Non."

Piotr : "C'est une sorte de gros bonbon, ou de tout petit biscuit. Ils sont plats, et très, très bons."

Hector : "Mais c'est liquide! Ça se boit?"

Piotr : "Non, ils ont juste l'air liquide, mais ils sont tout à fait solides. Enfin, pas durs non plus, juste légèrement croustillants."

Hermès : "Et il y a une carte dans le paquet, pour jouer à la chasse au dahu. Là! C'est une remarquable! Trop bien! Je vais pouvoir la mettre dans mon deck! "

Piotr : "Euh ... C'est pas parce que c'est une remarquable qu'elle va forcément bien aller dans ton deck. C'est laquelle?"

Hermès : "Clairvision. Mais si, elle va être trop bien dans mon deck, j'en avais que 2, en plus!"

Piotr : "Si tu le dis ... Sinon, Hector, je pensais à tes livres. Tu as des couleurs, l'argent des mages?"

Hector : "Non."

Piotr : "Il faut que tu ailles au BHEPM, ils auront sûrement de l'argent pour toi. Il vaudrait mieux que tu te fasses accompagner par un adulte pour ces machins bureaucratiques. De toutes façons, les sorties des collégiens internes sont assez encadrées. Tu dois être accompagné quand tu vas ailleurs qu'ici. Tu devrais al- ler voir à l'accueil de l'école, au rez-de-chaussée de la tour Est, ils trouveront un adulte de l'école qui pourra t'accompagner. Essaies d'y aller cette après-midi, le bureau risque d'être fermé demain."

Hector : "Tu crois que j'ai de l'argent, moi?"

Piotr : "Oui, c'est presque sûr. Les mages utilisent un système très différent de celui des moldus pour leur monnaie. C'est basé sur la création : quand quelqu'un crée une œuvre, que ce soit un poème, une chanson, un dessin ou n'importe quelle autre œuvre, il obtient ... une sorte de propriété magique, de droit d'auteur. On les appelle des originaux. Ils ont une certaine valeur, mesurée en couleurs. Plus les gens apprécient l'œuvre, plus l'original prend de la valeur. Donc, un mage artiste qui crée une œuvre et en garde l'original a tout intérêt à faire la promotion de son œuvre, pour que le plus de gens possible la voient et l'apprécient. Et il peut aussi échanger son original contre des biens ou des services d'une valeur équivalente en couleurs. Bon, je voulais dire ... les moldus aussi créent des choses, même ceux qui ne sont pas artistes de profession. Et en général, ils n'ont même pas conscience que leur création leur a donné un original, donc leurs originaux sont stockés au BHEPM en attendant qu'un éventuel héritier vienne les réclamer. Si personne ne réclame un héritage pendant 100 ans, il est saisi par les impôts. Mais dans tes ancêtres, il y en a certainement qui ont créé des œuvres, au pire des trucs un peu pourris qui ne valent pas grand chose. Et si tu es le seul mage de la famille, alors tu es le seul héritier, et donc tu récupères tous les originaux des créations de tes as- cendants pendant les 100 dernières années. Tu peux aussi demander à tes cousins, tes oncles, s'ils accepteraient de te donner leurs originaux, au lieu de les laisser dormir au BHEPM."

Hector : "Ça a l'air drôlement compliqué."

Piotr : "Pas tant que ça, le plus gros de la gestion se fait tout seul, par magie. Et le reste, c'est le BHEPM qui s'en charge. Mais dans tous les cas, fais toi aider par un adulte de l'école, ça fait partie de leur boulot d'aider les élèves pour ce genre de trucs."

À ce moment, ils entendent la voix d'Elsa provenant du terrain de pasd'ball. Elsa : "Ohé! Les Stratèges! Vous êtes là?"

Piotr : "Oui, on est dans le vestiaire! J'arrive!"

Elsa et Piotr commencent à parler de leur programme d'entraînement pour l'année, Hector et Hermès décident de rentrer à Sortnettes.


	13. 13- Petit-déjeuner au lit

Chapitre 13 - Petit-déjeuner au lit

En rentrant à Sortnettes, Hector se rend au rez-de-chaussée de la tour est. Acamas, l'homme qui a accueilli Hector le jour de son arrivée à l'école, se tient à l'accueil. Hector va le voir et lui expose son problème, mais aucun adulte n'est disponible pour aller faire les magasins cette après-midi, et Acamas dit à Hector de revenir le lendemain.

L'après-midi, Hector et Hermès mangent des bonbons, s'entraînent à lancer les sorts de nettoyage, polissage et ponçage des baguettes magiques, et repèrent les cuisines pour aller chercher le petit déjeuner de leurs parrains demain matin.

M. Vatel : "L'accès de la cuisine est interdit aux élèves! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux?"

Hector : "Euh ... On est en 4ème et on nous a dit qu'on doit amener le petit- déjeuner au lit pour nos parrains demain. On se demandait comment on devra faire."

M. Vatel : "Ah, c'est vous les internes qui restent le week-end? Hé bien je vous préviens, vous allez faire attention avec cette tradition! S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à vos parrains, je vous met au pain sec et à l'eau pour toute l'année! Demain matin, vous allez à la première table de la cantine, celle-là. Les plateaux de vos parrains apparaissent, vous les prenez et vous les portez jusqu'à vos parrains sans rien toucher, et sans rien renverser. C'est quand même pas compliqué! Et si demain j'entends les mots "empoisonnement" ou "intoxication", je vous transforme en grouillules!"

Hector : "Euh ... Non, promis, Monsieur, on n'empoisonnera personne, on fera très attention."

En rentrant dans la tour Ouest, Hector et Hermès croisent Dolios au foyer.

Hector : "Euh ... Dolios, on revient de la cantine, et on a parlé avec le cuisinier à propos du petit-déjeuner de nos parrains demain matin ... Il avait l'air de croire qu'on va essayer de les empoisonner, il nous a menacés de nous transformer en grouillules."

Dolios : "Ah, oui, c'est une tradition, les 4ème doivent amener le petit-déjeuner au lit à leur parrain, et ils en profitent souvent pour faire des farces. Mais M. Va- tel a raison, soyez prudents. L'an dernier, un seconde s'est retrouvé deux jours à l'hôpital à cause d'une blague qui avait mal tourné. Et vos parrains ont quand même l'air sympas, ils s'occupent bien de vous, ça serait pas top de les envoyer à l'hôpital en remerciements ..."

Hermès : "Deux jours d'hôpital? Le pauvre, c'est horrible!"

Dolios : "Oui ... Ne faites rien de dangereux! Vous pouvez mettre des bonbons : des bouteilles d'Alice ou des dragées caméléons. Vous pouvez les cacher dans le pain. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste, si vous n'avez pas d'idées, les membres de la famille Chérubin en auront sûrement plein à vous suggérer. Mais faites attention, soyez bien prudents, ne vous laissez pas emporter. Si vous demandez conseil, on vous suggérera plein d'idées débiles, et certaines dangereuses, mais vous êtes les seuls responsables de vos actes. "

Hermès : "Merci, promis, on sera très prudents!"

En remontant au dortoir, Hector interroge Hermès. Hector : "C'est quoi les bouteilles d'Alice?"

Hermès : "C'est des bonbons en forme de bouteille. Ils sont tout petits, mous et très bons. Mais quand on en mange un on grandit. Sauf si on le mange à l'envers, dans ce cas là, on rapetisse. Je n'en ai pas, mais j'ai des dragées caméléons. Léto m'en a données plein."

Hector : "Et c'est quoi les dragées caméléons?"

Hermès : "Ce sont des bonbons ronds, durs et colorés. Quand on en mange un, on devient entièrement de la même couleur que la dragée qu'on a mangée pendant environ une toquante. Même les vêtements changent de couleur, c'est super drôle! Viens, je vais t'en faire goûter!"

Hector et Hermès réservent quelques bonbons de couleurs particulièrement cocasses pour le petit-déjeuner de demain. Puis Hector prend un bonbon violet, et Hermès un bonbon vert. Hector devient instantanément violet, des pieds à la

tête, chaussure, robe de mage et cheveux inclus. Hermès, quand à lui, devient intégralement vert. L'effet obtenu est si étrange et étonnant qu'Hector éclate immédiatement de rire, et Hermès le suit peu après. Hector prend un autre bonbon, rayé turquoise et orange, et il devient aussitôt turquoise à rayures oranges.

Environ 200 millimes plus tard, Hector est rouge des pieds à la tête à l'exception des chaussettes, sur lesquelles se trouvent des gros pois jaunes.

Hermès : "Je me demandais ce que c'était ces points jaunes dans un coin du bonbon ... Des pois sur les chaussettes. C'est pas super, je trouve, on le voit presque pas. Ça ne se verrait pas du tout si tu n'étais pas avachi sur le lit avec le bas de ta robe relevé."

Hector : "Oh, ça va, tu sais ce qu'il te dis l'avachi?"

Hermès : "Oui, tu es complètement avachi, on dirait un gros coussin rouge tout mou. Enfin, un coussin rouge qui a des pois jaunes sur les chaussettes, quoi."

Hector bondit sur ses pieds, réajuste sa robe et prend une pose héroïque. Hector : "Regarde le maintenant, le gros coussin tout mou! Je suis un grand mage, comme les héros du livre d'histoire!"

Hermès : "Un héro? Comme le roi Arès III Loquarexibo, qui a son portrait au fond de la salle d'histoire? Hector Loquarexibo, prêt à conquérir le monde? ... bof, tu es trop rouge, pour un héro."

Hector : "Euh ... C'est vrai, ça, comment on retrouve nos couleurs normales?"

Hermès : "On attend. L'effet passe environ une toquante après avoir mangé le der- nier bonbon."

Hector : "Alors on ferait mieux d'arrêter, il vaudrait mieux pas qu'ils nous trouvent d'une couleur bizarre quand ils vont rentrer, où ils risquent de se douter qu'on veut mettre des dragées dans leurs petits-déjeuners."

En se rendant au réfectoire pour le dîner, Hector voit Théano, la marraine de

Léto, assise toute seule à une table.

Hector : "Viens, Hermès... Excusez moi, respectable aînée, on peut se mettre là?" Théano : "Oui, allez-y. Mais je vais manger assez vite, je dois aller rejoindre des amis après le dîner."

Hector : "Pardonnez moi de vous déranger, mais j'aurais une question. On voudrait mettre des dragées caméléons dans le petit-déjeuner de nos parrains demain matin. Mais on se dit qu'ils vont le remarquer, s'il y a des grosses dragées toutes dures au beau milieu de leurs céréales."

Théano : "Il faut réduire les dragées en poudre! Vous écrasez les dragées, et ça fait de la poudre, qui marche exactement comme les bonbons. Les céréales, c'est pas une bonne idée. Le mieux c'est de mettre la poudre dans la confiture. Et essayez de ne pas trop étaler, ça aura moins d'effet s'ils ne mangent pas le bonbon entier. Les couleurs dues au bonbon seront moins vives, on verra un peu leurs couleurs normales à travers ... C'est beaucoup moins spectaculaire. Hum ... Je vais vous aider. Je préviens mes amis que je suis occupée ce soir, et on s'occupe de ça. C'est important, les traditions!"

Un très léger halo bleu se forme autours de Théano durant quelques millimes, pendant qu'elle utilise le réseau magique.

Théano : "Sur le réseau, il y a aussi des conseils de recette pour améliorer l'effet des dragées caméléons en utilisant des bouteilles d'Alice. Ça vous tenterait pas? On pourrait aussi demander l'aide d'Arthur, qui est dans votre dortoir. C'est un Alchim, il est très bon en potions. Il n'a pas toujours des supers notes aux contrôles, mais pour la pratique c'est le meilleur de la classe."

Pris en main par les internes Chérubins et Alchims, Hector et Hermès se retrouvent à faire une préparation assez complexe. Pendant ce temps là, Eurypylos et Pauline, la marraine de François, distraient Piotr et Pisistrate en jouant avec eux au babypad.

À la fin de la soirée, Hector et Hermès ont un pot d'une substance sucrée qui ressemble à de la confiture, constituée de dragées caméléons écrasées et de bouteilles d'Alice découpées en tout petits morceaux reliés entre eux par des liens magiques, pour qu'il soit impossible de ne manger qu'une partie d'une bouteille, et qu'elle soit forcément avalée soit dans un sens soit dans l'autre. Théano voulait ajouter d'autres ingrédients, comme des paralysants ou des somnifères, mais Hector et Hermès ont strictement refusé, contraignant leurs aînés à s'en tenir aux dragées caméléons et aux bouteilles d'Alice.

Le lendemain matin, Hector et Hermès, surexcités, se précipitent pour aller chercher le petit-déjeuner de leurs parrains. En remontant, ils raclent la confiture des tartines, et la remplacent par la leur. Les tartines ont l'air délicieuses, tartinées d'une couche rouge dégageant une douce odeur sucrée, mêlée à l'odeur du pain grillé sortant du four ...

Hector : "Ô vénéré parrain, votre dévoué bizut a été vous chercher votre petit- déjeuner. J'espère que vous le trouverez à votre goût."

Piotr : "J'imagine qu'il faut que je le mange, du coup."

Pisistrate : "Oui, sinon, ils vont croire qu'on n'a pas confiance en eux."

Piotr : "Bon, de toutes façons, on ne risque rien, ce sont de gentils bizuts, qui nous aiment bien, ils ne nous feraient pas de mal. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas de piège." Pisistrate : "C'est vrai, surtout toi, tu les as emmenés au terrain de pasd'ball hier. Tu passes ton temps à les aider ... Tu es le parrain parfait, ce serait vraiment très ingrat de leur part d'essayer de t'empoisonner."

Piotr : "Tout à fait, on ne risque rien. C'est donc absolument rempli de la plus parfaite confiance que je vais manger cette tartine qui semble délicieuse."

Piotr ferme les yeux, ouvre très grand la bouche, et mord théâtralement dans sa tartine. Une millime plus tard, il a imperceptiblement rapetissé, et il a le visage écarlate. Les cheveux aussi. Ainsi que le haut et le bas de son pyjama. Mais son cou est verdâtre, couleur caca d'oie.

Pisistrate : "Rouge avec une petite rayure horizontale ... verte? Tu es très mignon, comme ça, Piotr, tu devrais aller te voir dans le miroir."

Piotr : "Ah, je vais voir ça tout de suite ... Oui, pas mal. Bon, ça n'a pas l'air trop terrible, je vais finir mon petit-déjeuner."

Pisistrate : "Les couleurs sont quand même drôlement vives, ils ont été bons pour mettre un bonbon entier dans une seule bouchée."

Pisistrate commence à manger ses tartines, et il grandit imperceptiblement. Des bubons lui apparaissent soudainement sur tout le visage, et même sur tout le corps, y compris sur son pyjama.

Piotr : "Oh! Alors celui là il est vraiment incroyable! C'est vraiment une dragée caméléon qui fait ça? On dirait des pustules ... des gros boutons hypers dégoûtants ..."

Pisistrate, se regardant dans le miroir : "C'est juste un jeu de couleurs ... C'est vrai que c'est hyper bien fait, vous m'épatez, les bizuts."

Arthur : "Vous avez lancé un sort d'infilmabilité! J'arrive pas à prendre de photos!"

Pisistrate : "Et on a bien fait, d'ailleurs, j'ai pas du tout envie que des photos de moi couvert de bubons ne traînent pendant des années sur le réseau magique."

Arthur : "Mais ... Tu aurais pu effacer les photos après, avec un sort d'oubli! Avec les copains on a travaillé dur pour faire cette confiture, je suis sûr que les autres voudraient voir le résultat."

Pisistrate : "Ben ... Je finis mes tartines et je descend. "

Piotr : "Pareil."

Pisistrate : "Avec un peu de chance il y aura un autre bonbon caméléon planqué dans cette confiture, et j'aurais l'air moins ridicule."

Mais le reste de la tartine ne fait que renforcer les couleurs et l'impression de réalisme des bubons.

Pisistrate : "Dis donc, Piotr, t'aurais pas rapetissé?"

Piotr : "N'importe quoi, c'est toi qui a grandi."

Eurypylos : "Ou alors les deux à la fois, hein. On dirait qu'il y avait des bouteilles d'Alice dans vos tartines. Et pas qu'un peu."

À ces mots, Pisistrate se rembrunit. Il se lève brutalement, ce qui permet de confirmer qu'il a effectivement bien grandi : sa tête touche presque le plafond.

Pisistrate : "Bien, finissons en. On fait vite fait le tour de la tour Ouest, et je rentre au dortoir."

En sortant de la chambre, Pisistrate manque de se cogner contre le chambranle de la porte.

Piotr : "Fais gaffe, t'as grandi!"

Dans les couloirs, le géant Pisistrate couvert de bubons aux côtés du nain Piotr rouge et vert font sensation. En particulier, tous les complices de Hector et Hermès se pressent pour admirer le résultat de leur travail. Piotr a l'air de s'amuser, mais Pisistrate est maussade.

Arthur : "C'était peut-être pas idiot, ce sort d'infilmabilité ... Enfin, c'est dommage, j'aurais bien pris des photos, moi!"

Eurypylos : "Je me demande depuis quand ils savent le lancer ce sort ... Ils ont du se faire aider."

Arthur : "C'est le problème, dans cette école, si tout le monde aide tout le monde, comment peut-on s'amuser?"

Eurypylos : "En parlant de rabat-joie ..."

En arrivant au foyer des élèves, ils voient M. Tuebor, l'infirmier de l'école.

M. Tuebor : "Tiens donc! Des victimes d'intoxication alimentaire! Vous allez venir avec moi, jeunes mages, et je vous préviens que ce ne sera pas sans conséquences. Le règlement intérieur interdit strictement d'empoisonner ou d'intoxiquer ses camarades. Je demanderai au professeur Dulcebo de prendre des sanctions exemplaires dès que les coupables auront été identifiés!"

Piotr : "Mais on n'a pas été intoxiqués, on a juste mangé des bonbons! C'est tout à fait autorisé par le règlement, ça!"

M. Tuebor : "Mais oui, bien sûr, vous avez mangé des bonbons, comme ça, de votre plein gré. C'est quand même rare de manger des bonbons dès le matin. Et comme de par hasard, vous êtes les deux seuls à en avoir mangé, un dimanche matin de bizutage. Et je parierais que vous êtes les deux parrains des deux seuls

4ème internes qui restent le week-end, quelles coïncidences!"

Piotr : "Ben, ça change rien, ça, on a le droit de manger des bonbons si on veut."

M. Tuebor : "Vous foutez pas de moi et venez immédiatement à l'infirmerie! Je vais vérifier qu'il n'y a vraiment rien de trop grave, et vous donner de l'anti-bouteille. Allez, allez, suivez-moi, et que ça saute!"

M. Tuebor part en grommelant à propos des élèves inconscients qui mangent n'importe quoi même quand ils savent très bien que c'est empoisonné, et Piotr et Pisistrate le suivent.

Hector se rend dans la tour Est, et il croise Acamas à l'accueil. Acamas lui répond qu'il ne sera pas possible de l'accompagner pour faire des courses aujourd'hui non plus, il doit s'occuper d'une affaire d'élèves intoxiqués.

Hector passe au réfectoire prendre son petit-déjeuner à lui, puisque avec tout ça il n'a toujours rien mangé. Et il en profite pour prélever quelques provisions à donner à Tatouille. De retour au dortoir, il retrouve Piotr et Pisistrate, revenus de l'infirmerie. Ils se sont réfugiés là pour attendre la fin de la toquante d'effet des dragées caméléons.

Hector : "Euh ... Pisistrate, on dirait que tu as rétréci."

Pisistrate : "Évidement que j'ai rétréci! Je faisais presque deux mètres tout à l'heure, et j'ai pris de l'anti-bouteille à l'infirmerie."

Hector : "Non mais je veux dire ... par rapport à avant." Pisistrate lance un regard noir à Hector et ne répond rien.

Piotr : "Il était déjà sous l'effet d'une bouteille d'Alice, c'est pour ça ... Sa taille réelle le complexe."

Pisistrate : "Même pas vrai! Je suis juste plus beau avec quelques centimètres en plus! "

Piotr : "Hum ... oui, voilà, il est plus beau avec quelques centimètres de plus. Il te reste des bouteilles, Hector, ou tu as tout mis dans la confiture?"

Hector : "Euh ... oui, oui, il en reste! "

L'humeur de Pisistrate s'améliora brusquement, et pendant que Pisistrate rangeait précieusement le reste des bouteilles "au cas où", Hector se demandait ce que Hermès et lui allait bien pouvoir inventer pour les prochaines semaines de bizutage.


	14. 14- Paris Club VS Magic Avalon Club

Chapitre 14 - Paris Club VS Magic Avalon Club

En sortant de cours le lundi, à 13 toquantes, Hector se précipite à la tour Est où il trouve Acamas, attendant derrière le comptoir d'accueil. Il repart quelques millimes plus tard avec un rendez-vous pour mercredi, 11 toquantes 500. Et cette fois, Acamas a promis qu'il serait disponible pour l'accompagner!

De retour au foyer des élèves, il voit Calypso, en compagnie de Léto, Euryclée, Marie et Hermès.

Calypso : "Hector! Je suis désolée si tu m'as trouvée mal polie aujourd'hui, mais ..."

Hector : "Tu n'as pas le droit de nous parler, à Marie, Fatima et moi, je sais, t'en fais pas. D'ailleurs, ton frère n'est pas là?"

Calypso : "Non, il est rentré à la maison. Il a invité Pandaros et Troïlos, ils vont regarder le match de pasd'ball sur le réseau magique."

Euryclée : "La chance! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien regarder le match!"

Léto : "Bah, on n'a qu'à le regarder, alors, on n'a rien de mieux à faire."

Marie : "On est en 4ème, on n'a pas le droit de se connecter au réseau magique. C'est écrit dans le règlement! "

Léto : "Ah, t'es sûre? Le directeur m'a remis un exemplaire du règlement, et c'est pas marqué dedans."

Léto sort un livret "Règlement intérieur de l'académie Sorteria Nectam à l'attention particulière de Léto Chérubin". Toutes les pages intérieures ont été découpées, et il ne reste que la couverture.

Léto : "En fait, il n'y a rien d'écrit là-dedans, et en particulier rien concernant le réseau magique. Il n'y a aucun cours au 5ème étage et demi de la tour Nord-Ouest, en ce moment, personne nous verra, et toutes les salles de la tour Nord-Ouest sont équipées d'écrans connectés au réseau magique. On y sera mieux qu'au cinéma!"

Euryclée : "Mais comment on va rentrer dans la salle? Et projeter le match de pasd'ball?"

Léto : "J'ai une clef!"

Calypso : "Et je sais comment faire pour me connecter sur le réseau et projeter le match, je le fais tout le temps à la maison."

Marie : "Mais si on se fait prendre? On va être virés de l'école!"

Léto : "Mais non, il y a une tolérance pour ce genre de choses, on ne risque pas grand chose. J'ai lu les archives des punitions données ces dix dernières années, et au pire du pire, on sera collés une toquante. Officiellement, toute utilisation du réseau magique est interdite aux élèves de 4ème, mais en pratique envoyer un message ou regarder un match est tout à fait toléré en dehors des heures de cours."

Marie : "Et s'introduire dans une salle de classe par effraction?"

Léto : "Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai la clef! On a tout à fait le droit d'aller dans des salles de classe pour réviser au calme, on n'est pas obligés de rester tout le temps confinés au foyer des élèves où il y a tout le temps des gamins bruyants qui passent leur temps à bavarder et nous empêchent de nous concentrer!"

Quelques centaines de millimes plus tard, les internes de 4ème et Calypso sont confortablement installés au 5ème étage et demi de la tour Nord-Ouest, et ils observent attentivement le premier match du championnat de pasd'ball.

Commentatrice : "Très belle remontée de Hippodamie, le placement du PC est irréprochable! Lampétie est complètement isolée, si la balle remonte ... Et OUIII! HORS JEU!"

Maire : "Mais? Pourquoi ils crient comme ça? Il n'y a pas eu de but!"

Euryclée : "Lampétie est en hors jeu, elle s'est trop avancée sur la surface de continuation, et comme Hippodamie est remontée vers ses buts, bah ... maintenant Lampétie est à un endroit où elle n'a pas le droit d'être d'après les règles. Donc elle est éliminée. Les MAC ont perdu une joueuse, et ça sera un handicap très lourd en phase 2! Surtout que Lampétie est redoutable en phase 2, elle maîtrise le sort de pétrification à la perfection et elle vise très bien! L'année dernière, au quatrième match du championnat, elle avait pétrifié trois adversaires à elle toute seule, c'était incroyable!"

Calypso : "C'est pour ça que les PC ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu pour la sortir avant la phase 2. Hippodamie est fantastique!"

Léto : "Mais maintenant c'est les PC qui ont la balle, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas le payer trop cher ..."

Euryclée : "Mais non, au pire ils marquent leur troisième but, les MAC ne peuvent pas se permettre de passer en phase 2 maintenant, ils ne les laisseront pas faire." Commentatrice : "Déjà 60 millimes que les PC ont la balle, et ... Ho! Belle es- quive! Hippodamie a visé Télamon, et il a très bien évité la balle!"

Marie : "Ils ne veulent pas avoir la balle?"

Hermès : "Si une équipe monopolise la balle pendant 100 millimes sans que l'équipe adverse ne la touche, le dernier joueur à avoir touché la balle est éliminé."

Euryclée : "Mais c'est pas possible! S'ils continuent comme ça Hippodamie va être éliminée, il ne reste plus que 20 millimes! ALLEZ PARIS! "

Commentatrice : "Et BUUUUT! 780 micrimes! Il ne restait que 780 micrimes à Hippodamie pour marquer avant d'être éliminée, et elle l'a fait!"

Euryclée, Calypso, Léto et Hermès, débordant de joie, saluent la fin de la phase 1 du match de pasd'ball en criant et en bondissant sur leurs pieds, complètement surexcités. Hector et Marie se regardent, d'un air dubitatif.

Euryclée : "Comment elle les a feinté à viser Télamon! J'ai trop cru qu'ils voulaient pas marquer, et en fait, elle a pris tout le monde par surprise, et hop!" Calypso : "C'est clair, ils n'ont même pas défendu le but, ils ont pensé que Hippodamie voulait éliminer plus de monde avant la phase 2, et en fait ..."

Léto : "D'ailleurs, c'est pas joué pour la phase 2 : ils sont à 7 contre 5, mais les avalonais sont très bons en phase 2 ..."

Euryclée : "C'est pas faux ... Mais Lampétie n'est plus là, c'est déjà ça! Et Philoctète non plus."

Commentatrice : "Pendant la mi-temps, nous allons vous diffuser une communication de Mme Potero."

Calypso : "C'est la responsable du bureau français des affaires magiques."

Mme Potero : "Chers mages, j'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir que moi à regarder ce soir ce superbe match de pasd'ball. Si je m'adresse à vous aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous assurer que nous mettons tout en œuvre pour arrêter le criminel qui se fait appeler Moldumask. Par ailleurs, nous avons décidé de mettre le Sceptre Noir en sécurité, en l'envoyant à l'étranger, dans un lieu tenu secret. "

Calypso : "Mensonges ..."

Mme Potero : "Tous les accès à cet endroit seront strictement contrôlés, sur des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde, et tout mage qui voudrait approcher sera immédiatement arrêté..."

Calypso : "mensonges ..."

Euryclée : "Ils ne vont pas surveiller l'endroit où sera le Sceptre Noir? Ton pouvoir familial débloque, Calypso, évidement qu'ils vont surveiller les environs autours du sceptre tellement bien qu'une mouche ne pourrait pas passer."

Calyspo : "Pas sur des milliers de kilomètres, en tout cas. Et il ne sera pas à l'étranger."

Léto : "Ils veulent faire croire qu'il sera dans un endroit très isolé, alors que non?" Calyspo : "Oui, je pense que c'est ça."

Hermès : "Ça doit être une fausse piste, pour tromper Moldumask! Comme ça il va chercher à l'étranger, alors que le sceptre va rester en France!"

Hector : "Mais ça ne les empêche pas de surveiller sur des milliers de kilomètres aux alentours, ça?"

Marie : "Si, quand même. Surveiller des milliers de kilomètres carrés, ça va si c'est dans un désert, ou au milieu de l'océan, mais si c'est un endroit un peu peuplé ..."

Calypso : "Oui, à Paris, par exemple, c'est presque impossible de surveiller tous les immeubles, même sur deux ou trois rues. Encore plus impossible en restant discrets, pour pas qu'on sache que c'est là que se trouve le Sceptre Noir."

Hermès : "Alors, ils vont sûrement le laisser là où il est, au bureau des affaires magiques! Comme ils ont dit qu'il va être déplacé, c'est le dernier endroit auquel on penserait!"

Calypso : "Non, il va vraiment être déplacé, ça c'était vrai. On ferait peut-être mieux de faire semblant de croire que le Sceptre Noir sera à l'étranger, si c'est un piège pour Moldumask, ça serait bête qu'il apprenne la vérité à cause de nous." Léto : "Je ne pense pas que Moldumask va tomber dans le piège, mais OK, je ne dirai rien."

Hector, Hermès, Marie, Euryclée : "Pareil."

En rentrant dans sa chambre, après la fin du match, Hector trouve un papier sur son lit :

 _Hector Potier est convoqué à l'infirmerie le mercredi 14 septembre à 11 toquantes, pour y effectuer une toquante de retenue._

 _Motif : Intoxication volontaire d'un de ses camarades._

Hermès : "Toi aussi tu es en retenue mercredi, Hector? Bah au moins, on sera ensembles."


	15. 15- Collés !

CHAPITRE 15. COLLÉS!

Léto : "Quoi? Vous avez été collés juste pour ça? Mais c'est pas juste! Il n'y a rien de mal à mettre des bonbons dans la nourriture de ses copains! Et puis, c'est quoi ces façons de s'attaquer aux plus vieilles traditions de l'école?"

Hector repense aux paroles de Léto en allant à l'infirmerie pour sa colle, le mercredi en début d'après-midi. Il est complètement d'accord, mais que peut-on y faire? Ce sont les adultes qui commandent, même s'ils n'ont pas toujours raison. Et même quand ils ont tort. Foutue dictature! Bon, d'accord, une toquante ce n'est pas si long. En plus, Hector a l'habitude des tâches ennuyeuses et répétitives : rien que cet été, il a rangé la bibliothèque de la tante Pétunia par ordre alphabétique, récuré toutes les casseroles et les poêles du 134 bis boulevard Maurice Berteaux, et surtout, surtout, il a fait l'inventaire et l'étiquetage de toutes les bouteilles de la cave de l'oncle Patrice. Aucune tâche ne pourrait être plus ennuyeuse que ça, donc Hector se sent prêt à tout affronter. En plus, cette colle lui donne l'air d'un héro auprès des autres élèves : celui qui a été puni parce qu'il respecte bien les traditions de l'école. Le seul problème, c'est son rendez-vous avec Acamas à 11 toquantes 500. Non seulement les adultes sont des dictateurs, mais en plus, il ne sont pas fichus de s'organiser entre eux!

M. Tuebor : "Ah, vous voilà! Bien, je vous ai préparé un petit travail facile, vous allez faire l'inv... "

Léto : "Monsieur! Je suis malade!"

Léto est jaune vif, du haut des cheveux à la semelle des chaussures.

Léto : "J'ai une jaunisse!"

M. Tuebor : "Vous avez mangé des dragées caméléons, non?"

Léto : "Oui! J'étais tranquillement en train de manger des bonbons, et d'un coup, j'ai été empoisonnée et j'ai attrapé une jaunisse. C'est horrible, aidez-moi monsieur!"

M. Tuebor : "Rentrez dans votre dortoir et attendez tranquillement pendant une toquante, votre jaunisse va se guérir toute seule. Bon, vous deux, vous allez faire l'inventaire des fioles qui sont là-bas ..."

Théano : "Monsieur! Je suis malade! "

Théano mesure environ 50 cm de haut, et elle est rouge vif, des pieds à la tête.

M. Tuebor : "Ah, mais c'est pas possible! Vous aussi vous avez mangé des bonbons!"

Théano : "Juste un peu."

M. Tuebor : "Bon, tenez, buvez cette dose d'anti-bouteille, et ..."

Arthur : "Monsieur! J'ai une tâche horrible sur le bras! Je suis sûr que c'est la lèpre! Au secours!"

M. Tuebor : "Montrez-moi ça ... Vous vous êtes renversé de l'encre sur le bras?"

Elsa : "Monsieur! On jouait au pasd'ball, et d'un seul coup, elle est devenu comme ça, elle peut plus bouger! "

Elsa et Piotr viennent d'entrer dans l'infirmerie en portant Euryclée, visible- ment pétrifiée.

Calypso : "Monsieur! Je me sens pas bien, j'ai envie de vomir! J'étais en train de bavarder avec Théoclymène, il me décrivait la recette du carpaccio de rat et gouillules au chocolat, et d'un seul coup, j'ai eu la nausée, comme ça. "

Fatima : "Bouzieu! Zeuzuibalad!"

Damastor : "Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, je m'entraînais à lancer le sort de mu- tisme, et depuis, elle n'arrive plus à ouvrir la bouche!"

Dolios : "Pas au point, ce sort, tu fais bien de t'entraîner." Léto s'assied sur un lit à côté de Hermès et Hector.

Léto : "Elle a l'air sympa, cette colle! Je vais rester là en attendant d'être guérie. Ça ne devrait pas être trop long, environ une toquante, je pense."

Damastor : " Σιωπωο "

Dolios : "..."

Piotr : "Pas mal! Tu progresses vite!"

M. Tuebor : "ARRÊTEZ! Arrêtez tout de suite vos bêtises ou j'appelle le directeur! "

Théano : "Mais on ne fait pas de bêtises, monsieur, on est juste malades!"

Un léger halo bleu se forme autours de M. Tuebor, pendant qu'il utilise le réseau magique. Cent millimes plus tard, M. Dulcebo entre dans l'infirmerie. Tous les élèves se taisent (sauf Fatima et Dolios, qui étaient déjà silencieux).

M. Dulcebo : "Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Vous êtes tous tombés malades d'un seul coup?"

Théano : "Oui monsieur, c'est ça."

M. Dulcebo : "Ah, mademoiselle Apertabo, de la famille Chérubin. Pourriez-vous m'informer de la cause profonde de cette soudaine épidémie?"

Théano, rougissant : "Ben, en fait, depuis que manger des bonbons est une cause de grave intoxication, on est tous malades."

M. Dulcebo, la regardant attentivement : "Manger des bonbons est une cause de grave intoxication?"

Théano : "C'est M. Tuebor qui l'a dit. Hector et Hermès ont donné des bonbons à Piotr et Pisistrate, et il les a puni pour tentative d'intoxication de leurs camarades!"

M. Dulcebo : "Ils ont été punis pour avoir offert des bonbons? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt parce qu'ils ne leur ont pas dit qu'ils avaient caché des bonbons dans leur nourriture?"

Théano : "Mais ça revient au même!"

M. Dulcebo : "Bien sûr que non. Et il semble bien normal de faire preuve d'une vigilance particulière puisqu'un jeune homme a été intoxiqué l'an dernier ..." Léto, riant : "Avec du beurre de cacahuètes, il s'est intoxiqué en mangeant des tartines sur lesquelles il y avait un peu de beurre de cacahuètes, c'est tellement ridicule!"

M. Dulcebo, la regardant d'un air sévère : "Et vous trouvez ça drôle, vous? Deux jours d'hospitalisation. Ce pauvre garçon aurait pu mourir ..."

Le regard de M. Dulcebo est froid à geler la salive d'un dragon, et Léto se recroqueville sur place.

Léto : "Non, vous avez raison, ce n'est pas drôle, excusez moi."

M. Dulcebo : "Bien, nous allons donc devoir mettre en place des procédures pour que cela ne se répète pas. Je comprend que vous ne vouliez pas abandonner vos traditions, mais nous allons mettre en place des sécurités supplémentaires, qui per- mettront à la fois d'éviter de nouveaux drames et de rassurer tout le monde. Donc, si vous envisagez de faire quoi que ce soit de risqué, comme par exemple de modi- fier la nourriture d'un autre élève à son insu, vous devrez préalablement en référer à un adulte compétent, qui vous donnera son accord. Pour les cas de modification de nourriture, ou tout autre chose en lien avec la santé, je pense que M. Tuebor est le plus compétent, c'est donc lui que vous irez voir si vous souhaitez de nouveau modifier les petits-déjeuners de vos parrains. C'est clair?"

Les élèves hochent la tête affirmativement, et le directeur semble satisfait.

M. Dulcebo : "Bien, et maintenant que cette petite affaire est réglée, les élèves qui ne sont pas malades vont rentrer chez eux, ou dans leur dortoir, et laisser Hector et Hermès finir leur colle tranquillement. Uγιαίνοιτε "

Le sort du Professeur Dulcebo "guérit" instantanément tous les élèves présents dans l'infirmerie : Léto retrouve ses couleurs normales, Théano re-grandit très rapidement, Damastor et Fatima retrouvent la parole, Euryclée redevient capable de bouger.

M. Dulcebo et les élèves qui ne sont pas collés partent, laissant Hector et Her- mès seuls en compagnie de M. Tuebor.

M. Tuebor : "Je disais donc : voici des fioles à étiqueter. On vient de recevoir une livraison de mille fioles de potion anti-rhume, et vous allez les étiqueter soigneu- sement. Vous découpez une étiquette, vous écrivez "Potion anti-rhume" et la date de livraison, vous collez, et vous rangez ça sur l'étagère."

Hector : "Euh ... Où est la colle?"

M. Tuebor : "On n'en a pas. Vous n'avez qu'à utiliser le sort de collage. Vous le connaissez?"

En sortant de retenue, Hector est content d'avoir appris le sort de collage, mais très, très en retard à son rendez-vous avec Acamas. Il se précipite à l'accueil de l'école, et le bureau est...

FERMÉ

Ce bureau est ouvert le lundi, mardi, jeudi, vendredi et samedi de 7T à 10T et de

11T à 16T.

Fermé le mercredi et le dimanche.


	16. 16- Histoires

Chapitre 16 - Histoires

Le jeudi, en sortant du cours de poètmancie à 12T, Hector se précipite à l'accueil. À son arrivée, Acamas est en train de lire un dossier, un stylo à la main.

Hector : "Bonjour, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas être venu hier, j'étais en retenue ... "

Acamas relève lentement la tête, rebouche et pose son stylo, puis il regarde Hector avant de répondre.

Acamas : "Je vois. Et je suppose qu'il vous étais impossible de prévenir?"

Hector : "Je ... J'y ai pas pensé, je suis désolé ..."

Acamas : "Très bien, excuses acceptées."

Acamas reprend son stylo, le débouche et recommence à lire son dossier.

Hector : "Euh ... Monsieur ... euh ... "

Acamas : "Quoi, encore?"

Hector : "Il faut absolument que j'aille au BHEPM. Si je ne peux pas m'acheter un exemplaire du livre d'histoire à faire bouillir avant samedi, je vais rater le contrôle d'histoire!"

Acamas : "Je vois. Ça semble en effet absolument dramatique, cette école ne pour- rait certainement plus fonctionner correctement si vous aviez une mauvaise note en histoire. Il est absolument certain que le personnel de cette école doit vous aider par tous les moyens possibles à éviter une telle calamité. Par ailleurs, je croyais que M. Retinebo était opposé au bouillage de livre. Il parait que les élèves doivent apprendre leur cours par eux-mêmes, ligne après ligne, afin d'avoir une occasion

de le comprendre et de l'analyser. Vu votre insistance pour vous procurer un livre d'histoire à faire bouillir, je suppose qu'il a changé de méthode pédagogique?"

Hector : "Euh ... pas exactement, mais ... "

Acamas : "Mais?"

Hector : "Euh ... S'il vous plaît?"

À ce moment là, le Professeur Dulcebo entre dans la pièce.

M. Dulcebo : "Bonjour Hector. Quelque chose vous préoccupe?"

Hector : "Euh ... J'aurais besoin d'aller au BHEPM pour voir si je possède des couleurs. Je demandais à Acamas s'il voulait bien m'accompagner."

M. Dulcebo : "Et que vous a-t-il répondu?"

Hector, rougissant : "Euh ... Il devait m'emmener hier, mais j'ai oublié de le pré- venir que j'étais collé et que je pourrais pas venir ..."

M. Dulcebo : "Ah? Il vous a fixé un rendez-vous pile pendant votre toquante de colle? Quel hasard malheureux! Hé bien, Acamas, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau immédiatement. Quand à vous, M. Potier, revenez demain en sortant de cours, nous aurons trouvé quelqu'un pour remplacer Acamas à l'accueil le temps qu'il vous accompagne au BHEPM."

De retour dans la salle commune, Hector croise Piotr.

Piotr : "Hector, je voulais juste te dire ... Demain soir, je serai avec des amis, on va réviser pour les contrôles de samedi, donc si tu as besoin d'aide pour bouillir ton manuel d'histoire, c'est ce soir ou jamais! J'ai toute ma soirée de libre." Hector : "Euh, merci, c'est gentil. Je vais me débrouiller."

De retour au foyer des élèves, Hector voit Marie et Hermès, assis à une table, en train de lire. Il les rejoint.

Marie : "On révise pour le contrôle de samedi. J'ai bouilli mon manuel, mais j'es- saie d'approfondir un peu mes connaissances en lisant d'autres livres, pour avoir une vision pus globale de l'histoire des mages. C'est bien de connaître les dates des événements, mais je manque terriblement de contexte. Je ne sais quasiment rien sur la vie des mages, les différents systèmes de gouvernement qui ont été adoptés au cours du temps, les causes et les conséquences des événements ..."

Hermès : "Moi je lis le manuel, et j'essaie de bien comprendre. Comme je l'ai fait bouillir, je le connais par cœur, mais on n'aura pas trop le temps pour réfléchir pendant l'examen, donc si on n'a pas tout bien compris avant ... En plus, ça m'aide d'avoir le livre en papier sous les yeux et de pouvoir regarder les pages."

Hector sort son manuel d'histoire et commence à le lire, lui aussi. Après tout, s'il n'a pas le temps de le faire bouillir, il ne pourra se fier qu'à sa mémoire, alors autant réviser ... Au bout d'un moment, Euryclée les rejoint, et comme Hector et Hermès, elle lit le manuel d'histoire. Elle prend des notes, et fait une frise chronologique des événements.

Euryclée : "Il y a un truc que je ne comprend pas ... En 1436, après avoir remporté la bataille de Granville contre les anglais, l'armée française menée par le général Xerxès reconquiert les îles Chausey et Jersey."

Marie : "Oui, et alors?"

Euryclée : "En 1558, le roi Arès II remporte une grande victoire contre les anglais lors de la bataille du mont Saint Michel, et il reconquiert les îles de Chausey, Jersey, Guernesey, et Avalon."

Marie : "Je vois où tu veux en venir."

Euryclée : "Et en 1598, le roi Arès IV signe un traité de paix avec l'Espagne. Les espagnols cèdent à la France les îles Chausey, Jersey, Guernesey et Avalon. Com- ment on a pu conquérir 3 fois de suite les îles Chausey et Jersey?"

Marie : "C'est parce qu'on les a perdues entre temps."

Euryclée : "Ah bon, quand ça? C'est marqué nul part dans le livre d'histoire!" Marie : "Bien vu. C'est un manuel d'histoire de France, qui insiste plus sur les vic- toires que sur les défaites. En fait, la plupart des défaites ne sont pas du tout mar- quées dans le manuel. D'après l'"Histoire complète de la France renaissante", les espagnols ont pris les îles par une attaque maritime en 1596. Et il semble évident que les anglais ont reconquis Chausey et Jersey à un moment entre 1436 et 1558, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé quand. Ce n'est pas marqué dans l'"Histoire com- plète de la France renaissante", mais je suppose que c'est dans là-dedans."

Marie montre la couverture du livre qu'elle est en train de lire : "Histoire com- plète de la France Moyenâgeuse".

Euryclée : "Ah, et tu trouves des trucs intéressants dans ce livre?"

Marie : "Pour le moment, pas grand chose sur les grandes batailles historiques, mais il y a des passages très intéressants sur les rois de France. On dirait que les Loquarexibo étaient vraiment une famille de tarés."

Euryclée : "Ah? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?"

Marie : "Je vais vous lire un passage ..."

 _En 397, le roi Marcomir Loquar organisa une cérémonie pour déterminer si son fils Ragnemond possèdait le pouvoir Loquar ou non. Il convoqua tous les nobles à une assemblée, et il donna un verre de venin de cobram à Ragnemond. Celui-ci le but et tomba mort. Le frère cadet de Ragnemond, Faramond, déclara_ _alors : "Le venin n'était point pur mais contenait de l'attrabore arsenée."_

 _Le roi Marcomir répondit : "Certes, mais point ne peut régner l'inconscient qui accepte de boire du poison versé en son absence sans s'en prémunir. Saurais-tu, toi, Faramond, boire de ce poison?"_

 _Faramond accepta, but le poison, et devint le roi des francs à la suite de Marcomir. La tradition de tester le pouvoir Loquar en faisant boire au prétendant du venin de cobram, et d'y ajouter discrètement d'autres poisons, a perduré jusqu'à nos jours._

Hermès : "Il parait que la façon de tester le pouvoir Rex n'était pas très sympa non plus."

Marie : "Hum ... C'est marqué là ... Eurk, en effet, pas très sympa! Je vous le lis."

 _En 662, le roi Aclibiade Loquaribo et la reine Timaea Rex furent confrontés à un début de fronde parmi leurs vassaux. Pour affirmer pacifiquement leur force et leur supériorité de souverains, ils choisirent de convier tous leurs vassaux à la cérémonie visant à établir si leur fille Lasthénie, alors âgée de 13 ans, possédait les talents familiaux._

 _Pour le test du pouvoir Loquar, les souverains firent passer une coupe parmi leurs vassaux, laissant toute liberté à ceux-ci d'y ajouter à leur convenance tous les poisons possibles. La jeune Lasthénie but ensuite le contenu de la coupe d'une traite. Pour le test des pouvoirs Ibo et Rex, ils placèrent Lasthénie dans une arène, sans aucune arme ou armure, et sans baguette magique. Le roi Alcibiade avait réuni une centaine de moldus avec épées et armures à qui on promit la liberté s'ils parvenaient à tuer la princesse. Quand les moldus entrèrent dans l'arène où se tenait la jeune fille, celle-ci usa du pouvoir Rex, et les contraignit à se suicider. Ensuite, la reine Tamaea lança un sort pour réchauffer le sol de l'arène, faisant fondre le sable sur lequel se tenait sa fille. Mais celle-ci usa du pouvoir Ibo pour se téléporter au loin, en sécurité._

 _À la suite de cet événement, la princesse Lasthénie fut la première à porter le nom de Loquarexibo. Par ailleurs, les mages qui assistèrent à la cérémonie furent si impressionnés que plus aucun mage français ne s'attaqua au pouvoir royal jusqu'à la démission d'Arsinoé XII plus de 1200 ans plus tard._

Hermès : "C'est horriblement horrible!"

Euryclée : "Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne quand même, je ne pense pas que les Loquarexibo d'aujourd'hui massacrent des armées de moldus juste pour prouver qu'ils maîtrisent le pouvoir Rex ..."

Hermès : "En même temps, dans le livre, ils disent que la tradition de faire boire du venin de cobram aux enfants Loquarexibo pour tester leurs pouvoirs "perdure jusqu'à nos jours" ... Vous croyez que c'est vrai? Ils font boire du poison à leurs enfants juste pour savoir s'ils vont survivre?"

Marie : "Ben ... Ce livre a été publié en 1970 donc il est possible que la tradition ait été arrêtée depuis. Mais il en reste vraiment, des descendants de la famille Loquarexibo?"

Euryclée : "Je ne sais pas, j'en ai jamais rencontrés. J'imagine que j'en aurai entendu parlé s'il y en avait, ils seraient sûrement célèbres ..."

Marie : "Oui, sûrement. Ça fait peur, quand même, de se dire qu'il y a peut-être quelque part en France des mages capables d'utiliser le pouvoir Rex."

Hector : "Euh ... Je crois que j'ai oublié de donner à manger à mon ... mon animal de compagnie, je vais voir comment il va."


	17. 17- Le BHEPM

Chapitre 17 - Le Bureau des Héritages Et des Propriétés Magiques

Le vendredi, à 12 toquantes, Hector se rend à l'accueil de l'école, au rez-de- chaussée de la tour Est pour y retrouver Acamas.

Acamas : "On va prendre le MEM jusqu'au Louvre, c'est là que se trouvent tous les bureaux qui administrent les affaires des mages."

L'arrêt "Louvre" du MEM est situé en sous-sol. Acamas et Hector prennent un ascenseur sur le quai, et ils arrivent dans un couloir au deuxième étage de l'aile Richelieu. Il y a un beau tapis au sol, le plafond est richement décoré. Sur le mur droit, de grandes fenêtres donnent sur la rue de Rivoli. Sur le mur gauche, des portes fermées régulièrement espacées, et des peintures. Hector regarde un tableau en face de lui, et il voit une femme se dresser sur une falaise face à la mer en brandissant une baguette magique. Elle lance un sort, et le temps change, une tempête se lève, et le tableau zoome sur la mer, sur une flotte de navire fracas- sés par l'ouragan. Puis le tableau devient noir et revient au début : une femme se dresse sur la falaise, face à la mer ...

Acamas : "Hector? Arrête de traîner, j'ai pas que ça à faire."

Acamas s'est arrêté devant une porte, et Hector se dépêche de le rattraper. Sur la porte il est écrit ...

Hector : "Bureau des Héritages Et des Propriétés Magiques. C'est là, le BHEPM?"

Acamas ne répond pas, mais il frappe deux coups sur la porte, puis l'ouvre et entre.

Acamas : "Bonjour, je vous ai amené Hector, c'est un élève de 4ème. Il vient d'une famille moldue, et il voudrait récupérer les couleurs que ses ascendants ont créées."

Le bureau est très beau, et très grand. Hector trouve qu'il ressemble un peu à la pièce qu'on voit en arrière plan de la photo officielle du président moldu. Au fond, une grande fenêtre donne sur la pyramide du Louvre. Un homme portant une robe et un chapeau pointu noirs se tient assis au bureau.

Sthénélos : "Bonjour, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Donc, vos parents sont tous les deux moldus et vous vous appelez Hector ...?"

Hector : "Euh, non, je ne crois pas que mes parents soient tous les deux moldus. J'ai grandi dans une famille de moldus, mais mes parents sont mages. Je m'appelle Hector Potier."

Sthénélos : "Hum ... Voyons ... Hector Potier ... Vous êtes le fils de Thétis Loquarexibo et Henri Potier?"

Acamas sursaute violemment, et regarde Hector d'un drôle d'air. Hector : "Oui, c'est ça."

Sthénélos : "Votre père est issu d'une famille moldue, et il a déjà récupéré toutes les couleurs que vos ascendants moldus ont créées. En ce qui concerne vos ancêtres mages ... La fortune de Thétis Loquarexibo et Henri Potier revient à Hector Loquarexibo. Je n'ai rien au nom de Hector Potier ... Ah, si, là, il y a une maquette qui a été présentée devant une vingtaine de personnes l'année dernière enregistrée à votre nom. Vous avez un justificatif d'identité?"

Hector donne sa carte d'étudiant de Sortnettes. Sthénélos la regarde puis la rend à Hector et se lève pour ouvrir un placard dans lequel se trouvent 26 tiroirs, étiquetés avec les lettres de l'alphabet. Il tire le tiroir "P". Le tiroir est très profond, beaucoup plus que le placard. Sthénélos tire le tiroir sur environ trois mètres, puis il en sort une clef, attachée à un gros porte-clef en bois sur lequel est écrit "Hec- tor Potier".

Sthénélos : "Hector Potier. Voilà, c'est celle-là! Nous n'avons plus qu'à l'activer."

Il ouvre un registre posé sur son bureau, et écrit quelque chose dedans, puis le tend à Hector.

Sthénélos : "Signez là."

La première colonne du registre contient des noms. Les deux colonnes suivantes sont vides. Sauf sur une ligne, au milieu de la page, la ligne "Hector Potier". La première colonne en face de son nom contient une signature. Hector signe dans la troisième colonne, et la ligne complétée brille pendant quelques micrimes, puis disparaît.

Sthénélos : "Très bien, le registre vous a reconnu comme le propriétaire légitime de ce bien. Vous pouvez accéder à votre coffre avec la clef pour y récupérer vos couleurs. Enfin, vos 53 points."

Hector : "Euh?"

Sthénélos : "Prenez la clef dans votre main, et tendez le bras à l'horizontale ... Voilà, comme ça. Maintenant, tournez la clef."

Hector tourne la clef dans le vide, et aussitôt une porte apparaît devant lui. La clef qu'il tient à la main se trouve dans la serrure. Il tire, et la porte s'ouvre sur un placard, qui contient une copie transparente et vaporeuse de son projet d'art plastique de CM2. Sur la face avant se trouve une étiquette indiquant "53 points".

Hector : "C'est quoi ces points?"

Sthénélos : "C'est pour mesurer la valeur des choses. Une couleur vaut 1.000 lignes, et une ligne vaut 1.000 points. Chaque œuvre d'art a une valeur en points, lignes ou couleurs, et plus l'œuvre est appréciée, plus sa valeur augmente. Apparemment, quelqu'un a beaucoup admiré votre création. Suffisamment pour qu'elle soit enregistrée comme œuvre. Pour un projet scolaire, 53 points, c'est tout à fait remarquable."

Hector : "Ça doit être la prof, j'avais eu une super note à ce projet."

Sthénélos : "Non, je ne pense pas. Ces points ont une nuance de jalousie ... Je ne pense pas que ce soit là l'appréciation d'un professeur. Enfin, voilà, vous avez récupéré votre fortune. C'est assez modeste, mais c'est tout ce qu'i votre nom."

Acamas : "Vous dites que l'héritage des Loquarexibo est au nom de Hector Loquarexibo?"

Sthénélos : "Absolument."

Acamas : "Et qui est Hector Loquarexibo, exactement?"

Sthénélos, l'air gêné : "Hé bien, je n'en sais rien, il n'est pas venu récupérer son héritage. Il s'agit sans doute d'un fils de Glaucos Loquarexibo, ou peut-être de Thétis."

Acamas : "Thétis n'a eu qu'un fils, cela est absolument certain. Quand à Glaucos ... Je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'il ait eu des enfants."

Sthénélos : "On ne peut pas être certains, Glaucos était un homme, il a pu avoir un fils sans qu'on ne soit au courant."

Acamas : "Glaucos est mort il y a 10 ans, et ce garçon est le seul Hector à avoir mis les pieds à Sortnettes depuis. De plus, parmi les garçons de 9-10 ans en obser- vation pour être admis à Sortnettes lors de leur entrée en 4ème, aucun ne s'appelle Hector. "

Sthénélos : "Vous savez, les héritages sont gérés automatiquement, par magie. Il semble que le système a choisi de ne pas transmettre l'héritage familial des Loqua- rexibo à un sans-pouvoir. Je suis vraiment désolé que le descendant d'une aussi grande famille doive affronter la pauvreté, mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide de l'attribution des héritages."

Acamas : "Peut-être que s'il essayait de signer le registre en face du nom "Hector Loquarexibo", le registre accepterait sa signature?"

Sthénélos : "Bien sûr, nous pouvons essayer. Donnez moi juste un justificatif d'identité."

En sortant du BHEPM, Acamas a l'air furieux.

Acamas : "Dites moi monsieur ... Hector. Comment le Bureau des Affaires Ma- giques a-t-il déterminé que vous n'avez pas de pouvoirs?"

Hector : "Euh ... Je ne sais pas."

Acamas : "Vous n'avez pas été testé?" Hector : "Euh ... pas que je me souvienne."

Acamas : "Donc, il est possible que vous ne soyez pas un sans-pouvoir?"

Hector rougit, mais ne répond pas.

Acamas : "Ça semble assez évident ... La transmission des héritages ne se trompe jamais, si l'héritage de vos parents revient à Hector Loquarexibo, c'est que vous êtes un Loquarexibo. Surtout qu'en plus de la fortune des Loquarexibo, vous héritez de votre père. Je ne crois pas une seule seconde qu'il aurait voulu transmettre ses biens à quelqu'un d'autre, et surtout pas à un fils de Glaucos. Venez, allons au bureau d'état civil faire corriger ça."

Hector : "Euh ..."

Acamas : "Oui?"

Hector : "Est-ce que c'est suffisant, 53 points, pour acheter le manuel d'histoire de la magie?"

Acamas : "Oui, mais tout juste."

Hector : "Alors, euh ... J'ai pas trop envie de vous faire perdre votre temps ... On ferait mieux d'aller la librairie pour acheter mon livre et de rentrer."

Acamas : "... excusez moi si j'ai été désagréable. Je ne voulais pas ... Enfin, c'est trop important, on peut se permettre de rentrer plus tard à Sortnettes. Vous ne pou- vez pas vivre avec seulement 53 points. Même sans parler de sortir ou d'acheter des bonbons, ce n'est pas assez pour vous acheter tous les livres que vous aurez besoin de bouillir pour vos études. Et puis, être pauvre n'est jamais agréable, après tout, _points, lignes et couleurs sont le secret du bonheur"_

Hector, en regardant ses pieds : "Je n'ai pas très envie de changer de nom. J'ai peur que les copains ne me regardent plus pareil, après."

Acamas : "... on peut faire le changement ici, et vous obtenir une carte d'identité au nom de Loquarexibo, mais si on "oublie" de le reporter à l'école, vos cama- rades de classe n'en sauront rien."

Hector : "... d'accord ..."

Acamas emmène Hector jusqu'au bureau d'état civil, deux portes plus loin.

Acamas : "Bonjour, je vous présente Hector, le fils de Thétis Loquarexibo et Henri Potier. Il porte actuellement le nom de Potier, mais il possède les talent Loquarexibo, et il faudrait mettre à jour son état civil."

Idoménée : "Bonjour. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Vous êtes venus pour faire reconnaître le patronyme d'un jeune mage dont les talents ont été établis?"

Acamas : "Absolument."

Idoménée : "Et vous êtes vous-même de la famille Loquarexibo?"

Acamas regarde l'homme du bureau d'état civil d'un air interloqué.

Idoménée : "Il me semblait bien que ce n'était probablement pas le cas. Il n'y a donc aucun membre de la famille Loquarexibo pour attester que ce jeune homme satisfait aux conditions pour porter ce nom?"

Acamas : "Je ne pense pas."

Idoménée : "Certainement pas, les derniers Loquarexibo enregistrés à l'état civil sont morts il y a 10 ans. Il va donc devoir prouver qu'il détient les pouvoirs Loquarexibo en en faisant une démonstration publique. Voyons, jeune homme, vous êtes vraiment sûr de posséder ces pouvoirs? Vous les avez déjà testés?"

Hector ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais est immédiatement interrompu. Idoménée : "Attendez, avant que vous ne répondiez, j'aimerais simplement vous

rappeler que toute utilisation du pouvoir Rex est absolument hors-la-loi, et passible de prison. Donc, êtes vous certain de posséder ces pouvoirs? Les avez-vous testés?"

Hector : "Non. Enfin, à part le pouvoir Loquar."

Idoménée : "Ah, vous buvez du venin de cobram au petit déjeuner?"

Hector : "Non, mais j'ai un rat de compagnie, et je discute avec lui, des fois."

Idoménée, visiblement contrarié : "Hé bien, nous réunirons la commission de vérification d'état civil, et vous pourrez leur montrer cela. Je vous enverrai une convocation dès que nous aurons trouvé une date où la commission peut se réunir."

En sortant du bureau d'état-civil, Acamas emmène Hector aux Halles pour y dépenser ses 53 points. Ils prennent le MEM une station en direction de Versailles c et arrivent à l'arrêt "Les Halles".

Acamas : "Nous sommes au 5ème sous-sol, la galerie commerciale est aux niveaux -6 et -7, donc on va prendre un escalier pour descendre."

Contrairement à ceux qu'on peut voir aux étages supérieurs, les tunnels et les escaliers du 5ème sous-sol sont très propres, et plutôt agréables. Après avoir descendu quelques marches , Hector sent une douce odeur ... forestière lui chatouiller les narines. Puis il voit le 6ème sous-sol : le sol est couvert d'herbe, des arbres et des fleurs espacés régulièrement donnent à l'ensemble l'aspect d'un petit bois très clairsemé. Hector n'a jamais rien vu qui ressemble aussi peu à une galerie commerciale. L'étage est très haut, au moins 15 mètres de hauteur sous plafond. L'escalier ressemblait à un escalier standard de métro vu du 5ème sous-sol, mais dès qu'il passe sous le plafond du 6ème sous-sol, il se transforme en escalier en colimaçon. Les marches sont transparentes, la rampe est transparente, et Hector commence à ne pas se sentir très bien.

Acamas : "Ne regardez pas en bas, vous allez avoir le vertige. Admirez plutôt le plafond."

Le plafond vaut la peine d'être admiré, en effet. Il est bleu ciel, et des nuages peints s'y déplacent lentement. Au loin, un gros disque jaune brillant représente le Soleil. Hector se fait la remarque que c'est le seul élément peu réaliste dans cette scène : il n'est pas du tout éblouissant.

Acamas : "Faites attention, monsieur Hector. On arrive à la limite de la cime des arbres. Le soleil va devenir beaucoup plus lumineux."

Hector : "Quoi?"

Acamas : "Le faux soleil a été réglé pour ne pas éblouir les gens qui montent prendre le MEM. Mais il va bientôt retrouver sa luminosité normale, puisqu'on va passer sous la cime des arbres. Vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de le fixer."

En effet, la zone où se trouve le Soleil devient brutalement éblouissante, et Hector recommence à regarder vers le bas. Les arbres sont assez bizarres, en fait. Certains sont très étranges. Ils ont tous de petites fenêtres, sauf un qui semble en verre, ou en cristal. On ne peut cependant pas voir à travers. Certains arbres sont reliés par de grosses branches qui se rejoignent d'un arbre à l'autre, formant comme un pont, ou un tunnel. Arrivé au sol, sur l'herbe, Hector se sent bien. C'est agréable d'avoir les pieds bien fermement posés au sol. Et le décor est très agréable, on se croirait en extérieur : le plafond bleu ressemble en tout point au ciel.

Hector : "Ben ... C'était un grand escalier, j'ai pas hâte de remonter."

Acamas : "On prendra l'ascenseur, dans ce cas. Venez, la librairie est par là."

Hector trouve ça vraiment étrange qu'Acamas le vouvoie. Les professeurs et les adultes de Sortnettes vouvoient généralement les élèves, et ça parait normal dans le contexte formel d'une classe. C'est même plutôt appréciable de se sentir respecté par des adultes. Mais puisqu'ils sont en dehors de l'école, Hector appré- cierait un peu de familiarité. Enfin, en même temps, en quittant l'école ce matin, Acamas tutoyait Hector, et ce dernier détestait ça. Hector se dit qu'au lieu d'avoir des pensées négatives, il ferait mieux d'essayer d'apprécier ce qu'il a, de profi- ter de la légère brise qui lui souffle doucement au visage, de l'agréable odeur de

mousse et d'herbe, de la vue de tous ces arbres, et du ciel bleu ... Acamas s'est arrêté devant un arbre. Un panneau en bois est cloué dans l'écorce.

Librairie Scribam

Vente, achat et duplication de livres

En dessous de l'enseigne se trouve une ouverture rectangulaire d'une quinzaine de centimètres de haut qui semble assez profonde. Le bas de cette ouverture dépasse de l'arbre, formant une plate-forme en bois d'une douzaine de centimètres. Acamas jette un coup d'œil à Hector, puis il touche le dessin de main, sur l'enseigne. Aussitôt, il se met à rétrécir, et il se retrouve debout la plate-forme en bois. Acamas mesure maintenant une dizaine de centimètres, et il regarde Hector. Celui-ci pose à son tour la main sur l'enseigne, et il se met à rétrécir. La sensation est extrêmement déconcertante, mais pas désagréable. Hector se retrouve à côté d'Acamas sur une plate forme en bois qui s'étend au dessus du vide. Les Halles ne sont vraiment pas un endroit pour les gens qui ont le vertige. Heureusement, ce n'est _pas du tout_ le cas de Hector. L'ouverture dans l'arbre mène vers l'intérieur de la librairie et, avec un peu de chance, il pourra y avoir un sol solide sous les pieds assez longtemps pour reprendre ses esprits.


	18. 18- La librairie Scribam

**Chapitre 18 - La librairie Scribam**

Une fois franchie l'écorce de l'arbre, Hector débouche sur une estrade semi-circulaire en bois, surplombant le rez-de-chaussée de la librairie Scribam. Devant lui, une rampe avec de fines colonnes marquetées longe le bord de l'estrade, jusqu'aux escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, de chaque côté d'Hector. Le long des murs, faisant le tour de la pièce, se trouvent des étagères en bois sur lesquelles sont posés des dizaines de milliers de livres, les uns à côtés des autres, bien rangés sur la tranche pour occuper le minimum de place. Aucun bout d'étagère vide ne parait nul part.

Au milieu de tous ces livres, la pièce ronde a un air tout à la fois chaleureux et solennel. Le parquet du sol est du même bois que les étagères des livres, et que la caisse située vers l'avant de la pièce. Derrière la caisse se trouvent deux tables sur lesquelles des livres sont présentés avec leurs couvertures bien visibles.

Au fond, un mage en lévitation portant un livre observe les volumes devant lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, il range le livre qu'il portait sur une étagère située à au moins trois mètres de hauteur. Puis il agite sa baguette, et un des livres posés à côté de la caisse s'envole et vient doucement vers lui.

Quand Hector se retourne, il remarque que l'entrée par laquelle il est arrivée est un tunnel. Autour de ce tunnel, deux escaliers s'entrecroisent en montant vers le premier étage de la librairie Scribam.

Acamas et Hector descendent au rez-de-chaussée, et se dirigent vers l'homme occupé à ranger les livres.

Acamas : "Les livres sont en papiers, fait à partir d'arbres, donc d'après le pre- mier principe fondamental de la magie, il est impossible de créer ou modifier magiquement des livres. Mais M. Scribam a un talent familial qui lui permet de faire exception à cette règle. Son pouvoir lui permet, entre autres, de dupliquer les livres. C'est pourquoi les tarifs sont aussi bas dans cette librairie : les clients choisissent des livres, puis M. Scribam les duplique et en vend un. Tous les livres de cet étage coûtent 50 points l'un, 200 points les 5."

Quand ils arrivent près de l'homme qui range les livres, Acamas lui demande le manuel "Histoire des mages de France - 4ème", mais également "Mathématiques - 4ème", "Manuel théorique de botanique pour débutants" et "Recueil de poèmes pour aborder la poétmancie".

M. Scribam : "Je vois ... Vous êtes en 4ème à Sortnettes? Le bizutage n'est pas trop dur? Vous êtes de quelle famille?"

Hector : "Stratèges."

M. Scribam : "Alors vous voudrez peut-être un livre de pasd'ball? Je suppose que vous avez déjà le "Manuel officiel des 1528 règles du pasd'ball français"? Si vous l'avez fait bouillir, il peut être bien d'en reprendre un exemplaire, beaucoup de gens travaillent mieux quand ils ont une version papier sous les yeux, ça peut être très utile pour élaborer des stratégies. Je peux aussi vous conseiller un livre de tactique écrit par l'entraîneur du Magic Avalon Club ..."

Hector : "Euh, non, je n'ai aucun livre de pasd'ball, mais, ça ira, je ne vais pas en prendre. Euh ..."

M. Scribam : "Vraiment? C'est dommage, vous avez besoin de 4 manuels sco- laires, et ici, c'est 50 points le livre, 200 points les 5, donc si vous prenez un livre de pasd'ball en plus, il sera gratuit."

Acamas : "On va vous prendre le "Manuel officiel des 1528 règles du pasd'ball français". Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Hector, vous n'aurez qu'à me rem- bourser quand vous pourrez."

En disant cela, Acamas tire une fermeture éclair à l'intérieur de sa manche gauche, ouvrant une petite poche dans laquelle se trouve une ficelle. En tirant sur la ficelle, il sort un gros sac, dans lequel se trouve une quantité invraisemblable de bric-a-brac. Il en sort une copie transparente et vaporeuse d'un livre, sur lequel est inscrit "237 points".

Acamas : "Je n'ai pas de monnaie. On peut utiliser l'atelier de bouillissage pour compenser?"

M. Scribam : "Bien sûr, c'est gratuit pour les clients. Je vais vous faire un bon d'achat."

Une feuille à en-tête "Librairie Scribam" appairait dans les mains d'Acamas. Les inscriptions "bon d'achat : 37 points" apparaissent sur la feuille. Acamas emmène Hector vers le premier étage.

Acamas : "Ce système de monnaie n'est pas toujours très pratique, surtout pour les petites sommes. Je n'avais pas d'œuvre d'une valeur de 200 points, donc il aurait fallu que M. Scribam me rende des œuvres pour une valeur de 37 points. Mais ça n'existe pas, les œuvres qui valent moins de 50 points ne sont pas suffisamment artistiques pour être prises en compte par le système qui gère les points. Après, en général, on se s'embête pas trop pour des sommes aussi petites."

Dans les minutes qui suivent, Hector est tellement occupé à remercier Acamas pour les livres, qu'il ne prête aucune attention à son environnement. Ils montent jusqu'au 4ème étage. L'escalier y donne sur un couloir, avec une porte de chaque côté. Acamas prend la porte de gauche, et entre dans une petite pièce au milieu de laquelle se trouve un grand chaudron. Sur les murs, des étagères vides, et quelques ustensiles suspendus les uns à côtés des autres. Trois fauteuils à côté du chaudron. La pièce est assez petite, et d'aspect confortable, mais les étagères sans livres donnent une impression de vide à cet endroit qui parait assez impersonnel à Hector.

Acamas : "Bon, il vaut mieux bouillir les livres un par un, si vous buvez trop de livres à la fois, les connaissances risquent de se mélanger. On ne va faire que le manuel d'histoire."

Hector a déjà vu certains de ses camarades de première année faire bouillir des livres avec leurs parrains : c'est un processus long et compliqué. Il lui semble complètement incroyable qu'Acamas soit prêt à l'aider à ce point là. C'est vrai- ment une chance inespérée. D'autant plus que Hector se rend rapidement compte que Acamas est bien plus efficace que les élèves de seconde pour faire bouillir des livres. Il allume un feu magique sous le chaudron du premier coup, en un simple mouvement de baguette, puis d'un mot, il fait apparaître de l'eau bouillante dans le chaudron. Il sort quelques ingrédients de son sac, et les ajoute au mélange, prend une louche sur le mur, et touille pour homogénéiser le tout. Puis il plonge le manuel d'histoire dans le chaudron, et lance un sort sur la louche, qui se met à touiller toute seule. Acamas s'assied dans un fauteuil, en face d'Hector.

Acamas : "Plus qu'à attendre. Hum ... Pardonnez moi si je me montre indiscret, mais ... Vous avez un rat de compagnie?"

Hector : "Oui, je l'appelle Tatouille. Je l'ai trouvé dans les égouts, il y a quelques temps, et il m'aime bien, alors on reste ensemble. Pas tout le temps, bien sûr, il va souvent se promener. Il s'entend plutôt bien avec les rats de Sortnettes."

Acamas : "Il n'y a pas de rats à Sortnettes."

Hector : "Bah, si, il y a Tatouille, déjà, dans mon dortoir. Ensuite, il y a une colonie de rats dans les égouts, et au moins deux dans le MEM. Il y en a peut-être d'autres."

Acamas : "Alors vous parlez vraiment aux rats? Euh ... Je ne voulais pas insinuer que ..."

Hector : "S'il vous plaît, est-ce que ..."

Acamas : "Vous préféreriez que vos camarades ne l'apprennent pas?"

Hector : "Oui, voilà. Les profs non plus."

Acamas regarde Hector, d'un air extrêmement sérieux. Il sort sa baguette et la pointe vers son cœur.

Acamas : "Je vous promet que je ne parlerai ni de votre identité, ni de vos pouvoirs à quiconque sans votre permission. Sur ma vie."

Un fil brillant sort de la baguette d'Acamas et entre dans sa poitrine. Hector voit une lumière luire à travers la robe d'Acamas et remonter jusqu'à sa bouche, puis un fil lui sort de la bouche rejoint celui qui entre dans la poitrine d'Acamas, formant un nœud. Le fil brille encore un instant, puis disparaît. Hector reste stupéfié.

Acamas : "Je pense cependant que vous avez tort de ne pas en parler à vos amis, et à vos professeurs. Ils pourraient vous aider. Et ils seraient certainement heureux de savoir. Il finiront bien par l'apprendre, ne croyez-vous pas qu'ils seront déçus que vous leur ayez caché qui vous êtes?"


	19. 19- Vacances Vendémiales

**Chapitre 19- Vacances Vendémiales**

En sortant du contrôle d'histoire, les élèves se souhaitent de bonnes vacances et s'en vont. Tous les mages semblent trouver très important de fêter Vendémiaire, la fête de l'équinoxe d'automne, en famille. Et les élèves issus de familles moldues en profitent pour rentrer chez eux. À la cantine, M. Vatel distribue un formulaire où les élèves doivent indiquer les repas qu'ils comptent prendre à la cantine pendant les vacances. Les repas du mardi soir et du mercredi sont rayés : "cantine fermée". Hector coche toutes les autres cases en se demandant comment il va faire pour manger sans cantine.

De retour dans le foyer vide, Hector s'allonge sur son lit et lit les 1528 règles du pasd'ball français. Le téléphone du dortoir sonne. C'est le directeur qui lui demande de passer dans son bureau.

M. Dulcebo : "Bonjour Hector. Comment s'est passée votre sortie hier soir? Acamas vous a bien accompagné?"

Hector : "Euh ... oui, oui. Il a été très gentil, il m'a même prêté de l'argent pour m'acheter mes livres, et il m'a aidé à bouillir le manuel d'histoire."

M. Dulcebo : "Très bien! Et vous n'avez pas eu d'autres difficultés?"

Hector : "Euh ... Et bien, au BHEPM, ils m'ont dit que je ne peux pas hériter de mes parents, leur héritage revient à Hector Loquarexibo."

M. Dulcebo : "Hum ... Et vous avez les talents familiaux des Loquarexibo?"

Hector : "Je sais parler aux rats."

M. Dulcebo : "Et vous avez certainement envie d'apprendre à maîtriser les talents Ibo et Loquar, ne fut-ce que pour toucher votre héritage?"

Hector : "Oui."

M. Dulcebo : "Hé bien, vous vivez dans le monde des mages depuis presque trois semaines, je suppose que vous êtes capable de prendre cette décision par vous-même. Mais soyez extrêmement prudent avec ces pouvoirs, surtout le talent Rex, qui est très dangereux. Hum ... Voyons, où l'ai-je mis?"

Le Professeur Dulcebo se lève et commence à fouiller une étagère de sa bibliothèque. Il enlève d'abord une rangée de livre, qu'il pose en désordre sur le sol. Derrière les livres se révèle un capharnaüm impressionnant. Une boule de cristal est posée à côté d'une cage vide, quelques livres traînent un peu partout, un chapeau de mage tout froissé recouvre une peinture, des bonbons ronds éparpillés roulent au milieu du tout ... Le professeur Dulcebo sort les objets un par un et les envoie sur le sol de son bureau, en commentant ses trouvailles.

M. Dulcebo : "Non ... Ah, tiens, des racines de mandragore, je croyais que je les avais finies ... " _Prophéties_ ", c'est pas ça ...Une chaussette, je me disais bien qu'il m'en restais un nombre impair! ... " _Recueil de ..._ " Pas ça non plus ... Un guide-pas? On a du le confisquer à un élève, j'imagine, ça ne me rappelle rien ... Mille saurlennes, où est-ce que j'ai bien pu fourrer ce bouquin? Peut-être là-dessous ..."

Le professeur Dulcebo soulève la cage, et en dessous, il trouve un livre ouvert, dont les pages sont pliées après être restées longtemps cornées sous la cage.

M. Dulcebo : " _Des pouvoirs Loquar, Rex, Ibo & des précautions élémentaires à prendre pour les manier_" par Sappho Loquarexibo. Voilà."

M. Dulcebo tend le livre à Hector.

M. Dulcebo : "Bon, rangeons un peu ... ΜετεωριζοÈσθε και στοιβαζοισθε "

Les objets que le Professeur Dulcebo a sortis s'envolent et retournent tous au fond de la bibliothèque, dans le plus grand désordre. Ensuite, les livres se remettent en place sur l'avant de l'étagère, formant une rangée bien nette et ordonnée.

M. Dulcebo : "Bien, à part ça, vous rentrez chez votre oncle pour les vacances?"

Hector : "Euh ... Non, ce n'est pas prévu. Il m'a mis à la porte, et ... euh ..."

M. Dulcebo : "Je vois, donc vous comptez rester à Sortnettes? "

Hector : "Euh ... oui."

M. Dulcebo : "Il n'y aura presque personne. Vous risquez de vous ennuyer. N'hésitez pas à appeler vos amis avec le téléphone du dortoir, ou du foyer des élèves. La cantine sera fermée le mardi soir, et le mercredi toute la journée. M. Vatel vous laissera des sandwichs au foyer. Des questions?"

Durant ces vacances, Hector se rapproche ses rares personnes qui restent un peu à Sortnettes. Des élèves de terminale installent un écran relié au Réseau Magique dans le foyer pour qu'Hector puisse regarder les matchs du championnat de pasd'ball. En partant le mardi après-midi, M. Vatel laisse à Hector une large provision de sandwichs, de bonbons et de gâteaux. Et Hector se retrouve alors absolument seul dans l'école : tout le monde est parti célébrer la fête vendémiale en famille. Hector a toute l'école pour lui, et il n'a personne pour l'explorer avec lui.

Il en profite pour tester la méthode de téléportation décrite dans le livre de Sappho Loquarexibo. Il se place dans une grande pièce vide (au sous-sol de la tour ouest, il y en a justement une) et regarde attentivement un endroit. Puis il prononce _Nunc ibo illuc_. Et en une micrime, il arrive à l'endroit qu'il regardait. Même pas besoin d'utiliser de baguette magique! Le seul défaut, c'est qu'il met plus de temps à se concentrer pour lancer son sort que pour marcher d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Et il n'arrive pas toujours très précisément à l'endroit visé.

Lors de sa 4ème téléportation, Hector arrive trop près du mur et se cogne violemment. Il tombe sur le dos, et quand il se relève il saigne du nez, il a les mains et les bras râpés par le crépi, et il pressent l'apparition prochaine de plusieurs bosses et bleus. Et évidement, l'infirmerie est fermée. En plus, Tatouille se moque, en faisant semblant de se jeter contre le mur comme un abruti.

Hector, de mauvaise humeur, remonte vers son dortoir en claquant la porte du sous-sol pour montrer son mécontentement à Tatouille. En passant par le foyer des élèves, il entend le téléphone sonner : c'est Marie, qui vit dans une famille moldue et ne fête donc pas Vendémiaire. Ils passent deux bonnes heures au téléphone, puis Hector se réconcilie avec Tatouille et continue à s'entraîner pour acquérir une parfaite maîtrise du pouvoir Ibo avant la rentrée.


	20. 20- Rendu de copies

**Chapitre 20 - Rendu de copies**

Le lundi de la rentrée, à 7 toquantes, M. Retinebo s'apprête à rendre les contrôles d'histoire.

M. Retinebo : "La moyenne de classe est de 12/20. Pour un premier devoir de 4ème, c'est assez médiocre, mais vous aurez l'occasion de vous améliorer aux prochains contrôles. Après tout, vous venez à peine de commencer vos études, et j'espère que vous saurez mettre à profit la large marge de progression que vous laissent vos notes actuelles. ΜετεωριζοÈσθε και νεmοίσθε "

Les copies s'envolent, et viennent se poser sur les tables, devant les élèves. Hector a eu 10. Il se retourne vers ses camarades pour voir leurs notes : Marie lui fait un grand sourire absolument radieux, et brandit sa copie. Mais comme elle l'agite dans tous les sens, Hector n'arrive pas à lire la note. Hermès a un air lugubre, et il a retourné sa copie contre la table. Hector n'arrive donc pas à voir quelle note il a eue non plus.

M. Retinebo : "Maintenant que vos copies vous ont été rendues, nous allons réorganiser la liste d'appel. Le premier sera en premier, et le dernier en dernier. Si vous n'êtes pas content de votre classement, essayez de mieux réussir le prochain contrôle, la liste sera réordonnée à chaque fois qu'un professeur vous rend des copies. Un peu de silence pendant que je fais l'appel ... MARIN Marie, famille Studiôse. "

Marie : "Présente!"

Marie a l'air extrêmement heureuse, son sourire monte jusqu'aux oreilles. La dernière fois que Hector a vu quelqu'un sourire autant, c'était quand Pétronille a appris qu'elle était la seule de toute l'école à être qualifiée pour la finale départementale des dictées Pivot.

M. Retinebo : "DUPONT Théoclymène, famille Excellor."

Théoclymène a l'air content, mais la façon dont il regarde Marie semble assez peu amicale. Par la suite, l'appel accélère. M. Retinebo raccourcit nettement les pauses entre deux noms. Hec- tor n'est pas très bien classé, et comme il a eu pile 10, il a un pincement au cœur pour tout ceux qui sont appelés après lui. C'est le cas de François, Clarisse et surtout ...

M. Retinebo : "Et pour finir, REDIBO Hermès, famille Rembobineurs." Hermès est rouge vif, et il bégaie sa réponse en regardant sa table.

Hermès : "P-P-Présent."

Marie a perdu son sourire, elle se penche vers Hermès et chuchote : "Persévérer, réessayer."

Après le cours d'histoire, les 4èmes ont potions. M. Flagellabo fait l'appel à l'envers, comme à son habitude. Hector réalise alors à quel point cette manie est pénible : en cours d'histoire, au début de l'appel, toute la classe était attentive pour observer le triomphe de Marie et Théoclymène. Puis les élèves se désintéressant de l'appel au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, presque personne ne semblait avoir remarqué que Hector était aussi bas dans la liste. Cette fois-ci, cité en 4ème, il a l'impression que la classe entière le regarde quand M. Flagellabo annonce : "Monsieur _Potier_ , de la famille Stratèges."

L'appel se poursuit, et quand il en arrive enfin au début de la liste, M. Flagellabo fait un commentaire qui, encore une fois, donne à Hector une profonde envie de l'étrangler.

M. Flagellabo : "Et la première ... Marie. Et dire que certains élèves prétendent que l'histoire est plus difficile pour ceux qui viennent de familles moldues! S'il y a bien une matière où un peu de travail suffit à réussir, c'est bien l'histoire."

À la pause déjeuner, Calypso rejoint Hector, Hermès et Marie.

Calypso : "J'ai décidé que rien ne m'empêchera d'être amie avec qui je veux. Je suis une mage libre, mes parents et mon frère n'ont pas à me dire à qui j'ai le droit de parler ou pas."

L'après-midi, ils se mettent tous les quatre ensembles pour le TP de botanique, au grand bonheur de Mme Rapiam qui déclare qu'un groupe de TP réunissant une Studiôse et un Rembobineur est une excellente idée. Sarpédon lance fréquemment des regards assassins dans leur direction, et Calypso fait de son mieux pour avoir l'air de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Quand la cloche retentit, Hector est d'abord soulagé que le cours se soit déroulé sans encombres. Puis, en voyant le regard de Sarpédon, il se demande ce qu'il va arriver à Calypso quand elle sera rentrée chez elle.

Le soir même, vers 17 toquantes, Hector, Marie, Euryclée et Hermès sont au foyer des élèves en train de réviser pour le contrôle de potions de samedi prochain. La porte du foyer s'ouvre, et

Acamas entre. Calypso le suit, tirant une grosse valise mal fermée. Elle a les yeux rouges, les cheveux décoiffés, sa robe est froissée.

Acamas : "Bonsoir jeunes gens. Mademoiselle Sapiam va devenir interne à partir de ce soir. Mesdemoiselles Marin et Audiam, il reste des lits dans votre chambre. Voudriez-vous montrer le chemin à votre camarade?"

Hector et Hermès attendent dans le foyer des élèves pendant que Marie et Euryclée installent Calypso dans leur chambre. Malheureusement, l'heure de l'extinction des feux arrive avant le retour des filles, et ils doivent aller se coucher sans avoir eu plus de nouvelles.


	21. 21- Mensonges

**Chapitre 21- Mensonges**

Le samedi suivant, après le contrôle de potions, Hector, Hermès, Léto, Euryclée et Calypso déjeunent ensemble au réfectoire.

Hector : "Tu ne rentres pas chez tes parents ce week-end, Euryclée?"

Euryclée : "Non, c'est trop fatiguant, avec le trajet, le décalage horaire, et les contrôles le samedi matin. En plus ..."

Elle jette un coup d'œil vers Calypso. Cette dernière a le nez dans son assiette, le teint pâle, et les cheveux mal coiffés. Depuis son arrivée à l'internat, Léto, Euryclée et Marie ont pris soin de rester le plus souvent possible avec elle pour lui éviter de déprimer, apparemment sans grand succès.

Léto : "Je reste aussi. Mais Marie devait rentrer. Ses parents ont insisté pour qu'elle rentre, je crois qu'ils ont un truc à lui dire."

Hermès : "Un truc qu'ils ne veulent pas dire au téléphone?"

Léto : "On verra bien. En attendant, c'est mon premier week-end à Sortnettes! Je pensais en profiter pour aller visiter les coins où on ne peut pas aller en semaine."

Hector : "Les endroits interdits aux élèves la semaine sont aussi interdits le week-end."

Léto : "Mais c'est beaucoup moins surveillé! La plupart des adultes rentrent chez eux le week-end!"

Hermès : "Pas l'infirmier. On s'est fait collés avec Hector le week-end juste avant les vacances."

Euryclée : "Il va falloir préparer le petit-déjeuner pour ma marraine! J'y avais pas pensé! Vous savez ce que vous allez faire?"

Hector : "Euh ..."

Calypso : "Mon parrain n'est pas interne, donc je suis dispensée de ramener le petit-déjeuner au lit."

Léto : "Mais tu vas nous aider! Tu peux pas nous laisser faire tout le boulot toutes seules! J'ai plein d'idées formidables, je suis sûre que ça va être très drôle."

Hector : "À faire valider par M. Tuebor, je te rappelle."

Léto : "Ouais ... T'as raison, il vaut mieux commencer par ça, ça risque de prendre un moment pour obtenir le droit de faire tout ce que je veux. On y va?"

À l'infirmerie, Hector admire l'ingéniosité de Léto, et les centaines d'idées toutes plus originales les unes que les autres qu'elle a à proposer pour le petit-déjeuner du lendemain. Mais il doit bien convenir que la plupart de ces idées sont dangereuses.

M. Tuebor : "Non! Mademoiselle Cambiabo, vos idées sont beaucoup trop dangereuses! Je ne vous autorise absolument pas à faire quoi que ce soit de tout cela. Demain, vous prendrez un plateau à la cantine, et vous le porterez à votre marraine tel quel, sans rien modifier. Jamais je n'approuverais un projet susceptible de mettre en danger des élèves!"

Calypso : "Ah, vous n'approuveriez jamais un projet susceptible de mettre en danger des élèves?"

M. Tuebor : "Jamais!"

Calypso : "Sauf si ce projet était proposé par des adultes?"

M. Tuebor : "Mais de quoi parlez vous, mademoiselle ...?"

Calyspo : "Sapiam. Je suis Calypso Sapiam. Alors, vous n'avez jamais approuvé un projet qui a mis des élèves en danger?"

M. Tuebor : "Non, je n'ai jamais donné mon aval pour un tel projet. Vous avez une imagination trop fertile, mademoiselle. Pour en revenir aux petits-déjeuners, j'ai peut-être une idée ..."

500 millimes plus tard, les élèves rentrent au foyer des élèves avec une potion de rythmicité, préparée par M. Tuebor spécialement pour l'occasion.

Calypso : "Donc, vous versez une dose de potion de rythmicité dans le jus d'orange de vos parrains, et pendant un jour, ils ne peuvent plus s'empêcher de danser dès qu'ils entendent de la musique?"

Léto : "Oui, ça va être trop cool! Mais, dis moi, Calypso, M. Tuebor a participé à un projet qui a mis des élèves en danger?"

Calypso : "Non. Enfin, peut-être participé. Il n'a jamais "donné son aval". Mais "il approuverait". Enfin, il pourrait approuver."

Euryclée : "Du coup, c'est plutôt un projet en préparation?"

Calypso : "Peut-être ... Ou peut-être qu'il n'a pas pu "donner son aval" parce que ce n'est pas lui qui décide. Il a peut-être approuvé, même si ce n'était pas lui qui donnait sa permission."

Léto : "On essaie d'interroger d'autres adultes?"

Calypso : "Et comment tu veux faire ça? On va avoir l'air super louches si on demande à des adultes si l'école met les élèves en danger."

Hector : "Susceptible de mettre des élèves en danger ... Peut-être qu'il a autorisé M. Vatel à nous faire des tartines de beurre de cacahuète au petit-déjeuner, ou qu'il a ciré les marches d'un escalier glissant."

Calyspo : "J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu plus sérieux que ça. Il faudrait poser des questions bien choisies aux adultes, mais si c'est moi qui les interroge, ils vont se méfier. Hector, c'est ton rat, là-bas?"

Sur la table à côté d'eux, Tatouille ronge un stylo laissé là par un élève.

Hector : "Hé! Tatouille, arrête ça tout de suite!"

En voyant que Hector le regarde, Tatouille lâche le stylo, et se précipite vers une pile de livre. Il fait semblant de se cogner dessus, et s'effondre sur la table, agitant pitoyablement les pattes tout en poussant des hurlements de rire.

Euryclée : "Il est blessé! Il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Tu crois que M. Tuebor sait soigner les rats?"

Hector : "Non, il n'est pas blessé, il joue."

Euryclée : "Mais il est allongé sur le dos, il agite les pattes dans le vide, et il crie. Bien sûr qu'il est blessé, Hector!"

Hector : "Euh ... Tu as raison, je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie, histoire d'être sûr."

Calyspo : "OK, on t'attend là."

Hector ramasse Tatouille et l'emmène dans le couloir en direction de l'infirmerie.

Hector : "Tatouille! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas sortir du dortoir! Et d'arrêter de te moquer de moi! C'est bon, je me suis cogné UNE FOIS pendant les vacances, ça arrive à tout le monde, même aux humains, pas la peine de me le rappeler tout le temps! Et ne ronge plus les affaires des autres élèves. je vais avoir des ennuis, moi, si tu fais n'importe quoi!"

Tatouille s'excuse et promet de ne pas recommencer, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Et Hector promet qu'il s'occupera plus de lui. C'est moins pratique de passer du temps à jouer avec Tatouille depuis qu'il a des amis humains et qu'il partage un dortoir avec cinq autres garçons, mais Tatouille mérite mieux que de rester abandonné seul dans le dortoir.

Le lundi matin, M. Flagellabo rend les contrôles de potions. Les livres de magie ne peuvent pas être bouillis, c'est pourquoi il est nécessaire d'apprendre les formules magiques, les recettes de potions, et les propriétés des différents ingrédients par cœur. Malheureusement, Hector n'est pas très bon pour apprendre par cœur. Et il est plutôt inquiet quand M. Flagellabo commence à rendre les copies.

M. Flagellabo : "Alors, dernier ..."

Hermès se tient très droit sur sa chaise, dans son dos il a les doigts croisés. Hector imagine sans difficulté à quel point c'est horrible d'être dernier pendant toute une semaine, le rappel cinglant de sa nullité à chaque fois qu'un prof fait l'appel ... D'ailleurs, Hector n'est pas bien rassuré non plus ... Pourvu que ce ne soit pas moi ...

M. Flagellabo : "Jean. Copie absolument nulle. Aucun travail, à se demander si vous avez seule- ment pris la peine d'ouvrir votre livre. Si vous ne comptez pas étudier la magie, je me demande bien ce que vous faites dans cette école. ΜετεωριζοÈο και νεmοίο "

La copie de Jean s'envole, et atterrit devant lui.

M. Flagellabo : "Ensuite ... M. Redibo. Espérons que la persévérance et la ténacité légendaires de la famille Rembobineurs vous aideront à vous améliorer pour les contrôles suivants. ΜετεωριζοÈο και νεmοίο "

La distribution de copies continue, et Hector ne sait trop qu'espérer. Il a hâte que sa copie arrive pour savoir enfin quelle note il a, mais il espère qu'elle arrivera le plus tard possible, puisque plus il attend mieux il sera classé. Il commence à être rassuré quand M. Flagellabo rend la copie de Sarpédon.

M. Flagellabo : "M. Sapiam. C'est bien, vous avez la moyenne, mais je suis certain que vous êtes capable de mieux."

Finalement, Hector a 13, ce que M. Flagellabo qualifie de " _médiocre_ ". Fatima a 15. " _Pas terrible, pour une Alchim_ ". Et Marie a 18. " _On dirait que la Studiôse se débrouille bien pour apprendre par cœur, on verra ce que ça donne quand les contrôles demanderont autre chose que d'ânonner bêtement son cours_ ".

À la pause déjeuner, les internes interrogent Marie sur son week-end.

Euryclée : "Alors, Marie, ton week-end c'est bien passé?"

Marie : "Oui, ça va."

Calypso : "Et donc, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Marie : "... rien ... C'est mon père, il a un cancer. Mais il va guérir."

Calypso : "C'est un moldu, ton père? Il est soigné par des médecins moldus?"

Marie : "Oui. Tu crois qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour l'aider? Avec de la magie?"

Hermès : "Il a déjà bu de la potion Périclès?"

Marie : "J'en sais rien ... sûrement pas, non, comment il en aurait eu? Mais où on va trouver de la potion Périclès?"

Calypso : "Je ne sais pas, Marie, mais on va y arriver. On ne laissera pas ton père mourir, je te le promet."

L'après-midi, Hector, Hermès, Marie et Calypso sont de nouveau ensemble en TP de botanique. Ils extraient du venin de tarenplante, et Hermès n'est pas très rassuré.

Hermès : "Mais c'est dangereux, ce venin est hyper toxique!"

Marie : "Mais non, les professeurs, ne feraient jamais rien qui risque de mettre les élèves en danger, n'est-ce-pas, madame?"

Mme Rapiam : "Non, bien sûr que non. Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est pour vous protéger."

Hector : "Mais vous faites quelque chose de particulier pour nous protéger, en ce moment?"

Mme Rapiam : "Rien, à part de vous obliger à porter vos gants de protection correctement. Le

venin pourrait passer sous la manche, là. Remettez ça tout de suite."

À la fin du TP de botanique, les internes rentrent à la tour ouest, et Calypso retient Hector au détour d'un couloir pour discuter discrètement.

Hector : " Mme Rapiam mentait, n'est-ce pas? ... Les profs font quelque chose de particulier en ce moment pour protéger les élèves. Ce qui signifie qu'on a un besoin particulier de protection, je suppose?"

Calypso : "Sûrement. Mais ce n'est pas la seule à mentir. Tu n'as pas emmené Tatouille à l'infirmerie, hier. Tu étais certain qu'il ne s'est pas cogné, que c'était un jeu."

Hector : "Oui, euh ... ça fait des années que j'ai ce rat, je le connais bien, je sais reconnaître quand il est malade."

Calypso : "Et tu n'as pas eu envie d'argumenter, alors tu as préféré faire semblant d'aller à l'infirmerie?"

Hector : "Voilà, c'est ça."

Calypso : "Et c'est tout?"

Hector : "Bah oui, c'est tout, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines? C'est pas poli de poser plein de questions comme ça!"

Calypso : "C'est pas poli non plus de mentir à ses amis."

Hector : "Bon, d'accord ... Mais tu ne le répéteras pas, hein?"

Calypso : "Promis, si tu as un secret, je ne le dirai à personne."

Hector : "Je sais parler aux rats."


	22. 22- La potion Périclès

**Chapitre 22 - La potion Périclès**

Le lendemain, Hector se rend à l'accueil de l'école, et il demande à Acamas s'il lui serait possible de les accompagner, Marie et lui, pour que cette dernière puisse acheter de la potion Périclès.

Acamas : "Acheter de la potion Périclès? Certainement pas, monsieur, vous êtes trop jeune. La potion Périclès est dangereuse, et il est interdit d'en vendre à des mineurs."

Hector : "C'est le père de Marie, il est malade ... Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de le soigner!"

Acamas : "C'est pour soigner un ... moldu? Vous perdez votre temps, ça ne vaut vraiment pas la peine de faire autant d'effort pour ça."

Hector : "Mais c'est le père de Marie!"

Acamas : "Si vous tenez absolument à vous procurer de la potion Périclès, je pense que le plus simple serait d'en fabriquer, monsieur. Il est interdit de vendre de la potion Périclès à des mineurs, mais vous devriez pouvoir acheter la plupart des ingrédients sans difficulté. Enfin, en tant qu'adulte responsable, je ne saurais vous encourager à le faire, puisque la potion Périclès est interdite aux mineurs."

Le jeudi suivant, les internes de 4ème ont rendez-vous au 5ème étage de la tour nord-est pour regarder le prochain match du championnat de pasd'ball. Léto, Hermès et Hector sont déjà arrivés, et ils regardent les informations en attendant le début du match. Calypso, Euryclée et Marie arrivent tout essoufflées.

Calypso : "On a trouvé! "

Hector : "Euh ... Quoi?"

Calypso : "La recette de la potion Périclès! On l'a trouvée à la bibliothèque! "

Marie brandit un livre intitulé "Médecine magique, potions et remèdes pour toutes les maladies". Un marque-page dépasse, vers le début du livre. Marie ouvre le livre à la page marquée, et leur montre la recette de la potion Périclès, avec la liste des ingrédients, et une abondante mise en garde concernant les effets secondaires indésirables.

 _Effets secondaires indésirables :_

 _Lors de la deuxième prise : extase accompagnée d'un désir irrésistible de reprendre de cette potion._

 _Lors de la troisième prise : mort._

À ce jour, au cours de l'histoire, seules trois personnes ont survécu à une seconde prise de potion Périclès, et des centaines en sont mortes. Ne prenez jamais de potion Périclès plus d'une fois dans votre vie.

Hector : "Ah, c'est possible de survivre à une deuxième prise de potion Périclès?"

Marie : "Oui, en prenant de l'anti-poison avant. Une feuille bleue de trèflor, par exemple. Mais dans ce cas, ça annule tous les effets, donc ça n'est pas très intéressant."

Euryclée : "Tu as vérifié que ton père n'en a jamais pris? Il a peut-être rencontré des mages quand il était jeune ..."

Marie : "Jamais! Je lui ai demandé."

Calypso : "À part la feuille de trèflor, les ingrédients sont très communs. On devrait pouvoir les trouver facilement."

Léto : "D'après le " _Manuel théorique de botanique pour débutants_ ", il y a du trèflor dans la forêt de Versailles. Par contre, il pousse surtout sur les branches des arbres sirènes. Enfin, il y en a aussi sur des arbres moins dangereux."

Hector : "Tu connais ce bouquin par cœur, toi?"

Léto : "Oui, je l'ai fait bouillir. Il est très bien fait, avec tout ce qu'il faut savoir en botanique pour réussir au collège, sauf les trucs magiques qui rendraient le livre imbouillable."

Marie : "Bon, et ça nous avance à quoi, qu'il y ai du trèflor dans la forêt de Versailles?"

Léto : "Vous ne savez pas? On va faire une sortie scolaire dans la forêt de Versailles dans un peu moins de deux semaines. Avec Mme Rapiam, pour étudier les plantes dans leur environnement naturel."

Marie : "Ah bon? T'es sûre?"

Léto : "J'ai placé une oreille connectée dans le hall de la tour Est, et j'ai entendu Mme Rapiam en parler au directeur."

Euryclée : "Une oreille connectée ... C'est un artefact qui enregistre les sons, les transcrits en texte, et t'avertis en t'envoyant un message par le réseau magique si certains thèmes sont abordés?"

Léto : "Exactement. J'avais demandé à être avertie si on parle des 4ème, ou de la sécurité des élèves."

Marie : "T'as pas peur de te faire virer de l'école?"

Léto : "Bah ... Je l'ai mise dans le hall, pas dans la salle des profs ou un bureau. De toutes façons, elle n'est pas restée longtemps. Le directeur l'a enlevée à peine deux toquantes après que je l'ai posée."

Hector : "J'espère qu'ils ne sauront pas que c'est toi."

À l'écran, le bulletin d'informations est terminé, et un présentateur interroge Mme Potero sur sa politique.

Présenteur : "C'est très gentil à vous, madame, de bien avoir voulu venir répondre à quelques questions avant le début du match. Je crois que le sujet qui préoccupe le plus nos auditeurs en ce moment, c'est Moldumask."

Mme Potero : "L'enquête qui mènera à l'arrestation de Moldumask est en cours, mais je ne peux pas vous en révéler plus sous peine de compromettre le bon déroulement de nos investigations." Calypso : "Ouais ... enquête qui mènera à l'arrestation de Moldumask ..."

Mme Potero : "Concernant le Sceptre Noir, nous l'avons placé dans un endroit absolument sûr et étroitement surveillé. Il est à l'étranger, loin de tout mage exceptés les agents affectés à sa protec- tion."

Calypso : "Donc en France, dans un endroit où il y a beaucoup de mages."

Présentateur : "Si des mages militaires ont été redéployés à l'étranger, la population française n'est- elle pas moins bien protégée?"

Mme Potero : "Pas du tout, je vous assure qu'aucune des mesures prises pour la protection du sceptre noir ne fait courir le moindre danger aux civils. Nous avons augmenté l'effectif des forces militaires françaises, en recrutant de nouveaux agents de confiance, et nous collaborons étroite- ment avec les pays étrangers qui nous aident à assurer la sécurité du sceptre."

Calypso : "Les mesures prises pour la protection du sceptre noir ne font courir aucun danger aux civils? Et les élèves ici ne sont pas particulièrement en danger ... Dites ... Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait à Sortnettes, quand même?"

Hermès : "Sortnettes est l'endroit le plus sûr du monde, les défenses magiques ont été construites et améliorées par les meilleurs mages français tout au long de l'histoire ..."

Euryclée : "Et en plus, M. Dulcebo est le mage le plus puissant du monde, Moldumask n'oserait jamais s'attaquer à lui!"

Hermès : "Mais ça veut dire que Moldumask risque de venir ici pour voler le Sceptre Noir! C'est un assassin dangereux!"

Marie : "En même temps, ça parait logique : si on a un artefact dangereux recherché par le plus grand criminel du pays, où le cacher à part dans une école?"

Léto : "Mais où est-il? Sûrement dans un endroit interdit aux élèves ... La tour Est est presque entièrement interdite aux élèves, la tour Sud est interdite aux collégiens et lycéens, elle est réservée aux chercheurs et aux étudiants du supérieur ... Les couloirs qui relient ces deux tours sont interdits aux élèves ... "

Calypso : "On ferait mieux de ne pas s'en mêler! Si on cherche, ça risque d'attirer l'attention d'autres élèves, et plus de gens seront au courant que le Sceptre Noir est ici, plus il y a de risques que Moldumask l'apprenne!"

Euryclée : "On n'est même pas sûrs qu'il soit ici, d'ailleurs. On pourrait essayer d'interroger un prof discrètement, à la fin d'un cours, juste histoire de confirmer? Je suis curieuse, moi!"

Calypso : "Bon, OK, mais ... On n'en parle à personne d'autre que ceux qui sont ici! Et on reste très discrets pour pas que les autres élèves le sachent. Promis?"

Hector, Hermès, Léto, Euryclée, Marie : "Promis!"


	23. 23 - Cueillette en forêt

**Chapitre 23 - Où les héros cueillent des fleurs dans la forêt**

Dix jours plus tard, le lundi 17 octobre, les 4ème retrouvent Mme Rapiam et M. Marseille dans la cour. Les élèves sont surexcités, et attendent leur première sortie scolaire avec exaltation. Mme Rapiam finit l'appel.

Mme Rapiam : "Hermès Redibo."

Hermès : "Présent! "

Mme Rapiam : "Bien, tout le monde est là. Je vais vous distribuer des herbiers à compléter. Sur chaque page, il y a le nom d'une plante. Vous devrez la trouver dans la forêt, et l'insérer dans la pochette correspondante. Sur la première page, je vous ai mis le plan de la forêt domaniale de Versailles. Les zones en rouge sont dangereuses, et vous n'avez donc pas le droit d'y aller. Strictement interdit! Les zones en orange sont accessibles aux moldus, et il serait préférable de les éviter. Moins les moldus voient de mages, moins le Bureau des Affaires Moldues a de travail. De plus, vous ne trouverez pas de plantes magiques dans ces zones, donc autant ne pas y aller. C'est compris?"

Élèves : "Oui! "

Mme Rapiam : "J'insiste encore une fois : la zone en rouge est strictement interdite. Maintenant, on va aller prendre le MEM en direction de Versailles c."

Une fois arrivés dans la forêt, les élèves se dispersent, en quête des plantes demandées. Les internes se retrouvent derrière un arbre, à l'écart. Marie ouvre son herbier à la première page, et regarde le plan. Un point indique sa position sur la carte.

Marie : "Bon, j'ai emprunté le guide de la forêt de Versailles à la bibliothèque, et ils disent que le trèflor pousse ... "

Elle pose son herbier par terre, sort le livre de botanique et l'ouvre à côté. En comparant les plans, on voit que le trèflor pousse en plein dans la zone rouge.

Euryclée : "Hum ... C'est dangereux à quel point?"

Marie : "D'après le guide, les principaux dangers sont les arbres sirènes, les saurlennes, la tarenplante, et la mandragore. Il n'y a pas d'animaux dangereux." Hector : "Donc les seuls dangers proviennent de la flore?"

Léto : "On ne va pas se laisser arrêter par des plantes!"

Calypso : "Les profs vont s'en rendre compte, Rapiam a les yeux rivés sur sa carte qui lui indique la position de tous les élèves de la classe. Il faudrait faire diversion. Quelqu'un vient avec moi pour leur poser des questions embarrassantes?"

Hermès : "Moi!"

Calypso : "Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on va réussir à détourner leur attention très longtemps ... Ils risquent de se rendre compte quand même que vous êtes partis dans la zone rouge ..."

Léto : "Au pire, on sera punis, moi je m'en fiche."

Hector : "On a vraiment besoin d'une feuille de trèflor, alors ça vaut le coup de risquer une toquante de colle, ça ne me pose pas de problèmes."

Euryclée : "Pareil pour moi."

Calypso et Hermès se dirigent vers les professeurs. Ils sont en train de discuter, tout en gardant un œil sur une carte qui montre où se trouvent les élèves.

Hermès : "Monsieur! Mon père dit que l'école n'est pas un endroit sûr, que je risque d'être attaqué par Moldumask."

Les professeurs sursautent, et Mme Rapiam cesse de regarder la carte pour fixer immédiate- ment ses deux yeux sur Hermès. Pendant que M. Marseille cherche une réponse, Euryclée, Léto, Hector et Marie foncent en direction de la zone interdite.

En arrivant en lisière de la zone rouge, ils voient un grand arbre isolé, d'où provient une mu- sique envoûtante. Cet arbre est magnifique, avec un feuillage abondant d'un vert profond et un épais tronc marron, extrêmement haut, à l'écorce épaisse et très crevassée. Il a l'air très ancien et dégage une incroyable impression de sérénité. Les élèves, s'avancent vers le tronc, charmés par cet arbre si majestueux.

Marie : "Cet arbre est splendide! Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau! J'ai lu une fois la description d'un arbre comme ça, mais ... Attention! C'est un arbre sirène!"

Marie s'arrête tout à coup, et l'arbre déploie brutalement des lianes qui viennent s'enrouler autours des enfants, puis se replient, entraînant leurs proies vers le tronc. Léto se débat, mord la liane qui l'enserre, et celle-ci se rétracte sous la douleur. Grâce à cela, Léto parvient à se dégager un bras avec lequel elle s'accroche au sol.

Léto : "Le livre théorique de botanique dit que les arbres sirènes ont une racine sensible, qui émet un sifflement. Si on appuie sur son point faible il va nous lâcher!"

Hector se débat et parvient à se mettre sur le dos. Il fait mine de mordre, mais aussitôt les lianes s'éloignent de sa bouche. Il regarde alors une branche au dessus de lui.

Hector : "Nunc ibo illuc."

Hector se retrouve au-dessus d'une branche, et tombe assis dessus. À côté de lui, il voit une fleur à trois feuilles : une verte, une rouge, une bleue. Il la cueille, la met dans sa poche, et se dépêche de se téléporter ailleurs avant que les lianes ne le rattrapent. Celle qui semble en plus mauvaise posture, c'est Euryclée. Les lianes qui la traînent l'ont presque amenée jusqu'au tronc, dans lequel une grande bouche s'ouvre, prête à l'engloutir. Hector se téléporte à côté d'elle, et arrache brutalement à mains nues les lianes qui l'entourent. Aussitôt d'autres lianes se précipitent vers lui et lui enserrent les bras.

Hector : "Où est la racine sensible? Elle émet un sifflement."

Euryclée : "Là! Juste sous la surface."

Hector se téléporte à l'endroit indiqué, et effectivement il entend un tout petit sifflement, qui était jusqu'ici masqué par la musique de l'arbre. Il plante sa baguette dans la terre, et l'arbre se met à hurler. Toutes les racines se rétractent d'un seul coup.

Marie : "Courez!"

Les élèves s'enfuient à toute allure, et arrivent essoufflés et couverts de terre près de la clairière où se tiennent les professeurs. Calypso est en pleine discussion avec les professeurs, mais Hermès les voit et les rejoint.

Hermès : "C'est bon, ils ont rien grillé. Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal?" Hector, sortant la fleur de sa poche : "Euh ... au moins, on a réussi."


	24. 24 - Lévitation

**Chapitre 24 - Lévitation**

Le soir, de retour dans la tour Ouest, Hector fait face aux questions de ses camarades, et il leur explique tout. Euryclée est outrée.

Euryclée : "Tu nous a menti! On croyait que t'étais un sans-pouvoir d'une famille quelconque, et en fait, tu es un Loquarexibo!"

Calypso : "En même temps ... Vu sa situation, c'est pas très étonnant qu'il ai menti. Tu imagines? Quand il est arrivé, il ne savait même pas qu'il était un Loquarexibo! Et quand il l'a découvert, ben ... Le BHEPM a refusé de lui donner son héritage, et le bureau d'état civil a refusé de lui reconnaître son nom. Il est l'héritier de la famille la plus riche de France, et il ne possède que 53 points. Il fait partie de la famille la plus célèbre du monde, et il est inscrit à l'école sous un autre nom. Va expliquer ça sans te lancer dans des explications interminables à chaque fois."

Euryclée : "Bon, je comprend qu'il préfère rester discret, en fait. Mais, nous, quand même, on est tes amis!"

Hector : "En vrai, si j'ai rien dit, c'est surtout parce que ... tout le monde déteste les Loquarexibo. Vous allez me détester, maintenant?"

Léto : "Bien sûr que non! On est tes amis!"

Hermès : "Ce n'est pas vrai que tout le monde déteste les Loquarexibo. Ma mère était très amie avec Thétis Loquarexibo, et son mari. Je ne sais plus comment il s'appelait. Ils ont été tués tous les deux par Glaucos Loquarexibo il y a 10 ans, mais c'était des gens très bien, il parait."

Hector : "C'est vrai? Mes parents ont été tués par Glaucos Loquarexibo?" Hermès : "Oui. Je connais pas trop les détails. Mon père doit en savoir plus, mais ... c'était quand ma mère est morte ... Ça l'a rendu un peu fou, il ne vaut mieux pas trop lui poser de questions à ce sujet. Je sais quand même que tes parents ont été tués par Glaucos Loquarexibo, un peu avant la mort de ma mère."

L'air semble soudain s'alourdir, et après un instant de silence, Léto décide de changer de sujet.

Léto : "Sinon, Calypso, tu as découvert quelque chose en interrogeant les profs?"

Calypso : "Pas grand chose. Le Sceptre Noir est vraiment à Sortnettes. Et il n'est pas dans la tour Est."

Léto : "Donc, tour Sud-Est ou couloir entre les deux?"

Calypso : "Je ne pense pas que ce soit le couloir entre les deux, et la tour Sud- Est ... Franchement, quand M. Marseille l'a dit, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était vraiment loin de la tour Est, genre à l'autre bout de l'école. Mais c'est peut-être qu'une impression, peut-être que c'est dans la tour Sud-Est."

Marie : "Dans tous les cas, c'est mieux qu'on n'en sache pas trop à ce sujet, moins il y a de personnes au courant, moins il y a de risques que Moldumask trouve le Sceptre Noir."

Léto : "Ouais, pas faux."

Léto sort de sa poche un petit ourson en peluche, avec une fermeture éclair dans le dos. Elle commence à l'ouvrir, et à mesure qu'elle tire sur la navette, l'ourson s'agrandit, et la fermeture éclair s'allonge. Quand elle parvient enfin au bout, la peluche est plus grande que le cartable d'Hector.

Euryclée : "Les 4èmes n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser de sac extensibles pendant le bizutage. On est censés se traîner nos cartables avec tous les bouquins dedans, pendant que les grands se baladent les mains dans les poches."

Léto : "Oui, bah, je me traîne mon gros cartable avec tous les livres de cours toute la journée. Mais là, on est en dehors des heures de cours, et j'ai besoin d'un truc."

Elle fouille dans la patte avant droite de la peluche, et en sort une carte de Sortnettes.

Léto : "Bon, la tour Est est là, et évidement, l'endroit le plus loin de la tour Est, c'est la tour Ouest, où on est actuellement."

Euryclée : "Franchement, ça m'étonnerait. Avec le pouvoir Audiam, je l'entendrais s'il se passait des trucs bizarres dans la tour Ouest."

Léto : "Sur le plan, ils mettent les murs qui sont isolés phoniquement. Apparemment, on ne peut pas entendre ce qu'il se passe dans les dortoirs quand on est à l'extérieur, ni au foyer, ni dans les salles de travail. Et la "salle polyvalente" est aussi isolée phoniquement."

Euryclée : "Oui, je sais qu'il y a des endroits isolés phoniquement, mais on entend tout ce qu'il se passe dans les couloirs, alors je le saurais si des profs venaient souvent dans la tour."

Marie : "C'est la tour des élèves, le seul endroit de l'école où les adultes ne viennent quasiment jamais ... Le Sceptre Noir n'est sûrement pas ici."

Calypso : "Tant que tu regardes le plan de la tour Ouest, il n'y aurait pas un endroit où on pourrait s'installer pour faire la potion Périclès discrètement? Je crois qu'on a tous les ingrédients, maintenant."

Marie : "Non, il nous manque la poudre de cornachine et le cantaloup."

Léto : "C'est des ingrédients ordinaires, ça. Il y en a en accès libre dans le laboratoire de potions. On peut aller en chercher tout de suite, si tu veux."

Marie : "À cette heure, le laboratoire de potions est fermé. Et puis, tu crois qu'on peut se servir dans les ingrédients du laboratoire de potions comme ça? C'est pas réservé aux exercices faits en classe?"

Léto : "T'inquiètes, j'ai la clé du labo, on peut y aller. Mais il y a des grosses étiquettes rouges sur la bouteille de cornachine, on ferait peut-être mieux de lire les consignes de sécurité sur l'utilisation de cette poudre avant."

Marie : "Oui, c'est une poudre assez dangereuse, toutes les précautions à prendre sont expliquées dans le " _Traité des ingrédients alchimiques les plus communs_ ". Déjà, il faut mettre nos lunettes, et puis ..."

Une toquante plus tard, les internes se réunissent dans un dortoir de filles vide pour commencer à préparer la potion Périclès. Sauf Hector et Hermès, qui n'ont pas le droit de monter du côté des chambres des filles. Hector en profite pour présenter Tatouille à Hermès.

Hector : "C'est bizarre qu'elles aient trouvé un dortoir vide ouvert du côté des filles. Côté garçon, les dortoirs vides sont toujours fermés."

Hermès : "Il était fermé, mais Léto a la clef. Elles vont refermer en partant, ça sera plus pratique. J'espère que tout va bien."

Hector : "Pas moyen d'aller voir, de toutes façons."

Tatouille : "De quoi vous parlez? C'est pas très poli, ça, on jouait ensemble, et d'un coup vous vous mettez à parler en humain entre vous ..."

Hector : "On parlait de nos amies qui font une potion dans un dortoir du côté de l'internat des filles. On se demande si tout va bien."

Hermès : "On pourrait leur téléphoner. C'est un dortoir, il a le téléphone."

Hector : "Mais si le téléphone sonne, ça risque de les faire sursauter à une étape délicate ... Apparemment, c'est une potion très compliquée, il vaut mieux ne pas les déconcentrer."

Tatouille : "Je peux aller voir, si vous voulez."

Hector : "Mais comment tu nous raconteras? Si tu fais des allers-retour tout le temps, tu ne verras rien, et si tu restes là-bas jusqu'à la fin de la soirée ..."

Hermès : "J'ai une paire bouche-oreille, on peut lui passer l'oreille, et on garde la bouche."

Hector : "Une paire bouche-oreille?"

Hermès : "C'est un artefact qui marche par paire : tout ce que l'oreille entend, la bouche le répète. Si on donne l'oreille à Tatouille, on pourra entendre tout ce qui passera près de l'oreille."

Hector : "Un peu comme l'oreille connectée de Léto?"

Hermès : "Oui, c'est le même principe, mais ça n'utilise pas le réseau magique." L'oreille est assez petite, mais Tatouille n'est pas très grand non plus.

Tatouille : "Je ne peux pas porter ça! C'est beaucoup trop encombrant, mes pattes sont trop petites. Je peux la pousser, à la limite ... Mais je ne pourrais jamais aller jusqu'aux dortoirs des filles en poussant ce machin."

Hector : "On pourrait essayer de l'attacher sur toi, tu veux bien?"

Mais c'est plus difficile que prévu. Les poils lisses de Tatouille sont assez glissants, et l'oreille ne tient pas en place. Hector et Hermès décident de construire un harnais en utilisant de la ficelle, et cette tâche les absorbe jusqu'au couvre-feu.

Le vendredi suivant, en cours de sortilèges, les élèves apprennent le sort de lévitation. Le matin, de 9 à 10 toquantes, M. Marseille leur réexplique interminablement tous les dangers du sortilège de lévitation, et toutes les mesures de sécurité à prendre avant de l'utiliser. Comment annuler le sortilège s'il tourne mal, comment contrôler la vitesse d'ascension et de descension des objets, et surtout, surtout ...

Hector chuchote : "Ne pas l'utiliser en extérieur, c'est bon, on a compris, c'est quand qu'on passe à la pratique?"

Le déjeuner se passe dans une ambiance fiévreuse. Si les 4èmes n'étaient pas obligés de laisser passer tous les grands, ils auraient été les premiers à avoir fini leur repas. Dès qu'ils le peuvent, ils engloutissent le déjeuner, et se précipitent vers la salle de travaux pratiques de sortilèges. Quand M. Marseille arrive, les élèves sont rangés par groupes de TP devant la porte, parfaitement silencieux, et complètement surexcités.

M. Marseille ouvre la porte avec une lenteur exaspérante, puis il les fait entrer, et il leur donne enfin la permission de commencer les travaux pratiques. Marie, Hector Hermès et Calypso sont encore une fois dans le même groupe. Marie se lance en premier : elle place une feuille de papier sur la table devant elle, la pointe de sa baguette, et lance son sort d'un ton assuré.

Marie : " ΜετεωριζοÈο "

La feuille s'élève de quelques centimètres au-dessus de la table, et Marie fait tourner sa baguette pour la diriger. Elle fait d'abord monter la feuille jusqu'à une hauteur de 50 centimètres, puis elle la fait redescendre de 20 centimètres, puis ... la baguette glisse et lui échappe des mains. La feuille retombe en planant, et s'arrête sur la table.

Marie : "Arf, quelle maladroite! J'y étais presque!"

Calypso : "À mon tour! Meteorizoïo!"

Rien ne se passe, la feuille reste sur la table, sans bouger. Hector et Hermès essaient ensuite, sans plus de réussite. Après une toquante d'entraînement, Hector parvient à faire s'élever la feuille de 3 cm, Calypso arrive à soulever un côté de la feuille, mais pas l'autre, et Hermès arrive à la faire trembler.

M. Marseille : "C'est un sort difficile, essayez de vous entraîner chez vous ce week-end, mais dans tous les cas on reprendra ça la prochaine fois."

Le lundi suivant, M. Marseille leur donne des exercices plus compliqués : faire monter la feuille d'une hauteur précise, puis la faire redescendre et remonter en séries rapides. Faire tomber une feuille de la table, et lancer le sort pour la faire léviter avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Faire léviter la feuille en ciblant spécifiquement le milieu, pendant que les bords pendent mollement sur les côtés. Faire léviter toute la feuille, bien à plat.

Hector : "C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas la déplacer quand elle est en l'air. Je veux dire ... on peut la faire aller vers le haut ou le bas, mais ce serait mieux si on pouvait aussi la déplacer horizontalement."

Marie : "C'est un sort de lévitation, pas un sort de vol. Mais je me demande ...

ΜετεωριζοÈο ! ΜετεωριζοÈο !"

Marie lance le sort de lévitation sur le bord gauche de la feuille, et le bord droit tombe sous le bord gauche. Elle lance alors le sort uniquement sur le bord droit ... qui s'élève verticalement pour prendre la place du bord gauche.

Marie : "Non, ça ne marche pas ... "

Calypso : "Ça irait peut-être mieux avec un objet plus lourd. Quand le côté droit tombe, il faudrait qu'il soit entraîné par son poids par pendulation jusqu'à plus loin que le bord gauche. Mais cette feuille est trop légère."

À ce moment, un grand bruit retentit, et les élèves se retournent vers le groupe de Léto et Euryclée.

M. Marseille : "Mlle Cambiabo! Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Je n'ai pas demandé de faire léviter les tables!"

Léto : "Je suis désolée, monsieur, je visais la feuille, mais comme la table était juste à côté ... Je suis désolée ..."

M. Marseille : "Vous me ferez toquante de retenue mercredi après-midi! Je suis très déçu, mademoiselle, les Chérubins sont des agitateurs, mais je croyais qu'ils s'interdisaient de perturber les travaux pratiques. C'est dangereux, et si cela se ré- pétait, nous ne pourrions plus faire de travaux pratiques, ce qui nuirait fortement à la qualité de l'enseignement dans cette école. Ne croyez-vous pas que vos cama- rades méritent de recevoir une instruction de qualité?

Léto baisse le nez, les joues empourprées, et les larmes aux yeux.

Calypso, chuchote : "La pauvre ... On dirait que Léto est incapable de se justifier quand elle est vraiment innocente."

Hector chuchote : "Elle n'a pas fait exprès?"

Calypso, chuchote, mais plus fort pour que M. Marseille l'entende quand même : "Non, elle n'a pas fait exprès. Tu sais, j'ai le pouvoir Sapiam. Je sais qu'elle ne mentait pas quand elle a dit qu'elle visait la table."

M. Marseille, regarde dans la direction de Calypso, puis déclare : "Bon, assez de

bavardages, reprenez vos exercices. Et visez bien les feuilles, pas les tables!"

Le vendredi suivant, le cours de travaux pratiques de sortilèges a lieu au réfectoire. En deux coups de baguette magique, M. Marseille vide la salle de toutes ses tables, et il installe cinq tapis sur le sol, très espacés.

M. Marseille : "Chaque groupe va travailler avec un tapis. Si vous faites bien léviter les tapis horizontalement, un élève peut monter dessus et aller toucher le plafond. Faites très attention à ne pas tomber sur vos camarades. Et éviter de tomber de trop haut. Une chute de trois mètres de hauteur ne serait pas mortelle, mais vous pourriez déjà vous faire très mal. Je vais rendre le sol mou, ça diminue les risques, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut tomber. Et surtout, ne restez pas en dessous d'un tapis en lévitation!"

M. Marseille agite sa baguette, et le sol se transforme en un gigantesque matelas moelleux, dans lequel on s'enfonce jusqu'au genoux. Il est assez difficile de marcher, mais les élèves parviennent quand même à rejoindre leurs tapis. À la fin de la séance, ils parviennent à toucher le plafond en montant sur un tapis en lévitation, et à redescendre au sol sans tomber. Ce qui est d'ailleurs un peu dommage, c'est très amusant de tomber sur le sol mou.


	25. 25- Appréhensions

**CHAPITRE 25. APPRÉHENSIONS**

Le dimanche matin suivant, Piotr recrache ses tartines en toussant.

Piotr : "Kofff! Raaah! Trop de poivre, Hector! C'était vraiment gentil de m'amener le petit-déjeuner au lit, mais ... Koff ... Koff ..."

Piotr se saisit de son verre et le vide d'une traite. Malheureusement, il ne contenait pas que de l'eau.

Piotr : "Aaahhh! Grgl! Aaaahh! Kofff! "

Eurypylos : "Tiens Piotr, un vrai verre d'eau, les 4ème n'y ont pas touché à celui- là."

Piotr boit son verre, et son état s'améliore nettement.

Piotr : "Du piment dans l'eau? Saletés ... Bon, au moins, c'est fini! Plus de petit- déjeuners au lit!"

Pisistrate : "C'est clair que vous nous en avez fait baver! Dans deux ans, vous ver- rez, on sera aux premières loges pour conseiller vos filleuls, vous allez pas vous en tirer comme ça!"

Arthur : "Mais bien avant ça, Pisistrate! Le week-end prochain, c'est le week-end d'intégration!"

Pisistrate : "Mais oui, c'est vrai! Ils vont souffrir, les petits machins ... Après ce petit-déjeuner, ça me dérangera pas de les voir pleurer!"

Hermès : "D'ailleurs, il va se passer quoi pendant le week-end d'intégration?"

Pisistrate : "Ah, ah! Tu verras bien sur place!"

Eurypylos : "Un peu de suspens ne fait pas de mal."

Pisistrate : "Mais vous allez en baver! J'ai hâte de voir ça!"

En sortant du dortoir, Hector et Hermès rejoignent Léto, Euryclée et Calypso, qui sont restées pour le week-end.

Calypso : "On vient de recevoir un coup de fil de Marie : elle a donné la potion Périclès à son père, et il se sent beaucoup mieux. Il va passer des examens médicaux de moldus pour vérifier, mais à priori, il est guéri."

Hector : "Formidable! Je suis trop content pour elle!"

Hermès : "Super!"

Léto : "Ouais, c'est cool, un moldu de guéri ... Sinon, j'aimerais trop savoir ce qui nous attend pour le week-end d'inté. Vous savez pas, vous?"

Hector : "Aucune idée."

Calypso : "Aucune idée."

Hermès : "Aucune idée."

Euryclée : "Aucune idée."

Calypso : "Quoi? Tu sais Euryclée? Vas-y, raconte!"

Euryclée : "Bon, OK, je sais, mais je ne peux pas vous raconter."

Léto : "Comment ça? On est tes amis, Euryclée! On trahirait jamais un secret! On te dit tout, nous!"

Euryclée : "Ah? Tu nous cache jamais rien? T'étais où hier soir?"

Léto : "Euh ... En soirée ... Avec des grands ... Enfin, c'est pas intéressant, ça, ce qui compte c'est ... Il se passe quoi pendant le week-end d'intégration?"

Euryclée : "J'ai promis aux grands de pas vous le dire. Promesse de mage. Sur mon poster dédicacé d'Hippodamie."

Léto : "Une vraie promesse de mage? Si tu la romps, ton poster sera détruit?"

Euryclée : "Oui. C'est les grands qui m'ont obligée, ils ont dis qu'avec mon talent familial, j'allais forcément savoir ce qu'ils préparent pour le week-end d'intégration, et qu'ils ne veulent pas que je le répète aux autres."

Calypso : "Mais tu sais faire des promesses de mages, toi? Il faut lancer un sort, non?"

Euryclée : "Les lycéens m'ont appris ... Ils tenaient vraiment beaucoup à ce que je fasse cette promesse."

Léto : "Ouais, moi aussi, ils m'ont appris à faire des promesses de mages, c'est super facile."

Calypso : "Ça m'inquiète ... J'aimerais bien savoir, pour être rassurée. Je sais qu'ils ne pourront rien faire de dangereux, et je pense qu'en vrai, ils ne feront rien

du tout, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur quand même. Tu ne penses pas qu'on aurait moins peur si on savait ce qui nous attend, Euryclée?"

Euryclée : "Ça sert à rien d'avoir peur, en tout cas."

Hector : "Mais tu n'a pas peur, toi?"

Euryclée : "Si, quand même."

Hector : "J'imagine qu'on peut éliminer l'hypothèse de " _on s'inquiète pour rien, il ne vont rien faire du tout_ ", du coup."

Hermès : "Mais ça sert quand même à rien de s'inquiéter, on verra bien quand on y sera. Inutile de nous inquiéter avant."

Les 4èmes prennent la ferme résolution d'arrêter de s'inquiéter pour le bizutage, et ils passent donc la semaine suivante à imaginer toutes les choses les plus horribles que les grands pourraient leur faire dans le cadre d'un événement scolaire autorisé par les adultes. Chaque fois qu'il voit sur son emploi du temps les journées du vendredi et du samedi marquées "week-end d'intégration - cours banalisés", Hector ressent un pincement au cœur, accompagné d'un mal de ventre grandissant. Le jeudi soir, les élèves de 4ème se retrouvent au foyer, assis autours d'une table, pâles et silencieux.

Piotr : "Bah alors, vous êtes là, les 4ème? Vous vous faites du mauvais sang pour rien, c'est complètement inutile de vous inquiéter. Dans tous les cas, dimanche soir vos épreuves seront finies. Au lieu de rester là à broyer du noir, vous feriez mieux de réviser vos discours de fin de bizutage."

Hector : "Je connais mon discours par cœur. Je l'ai fait bouillir en même temps que mes manuels de cours pour être sûr de rien oublier."

Piotr : "Bah, récites le, on verra si tu le prononces bien."

Hector : "Moi, Hector, je serai un membre exemplaire de la communauté d'élèves de Sortnettes, un bon camarade, et un digne descendant de la famille Stratèges. J'aiderai les autres membres de ma famille chaque fois que je le pourrai. Je suivrai en toute occasion notre devise : Observation, réflexion, action.. Durant mes études, je prendrai le temps de jouer au pasd'ball chaque année, même les années d'examen. Et c'est avec fierté que je reçois ce chapeau orné du symbole de ma famille, que je porterai chaque jour durant toute ma scolarité à Sortnettes."

Marie : "Pas mal. Je trouve que tu devrai plus insister sur la devise de ta famille, pour qu'elle ressorte plus. Comme si elle était en italique, ou entre guillemets."

Hector : "T'es marrante, comment on met des guillemets ou des italiques à l'oral?"

Marie : "Bah, je sais pas ... Un peu comme ça : la devise de ma famille _Le savoir est le plus grand des trésors_.. C'est une question d'intonation, je suppose."

Hermès : "Comme ça? _Persévérer, Réessayer_."

Léto : "Oui, top!"

En préparant son discours, Hector oublie un peu son inquiétude pour le lendemain. Mais dès qu'il monte se coucher, elle lui revient brutalement. Demain ... Après s'être retourné 75 fois dans son lit, après avoir de nouveaux passé en revue tout ce qu'il a entendu à propos de bizutage dans les école moldues, après s'être redit 138 fois qu'il ne devait plus y penser, Hector finit par s'endormir. Il se réveille trois fois en pleine nuit. La première fois, il a fait un cauchemar où les lycéens alignaient les 4ème sur une estrade puis les obligeaient à chanter sous peine d'être fusillés. Mais dès qu'Hector commence à chanter, il est tellement hors-ton que les lycéens le fusillent quand même.

Dans son deuxième cauchemar, il doit affronter un dragon en utilisant la poétmancie. Il essaie de faire de jolis vers pour que ce qu'il décrit devienne réalité grâce à ses talents de poétmancien, mais lesdits talents s'avèrent inexistants. Et en plus, Pétronille n'arrête pas de se moquer à chaque fois qu'il fait une faute de français dans ses poèmes. Le dragon finit par perdre patience, et il passe à l'attaque. À ce moment, Tatouille surgit courageusement pour défendre Hector et se rue vers la patte arrière du dragon, mais quand il arrive contre les écailles du dragon, il fait semblant de se cogner et tombe sur le dos, en riant et en agitant les pattes. C'est alors que le dragon dévore Hector.

À peine a-t-il réussi à s'endormir pour la troisième fois de la nuit qu'Hector est réveillé par un grand cri venant du lit d'Hermès.

Pisistrate : "Bah alors, mauviette? On fait des cauchemars parce qu'on a peur pour le bizutage de demain? C'est pas une raison pour nous empêcher de dormir!"

Hermès : "J'ai rêvé qu'on nous forçait à manger des cobrams et des grouillules gluants! On nous forçait à les manger! C'était terriblement terrifiant! "

Pisistrate : "Les cobrams sont une espèce protégée, crétin! Rendors toi."

Le lendemain matin, à 7 toquantes, les 4ème se retrouvent dans le jardin à la française entre la tour Est et le portail d'entrée de l'école, alignés face à Stentor, le responsable du bureau des élèves, un grand terminale d'au moins 17 ans qui leur explique ce qu'il attend d'eux. À côté de lui se trouvent d'autres élèves de terminale, dont Hécube de la famille Studiôse et Valentin des Stratèges.

Stentor : "Garde à vous! Vous, les bizuts, vous allez venir avec nous, les res-

ponsables du BDE. Pendant que les autres élèves iront à la plage, on va amener leurs bagages jusqu'au camp, faire la cuisine, et préparer la soirée. Demain, on vous a prévu des activités à la plage. Et dimanche, vous devrez ranger et faire le ménage avant de rentrer. Si tout n'est pas nickel dimanche à 10 toquantes, on rentre sans vous, alors vous aurez intérêt à garder les endroits où vous passez les plus propres possibles, pour gagner du temps dimanche matin. Évidement, les autres élèves n'en feront pas autant. Bon, pour commencer, vous allez vous ré- partir en groupes de 3 ou 4 non mixtes : soit que des filles, soit que des garçons, pas de mélanges. Vous serez par chambres de 4, on garde les mêmes groupes tout le week-end, et on n'a pas la permission de faire des chambres mixtes pour les mineurs."

Hector et Hermès rejoignent François Li, de la famille Ludos et Théoclymène Dupont, de la famille Excellor. Marie et Calypso se mettent en groupe avec Fatima et Clarisse. Léto et Euryclée avec Ényo et Artémis. Une fois les groupes constitués, les 4ème vont chercher des grands tapis au sous-sol de la tour Ouest, et les ramènent jusque devant la tour Est. En les voyant arriver, croulant sous le poids des tapis, les terminales se moquent abondamment des petits 4ème.

Stentor : "Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à porter les tapis à dos d'hommes, comme des moldus? Tu crois que Marseille leur a pas appris le sort de lévitation?"

Hécube : "Sûrement si, mais ils ont pas compris à quoi ça sert. Tu sais, c'est con un bizut."

Valentin : "On leur explique?"

Stentor : "Non surtout pas! Laisse les galérer, qu'on continue à se marrer. Hé, les bizuts! Maintenant que vous avez ramené les tapis, vous les déroulez, et vous chargez les bagages sur le plus grand, là, le rouge et noir."

Marie lance le sort de lévitation sur une malle, et quand la malle est arrivée à 75 cm de hauteur, elle la pousse. La malle, n'étant plus en contact avec le sol, n'offre que très peu de résistance à la poussée et elle est très facile à déplacer. Arrivée au-dessus du tapis rouge et noir, Marie ressort sa baguette et annule le sort de lévitation.

Stentor : "Hé! Doucement avec cette malle! Il y a des trucs fragiles dans les ba- gages, t'annules pas le sort de lévitation comme ça, brutalement, quand ta charge est encore à presque un mètre de haut! Tu fais descendre doucement, délicate- ment, et tu annules le sort une fois que c'est bien posé par terre. Compris?"

Marie : "Oui, monsieur, excusez moi."

Stentor, vérifiant le contenu de la malle : "Bon, ça va, y a rien de cassé ... Continues à charger le tapis, mais fais gaffe."

Hécube : "On dirait qu'on va plus pouvoir beaucoup rigoler, ils ont pigé le truc."

Stentor : "T'inquiètes, le week-end d'inté ne fait que commencer, on aura bien d'autres occasions de rire."


	26. 26- Week-end d intégration

**CHAPITRE 26 - WEEK-END D'INTÉGRATION**

Une fois tous les bagages chargés sur le plus grand des tapis, chaque groupe de 4ème se retrouve sur un des tapis plus petits. Valentin rejoint le groupe de Hector.

Valentin : "Bon, c'est moi qui vais piloter. Asseyez-vous bien au milieu et ne bougez pas trop. Interdiction de tomber pendant le vol ! On sera en 3ème position dans la formation, derrière le tapis de Hécube."

Sur le tapis voisin, Hécube a rejoint le groupe de Léto. Sur le premier tapis, Sarpédon, Pandros, Troïlos, Déiphobe et un élève de terminale s'apprêtent à dé- coller. Stentor s'installe sur le tapis des bagages avec une élève de terminale.

Stentor : "Prêt à partir? N'oubliez pas : de la discrétion! On ne doit pas se faire repérer par les moldus ! Maintenez vos camouflages, ne faites pas de bruit, et ne faites rien tomber!"

Hécube : "Ne rien faire tomber ? On peut quand même jeter un bizut ou deux par dessus bord, s'ils sont trop énervants ?"

Stentor : "Non, surtout pas, rien du tout! Si les moldus voient des trucs tomber du ciel, on va avoir des ennuis. Et puis vas-y mollo avec les bizuts, on n'a le droit qu'à 10% de pertes sur tout le week-end, alors ça serait bien qu'ils arrivent tous vivants jusqu'au camp. Parés à décoller ?"

Élèves de terminale : "Parés !"

Stentor : "Tapis 1, décollage !"

Le tapis Sarpédon s'élève lentement. Arrivé à 3 mètres de hauteur, il s'arrête. Après quelques secondes, il disparaît d'un seul coup ! Au-dessus, de Hector, là où

se trouvait précédemment un tapis légèrement bosselé sous le poids des élèves, il n'y a plus que ... rien, du ciel bleu et des nuages.

Stentor, qui est encore au sol avec le tapis des bagages : "Camouflage OK ! Tapis 2, décollage !"

Le tapis 2 décolle, s'arrêt de haut, et disparaît. Puis arrive le tour du tapis 3. Au moment du décollage, Valentin lance d'abord un sort de lévitation. Puis une fois que le tapis est immobilisé à 3 mètres de hauteur ...

Valentin : "Bon, je vais lancer le sort de camouflage. Ça va rendre le tapis trans- parent quand on le voit d'en-dessous, mais pas quand on le voit d'au-dessus, donc on ne va rien remarquer d'ici. Κρύπτοιο "

Stentor : "Camouflage OK! Tapis 4, décollage !"

À cette hauteur, Hector voit les élèves sur les tapis 1 et 2. Ils n'ont pas du tout l'air camouflés, quand on est à la même hauteur qu'eux. Le dernier tapis à décoller est celui de Stentor, avec les bagages. Il monte jusqu'à environ 6 mètres avant de lancer le sort de camouflage, et vu d'en-dessous, le tapis de bagages disparaît. Une fois que les terminales ont confirmé que le camouflage est correct, Stentor fait redescendre son tapis jusqu'à la même hauteur que les autres, et il réapparaît. Les tapis ont exactement l'aspect des nuages et ciel au-dessus d'eux quand on les regarde par en-dessous, mais ils ont un aspect de tapis parfaitement ordinaires quand on les regard par au-dessus. C'est assez perturbant.

Stentor agite sa baguette, et un drapeau en sort, sur lequel est représentée une flèche qui pointe vers le haut. Valentin et les autres terminales répondent en agitant leurs baguettes, et des drapeaux en sortent, représentant de gros ronds noirs sur fonds jaunes.

Valentin : "Silence pendant le vol. Et interdiction de s'approcher du bord du tapis."

Les tapis s'élèvent jusqu'au-dessus de la hauteur des immeubles, puis commencent à se déplacer parallèlement au sol, cap ouest-nord-ouest. Les terminales font de nombreux signes avec leurs drapeaux, et Hector se demande si c'est bien utile, ou s'ils en rajoutent juste pour le plaisir de faire des signaux. Hector voit le paysage défiler tout autour de lui, ils traversent la Seine, puis passent la place de l'Étoile et arrivent au-dessus de la Défense. Cette vue aérienne de Paris est extraordinaire, et Hector adorerait pouvoir se rapprocher du bord du tapis pour mieux voir, mais il préfère ne pas s'attirer l'inimitié des terminales dès le début du bizutage.

Valentin, chuchotant : "Ne vous approchez pas du bord. Déjà, vous risqueriez de tomber, mon sort de lévitation est de bonne qualité, mais c'est plus difficile de bien le maintenir sur les bords du tapis. Ensuite, si vous vous penchez par-dessus bord, on va vous voir d'en bas. Vous voulez des bonbons ?"

Valentin sort des ondoyants au chocolat, des krazémous et des dragées caméléons. Puis il s'allonge, et regarde passer les nuages. Hector n'est pas très rassuré de voir le conducteur du tapis se désintéresser des questions de conduite, mais il décide quand même de faire pareil. Pendant plus d'une toquante, les passagers du tapis bavardent, mangent des bonbons, regardent les nuages et le paysage à l'horizon. De temps à autre, Valentin regarde où sont les autres tapis et corrige le cap d'un coup de baguette négligent. Conduire un tapis semble extrêmement facile, quand on voit Valentin le faire, mais Hector se sentirait à peine capable de main- tenir un tapis de cette taille en lévitation à altitude constante, et il n'a aucune idée de la façon de le déplacer parallèlement au sol. Petit à petit, les immeubles rapetissent, laissent place à des banlieues pavillonnaires, puis à des maisons éparses, et enfin à des forêts, des champs et des pâtures. Soudain, François tend le doigt vers l'horizon.

François : "On voit la mer!"

Valentin : "Ah, oui. On est bientôt arrivés. Le camp est au bord de la falaise, là- bas."

Hector : "Euh ... Où ça?"

Valentin : "Là, les petites cabanes en bois, à côté des arbres ... Μεγαλύνοιο "

Une partie du bord de la falaise semble soudain s'agrandir, comme si on regardait à travers une loupe, et ils voient un groupe de maisonnettes en bois autour d'une place recouverte d'herbe.

Valentin : "Là! Vous voyez?"

Les passagers confirment, et Valentin annule son sort de modification de la vision. Quelques temps plus tard, les tapis se posent sur l'herbe, au milieu des maisons.

Un fois tous les tapis posés, Stentor attache des bracelets aux poignets des élèves de 4ème, en leur interdisant strictement de les enlever avant leur retour à Sortnettes. De toutes façons, les bracelets sont trop serrés pour être enlevés sans les ouvrir, ils n'ont pas de fermoir, et ils ont l'air trop durs pour être coupés. Après cela, les terminales demandent aux 4ème de déposer tous leurs objets pré- cieux dans un coffre-fort.

Hécube : "On ne va pas vous ménagez pendant le week-end d'inté. Si on vous abîme un peu, vous les petits bons à rien, ça n'embêtera personne. Mais je m'en voudrais de casser des objets précieux en vous tabassant. Alors si vous tenez à vos affaires, laissez les là. Ne gardez que vos baguettes magiques et vos vêtements."

Hector dépose sa montre. Durant le reste de la journée, les 4ème triment pour montrer le camp, faire la cuisine, la vaisselle, et préparer différentes activités pour le week-end. Pendant ce temps, les élèves plus âgés se moquent d'eux et paraissent dans l'herbe. Hector remarque vite que les moqueries et les remarques des grands sont souvent assez justifiées, et il essaie de les utiliser pour ne pas faire deux fois la même erreur. Il utilise le sort de lévitation chaque fois qu'il doit déplacer un objet lourd. Dès la deuxième fois où Valentin l'envoie cueillir des plantes aromatiques, il pense immédiatement à consulter mentalement sa version bouillie du " _Manuel théorique de botanique pour débutants_ ".

Heureusement, il a une certaine expérience des travaux ménagers. Quand il habitait boulevard Maurice Berteaux, son oncle et sa tante l'ont beaucoup mis à contribution, et s'ils lui ont appris une chose, c'est bien à faire la cuisine et la vaisselle. De plus, depuis qu'il est étudiant à Sortnettes, comme il n'a que les trois robes et le pyjama qui lui ont été fournis par l'école le jour de son arrivée il fait une lessive tous les deux jours à l'internat pour avoir des vêtements propres à porter. Au début, il faisait ses lessives à la main, avec du savon. Mais Piotr lui a rapidement montré un sort de lessive, et Hector commence à presque bien le maîtriser.

Hécube : "Tiens, tu sais faire la lessive, toi? Étonnant. Même pas drôle. Bon, puisque tu as fini de laver les torchons, sors les crèmes caramels du bains marie, et mets les à refroidir sur la table dehors."

Hector contemple les pots de crèmes caramels au fond du chaudron d'eau bouillante. Il n'est pas idiot au point de plonger la main dedans, ce qui semble décevoir Hécube. Il essaie de les faire léviter, mais son sort agit moins sur les pots de crème que sur l'eau qui les recouvrent, et des éclaboussures bouillantes jaillissent de tous les côtés. Hécube éclate de rire.

Valentin : "Peut-être que Flagellabo a changé et qu'il ne fait plus de grand dis- cours sur l'utilité des gants en cours de potions ..."

Hécube : "Ou peut-être qu'il n'a pas remarqué qu'il y a des gants de protection posés sur la table juste à côté de lui. Qui sait? C'est un bizut, stupide, il ne faut pas chercher à les comprendre."

Hector s'empare des gants d'un geste rageur, les enfile, et plonge sa main protégée dans l'eau bouillante pour en sortir les pots de crème.

Le soir, après le dîner, les grands se retrouvent sur la piste de danse, mettent de la musique, et envoient les 4ème se coucher.

Léto : "Mais! C'est pas juste! C'est nous qui avons tout préparé! On va pas aller se coucher maintenant!"

Stentor : "Si! Allez hop, tous les 4ème au lit! Vous avez travaillé dur toute la journée, ce serait vraiment inhumain de vous priver d'un repos si bien mérité."

Léto : "Non, non, non, je ne bougerai pas d'ici!"

Stentor : " Τά íπλα ‚ποδύοιο ! ΜετεωριζοÈο !"

La baguette de Léto s'envole et arrive dans les mains de Stentor, puis Léto elle-même se met à léviter, et Stentor l'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre. Les autres préfèrent aller se coucher en marchant, et les 4ème se retrouvent dans leurs lits, dans leurs chambres de quatre. Sans leurs baguettes, que Stentor a confisquées pour la nuit "par précaution".

Allongé sur son lit, Hector bavarde avec Hermès, François et Théoclymène. François vient d'une famille de moldus, mais son parrain lui a appris à jouer à la chasse au dahu, et il est un grand fan de ce jeu. Il a récupéré des cartes que sa marraine n'utilise pas, et en faisant des échanges il a réussi à se faire un jeu pas trop mauvais. Hector, lui collectionne les cartes des paquets d'ondoyants au chocolat depuis des années, et il est très content d'avoir réussi à mettre la main sur six cartes clairvision, mais il se demande si ça fait pas un peu beaucoup, d'en avoir autant dans son jeu. François, lui, n'utilise pas du tout de cartes clairvision. Il en a une, mais il ne l'utilise pas, il trouve qu'elle ne va pas avec le reste de son jeu, et ...

Hector n'a jamais joué à la chasse au dahu, et il trouve la discussion franchement ennuyeuse, il s'endort donc relativement vite dès qu'il parvient à ne plus prêter attention à ce que racontent ses amis.


	27. 27- Un phare dans la nuit

**Chapitre 27 - Un phare dans la nuit**

"C'EST PARTI!"

Hector se réveille en sursaut, et se demande où il est. Il lui semble avoir entendu crier ... Soudain, son lit se met à bouger. Il se soulève, se dirige vers la fenêtre, et part tout droit vers la falaise. Autours de Hector, d'autres lits volent à travers les airs en direction de la mer. Tout à fait réveillé maintenant, Hector sort des couvertures. Le vent froid du bord de mer s'infiltre immédiatement dans son pyjama.

Sur les sol, des élèves de l'école font de grands mouvement de bras, agitant leurs baguettes magiques magiques qui émettent une lumière jaune. Beaucoup de bruit ... Les élèves éparpillés sur la falaise crient, ils ont l'air surexcités. Et les élèves qui sont sur les lits crient aussi. Hector s'aperçoit qu'il est lui-même en train de crier.

Que faire ? Si son lit continue tout droit, il va se retrouver en pleine mer ... Il vaudrait mieux sauter ... Mais c'est vraiment haut ... Lancer un sort de lévitation sur une couverture pour descendre doucement jusqu'au sol? Trop tard, le lit de Hector a franchi la falaise. Et d'ailleurs, il n'a pas sa baguette, elle a été confisquée par Stentor quand les 4ème sont partis se coucher.

Le lit s'arrête au dessus de la mer, à une dizaine de mètres de la falaise au bord de laquelle se massent les élèves de Sortnettes. De chaque côté de Hector, d'autre lits s'arrêtent. 22 lits, formant une rangée bien nette, parallèle à la côte. À gauche de Hector, François se penche par dessus le bord de son lit. Il a l'air terrifié tandis qu'il scrute l'obscurité en dessous de lui. À droite, Théoclymène s'est redressé sur son matelas, et il se tient bien droit, tourné vers la côte, en brandissant les bras d'un air bravache.

L'intégration! Ce sont les grands qui ont organisé tout ça, et même s'ils prétendent qu'il y a 10% de pertes autorisées, ce n'est sûrement pas le cas. Stentor et Valentin sont des gens raisonnables qui ont certainement pris toutes les précautions pour assurer la sécurité des 4ème. Hécube a l'air un peu moins raisonnable, mais elle ne leur ferait sûrement pas courir de risques. Ce n'est qu'une petite promenade en pleine nuit, pour les effrayer. Dans une seconde, les lits vont se mettre à bouger pour retourner vers leurs chambres ... Un étrange silence plane sur la mer. Plus personne ne crie, tout semble immobile, comme suspendu, en attente. Et d'un seul coup, la voix de Stentor retentit.

Stentor : "Nagez vers le phare."

Les mots résonnent d'une étrange manière. Durant un instant, le son porté par l'eau semble envahir tout l'espace. Puis d'un seul coup, le lit de Hector se met à tomber comme une pierre, et il chute dans la mer.

En percutant l'eau, Hector pense, mais bien trop tard, à prendre une grande respiration avant de se retrouver immergé. Le choc de ce plongeon dans l'eau froide le fait hurler, et sa bouche se remplit d'eau. Il se sent s'enfoncer dans la mer, tente par réflexe de recracher, mais ne fait qu'en boire encore plus d'eau. Soudain, il sent son poignet s'élever, et le tirer vers le haut. Il émerge à la surface, crache, tousse, se prend une vague en pleine figure qui lui fait reboire la tasse, recrache, retousse. Le bracelet que Stentor lui a accroché au poignet en arrivant au camp s'est transformé en une grosse bouée jaune, qui flotte à la surface de la mer. Il émet de plus une petite lumière rouge clignotante très visible, qui éclaire une peu la scène. Le lit de Hector émerge juste à côté de lui, et il décide de monter dessus, en attendant de trouver une meilleure idée.

Plusieurs 4ème sont montés sur leur lits, et les balises accrochées à leurs poignets indiquent clairement leurs positions. D'un seul coup, une grande lumière s'allume. Elle vient de la côte, pas de l'endroit où se trouve le camp, mais un peu plus loin. Ce n'est clairement pas la côte la plus proche. Mais en même temps, la côte la plus proche est une falaise abrupte. À quoi ça servirait de nager jusqu'à la falaise? " _Nagez vers le phare_." Piotr et les grands lui ont dit et répété que pendant l'intégration, les bizuts doivent obéir aux grands sans discuter. Et le phare est probablement près d'une plage, d'où il sera possible de remonter vers le camp et son lit douillet ... celui qui est actuellement avec lui, en pleine mer et trempé.

" _Nagez vers le phare._ " La consigne ne dit pas de ramener son lit pour pouvoir finir la nuit convenablement, donc Hector va considérer que les grands ont prévus le coup, et qu'un autre lit l'attend à l'arrivée. Et si ce n'est pas le cas ... Et bien, le bizutage est presque terminé, il aura bientôt les mêmes droits que les grands, y compris le droit d'être d'une humeur massacrante toute l'année pour leur faire payer ça ! Il décide de se mettre à nager en direction de la plage.

Il nage depuis environ 30 millimes quand tous ses efforts pour transformer sa peur en colère contre les grands volent en éclat. Il a l'impression de ne pas avancer. Peut-être qu'il n'avance vraiment pas. Il y a du courant dans la mer. Et il ne nage vraiment pas vite, surtout avec son bracelet qui l'empêche de mettre la main sous l'eau, et donc de faire des mouvements de natation corrects.

Peut-être que le courant l'éloigne du phare plus que sa vitesse de nage ne l'y emmène ? Peut-être que dans un mois, on retrouvera le corps de Hector gonflé d'eau sur une côte anglaise, son bracelet bouée ridicule toujours attaché au poignet ? Tatouille tournera en rond dans le dortoir des garçons de Sortnettes pendant des jours, puis il retournera vivre avec une bande de rats d'égouts ... ou une bande de rats de métro ... Les Potier feront semblant d'être tristes, et d'ailleurs Pétronille sera vraiment triste de n'avoir plus personne à martyriser ...

Soudain, Hector sent du sable sous ses pieds. Tout à ses sombres pensées, il n'a pas remarqué qu'il est arrivé sur une plage. Il sort de l'eau, Piotr se précipite vers lui en lui tendant une serviette, et le frictionne vigoureusement.

Piotr : "Pas trop froid ? Félicitations, tu as fait vite ! Tu es un des premiers !"


	28. 28- La fin du bizutage

**Chapitre 28 - La fin du bizutage**

Le lendemain, les élèves de 4ème se détendent à la plage. Marie, Fatima et Calyspo vont se baigner, mais Léto, Hermès et Hector déclarent qu'ils ont pris assez de bains de mer pour le reste de leurs jours. Quand à Euryclée, elle préfère nager près de chez elle, en Martinique, parce qu'au moins là-bas, l'eau est chaude.

Le samedi soir, les 4ème ont enfin le droit de participer à une soirée avec les grands, même si on ne leur permet pas de boire de l'alcool. D'ailleurs, aucun collégien n'a le droit de boire d'alcool à cette soirée, et les terminales veillent strictement à ce que cette règle soit respectée. Le BDE a aussi installé une grande barrière qui empêche de s'approcher de la falaise, même de loin. "Il ne faudrait pas qu'un mec bourré tombe dans la mer ..." Ce n'est pas très juste, les collégiens n'ont pas le droit de boire d'alcool, mais ils n'ont pas le droit non plus d'approcher de la falaise.

Vers 23h, les 6ème convient tout le monde à assister à un grand feu d'artifice qu'ils ont préparé, puis les collégiens vont se coucher.

Le dimanche matin, les lycéens ont mauvaise mine et sont un peu grognon quand ils ordonnent aux 4ème de tout ranger et nettoyer avant de départ. Sur le tapis de retour, Valentin lance une série de sorts compliqués, puis il explique à Hector comment conduire, et il dort pendant le reste du trajet. Grâce aux sorts lancés par Valentin, le tapis est très facile à piloter, et le voyage se déroule sans incident. Valentin a laissé son sac extensible en forme de balle de pasd'ball au milieu du tapis. Au décollage, il contenait toute une variété de gâteaux, bonbons et boissons, mais il ne reste plus qu'un demi paquet d'ondoyants au chocolat à l'arrivée.

Le soir, les élèves se réunissent au réfectoire qui, pour l'occasion, a été décoré et aménagé en salle de réception. Stentor prononce un discours sur les devoirs des élèves envers leur école, leurs parrains, et leurs familles. Puis il appelle chaque 4ème, l'un après l'autre.

Quand c'est le tour de Hector, celui-ci se rend sur l'estrade accompagné de tous les membres de la famille Stratèges P : Piotr, Ménélas et Valentin. Puis Hector récite son discours. Avant de commencer, pris de panique face à tous les regards fixés sur lui, Hector a l'impression d'avoir oublié ce qu'il doit dire. Mais heureusement, il a tellement répété que dès qu'il a dit le premier mot, les suivants sortent tout seuls. Ensuite, Piotr lui remet son chapeau de mage, avec l'emblème de la famille Stratèges brodé sur le devant, puis Ménélas lui donne une balle et une baguette de pasd'ball, et Valentin lui offre son sac extensible en forme de balle.

Valentin : "Maintenant que le bizutage est fini, tu as le droit d'utiliser un sac extensible. Je t'offre le mien, il m'a bien servi, mais je n'en ai plus besoin. Il est dans la famille Stratèges depuis plus de 50 ans. J'ai laissé les ondoyants au chocolat dedans."

Valentin sourit, l'air tout à fait à l'aise, et Hector essaie de lui rendre son sou- rire, mais les applaudissements du reste des élèves de l'école le rendent nerveux. Il est donc très soulagé quand il peut enfin retourner s'asseoir à sa place et que l'attention se tourne vers Hermès et les membres de la famille Rembobineurs I.


	29. 29- TP de potions

**Chapitre 29 - TP de potions**

La semaine suivante, Hector apprécie avec un bonheur particulier de pouvoir enfin tutoyer ses aînés, de ne plus avoir à leur faire la révérence, et de pouvoir faire la queue comme tout le monde sans devoir laisser passer les grands à la cantine. Il constate également très vite que son sac extensible est très pratique, et il prend l'habitude d'y laisser tout le temps toutes ses affaires de classe. Ça prend un peu de temps au début de chaque cours de fouiller parmi tout le fourbi qui s'accumule dans ce sac, mais au moins, il a toujours tous les livres et les cahiers dont il a besoin pour chaque cours sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir à l'avance.

En réalité, cette semaine aurait été calme, tranquille, reposante et parfaitement heureuse, si elle n'avait pas été, dès le lundi matin, gâchée par le premier TP noté de potions.

Évidement, les élèves savaient qu'il y aurait un TP noté de potions ce jour là. Mais bien sûr, personne, pas même Marie et Théoclymène, n'a révisé pendant le week-end d'intégration. En arrivant au laboratoire de potions, les élèves s'installent par groupes, suivant les consignes du professeur Flagellabo. Hector se retrouve au fond, dans le même groupe que François et Marie. Il y a un autre groupe de trois, juste à côté d'eux : Fatima, Clarisse et Jean. Les autres groupes sont des groupes de quatre.

M. Flagellabo : "Vous allez préparer une potion de vision nocturne. Nous avons étudié cette potion en classe la semaine dernière, donc vous n'aurez pas besoin que je vous donne plus d'explications. Les ingrédients nécessaires sont rangés dans le placard, au fond de la salle. Vous avez une toquante."

Les notes que Marie a prises pendant le cours de potions sont remarquablement détaillées : toutes les informations concernant la potion de vision nocturne s'y trouvent, avec plein de petites astuces que le professeur Flagellabo a données en classe et qui ne se figurent pas dans le manuel. Sous la supervision de Marie, Hector et François réunissent les ingrédients nécessaires et se mettent au travail. Mais ils se rendent vite compte que la préparation de la potion risque de prendre plus d'une toquante. Marie décide alors d'appeler le professeur, et garde la main levée jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne. C'est-à-dire la moitié du cours.

M. Flagellabo : "Tu lèves la main, Marie?"

Marie : "Oui. On ne va jamais réussir à finir à temps, c'est beaucoup trop long. Il est déjà 8 toquantes 600, on n'a tamisé que la moitié des graines de nyctalopier, et à peine commencé à broyer les yeux de chouette."

M. Flagellabo : "Hé bien, dépêchez vous de travailler au lieu de perdre votre temps à poser des questions sans intérêt."

Marie : "Mais on a sûrement raté un truc! C'est impossible de finir en une toquante en s'y prenant comme ça."

M. Flagellabo : "C'est vrai que vous vous y prenez n'importe comment. François, arrête de secouer ce tamis, les graines passeront bien mieux si tu le tournes. Bon, j'ai d'autres élèves à aller voir. Ne m'appelez plus si vous n'avez pas de questions importantes."

Une fois M. Flagellabo reparti, Hector va espionner discrètement les autres groupes pour essayer de comprendre comment ils font pour avancer plus vite qu'eux. Le groupe de Fatima, Jean et Clarisse n'a pas l'air d'avancer très vite non plus. Ils en sont à peine plus avancés que le groupe de Hector. Fatima a l'air d'avoir un bon coup de main pour tamiser le sable, et Jean a une sacrée poigne pour broyer les yeux de chouette, mais dans l'ensemble, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir de méthode révolutionnaire. D'ailleurs, ils ne pensent pas non plus qu'ils auront fini à temps.

Dans le groupe de Léto, Artémis, Théoclymène et Déiphobe, en revanche, le travail avance beaucoup plus vite. Le tamisage est fini, Théoclymène et Déiphobe finissent de broyer les yeux de chouette, Artémis règle la température du chau- dron et touille pendant que Léto verse les graines de nyctalopier. La méthode de Théoclymène et Déiphobe pour le broyage est assez originale, mais semble redoutablement efficace : Théoclymène fait léviter un énorme marteau, Déiphobe place les yeux en dessous, puis Théoclymène fait tomber le marteau. Hector aurait bien été voir ce que font les autres groupes, mais un regard de M. Flagellabo le fait brutalement changer d'avis. En retournant à sa place, il glisse quand même un mot à Fatima à propos de la lévitation de marteau.

À la fin du temps imparti, le groupe de Hector a à peine fini de tamiser les graines de nyctalopier, et commencé à les faire infuser. La potion est très loin d'être prête. Et le professeur Flagellabo leur attribue ... 3/20. Le groupe de Fatima n'a pas fini non plus, mais comme ils sont plus avancés, ils obtiennent 5/20. Tous les autres groupes ont fini leurs potions, qui sont de qualité variable. Mais ils ont tous au moins la moyenne. Avec 3/20, Hector, Marie et François se retrouvent donc derniers de la classe ex-æquo. Sur la liste, Marie, qui avait eu une excel- lente note au contrôle précédent, se retrouve en 20ème position. François devient 21ème, et Hector ... dernier. C'est la première fois que Hector est dernier, et la première fois que Marie n'est pas dans les trois premiers.

À 9 toquantes, en cours de sortilèges, quand M. Marseille fait l'appel, Hector se sent malade. C'est vraiment horrible d'attendre pendant que les noms dé- filent lentement, un par un, avant que le prof n'arrive enfin à lui, tout en bas de la liste ... Hector l'impression que toute la classe le regarde. Il entend des murmures quand on arrive à la fin de la liste, les élèves commentent les piètres résultats de leur groupe ... Il est tellement perturbé qu'il n'écoute pas du tout la leçon. C'est pourtant un cours très intéressant qui explique les avantages comparés du sort d'éclairage par rapport à la potion de vision nocturne.

À la pause déjeuner, Marie demande à Calypso, Hermès, Troïlos et Euryclée comment leur groupe a fait pour aller aussi vite.

Calypso : "Bah, le plus long, c'était d'écraser les yeux de chouette, de touiller doucement la potion, et les moments où il faut laisser reposer. On avait de la chance, comme on était quatre, on s'est débrouillés pour paralléliser : pendant que Troïlos et Euryclée écrasaient les yeux de chouette, Hermès touillait le chaudron, et moi je versait doucement les graines de nyctalopier. M. Flagellabo nous a donné une astuce pour les yeux de chouette : on les a écrasés beaucoup plus vite grâce à ça. On a utilisé un gros marteau qu'on a fait retomber sur les yeux pour taper vraiment fort ..."

Marie : "Oui, nous aussi on a fait comme ça. Mais comment vous avez fait pour tamiser les graines de nyctalopier aussi vite?"

Calypso : "Tamiser les graines? Non, nous on a utilisé des graines déjà tamisées."

Hector : "Quoi? Il y avait des graines déjà tamisées? Mais comment vous les avez eues?"

Calypso : "Le professeur Flagellabo est passé au début, et il nous en a données. Il vous en a pas données, à vous?"

Marie, rouge de colère : "Non! C'est pas juste! Nous aussi on aurait fini dans les temps si on avait eu des graines tamisées!"

Troïlos : "Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas demandé? C'était évident qu'on n'aurait pas le temps de finir si on devait tout tamiser!"

Hector : "Mais on a demandé! Il nous a dit qu'on tamisait mal!"

Troïlos : "Je n'y crois pas du tout, le professeur Flagellabo n'est pas comme ça. C'est un bon professeur, et il aide toujours les élèves. Il vous a juste oubliés, et comme vous êtes trop fiers pour lui demander de l'aide ..."

Marie : "Mais puisqu'on te dit qu'on a demandé!"

Troïlos : "Pfff ... Vous avez dû être insolents. Vous, les nés-moldus, vous êtes toujours arrogants et mal polis. Vous vous mettez toujours en colère pour rien. Je suis sûr que vous avez réclamé sur un ton tellement insupportable qu'il a préféré partir tout de suite. Vous avez de la chance de ne pas avoir été punis!"

Le lendemain matin, en allant en travaux pratiques de mathématiques, Hector a la boule au ventre. Il se sent tellement mal d'être dernier ... Il n'ose pas partager son angoisse avec Hermès, il a peur qu'il ne le prenne mal. Que lui dirait-il? "Je déteste être dernier, je préfère quand c'est toi comme d'habitude." Il ne dit rien, et fait semblant que tout va bien.

La salle de TP est entièrement vide, sans table ni chaise. M. Metabo les fait asseoir par terre dans un coin, et sort la liste d'appel. Marie blanchit, Hector sent son estomac se retourner ...

M. Metabo : "... 20, 21, 22. C'est bon, tout le monde est là. Bien, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas vous fier à ce que vous voyez, mais uniquement à votre raisonnement et à vos outils de mesure. Nous avons déjà étudié en classe des illusions d'optique pour lesquelles il était indispensable de mesurer afin de constater que nos yeux nous trompent. Même les moldus peuvent faire ce type de chose, par ailleurs assez faciles à détecter. Cependant il existe aussi des sorts d'illusion beaucoup plus subtils qui agissent directement sur vos sens. Voyons, quelle est la forme de cette pièce?"

La plupart des élèves lèvent la main, mais Marie, contrairement à son habitude, ne bouge pas. Le professeur interroge Pandaros.

Pandaros : "Cette pièce est carrée."

M. Metabo : "Carrée, vraiment? Quelles sont les propriétés d'un carré?"

Pandaros : "4 angles droits, 4 côtés parallèles et de même longueur, les diagonales se coupent à angle droit en leur milieu ..."

M. Metabo : "Très bien! Êtes vous certain que cette pièce a 4 angles droits et des côtés de même longueur? Il faudrait vérifier pour être sûrs."

D'un coup de baguette magique, M. Metabo fait apparaître une malle devant lui, dont il sort plusieurs grands mètres, grandes équerres, et quelques cordes. Les élèves se mettent au travail, et concluent rapidement que la pièce est rectangulaire.

M. Metabo : "Oui, bravo, c'est une pièce rectangulaire! Elle fait exactement les mêmes dimensions que toutes les autres salles de classe de la tour nord-ouest : six mètres par dix. Ce n'est pas du tout carré. Pourriez-vous tracer un cercle à la craie, sur le sol? Disons, avec un rayon de un mètre?"

Marie : "Si on fait un vrai cercle, on va avoir l'impression que c'est une ellipse, non?"

M. Metabo : "Oui, tout à fait."

Les élèves tracent un cercle qui ressemble à une ellipse, puis diverses constructions. L'illusion du professeur Metabo modifie leurs dessins de façon tellement fascinante que Hector en oublie presque qu'à la fin de la toquante, il va retrouver M. Flagellabo pour le deuxième cours de potions de la semaine.


	30. 30- Vacances Nivales

**Chapitre 30 - Vacances nivales**

Au cours des semaines qui suivent, les cours de potions sont les seuls moments vraiment désagréables de la vie de Hector. En cours d'histoire, il lit des livres historiques que Marie a empruntés à la bibliothèque. Comme Fatima, Hermès, Calypso et Euryclée en font autant, ils peuvent ensuite commenter leurs lectures pendant les pauses. Les cours de langue ont bien avancé, et les élèves sont maintenant capables de se débrouiller en italien, même s'ils ont toujours du mal avec la prononciation et la grammaire.

En cours de sortilèges, ils ont étudié plusieurs petits sorts qui s'avèrent utiles au quotidien, comme le sort d'éclairage, le sort d'attache, le sort de lessive (que Hector connaissait déjà) ou le sort de reprisage de chaussettes.

Léto a été collée pour avoir fait trébucher M. Marseille en attachant sa semelle au sol pendant qu'il marchait dans la classe; pour avoir fait léviter des bouts de papier en forme d'oreilles d'âne derrière la tête de M. Flagellabo et pour avoir collé toutes les pages du manuel d'histoire de M. Retinebo l'empêchant ainsi de leur lire le cours. Dans ce dernier cas, les élèves ont mis un peu de temps à se rendre compte que le cours était interrompu vu que personne n'écoutait.

À l'approche des vacances de Nivôse, tous les élèves s'apprêtent à quitter l'école, sauf deux. Hector et Calypso vont rester à Sortnettes.

Marie : "Vous êtes sûrs? Je suis certaine qu'ils seraient ravis de vous recevoir. Depuis que mon père a été guéri grâce à la potion Périclès, mes parents ont très envie de vous rencontrer."

Hector : "Mais non, vous allez fêter Noël en famille, on ne va pas vous déranger pour cette occasion."

Fatima : "Venez chez moi, alors! On est musulmans, on ne fête pas Noël!"

Calypso : "Tu nous as dit que ta famille vit dans un HLM minuscule, on ne va pas squatter dans un appartement déjà trop petit pour vous! Non, on reste à Sortnettes, on aura toute l'école rien que pour nous deux, avec toute la place qu'on veux."

Et c'est ainsi que le samedi 17 décembre, Hector, Calypso et Tatouille se retrouvent quasiment seuls à l'école pour deux semaines.

Calypso : "Super! On va avoir le babypad rien que pour nous! On peut quasi jamais y jouer d'habitude, il y a toujours beaucoup trop de queue."

Hector : "Je sais pas jouer au babypad."

Calypso : "Bah, je vais t'apprendre, les règles sont très simples. Ça va être trop bien!"

Le babypad n'a, en fait, qu'un très lointain rapport avec le pasd'ball. Chaque joueur contrôle une équipe de 10 petits personnages, un par doigt. Pour déplacer un personnage on bouge le doigt entier, par rapport à la main. Et pour qu'un personnage tire, il suffit de plier une articulation inter-phalangienne. Plus on plie fort, plus le tir va loin. Si un tir touche un personnage adverse, celui-ci est instantané- ment pétrifié, et l'adversaire ne peut plus bouger le doigt correspondant jusqu'à la fin de la partie.

C'est un jeu très compliqué à maîtriser, en particulier parce qu'il demande de bouger chacun des 10 doigts indépendamment, et que chaque doigt doit combiner de façon fluide deux types de mouvement. En réalité, Calypso se concentre généralement sur un ou deux personnages, ceux des pouces, et elle élimine toute l'équipe d'Hector juste avec eux.

Tatouille : "Je vais t'aider, Hector. Bouge pas ce doigt là, je vais le bouger pour toi."

Hector : "Euh ... attend, ça va jamais marcher, c'est mon doigt!"

Calypso : "En effet, ça ne marchera pas. Si Tatouille essaie de bouger ton doigt, il va te déconcentrer. Par contre, si vous voulez faire du deux contre un, on peut brancher des personnages sur les pattes de Tatouille."

Avec l'aide de Tatouille, la partie devient plus équilibrée. Hector branche 8 personnages sur 8 de ses doigts (tous les doigts sauf les auriculaires), et Tatouille prend un personnage sur chaque patte avant. Un gros avantage de leur équipe : quand Tatouille et Hector élaborent des stratégies entre eux, Calypso ne comprend rien. Par contre, Calypso a l'avantage de l'expérience, et elle maîtrise très bien ses personnages.

Calypso : "Encore gagné! 48-12! On en refait une?"

Hector : "Euh ... Je ferai bien une pause. Je crois que M. Vatel nous a laissé des ondoyants au chocolat. On pourrait se faire un goûter?"

Calypso : "Oui, des ondoyants au chocolat, trop bien! Allons prendre un goûter!"

Installés dans les fauteuils du foyer avec un verre de chocolat liquide et des ondoyants, Hector décide d'aborder un sujet qui le perturbe.

Hector : "Euh ... Calypso ... Tu es un peu bizarre depuis le début des vacances. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Calypso : "Mais si, tout va bien! Tout est d'enfer, je suis super contente de passer mes vacances avec toi à Sortnettes!"

Hector : "Je ne sais pas détecter les mensonges comme toi, mais ..."

Le sourire forcé de Calypso vacille, sa lèvre inférieure se met à trembler. Calypso : "On va passer Nivôse loin de nos familles ..."

Hector : "Oui, c'est triste. Ça commence à faire longtemps que tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi. Je comprend qu'ils te manquent."

Calypso : "Nivôse est une fête de famille. C'est un pêché de rester loin des siens un jour pareil, on sera maudits et on va aller en enfer."

Hector : "Euh ... Je pense que Dieu comprendra, tu sais. Je ne connais pas bien la religion des mages, mais ce n'est pas de notre faute."

Calypso : "Tu es sûr?"

Hector : "... sûr? euh ... sûr de quoi?" Calypso : "Que c'est pas de notre faute."

Hector : "Bah, c'est nos familles qui nous ont chassés, c'est pas comme si c'était nous qui ne voulions pas nous réconcilier."

Calypso se recroqueville dans son fauteuil et se met à pleurer.

Calypso : "En vrai ... Je n'ai jamais essayé de téléphoner à mes parents. Peut-être qu'ils m'ont pardonné et que je le sais juste pas. Si ça se trouve, ils m'attendent pour Nivôse, et moi, je ne vais pas y aller parce que je suis une fille indigne et une mauvaise croyante ..."

Hector : "Euh ... S'ils avaient vraiment voulu te faire passer un message, Sarpédon te l'aurait dit, non? Mais écoute ... Tu as raison, Nivôse, c'est la fête de la famille,

et on va faire ce qu'il faut pour être de bons membres de nos familles, comme des bons croyants."

Hector a l'impression de raconter n'importe quoi. Il ne connaît pas du tout la religion des mages. Mais il a vraiment envie de réconforter Calypso, et il ne sait pas quoi faire, alors il dit ce qui lui passe par la tête.

Hector : "Téléphonons à nos familles. Tu appelleras tes parents, et moi j'appellerai mon oncle."

Calypso : "Tu penses que c'est ce qu'on doit faire?"

Au grand soulagement d'Hector, Calypso a arrêté de pleurer.

Hector : "Oui! Pour Nivôse, on va sincèrement essayer de se réconcilier avec nos familles. On aura fait de notre mieux, c'est ça l'esprit de Nivôse!"

Hector se sent un peu ridicule à parler de "l'esprit de Nivôse". Mais si on suppose que Nivôse est une fête qui ressemble à Noël, alors il semble logique de pouvoir faire de grandes phrases bien creuses en parlant de "l'esprit de Nivôse". Cela dit ... Il vient de promettre de téléphoner aux Potier? Il échange parfois des SMS avec Pétronille, mais il n'a eu aucun contact avec son oncle et sa tante depuis la rentrée. Et il n'a pas trop envie d'en avoir. Les descriptions de Pétronille sont assez éloquentes sur les intentions des Potier à son égard. Peut-être qu'un coup de fil à Pétronille fera l'affaire?

Calypso : "D'accord, tu as raison. Demain, pour Nivôse, on va téléphoner à nos familles. On fera ça ensemble, d'accord? Tu m'aideras?"

Hector : "OK, on fera ça ensemble. Si tu es là, ça me donnera le courage de les affronter."

Calypso : "Oui, à deux ça sera plus facile. Et puis, en vrai, on ne risque rien, c'est que par téléphone."

Le lendemain matin, Hector, Calypso et Tatouille se retrouvent face au télé- phone du foyer des élèves.

Calypso : "Alors ... Tu commences?"

Hector : "Euh ... Bon, je vais d'abord appeler ma cousine, sur son portable. On s'entend plutôt bien, ça devrait aller."

Calypso, l'air soulagé : "D'accord, vas-y, commence."

Hector décroche le téléphone, branche le haut-parleur et compose le numéro sur le réseau moldu de téléphone.

Hector : "Allô, Pétronille? C'est Hector. Je voulais parler à tes parent pour essayer de me réconcilier avec eux."

Pétronille : "Euh ... C'est une mauvaise idée, Hector. Déjà, c'est pas le moment, ils sont au travail. Ensuite, je crois que mon père ne te pardonnera jamais, de toutes façons. Il a arrêté de faire des crises et de pousser des hurlements en parlant de toi, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il recommence."

Hector : "Tu sais, j'ai grandi chez vous, on a quand même des liens forts, tous les quatre, même si ça ne se voit pas toujours. On a un passé commun important." Pétronille : "Je crois qu'ils ont peur de toi. Peur que tu me fasses du mal."

Hector : "Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Pas si tu ne m'en fais pas."

Pétronille : "Je te crois. Mais ils n'ont pas du tout confiance en vous, les sorciers. Ils disent que vous n'avez aucune morale, que les sorciers qui tuent des gens normaux ne considèrent pas ça comme un meurtre."

Hector : "C'est vous qui m'avez éduqué, vous me connaissez."

Pétronille : "De toutes façons, les sorciers existent, ça semble idiot de faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Je préférerais vous connaître, pour savoir par moi-même à quoi m'en tenir. Mais mes parents préféreraient ne plus jamais entendre parler de toi. Si tu tiens vraiment à les appeler, tu as le numéro de téléphone de la maison, non? Téléphone ce soir, vers 19 heures. Je serai au cinéma avec des amis. Ne leur dit pas que tu m'as parlé, surtout."

C'est ensuite le tour de Calypso d'appeler sa famille. Elle s'empare du combiné d'une main tremblante, met le haut parleur, et appelle. Son père, Priam Sapiam, décroche.

Calypso : "Je ... Voilà, c'est Nivôse, et c'est important de se réconcilier avec sa famille pour Nivôse. Alors ... Je voulais m'excuser de vous avoir dit toutes ces horreurs, et ..."

M. Sapiam : "S'excuser, c'est bien, mais as-tu changé de comportement? Sarpédon m'a dit que tu es restée à Sortnettes en compagnie d'un sans-pouvoir?"

Calypso : "Oui, je suis restée en compagnie de Hector."

M. Sapiam : "... Hector Potier, c'est ça?"

Calypso : "Oui."

M. Sapiam : "Calypso ... Ton ami ne s'appelle pas Hector Potier?"

Calypso jette un regard paniqué à Hector, et raccroche.

Calypso : "Je suis désolée, Hector, j'avais promis que je ne le dirai pas ... Je me suis laissée aller, ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais pas parlé à mon père, j'avais oublié à quel point il est bon ... Je suis vraiment désolée."

Hector : "C'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as rien dis." Le téléphone sonne. Calypso décroche.

Hector : "Si c'est ton père, passe le moi. Je ne voudrais pas te faire manquer à ta parole."

Calypso : "Hector veut te parler, je te le passe."

Hector : "M. Sapiam? Je m'appelle Hector Potier, je suis un camarade de classe de Calypso."

M. Sapiam : "Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Mais ce n'est pas complètement la vérité non plus. Ton vrai non n'est pas Potier, n'est-ce pas?"

Hector : "C'est le nom sous lequel je suis inscrit dans cette école, et le seul que le bureau d'état civil reconnaisse."

M. Sapiam : "Certainement. Mais c'est le nom d'un sans-pouvoir. Et tu n'es pas un sans-pouvoir. Tu as un talent familial."

Hector : "Ça ne vous concerne pas!"

M. Sapiam : "Vraiment? Alors pourquoi Calypso m'a-t-elle téléphoné aujourd'hui? ... Je ne tolérerai pas que mes enfants traînent avec des sans-pouvoir et des moldus. Mais peut-être que Calypso n'a pas de si mauvaises fréquentations que ça, finalement? Peut-être que tu es juste un menteur?"

Hector : "Je ... Oui, c'est vrai, je suis un menteur. Le bureau d'état civil refuse de reconnaître mes pouvoirs. Je me suis toujours appelé Potier, et je ne veux pas passer pour un prétentieux en revendiquant un nom qui n'est pas le mien, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à mes amis de ne rien dire."

M. Sapiam : "Tes pouvoirs? Tu ... Vous voulez dire ... votre talent familial?"

Hector : "Euh ... oui, c'est ce que je veux dire."

M. Sapiam : "Si vous êtes un ami de Calypso, vous devriez avoir l'habitude. Aucune forme de mensonge ne marche. Cependant, je tiens à vous rassurer. Je suis de votre côté. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal, et je ne ferai rien si vous vous y opposez."

Calypso : "Hector ... J'ai rarement entendu mon père être aussi sincère."

M. Sapiam : "J'aimerais juste en avoir la confirmation, Hector, je vous en prie. Quel nom devriez-vous porter?"

Hector : " ... je sais parler aux rats. Et me téléporter."

Vers 14 toquantes, Hector, Tatouille et Calypso sont dans le sous-sol de la tour Ouest, en train de jouer au babypad, quand soudainement, la porte s'ouvre. Hector détache immédiatement Tatouille du babypad, paniqué à l'idée que quelqu'un découvre son secret.

M. Sapiam : "Bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger. Hector, je me présente, je suis Priam Sapiam, le père de Calypso. Nous nous sommes parlés au téléphone tout à l'heure."

Hector : "Euh ... oui, je me souviens."

Hector pose Tatouille sur le babypad, et M. Sapiam le regarde d'un air intrigué.

M. Sapiam : "Je voudrais vous parler, à tous les deux. Peut-être pourrions-nous nous installer au rez-de-chaussée?"

Hector : "Euh ... Oui, bien sûr."

Installé au foyer des élèves en compagnie de Calypso et de M. Sapiam, Hec- tor ne peut s'empêcher de trouver que ce dernier n'est pas à sa place ici. M. Sapiam est un homme d'allure austère et autoritaire, un adulte tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux et respectable. Et le foyer des élèves est un endroit pour les élèves. Comme toute la tour Ouest, les professeurs n'y font que de rares incursions, très limitées, et Hector n'en a jamais vu aucun assis dans un fauteuil du foyer.

M. Sapiam : "D'abord ... Calypso, je suis désolé de m'être emporté contre toi. Je suis très fier de te voir aux côtés d'un seigneur Loquarexibo, et tu peux rentrer chez nous quand tu voudras. Je m'assurerai que ton frère ne t'embêtes pas."

Calypso rougit, et ne dit rien.

M. Sapiam, se tournant vers Hector : "M. Loquarexibo, ..."

Hector, gêné : "S'il vous plaît, ne m'appelez pas comme ça."

M. Sapiam : "... comme il vous plaira, monsieur. Le bureau d'état civil ne reconnaît pas vos pouvoirs, et refuse de vous enregistrer son votre nom véritable?"

Hector : "Euh ... c'est ça."

Hector raconte brièvement sa visite au BHEPM et au bureau d'état civil. Le récit met M. Sapiam dans une colère noire.

M. Sapiam : "Ces petits bureaucrates veulent voler l'héritage des Loquarexibo. Il ne faut pas vous laisser faire! Je peux vous aider, si vous voulez. Je travaille au bureau des affaires judiciaires, et j'ai quand même suffisamment d'influence pour obtenir que votre dossier soit traité de façon correcte. On pourrait organiser une épreuve où vous feriez la démonstration de vos talents familiaux devant un comité. La procédure pour la reconnaissance d'un nom familial en l'absence de membres de la famille existe, et il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas l'utiliser."

Hector : "Mais je ne pourrais pas utiliser le talent Rex."

M. Sapiam : "Bien sûr, il sera impossible de faire une démonstration du talent Rex en public. Les talents Ibo et Loquar devront suffire. Il y a plus de mille ans que personne n'a eu un des talents Loquar, Rex ou Ibo sans avoir les trois. Si vous avez deux de ces trois talents, je pense que le bureau d'état civil sera obligé de vous enregistrer sous votre nom. Cette procédure peut parfaitement être démarrée sans que personne à Sortnettes ne soit mis au courant, si c'est ce qui vous ennuie."

Hector accepte, et M. Sapiam demande alors à Calypso et Hector ce qu'ils ont prévu de faire pour leur soirée de Nivôse. Hector lui montre le repas à réchauffer que M. Vatel leur a laissé avant de partir, et le babypad.

Hector : "Mais bon, Calypso, je suppose que tu vas vouloir rentrer avec ta famille, du coup?"

Calypso jette un coup d'œil vers son père, puis vers Hector.

Calypso : "Hum, non, je ..."

M. Sapiam : "Bien sûr, si vous voulez venir aussi, M. Hector, nous serons très honorés de vous recevoir."

Hector imagine brièvement la soirée de Noël des Potier. Sauf que ce n'est pas vraiment Noël, bien sûr. Ayant grandi parmi des moldus, il a parfois l'impression d'être un lourdeau qui ne connaît pas les règles les plus élémentaires de la poli- tesse. Quand il essaie de souhaiter un "agrable repas" à ses amis en faisant tourner sa fourchette entre ses doigts, il doit la ramasser par terre une fois sur deux. Un dîner avec plein de gens qu'il ne connaît pas, réunis pour une fête religieuse dont il ne sait rien, à part qu'elle se fête en famille et qu'il n'est pas de la famille Sapiam. Le tout sous les yeux de Sarpédon.

Hector : "Euh ... Je dois téléphoner à mon oncle, peut-être qu'on pourra fêter ça en famille ... Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger ..."

M. Sapiam : "Bien sûr, je comprend tout à fait."

Calypso : "Je vais rester aussi. Je ... papa, je t'aime."

Pendant que Calypso raccompagne son père jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école, Hector téléphone chez les Potier. Patrice lui raccroche au nez au bout de deux minutes, en lui disant de ne plus jamais s'approcher de sa famille.

Le lendemain de Nivôse, Hector trouve Calypso en train de faire ses devoirs au foyer des élèves.

Hector : "Je croyais que tu avais décidé de faire tes devoirs la semaine prochaine, et de ne pas toucher un livre avant lundi?"

Calypso : "J'ai discuté avec mon père, hier soir, et ça m'a fait changer d'avis. On devrait mettre à profit notre temps libre pour progresser et nous améliorer."

Hector : "Euh ... Ton père a dû être super persuasif."

Calypso : "Mon père m'a aussi dit ... Enfin, Hector ... Est-ce que tu sais utiliser le pouvoir Rex?"

Hector : "Bah, j'ai lu un livre dessus. " _Des pouvoirs Loquar, Rex et Ibo, & des précautions élémentaires à prendre pour les manier_". C'est un livre que m'a donné M. Dulcebo."

Calypso : "Mais tu n'as jamais essayé? Peut-être que ça ne va pas marcher du premier coup. C'est un talent qui utilise un sort, il faut apprendre à le lancer."

Hector : "Oui, c'est ce qui est dit dans le bouquin."

Calypso : "Alors tu devrais t'entraîner."

Hector : "Bah, non, impossible. Toute utilisation du sort Rex est strictement interdite, sur les mages comme sur les moldus. De toutes façons, ça n'a pas l'air franchement utile."

Calypso : "Ça a l'air indispensable, tu veux dire. Le Sceptre Noir est à Sortnettes, et si Moldumask vient le chercher, il risque de tomber sur toi. S'il apprend que tu es un Loquarexibo, tu seras sa première cible. Il faut que tu puisses te défendre." Hector : "Je maîtrise déjà le pouvoir Ibo, et Sortnettes est l'endroit le mieux protégé du monde. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, Calypso."

Calypso : "Mais tu devrais quand même apprendre."

Hector : "Et tu veux que je fasses comment? Ça ne marche pas sur les animaux, et je ne vais quand même pas le lancer sur quelqu'un!"

Calypso regarde Hector, et celui-ci finit par comprendre.

Hector : "Mais t'es tarée! Tu sais ce qu'il fait ce pouvoir, au moins?"

Hector prête " _Des pouvoirs Loquar, Rex et Ibo, & des précautions élémentaires à prendre pour les manier_" à Calypso, pour qu'elle le lise. Et le lendemain, elle n'a pas changé d'avis.

Calypso : "Tu sais Hector, c'est vrai que ce pouvoir est interdit. Mais ça n'a jamais empêché les Loquarexibo de l'utiliser. Si Dieu nous a donné des pouvoirs, c'est pour qu'on les utilise. Ta mère savait utiliser ce pouvoir, elle s'est entraînée quand elle était à Sortnettes. Et ton oncle Glaucos l'utilisait régulièrement. On ne risque rien à essayer. Je ne te dénoncerai pas, tu sais."

Hector : "Évidement que tu ne me dénoncerais pas! C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète, tu n'as pas lu le livre?"

Calypso : "Si. C'est écrit qu'avec la bonne formule, " _Ego rex te libero_ ", il n'y a aucun risque d'effets secondaires sur la cible du sort."

Hector : "C'est surtout écrit qu'avec n'importe quelle autre formule, il y a des risques de dommages cérébraux permanents, voire de mort."

Calypso : "Bah, tu ne risques pas de te tromper, il n'y a qu'une seule formule d'écrite dans le livre, et c'est celle qu'il faut utiliser."

Pendant que Tatouille monte la garde, Hector essaie à contre-cœur d'utiliser le sort Rex sur Calypso. Et il ne se passe absolument rien. Il a beau réessayer plusieurs fois, il ne parvient pas du tout à utiliser le sort Rex. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas un vrai Loquarexibo, après tout? En tout cas, cela permet d'éviter tout risque d'effet indésirable pour Calypso, et Hector en est plutôt content.


	31. 31- Formation de l'équipe de pasd'ball

**Chapitre 31 - Formation de l'équipe de pasd'ball**

À la rentrée, Hector et Euryclée recrutent des volontaires pour pour constituer l'équipe de pasd'ball des 4ème en vue du match de fin d'année, qui opposera les 4ème aux 3ème. Évidement, les troisièmes sont donnés grands favoris, et personne n'a très envie de jouer un match qui s'annonce déjà perdu, mais faire partie d'une équipe de pasd'ball scolaire est très bien vu dans le monde des mages, et les élèves espèrent pouvoir rester dans l'équipe les années suivantes s'ils sont recrutés en 4ème. Il y a donc plus de volontaires que de places. En réalité, presque tous les élèves nés dans des familles de mages souhaitent être pris dans l'équipe. Hector et Euryclée envisagent un moment de recruter leurs amis, mais sur les conseils d'Elsa, la marraine d'Euryclée, ils décident de mettre en place des tests d'entrée.

Euryclée : "J'espère quand même que Sarpédon et Pandaros vont rater les tests. Tu imagines si on se retrouve avec eux? Le pasd'ball est un jeu d'équipe, on ne pourra jamais fonctionner comme une bonne équipe si on a ces boulets avec nous ..."

Hector : "On fera ce qu'on pourra. D'après Piotr, les grands joueurs de pasd'ball savent mettre leurs différents personnels de côté pour travailler en équipe, même avec des gens qu'ils n'apprécient pas."

Euryclée : "Moui, c'est facile à dire, ça."

Quand ils arrivent sur le terrain, Calypso et Sarpédon ont sorti leurs baguettes et semblent sur le point de se battre.

Euryclée : "Arrêtez! La violence est interdite sur ce terrain, si vous vous battez, vous serez immédiatement disqualifiés! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

Sarpédon : "C'est François. Il est venu à ces épreuves de qualifications alors que je suis sûr qu'il ne connaît même pas les règles du pasd'ball. Il n'a rien à faire ici!"

Euryclée : "On va faire les épreuves de qualification, et ceux qui auront les meilleurs résultats seront pris dans l'équipe, qu'ils viennent de familles de mages ou de fa- milles de moldus. Certaines des plus grandes joueuses de pasd'ball viennent de famille de moldus, et nous laisseront leur chance à tout le monde. Si vous voulez que François ne soit pas dans l'équipe, vous n'avez qu'à être six à réussir les épreuves de sélection mieux que lui, c'est clair?"

Tous : "Oui!"

Euryclée : "Ces épreuves de sélection ont été choisies par Hector et moi, en accord avec nos parrains. Nous les avons choisies parmi des épreuves classiques qui sont proposées depuis des décennies aux élèves de Sortnettes qui veulent rejoindre une équipe de pasd'ball. Nous allons vous faire passer les épreuves et vous juger de façon impartiale. Nous n'admettrons aucune contestation des résultats. C'est clair?"

Tous : "Oui!"

Euryclée : "Bon, première épreuve, vous vous mettez là, en ligne devant le but ... Bien, on va faire une course. À mon signal, vous vous élancez, et vous devrez traverser le terrain. On va chronométrer le temps que vous mettez pour arriver jusqu'aux cages de l'autre côté."

Euryclée sort un multi-chronomètre (propriété de la famille Véloce P) de sa poche et donne le signal du départ. Les candidats s'élancent. Troïlos s'écrie "Volo crescere!", et d'un seul coup, il se transforme en adulte. Avec ses jambes plus longues que la normale, il prend immédiatement une avance considérable. En arrivant au premier muret, il grimpe rapidement. Grâce à ses bras beaucoup plus longs que ceux de ses camarades, il peut attraper des prises très hautes, et il arrive en haut en quelques dizaines de micrimes. Il saute alors au sol, sans s'encombrer de prises pour redescendre. La plupart des autres élèves décident de contourner le muret, ce qui leur fait faire un détour, mais leur évite l'escalade. C'est dans l'ensemble une bonne stratégie. Léto, Calypso, Laerte et Théoclymène escaladent le premier muret, et prennent un retard irrattrapable sur le reste des candidats.

À l'arrivée, le classement est sans appel : Troïlos a 3 bonnes millimes d'avance sur tous les autres concurrents.

Euryclée : "Troïlos a le pouvoir Floream, et c'est vrai que c'est un sacré atout. Et ce pouvoir est tout à fait autorisé par les règles du pasd'ball."

Hector : "Oui, je suppose que Troïlos sera un joueur clef dans notre équipe."

Euryclée : "Par contre, les éliminés sont ..."

Hector : "Au vu du chrono, je dirais ..."

Euryclée : "Léto, Calypso, Laerte, Théoclymène et Enyo?"

Hector : "Et aussi Sarpédon, il n'a fait que 800 micrimes de moins qu'Enyo."

Euryclée : "Bonne idée, Sarpédon aussi."

Euryclée se tourne vers les candidats, et s'adresse à eux.

Euryclée : "Léto, Calypso, Laerte, Théoclymène, Enyo et Sarpédon, désolée, mais vous êtes éliminés. Les équipes de pasd'ball ont toujours de petits changements d'une année sur l'autre, donc si vous voulez vraiment nous rejoindre, entraînez vous et retentez votre chance l'an prochain. Les autres, on va vous prêter une baguette d'entraînement et vous allez pétrifier Hector à tour de rôle."

Hector et Euryclée jugent cette épreuve vraiment facile : il suffit de savoir lancer un sort de pétrification du premier coup pour être qualifié. Et le sort de pétrification est quand même très facile à lancer. Mais, à leur grande surprise, Hermès échoue.

Hermès : "Pourtant, j'y arrive d'habitude ... Je comprend pas."

Euryclée : "C'est sûrement le stress. Je suis désolée, Hermès, mais pour faire partie de l'équipe, il faut être capable de lancer le sort de pétrification en toutes circonstances. Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras très bien l'an prochain."

Pour finir, Hector et Euryclée organisent une série de duels de pétrification entre les candidats restant. Les élèves se mettent deux par deux face à face, et le premier qui pétrifie l'autre a gagné. Chaque concurrent affronte tous les autres. Chaque victoire rapporte un point. Les six candidats qui obtiennent le plus de points sont pris dans l'équipe. Lors de cette épreuve, Mélantho se révèle redoutable. Elle parvient systématiquement à éviter tous les tirs de ses adversaires, et ne se fait pas toucher une seule fois. De plus, elle anticipe très bien les déplacements de ses cibles, et elle tire toujours là où son adversaire va se trouver dans un instant plutôt que là où il est, ce qui lui permet de toucher presque à coup sûr.

Euryclée : "Mélantho est de la famille Monébor, elle a beaucoup d'intuition, et d'excellents réflexes. Les membres de la famille Monébor ont toujours fait des joueurs de pasd'ball exceptionnels, au point que la fédération a plusieurs fois envisagé d'interdire ce pouvoir. Mais ce n'est pas un pouvoir qu'on choisit d'utiliser, c'est un pouvoir permanent. L'interdire reviendrait à interdire complètement aux Monébor de jouer au pasd'ball, c'est pour ça que ce pouvoir est encore autorisé."

Finalement, l'équipe se retrouve composée de Clytemnestre CASTANEL, Artémis DELAVILLE, Troïlos FLOREAM, François LI, Mélantho MONÉBOR, Pandaros PÁTIAR, et bien sûr Euryclée AUDIAM et Hector POTIER.

L'entraînement commence immédiatement, et ils conviennent de se retrouver tous les jeudis après-midi, après la fin des cours. Euryclée réserve le terrain pour deux toquantes, tous les jeudis jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

En rentrant au dortoir, Hector trouve un papier sur son lit.

 **Convocation**

M. Hector Potier est convoqué devant la commission d'état civil le Mercredi 8

Février à 9 toquantes afin d'y présenter la preuve de sa maîtrise des pouvoirs

Loquar et Ibo.


	32. 32- La commission d'état civil (1)

**Chapitre 32 - En attendant la commission d'état civil**

En rentrant du deuxième entraînement de pasd'ball de l'équipe, Hector s'écroule au foyer des élèves. La pièce est vide, à l'exception d'Euryclée, Marie, Calypso, Hermès, et maintenant Hector.

Euryclée : "C'était crevant! Dommage que le pouvoir Ibo soit interdit au pasd'ball, ça nous donnerait un avantage tactique énorme."

Marie : "Ça serait complètement abusé! Pourquoi pas autoriser le pouvoir Rex, tant que t'y es?"

Euryclée : "Ah, là c'est clair, on n'aurait plus moyen de perdre!"

Hector : "Vous êtes pas drôles ... D'abord, je ne sais pas utiliser le pouvoir Rex."

Euryclée : "Tu n'as jamais essayé, c'est tout."

Hector : "Euh ... En fait, si, j'ai déjà essayé, mais je n'y arrive pas."

Hector leur raconte alors ses essais avec Calypso pendant les vacances.

Marie : "Attend ... Tu dis que la formule pour le pouvoir Rex, c'est " _Ego rex te libero_ "?"

Euryclée : "C'est vrai, ça, Hector, tu ne devrais pas prononcer cette formule avec tant de désinvolture, le sort pourrait partir sans que tu fasses gaffe."

Marie : "Pas faux, mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ... Il me semblait ..."

Marie remonte dans son dortoir et en ramène un énorme livre intitulé " _Histoire aussi exhaustive que possible de la France et des mages qui y vivaient entre les années 200 et 1800 - tome 38_ ".

Hermès : "Il y a 38 tomes aussi gros que ça?"

Marie : "Non, beaucoup plus. C'est rangé par ordre chronologique, et ce que je voulais vous montrer est dans le tome 38, c'est tout. Regardez, là. Ils décrivent l'année 662, quand la princesse Lasthénie Loquarexibo a fait la démonstration de ses pouvoirs devant l'assemblée des nobles. Et d'après ce livre, elle a utilisé la formule " _Oboedite vestrae reginae_ ". Ça ne ressemble pas du tout!"

Hector : "D'après mon livre, il y a plusieurs formules, dont une seule qui n'a pas d'effets secondaires. Vu qu'elle voulait tuer tous ceux sur qui elle a utilisé le pouvoir Rex, elle n'était peut-être pas très préoccupée par les effets secondaires?" Marie : "Il y a plusieurs formules pour le même sort ... C'est vrai que nous, on se contente de lancer des sorts dont on apprend les formules par cœur, mais quand on sera plus grands, on pourra écrire nos propres sorts! J'ai trop hâte!"

Hermès : "D'après mon grand-père, c'est hyper compliqué d'écrire soi-même des formules. Il m'a dit qu'il vaut mieux apprendre par cœur des formules suffisamment polyvalentes pour se débrouiller dans toutes les situations que de s'embêter à écrire ses formules soi-même. C'est plus simple."

Marie : "Il parait que ça va plus vite d'utiliser des formules dont on a l'habitude, donc j'imagine que pour les situations d'urgence, tu as raison, il vaut mieux utiliser des formules toutes faites."

Euryclée : "Même dans les autres situations, en fait. Si on écrit nos formules nous- même, il y a toujours un risque de nous tromper, alors que des sorts qui ont déjà été testés feront exactement ce qu'ils décrivent, c'est beaucoup plus efficace dans presque tous les cas. Vu le nombre de mages qui ont vécu avant nous, tous les sorts utiles ont déjà été écrits."

Marie : "Mais non! Le monde n'arrête pas d'évoluer! De nouveaux sorts toujours plus puissants sont inventés chaque jour! Et puis, même si on ne veut que réutiliser les sorts écrits par d'autres, c'est toujours utile de savoir comment sont fabriquées les formules pour savoir laquelle utiliser en quelles circonstances. Certains mages ne laissent que des documentations assez lacunaires sur les effets de leurs sorts. Ils partent du principe que les lecteurs sont assez intelligents pour comprendre ce que fait un sort rien qu'en lisant la formule ... et pour l'instant, ce n'est pas notre cas."

Calypso : "Bah, on n'est qu'en 4ème, c'est normal qu'on ait encore beaucoup à apprendre. On va manger?"

En allant au réfectoire, ils croisent le Professeur Dulcebo.

Marie : "M. Dulcebo!"

M. Dulcebo : "Oui, Mlle Marin?"

Marie : "Je voulais vous remercier, le professeur Flagellabo ..."

M. Dulcebo : "Oh, venez me voir dans mon bureau après le dîner. Venez aussi, Hector."

Quand ils y arrivent, le hall de la tour Est est vide.

Hector : "Euh ... On a vraiment le droit de monter au bureau du directeur comme ça?"

Marie : "Bah, il n'y a personne, le mage de l'accueil doit être rentré chez lui. On a la permission du directeur, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas monter."

Hector ressent quand même une pointe de culpabilité en passant devant le panneau " _Interdit aux élèves non accompagnés_ ", en bas de l'escalier. Ils arrivent devant le bureau du directeur.

Marie : "On ne fait rien de mal, et on a complètement le droit d'être là." Elle frappe trois coups, bien fort, d'un air bravache.

M. Dulcebo : "Entrez! ... Oh, des élèves! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?"

Hector : "Euh ... On vous a vu tout à l'heure et vous nous avez dit de venir vous voir après dîner."

Marie : "Je vous parlais du professeur Flagellabo."

M. Dulcebo : "Ah, oui, bien sûr! Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous imaginiez des choses. Le professeur Flagellabo et moi avons eu une discussion, c'est vrai, et il a réalisé que certains de ses actes pouvaient être mal interprétés. Mais les faits que vous m'avez rapportés sont de simples coïncidences, il n'a jamais voulu faire de favoritisme."

Marie : "Mais bien sûr que si! Et il continue, d'ailleurs! Moins qu'avant, c'est déjà ça."

M. Dulcebo : "Hum ... M. Flagellabo est un excellent professeur, et je suis certain que vous le savez, au fond de vous. Mais je suppose que je ne parviendrai pas à vous le faire admettre. Soyez sages en classe, et étudiez sérieusement en potions, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Passons à un autre sujet. Hector, vous avez prochainement rendez-vous devant la commission d'état civil?"

Hector : "Ah, oui!"

Hector jette un bref coup d'œil à Marie, puis au Professeur Dulcebo.

Hector : "Pour prouver que j'ai les pouvoirs Ibo et Loquar. Ça devrait être une simple formalité."

M. Dulcebo : "Je ne doute pas que la démonstration de votre maîtrise du pouvoir Ibo ne soit une simple formalité, en effet. En ce qui concerne le pouvoir Loquar ... Certains des membres de la commission ne vous aiment pas. Rien de personnel, bien sûr, mais si vous mourriez, le gouvernement pourrait récupérer l'héritage des Loquarexibo. Disons qu'il se pourrait que quelques membres de la commission choisissent de suivre la tradition de façon très fidèle. Vous connaissez l'histoire de Ragnemond Loquar?"

Marie : "Oui*."

M. Dulcebo : "Alors soyez prudent."

* Voir chapitre 16


	33. 33- La commission d'état civil (2)

**Chapitre 33 - La commission d'état civil**

Le 2 février, Hector trépigne sur son siège en cours de maths.

 _Sachant qu'il faut 150 mg d'aglaonema pour préparer 20cl de potion d'eu- phorie, quelle quantité d'aglaonema faut-il pour préparer 1 litre de potion d'eu- phorie? Donnez le résultat en mg, puis en nombre de tiges, sachant qu'une tige d'aglaonema mesure en moyenne 15cm de haut, 2cm de large, 8mm d'épaisseur, et a une masse volumique de 0,45 g/cm3._

Impossible de se concentrer, c'est le grand jour! À 8 toquantes, dès que le cours finit, il rejoindra Acamas et ils se rendront ensemble devant la commission d'état civil. Hector est dispensé de cours pour le reste de la journée. Plus que 300 millimes ... 200 ... 100 ... Ça y est! Complètement surexcité, Hector retourne au dortoir pour y chercher Tatouille, et court jusqu'au hall de la tour Est pour rejoindre Acamas.

Acamas : "Inutile de courir, M. Hector, vous êtes convoqué à 9 toquantes, nous sommes plutôt en avance. Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'oubliez rien? "

Hector : "Non, non, c'est bon! J'ai tout vérifié 3 fois ce matin avant d'aller en maths!"

Acamas : "Vous tenez vraiment à emmener cet animal?"

Hector : "Euh ... C'est pour prouver ma maîtrise du pouvoir Loquar."

Acamas a l'air sceptique, mais n'ajoute rien. Accompagné de Hector, il se rend à la cantine pour y prendre deux repas à emporter, et Acamas en profite pour avoir une longue discussion avec M. Vatel. Hector ne tient pas en place. Ils finissent enfin par aller prendre le MEM, et quelques dizaines de millimes plus tard, ils sont au Louvre, dans le couloir menant aux différents bureaux. Il est 8 toquantes 700.

Acamas : "Vous voyez, je vous avais bien dit qu'on serait en avance."

Hector, Acamas et Tatouille s'installent dans la salle d'attente, adjacente à la pièce où se réunit la commission d'état civil.

Acamas : "Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils ne viendront pas nous chercher avant 9 toquantes. Mais il se peut qu'ils soient en retard. Essayez de vous détendre en attendant, vous avez l'air nerveux comme un dragonnet. Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison, vous maîtrisez les pouvoirs Loquar et Ibo à la perfection, cette commission ne pourra que le reconnaître."

Malgré ses paroles rassurantes, Acamas a l'air plutôt nerveux lui aussi.

À 9 toquantes 200, Idoménée, l'employé du bureau d'état civil qui les avait déjà reçu la première fois, vient chercher Hector et Acamas. En arrivant devant les membres de la commission d'état civil, Hector sent son cœur battre à tout rompre. La salle ressemble à un tribunal : assis sur de grandes chaises, derrière une longue table, une dizaine de personnes lui font face. Idoménée laisse Hector et Acamas debout, plantés au milieu de la pièce, et il va s'asseoir en face d'eux. Hector remarque Priam Sapiam assis parmi les membres de la commission. Quand leur regards se croisent, M. Sapiam lui adresse un sourire et un geste rassurant de la main. Hector essaie de sourire à son tour, mais il n'est pas certain d'y réussir : il se sent terrifié.

Idoménée : "Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui afin de déterminer si Hector, ici présent, possède les pouvoirs Loquar et Ibo. Commençons par le pouvoir Loquar. Jeune homme, vous prétendez détenir ce pouvoir."

Hector : "Euh ... oui!"

Hector se sent ridicule, il ne devrait pas hésiter ni bafouiller, bien sûr qu'il a le pouvoir Loquar!

Tatouille : "Hector, ils sont plus nombreux que nous, et ils sont plus gros. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas nous battre."

Idoménée : "Si vous avez vraiment le pouvoir Loquar, dites à ce rat de se taire, ses couinements sont insupportables."

Hector (en rat) : "T'inquiètes je compte pas me battre, on va faire ce qu'ils veulent.

Ils n'aiment pas quand tu parles, comme ils comprennent pas, ça les dérange. Tais toi, s'il te plaît."

Tatouille ouvre la gueule pour répondre, mais s'arrête avant de dire quoi que ce soit, et lèche le doigt d'Hector en signe d'approbation au lieu de parler.

Hector (en humain) : "Je pense qu'il ne parlera plus. Mais je ne peux pas le garantir, il ne fait pas toujours ce que je lui dit. Il a particulièrement du mal à retenir longtemps les consignes."

Idoménée : "Je suppose que vous avez amené cet animal pour nous faire croire que vous avez le pouvoir Loquar? Vous avez préparé un petit numéro de dressage pour nous impressionner?"

Hector : "J'ai vraiment le pouvoir Loquar, et j'ai amené Tatouille pour le cas où vous n'auriez rien prévu pour tester mon pouvoir. Mais si vous avez peur qu'on ce soit concertés d'avance, Tatouille et moi, je peux aller chercher un autre rat. Il y en a plein dans le MEM."

Diomède, un des membre de la commission : "Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait? Si vous avez pu dresser un rat, vous avez pu en dresser deux. Nous avons ici un verre de venin de cobram. Vous allez le boire."

M. Sapiam : "Bien sûr, ce verre contient du venin de cobram, et rien d'autre?"

Diomède : "Évidement."

M. Sapiam : "Je propose que l'on fasse analyser ce verre, ce serait quand même dommage d'empoisonner ce jeune homme par accident."

Idoménée : "Vos accusations sont très graves, M. Sapiam. Nous pourrions, bien sûr, faire analyser ce verre. Mais s'il s'avérait que vous avez accusé à tort d'honorables représentants de notre gouvernement, vous en répondrez devant le tribunal."

Hector : "Donnez moi ce verre. Son contenu a peu d'importance, après tout, tant qu'il contient du venin de cobram."

Personne n'a de réponse à cela, et Hector va chercher lui-même le verre posé devant Idoménée.

Tatouille : "Ne bois pas ça, Hector! Ça a l'odeur d'un poison! La même odeur que les bouts de fromage que ton oncle avait déposés dans la cave pour dératiser."

Hector (en rat) : "Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais."

Hector (en humain) : "Mon rat prétend que cette boisson a l'odeur du cyanure."

Hector vide son verre d'un trait. Lors du dernier cours d'histoire, Marie leur a fait lire un livre écrit par un de ses ancêtres Loquarexibo décrivant le goût du venin de cobram. Il paraît que c'est assez perturbant la première fois, mais que c'est très bon quand on a pris l'habitude. Le goût est très fort, plutôt salé, avec avec une certaine âpreté, un goût aride qui donne l'impression de sucer un caillou dans le désert ... et il y a une saveur qui tranche avec le reste. Quelque chose qui n'était pas décrit dans le livre, qui ne devrait pas être là.

Hector : "Et ça a un arrière goût d'amande amère."

Diomède : "Le verre a du être mal rincé, il contenait sûrement une boisson à l'amande avant qu'on y verse du venin de cobram."

Laomédon : "Peut-être. Il serait néanmoins intéressant de savoir exactement ce que contenait ce verre mal rincé. Il ne coûte rien de le faire analyser."

Idoménée : "En effet. Bien, nous allons maintenant passer à l'examen du pouvoir Ibo."

M. Sapiam : "Vous êtes distrait, Idoménée, vous avez oublié d'enregistrer le changement de nom de Hector."

Idoménée : "S'il a aussi le pouvoir Ibo, on aurait aussi bien pu enregistrer les deux d'un coup. Enfin, si vous êtes tatillons ..."

Idoménée sort sa baguette, et ouvre une fenêtre dans le vide, juste devant lui. Il en sort un registre et un stylo. Puis, il referme la fenêtre, pose le registre devant lui, tourne lentement les pages, et écrit quelque chose.

Idoménée : "Voilà qui est fait. Vous avez un justificatif d'identité?"

Hector : "Euh ..."

Hector sort sa carte d'étudiant. Stupéfait, il constate qu'elle n'indique plus " _Hector Potier_ ", mais " _Hector Loquar_ ".

Idoménée : "Bien, nous allons pouvoir passer au test du pouvoir Ibo, maintenant? Donnez moi votre baguette, Hector."

Hector n'aime vraiment pas l'idée d'être désarmé, mais il n'a pas le choix.

Idoménée : "Inutile de faire cette tête, ce n'est qu'une baguette d'entraînement. Même si vous veniez à la perdre, il vous suffirait d'en acheter une autre."

Hector répond sans réfléchir, il entend ses mots résonner à ses oreilles avant même de réaliser qu'il a ouvert la bouche.

Hector : "Avec quel argent?"

Idoménée : "Quelle insolence! C'est inadmissible, vous vous tenez devant une commission sérieuse et ..."

M. Sapiam : "Idoménée, arrêtez de menacer ce garçon. Il vous a donné sa baguette magique, procédons maintenant au test du pouvoir Ibo."

Hector se sent particulièrement vulnérable, sans baguette magique. Évidement, même avec, il ne pourrait pas se battre. Il ne connaît aucun sort utile en combat. Idoménée fait apparaître une grande cage en verre.

Idoménée : "Téléportez vous à l'intérieur de cette boîte."

Hector s'exécute. De l'intérieur de la cage, il voit les membres de la commission, l'air sévère, qui le regardent. Hector ne se sent pas bien. Il a l'impression d'étouffer, il commence à avoir mal à la tête, les yeux qui piquent ... Il respire plus fort, mais les symptômes ne disparaissent pas. Il se met à transpirer et à trembler. Il voit de plus en plus flou ... Comme par réflexe, Hector se téléporte hors de la cage, sur le premier endroit qu'il réussit à voir clairement. Et il s'étale en roulant sur le bureau, juste devant Idoménée. Hector redescend du bureau, prend quelques grandes inspirations, et son malaise passe. Tout le monde le regarde avec des yeux écarquillés.

Diomède : "Je suppose que ce jeune homme a le pouvoir Ibo, mais de là à dire qu'il le maîtrise ..."

Laomédon : "Aucune importance, nous sommes une commission d'état civil. Il a les pouvoirs Ibo et Loquar, il peut donc porter le nom Loquarexibo."

Diomède : "Vous voulez dire Loquaribo, bien sûr ?"

Idoménée : "Procédons à l'enregistrement."

Le livre est toujours ouvert sur la table, devant Idoménée. Celui-ci inscrit quelque chose, et la carte d'étudiant d'Hector affiche désormais "Hector Loquaribo".

Diomède : "Vous êtes d'une mauvaise fois consternante. Il y a plus de 1000 ans que personne n'a eu les pouvoirs Loquar et Ibo sans avoir en même temps le pouvoir Rex. Le système d'héritage ne s'est jamais trompé, Hector y est enregistré sous le nom de Loquarexibo."

Idoménée : "Peut-être n'est-ce pas ce Hector-ci qui est enregistré dans le système d'héritage. Sans l'approbation de membres de sa famille, ou une preuve définitive de sa maîtrise du pouvoir Rex, je ne peux pas l'enregistrer comme Loquarexibo. Je vous parais sans doute tatillon, mais vous serez le premier à reconnaître que nous devons nous montrer fermes et exiger des preuves irréfutables avant d'ouvrir le registre des mages de grandes familles à de petits arrivistes nés-moldus."


	34. 34- Points, lignes et couleurs

**Chapitre 34 - Points, lignes et couleurs**

Hector : "Alors mon nom a été changé sur tous les documents officiels?"

Acamas : "Oui, sur votre carte d'étudiant, sur votre fiche d'inscription à Sortnettes, sur les listes d'appel ... Je pense que c'est plutôt une bonne chose, tout le monde sera au courant en très peu de temps, et vous aurez relativement peu de questions à ce sujet. Tout le monde en parlera pendant trois jours, et dans trois jours plus personne n'aura rien à dire à ce propos."

Le lendemain, vendredi, en cours d'histoire, quand le professeur Retinebo fait l'appel, Hector attend avec anxiété que le professeur arrive à son nom, presque en bas de la liste. Peut-être que ses notes de potions vont s'améliorer, maintenant qu'il ne s'appelle plus _Potier_ ? Ce serait tellement injuste d'avoir de meilleures notes sans faire d'effort ... Et en même temps, tellement formidable de ne plus se retrouver en bas de la liste deux ou trois jours toutes les quinzaines ...

M. Retinebo : "Hector."

Hector : "Présent."

M. Retinebo n'a vraiment rien remarqué? C'est sans doute l'unique personne de l'école capable de passer à côté de cet événement historique.

En botanique, les choses sont très différentes. Presque dès qu'elle pose les yeux sur la liste d'appel, Mme Rapiam a un frisson dans tout le corps. Elle a une voix étrange quand elle commence l'appel, et énonce tous les noms l'un après l'autre. Juste avant Hector, elle fait une petite pause, et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

Mme Rapiam : "Hector Loquaribo."

Aussitôt, tous les élèves se mettent à parler en même temps. "Vraiment? Loquarexibo?" "M. Flagellabo nous avait dit qu'il venait d'une grande famille, mais à ce point là ..." "Loquar...ibo?" "Il sait parler aux serpents?" "C'est pour ça qu'il était pas là, hier?"

Mme Rapiam : "SILENCE! "

Le silence revient dans la classe.

Hector : "Présent."

Mme Rapiam : "On pourrait avoir quelques explications?"

Hector : "Euh ... oui, excusez moi. J'étais à une commission d'état civil hier, et j'ai prouvé que je maîtrise les pouvoir Loquar et Ibo. Du coup, mon état civil a été mis à jour."

Mme Rapiam : "Et le pouvoir Rex?"

Hector hésite un bref instant, puis après un coup d'œil à Sarpédon, il décide de ne dire que des vérités.

Hector : "L'utilisation du pouvoir Rex est illégale, madame."

Mme Rapiam : "Oui, bien sûr, mais ..."

Hector : "La commission d'état civil a décidé que puisque je ne peux pas prouver ma capacité à utiliser le pouvoir Rex, je ne peux pas porter le nom Loquarexibo."

Les élèves sont révoltés. En particulier Léto, et Sarpédon. C'est la première fois que Sarpédon semble prendre le côté de Hector, et ce dernier en est très étonné.

Mme Rapiam : "SILENCE! ... Cette décision de la commission parait effectivement injuste à première vue, mais elle est sans doute temporaire. Le bureau d'état civil est face à un dilemme : ils ne peuvent pas donner le nom d'une grande famille sans preuve que le prétendant maîtrise bien les pouvoirs de cette famille, mais d'un autre côté, il n'existe pour l'instant aucun moyen de prouver que Hector maîtrise le pouvoir Rex. Je suis certaine qu'une solution sera trouvée rapidement, et que Hector pourra porter son nom complet sous peu."

Hector aimerait bien partager cette certitude. En tout cas, la déclaration de Mme Rapiam a ramené le calme, ce qui lui permet finir l'appel et de faire cours.

À la pause, Hector est le témoin d'une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir : Sarpédon présente des excuses à Calypso, et lui demande de rentrer chez eux.

Calypso : "Non, Sarpédon, ma place est ici, à Sortnettes. Je ne rentrerai pas."

À la fin des cours, Hector se rend directement dans son dortoir, où il s'enferme tout seul, pour avoir la paix. Vers 14 toquantes, le téléphone sonne.

Calypso : "Je viens d'avoir mon père au téléphone, il veut nous inviter à boire un chocolat chaud dans un café, tous les deux."

Hector : "Il y a plein de moldus dans les cafés, non?"

Calypso : "Il jettera un sort de banalité. C'est une sorte d'illusion : les moldus nous trouveront tellement ordinaires qu'ils ne nous porteront aucun intérêt."

Attablé au café Crème, rue Soufflot, Hector se dit que jamais l'oncle Patrice ne lui aurait payé un chocolat ici.

Hector : "Euh ... C'est un peu cher, non?"

M. Sapiam : "C'est de l'argent moldu, voyons. Il n'y a rien de plus facile à créer que le métal. Et puis de toutes façons, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour ça, je vous invite."

Calypso commande un chocolat viennois et une glace cinq boules chocolat- vanille-stracciatella-cookie-noisette avec coulis au chocolat et double supplément chantilly. Hector commande un chocolat chaud, et un brownie accompagné de crème anglaise. M. Sapiam commande un café.

M. Sapiam : "Alors comme ça, ils vous affament à la cantine?"

Calypso : "Non, ça va, on mange très bien à la cantine. J'ai juste envie d'une glace, c'est tout. Il n'y en a jamais à la cantine."

M. Sapiam : "Je me rappelle que de mon temps il n'y en avait pas non plus, pas au mois de février. Enfin, Hector, félicitations, vous avez été remarquable hier, devant la commission d'état civil. J'imagine que vous avez utilisé une feuille bleue de trèflor? "

Hector : "Oui, c'est mon amie Marie Marin qui a eu l'idée. La feuille bleue de trèflor immunise contre tous les poisons, sauf le venin de cobram. Et comme on avait justement une feuille bleue de trèflor sous la main, on l'a utilisée."

M. Sapiam : "Tout à fait remarquable, vous avez fait preuve d'une grande pré- voyance. Je ne vous demanderai pas comment vous vous êtes procuré une feuille de trèflor, mais je suppose que ça n'a pas été si facile. Enfin, je voulais surtout vous voir pour vous présenter mes excuses."

Hector, interloqué : "Vos excuses ?"

M. Sapiam : "Hé bien ... C'est moi qui ai demandé à ce que la commission d'état civil se réunisse pour examiner votre cas, et vous avez failli en mourir. De plus, je n'ai même pas été capable de les convaincre de vous rendre votre nom complet. Je suis vraiment désolé, Hector."

Hector : "Euh ... Ce n'est rien, vous avez fait de votre mieux. Puis vous m'aviez prévenu pour le poison, je l'aurai pas bu si je n'avais pas pris la feuille bleue avant ... On ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai failli mourir."

M. Sapiam : "Ce n'est pas tout. Pendant le test de Ibo, vous vous êtes senti très mal, dans cette boîte, n'est-ce pas?"

Hector : "Oui, c'était bizarre. Ça ne pouvait pas être du poison, la feuille de trèflor faisait encore effet."

M. Sapiam : "En effet, pas de poison. En réalité, je pense que cette boîte ne contenait rien. Que de l'azote, et pas d'oxygène. Pas étonnant que vous ayez eu du mal à respirer. J'ai interrogé Idoménée, et c'est ce que j'ai conclu de ses réponses, mais je n'ai aucune preuves, bien sûr. Si je l'accuse ouvertement, ce sera sa parole contre la mienne, et je crains que ma parole n'ait plus autant de poids qu'avant."

Hector : "Bah, c'est pas grave, déjà, je ne suis pas mort. Ensuite, l'analyse du verre montrera bien qu'il y avait du cyanure."

M. Sapiam : "Je crains que non. Il est certain que ce verre contenait du cyanure, mais maintenant qu'il est passé par les mains de la greffière il n'en contient certainement plus la moindre trace."

Un peu plus tard, alors que Calypso a presque fini sa cinquième boule de glace et envisage d'en commander une autre, Priam Sapiam a l'air gêné.

M. Sapiam : "Hum ... Calypso, maintenant que tu as quitté la maison, on se disait, avec ta mère, qu'on devrait peut-être te donner des lignes de loisirs."

Calypso : "Des lignes de loisirs? Pour acheter des bonbons ? Trop bien !"

M. Sapiam : "Pour t'acheter des bonbons, mais aussi des livres à bouillir, des vêtements, pouvoir faire des sorties avec tes amis, ce genre de chose. Enfin, pour que tu puisses profiter de la vie : points, lignes, couleurs sont le secret du bonheur. On pensait à 5 lignes par mois, pour commencer. Ça irait ?"

Calypso : "Ça serait super ! Merc i!"

M. Sapiam : "Tiens, voici 5 lignes. Passes à la maison au moins une fois par mois, et on t'en donnera autant tous les mois."

Calypso : "Sarpédon aussi va avoir des lignes de loisirs?"

M. Sapiam : "Peut-être, mais moins. Il habite à la maison, on lui achète tout ce qu'il veut dès qu'il demande, il n'a pas vraiment besoin de couleurs. En revanche ... Hector, nous n'avons pas réussi à vous rendre votre héritage, et je suppose qu'il ne doit pas vous rester beaucoup de couleurs. Si vous le voulez, je me ferai un plaisir de vous en prêter."

Hector : "Euh ... Merci, mais ça va."

M. Sapiam : "Vous êtes sûr ? Si vous changez d'avis, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je ne supporterais pas l'idée que vous manquiez de quoi que ce soit. Vraiment."

Le lendemain, samedi, en sortant de contrôle de poétmancie, Calypso propose à Hector et Hermès d'aller faire du shopping.

Calypso : "Une lycéenne m'a proposé de l'accompagner. Elle va aux Halles : à la librairie, dans une boutique de jeux, puis chez Coquam."

Hector : "Chez Coquam ?"

Hermès : "C'est un pâtissier, qui tient une boutique aux Halles. Il fait des supers bons gâteaux et aussi des bonbons."

Calypso : "Alors vous venez ?"

Hermès : "Oui, trop bien !"

Hector : "Je vais rester là, pendant le contrôle de poètmancie, je me suis rendu compte que je ne sais toujours pas accorder le participe passé avec l'auxiliaire avoir ... je vais réviser ça cette après-midi."

Évidement, ce n'est jamais très malin de mentir à Calypso. Hector se rend compte de son erreur en la voyant froncer les sourcils, mais elle ne dit rien, et part avec Hermès. Hector maîtrise très bien l'accord du participe passé : il est le cousin de Pétronille, quand même! Mais il a utilisé 50 de ses 53 points pour

acheter des bonbons aux membres de son dortoir. Il lui reste un bon d'achat de 3 points valable au distributeur de bonbons du terrain de pasd'ball ... Calypso se ferait sûrement un plaisir d'inviter Hector, s'il lui faisait part de ses difficultés financières. Ils pourraient déguster de délicieux gâteaux chez Coquam ... Mais Hector n'a pas envie de vivre aux crochets de ses amis. Il préférerait gagner de l'argent. Et d'ailleurs, le contrôle de poètmancie l'a inspiré pour ça : il va créer une œuvre qui sera tellement appréciée que son original vaudra ... Bon, peut-être pas une couleur, quand même ... une ligne? Il va falloir faire fort, l'œuvre la plus remarquable que Hector ait jamais créée était un projet d'art plastique d'une valeur de 53 points.

Le plus simple, ce serait d'écrire quelque chose. L'école fournit gratuitement des stylos et du papier à tous les élèves, et comme il n'a pas les moyens d'acheter quoi que ce soit ... Ou alors un dessin ... Ou une chanson ... Non, le plus simple est sûrement de trouver un truc à écrire. Mais pas un poème, Hector est nul en poètmancie, et certainement pas capable d'écrire un poème qui sera suffisamment apprécié du public. Sinon, avec toutes les poésies qu'il a écrit en poétmancie, il serait déjà riche.

Non, il faudrait écrire un livre que les gens ont envie de lire. Une histoire originale, intéressante, avec de l'action ... Une histoire de pirates, par exemple. L'histoire d'un pirate qui cherche un trésor à travers les mers du globe pour devenir le roi des pirates ... Ou l'histoire d'un collégien qui va dans une école de magie et qui y affronte un méchant sorcier qui lui veut du mal ... Ou bien ... Comment trouver une histoire originale, une histoire qui frapperait les lecteurs d'étonne- ment, une histoire qui ne soit pas une pâle copie de celle de quelqu'un d'autre?

Tatouille : "Hector? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Hector : "Je cherche une histoire originale, une histoire qu'aucun humain n'aurait jamais entendue."

Tatouille : "Une histoire? J'adore les histoires! Tu connais l'épopée de Punzel la coriace?"

Hector : "Non, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler."

Tatouille : "C'est la première ratte à avoir fondé une colonie dans la ligne 14 du métro parisien. C'était il y a très longtemps, du temps de nos arrière-arrière- arrière-arrière-arrière-grands-parents, du temps où le projet meteor venait à peine de commencer. Quand elle était une jeune ratonne, elle vivait dans le métro 12, dans un tunnel à côté de la station Madeleine, avec les autres petits de sa portée, ses 3 sœurs et ses 2 frères. Un jour, une grande vibration se fit sentir dans leur nid, et elle décida d'aller voir. En longeant le bord du tunnel avec ses vibrisses, elle

arriva dans le tunnel principal, où elle sentit une odeur de gravats. Elle entendit aussi le bruit d'un appareil électrique."

Hector : "Le bruit d'un appareil électrique? Tu veux dire ... Un bruit que font tous les appareils électriques?"

Tatouille : "Oui. Tu ne l'entends pas? Les appareils moldus qui fonctionnent à l'électricité font tous le même bruit. Une sorte de grésillement continu ... Certains appareils font plusieurs bruits, mais ils font tous celui là."

Hector : "Ça doit être un bruit que les humains n'entendent pas, alors. On n'a pas de très bonnes oreilles."

Tatouille : "Ça c'est bien vrai, vous n'entendez quasiment rien! Donc, je disais ..."

L'histoire de Tatouille est fascinante. Elle se passe dans un monde où l'on se repère grâce aux signaux remontés par les vibrisses, aux odeurs et aux sons plus que par la vue. Pourquoi ne s'est-il jamais demandé avant à quoi cela ressemble d'être un rat? Et si cette histoire lui parait étrange à lui, Hector, qui parle avec Tatouille tous les jours, elle paraîtra sûrement encore plus bizarre aux autres humains.

Quand Tatouille a fini son histoire, Hector essaie de l'écrire. Le résultat n'est vraiment pas terrible : on ne ressent plus du tout l'étrangeté de la vie d'un rat. Hector a bien retranscrit le scénario de l'histoire, mais il manque ... l'ambiance, la vue à travers les yeux du rat. Recommençons ...

Hector finit par trouver que l'histoire est plus gênante qu'autre chose : ce qu'il veut, c'est savoir ce que ressentent les rats quand ils courent dans les tunnels et frôlent les murs de leurs vibrisses. Et Tatouille ne connaît pas une infinité de détails sur Punzel, cette héroïne ratte morte il y a des générations. Non, le personnage que Tatouille connaît bien, c'est ...

Hector : "Tatouille, parle moi de toi, plutôt."

Tatouille : "Moi? mais je n'ai pas d'histoire. Tu ne vas pas raconter l'histoire d'un rat à qui il n'arrive rien, personne ne voudra lire ça!"

Hector : "Je peux déjà l'écrire, on verra après si des gens veulent la lire."


	35. 35- Les aventures de Tatouille

**Chapitre 35 - Les aventures de Tatouille**

Début mars, Hector pose son stylo et admire son œuvre : "Les aventures de Tatouille". Une petite histoire de 20 pages, racontant une expédition de Tatouille dans les cuisines de Sortnettes. L'histoire est cohérente, avec un début, un milieu et une fin. Elle rend bien l'univers de Tatouille, avec ses perceptions sensorielles de rat. Et il n'y a pas de fautes d'orthographe. Enfin, pas à la connaissance de Hector. Peut-être que quelqu'un de meilleur en orthographe ne serait pas du même avis. Hector a l'impression que c'est une œuvre de qualité, et pour qu'elle gagne en valeur, il lui faut maintenant des admirateurs qui l'apprécient sincèrement. En sortant du dortoir pour se mettre à la recherche de lecteurs, il croise Piotr.

Piotr : "Hector! Je te cherchais. Thomas, le parrain de Valentin, invite tous les Stratèges à venir passer une semaine à la mer avec lui, la deuxième semaine des vacances germinales. J'ai déjà dit que tu venais, donc n'oublie pas de le marquer sur ton agenda. J'y serai aussi, bien sûr, ainsi que Ménélas et Valentin. Les Stratèges I sont aussi invités, mais ils n'ont pas encore répondu. Il y aura peut-être aussi d'autres anciens élèves, en plus de Thomas."

Hector : "Les vacances germinales, c'est les deux dernières semaines de mars?"

Piotr : "Oui, et tu seras à la mer avec nous du 27 mars au 1er avril."

Hector : "Euh ... C'est fini le bizutage, j'ai quand même le droit de décider moi-même si je veux venir ou pas."

Piotr : "Ah? Tu ne viens pas? Tu as mieux à faire?"

Hector : "Euh ... Non, j'ai pas dit ça, je viens. Mais c'est moi qui décide que je viens."

Piotr : "Bon, très bien, comme tu veux."

Hector : "Sinon, Piotr, j'ai écrit une histoire, tu voudrais pas la lire? Tu me diras s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe."

Piotr : "Je suis pas très bon en orthographe, mais je veux bien lire ton histoire quand même."

Piotr aime beaucoup l'histoire de Hector, qu'il trouve très intéressante, et il n'y trouve aucune faute d'orthographe.

Calypso aime beaucoup l'histoire de Hector, parce qu'on reconnaît bien le caractère de Tatouille. Elle trouve 2 fautes d'orthographe.

Hermès aime bien l'histoire de Hector, parce qu'elle se lit facilement et qu'elle n'est pas très longue. Il n'y voit aucune faute d'orthographe.

Léto aime bien l'histoire de Hector, parce qu'elle aime bien quand les personnages des histoires enfreignent les règles pour aller dans des endroits interdits. Elle ne fait pas attention aux fautes d'orthographe, parce qu'on ne devrait pas se focaliser sur ce genre de détails.

Marie adore l'histoire de Hector, parce qu'elle montre comment raisonne un rat ce qu'aucun livre de biologie ne lui avait jamais permis de comprendre. Par contre, elle a repéré une bonne dizaine de fautes d'orthographe, et il y en a sûrement d'autres, l'orthographe n'étant pas sa spécialité.

Après avoir avoir été lue par tous les internes, l'histoire d'Hector vaut 334 points. Et elle contient probablement encore des fautes d'orthographe. Hector envoie un texto à Pétronille.

Hector : "Tu veux toujours découvrir le monde de la magie? Je suis en vacances la semaine du 20 au 26, il n'y aura personne dans mon école. Si tu veux, je te ferais visiter. En échange, tu corrigeras les fautes d'orthographe d'un petit texte que j'ai écris. OK?"

Pétronille : "OK, je suis libre le mercredi après-midi."

Plus il y pense, et moins il voit comment ils vont s'organiser. Pétronille ne va pas venir toute seule, quand même? Quand Hector est venu en suivant le chaméléon, il a pris deux RER. Heureusement qu'il avait un chaméléon à suivre, il se serait forcément perdu, sinon. Et Hector ne voit pas trop comment aller chercher Pétronille non plus. Il pose la question à Piotr.

Piotr : "Bah, avec le réseau magique, tu ... Ah, non, tu ne sais pas te servir du réseau magique ... Bon ... Tu peux imprimer un plan de métro, je suppose? ou alors, il y a un sort d'orientation, je crois ... Plus personne ne l'utilise depuis qu'on a le réseau magique, ce n'est pas vraiment utile. Tu devrais demander à Polymèle, la Studiôse de mon année, elle s'y connaît très bien en sorts anciens que plus personne n'utilise. Par contre, si tu veux, je peux te donner un peu d'argent moldu pour acheter des tickets de RER. Je parie que tu n'en as pas."

Hector : "Euh ... Pas faux ... Merci beaucoup Piotr."

Hector se sent un peu honteux d'avoir encore emprunté quelque chose à Piotr. Il se promet de lui rendre dès qu'il sera riche. Ce qui ne devrait plus tarder main- tenant qu'il a l'original d'un livre d'une valeur de 334 points.

Quand Hector cherche à voir Polymèle, on lui répond invariablement qu'elle est à la bibliothèque. Qu'est-ce que les Studiôses peuvent bien trouver à cet endroit pour y être toujours fourrées? Les principaux magazines et journaux sont disponibles au foyer des élèves, et Hector a toujours pu lire tous les livres qu'il veut sans jamais avoir à aller à la bibliothèque ... même si c'est parce que Marie lui passe les ouvrages qu'elle y a empruntés. Elle a d'ailleurs tendance à lui passer beaucoup plus de livres qu'il ne veut en lire. Bon, c'est où la bibliothèque?

En traversant la cour, Hector croise M. Dulcebo et Euryclée, en pleine conversation. Quand ils le voient approcher, M. Dulcebo se tait brusquement et l'interpelle.

M. Dulcebo : "Hector! Vous allez à la bibliothèque? Voilà qui est exceptionnel!"

Hector : "Euh, oui, en fait je cherche Polymèle. J'aurais besoin d'un sort pour me repérer dans le RER, et on m'a dit qu'elle pourrait m'aider."

M. Dulcebo : "Un sort pour vous repérer dans le RER? Vous savez que les internes du collège n'ont pas le droit de sortir sans être accompagnés?"

Hector : "Seulement sur le temps scolaire, je compte sortir pendant les vacances germinales."

M. Dulcebo : "Oh, je vois. Bien sûr, pendant les vacances, c'est une autre histoire, vous pouvez sortir si vous voulez. Je ne pense pas qu'un sort d'orientation soit une bonne solution, c'est un peu compliqué à utiliser. Comme vous pourrez utiliser le réseau magique pour vous guider dès l'an prochain, vous n'aurez pas beaucoup d'occasions d'utiliser votre sort d'orientation. C'est un peu dommage de consacrer beaucoup d'efforts à apprendre un sort qui ne vous servira qu'une ou deux fois. Venez me voir dans mon bureau tout à l'heure, j'ai un artefact qui pourrait vous être utile."

Le Professeur Dulcebo s'éloigne, et Hector en profite pour interroger Euryclée.

Hector : "Vous parliez de quoi?"

Euryclée : "J'ai entendu des gens qui parlaient de la salle Aragisté Pollicebor, pas des profs ni des gens d'ici. Je suis presque sûre que ce sont des agents qui sont là pour protéger le Sceptre Noir. M. Dulcebo tenait particulièrement à ce que je ne le dise à personne, mais ... tu es mon ami."

Hector : "La salle Aragisté Pollicebor? Je me demande où c'est, je ne suis jamais passé devant."

Eurcylée : "Moi non plus. Mais ça devrait être dans la tour Nord-Ouest, non? Les salles portent les noms de mages célèbres dans la tour Nord-Ouest."

Hector : "J'ai brutalement envie de faire le tour de la tour Nord-Ouest. Tu viens?"

Euryclée et Hector ne trouvent aucune trace de la salle Aragisté Pollicebor, et Hector abandonne ses recherches pour se rendre au bureau du directeur. De son côté, Euryclée retourne au foyer des élèves pour parler à Léto, et regarder sa fa- meuse carte de l'école.

Quand Hector arrive dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci est dans un complet désordre. M. Dulcebo est en train de fouiller dans sa bibliothèque, et les livres sont en piles instables éparpillées un peu partout sur le sol. L'une des piles, posée sur une boule de cristal, semble ne tenir que par magie.

M. Dulcebo : "Ah, le voilà."

M. Dulcebo ouvre un livre.

M. Dulcebo : "Venez voir, Hector, cet artefact est certainement le meilleur moyen de ne pas se perdre pour aller à des endroits inconnus quand on n'a pas accès au réseau magique. Regardez."

Il tourne les pages, et arrive à un plan de Paris. Un point clignote à côté du Panthéon.

M. Dulcebo : "Nous sommes là, et nous voulons aller ... disons que nous voulions aller chez votre oncle ..."

Il tourne la page et arrive sur un plan de l'Île-de-France.

M. Dulcebo : "Par ici, donc."

Il place son doigt à un endroit du plan, et la carte se met à zoomer sur cette zone. Quand le zoom est suffisant, il enlève son doigt, puis déclare :

M. Dulcebo : "Hector et moi, nous voulons aller ici."

Et il replace son doigt sur le plan, à l'endroit exact où se trouve la maison des Potier. Aussitôt, des traces de pas apparaissent au sol, menant vers la porte du bureau de M. Dulcebo.

M. Dulcebo : "Voilà, si nous suivions ce chemin, il nous mènerait jusque chez les Potier. Évidement, comme je n'ai pas de ticket de RER et que je n'ai pas l'intention de frauder dans les transports, je suppose que ce livre va me faire faire tout le chemin à pieds, ce qui est quand même très long."

Hector : "Mais comme moi, j'ai des tickets de RER, il va me faire prendre les transports?"

M. Dulcebo : "Absolument. Bien, je vous prête ce livre jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Mais dès que vous aurez appris à utiliser le réseau magique, vous me le rendrez, il pourra servir plus tard, à d'autres élèves."

Hector : "Merci beaucoup, monsieur!"


	36. 36- Vacances en ville

**Chapitre 36 - Vacances en ville**

Le dernier lundi avant les vacances, les 4ème ont TP noté de potions. Pour la première fois de l'année, Hector a l'impression que le professeur Flagellabo a vraiment à cœur d'aider son groupe à réussir. Il passe régulièrement voir comment ils s'en sortent, leur donne des conseils, répond à toutes leurs questions ... Hector en profite pour faire passer quelques tuyaux du côté de Fatima et, à la fin du cours, le groupe de Marie, Hector et François a 20, le groupe de Fatima, Clarisse et Jean a 16. C'est une petite révolution : les deux groupes qui font tout le temps derniers en TP de potions finissent premier et deuxième!

Avant de partir en vacances, plusieurs camarades de Hector l'invitent à passer les voir après Germinal. Euryclée lui propose même de venir passer toutes les vacances chez elle, en Martinique. Hector leur répond qu'il est invité à passer la deuxième semaine de vacance avec la famille Stratèges, et il apprécie les regards envieux que lui jettent Léto et Hermès.

Calypso : "Dis Léto, tu n'es pas contente de retourner voir tes parents? Ils ne te manquent pas?"

Léto : "Si, si ... si, je suis contente."

Le manque d'enthousiasme de Léto est aussi flagrant qu'inhabituel.

Léto : "Mais enfin, deux semaines, c'est un peu long quand même ... J'aurais bien fait comme toi, Calypso. C'est une super idée de passer la première semaine à Sortnettes, et la deuxième chez tes parents ..."

La samedi midi, après le contrôle de botanique, Hector mange à la cantine avec Hermès, Calypso et Euryclée. Euryclée engloutit son repas, et part précipitamment.

Euryclée : "Il faut que j'y aille, ou je vais rater mon train. Bonnes vacances!"

Hermès a l'air déprimé, et il met une éternité à finir son assiette.

Hector : "Euh ... Hermès? Tu vas voir ton père, pendant les vacances, non?"

Hermès : "Oui, il est rentré chez nous, à Trouperdour-les-prés. Mon train part dans 100 millimes de la gare de Châtelet."

Hector : "Trouperdour-les-prés ... C'est dans la Creuse, c'est ça? Ça doit être ... euh ... très vert. Il y a sûrement plein de belles balades à faire, là-bas."

Hermès : "Oui, très vert ... Bah, il faut quand même que j'y aille, où je vais rater mon train ..."

Hermès s'en va, et Calypso et Hector commencent leur programme pour la première semaine des vacances : trouver la salle Aragisté Pollicebor. Léto leur a laissé sa carte de Sortnettes, et Marie leur a laissé des livres présélectionnés sur l'histoire de Sortnettes, l'histoire de France, et les techniques pour trouver des passages secrets. Maintenant que l'école est vide ou quasiment, et qu'ils ont du temps libre, ça devrait être assez facile ...

Calypso : "Récapitulons : la salle Aragisté Pollicebor porte un nom de mage, elle devrait donc être dans la tour Nord-Ouest. Les salles de la tour qui s'enfonce sont organisées par ordre chronologique, chaque étage couvre une période d'environ 20 ans. Au rez-de-chaussée, la salle la plus ancienne est la salle Marie Chanteleine, nommée en l'honneur de la grande activiste en faveur du droit des moldus, Marie Chanteleine, qui a fait adopter une loi renforçant les protections des non-mages en 1861. La salle la plus récente, au 5ème étage, est la salle Euclide Audiam, nommée d'après un grand scientifique qui a réussi à faire une modélisation mathématique d'un sort de dilatation de l'espace-temps en 1998. Depuis que Louise Valentin a réussi à lancer ce sort en 2003, tout le monde sait que la prochaine salle aura son nom, mais les salles du 6ème étage ne sont pas encore construites."

Hector : "Si on trouve ce qu'a fait Aragisté Pollicebor, et à quel date c'était, on saura où se trouve la salle. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que j'ai déjà lu plusieurs livres d'histoire du 20ème siècle, et elle n'est mentionnée nul part. Elle n'aurait pas eu une salle à Sortnettes si ce n'était pas une personnalité importante."

Calypso : "On en a parlé avec Marie, et elle m'a laissé des livres d'histoire des sciences, de l'art, etc. Elle a peut-être fait quelque chose de tout à fait remarquable, mais les historiens parlent surtout de la politique, des guerres ... Si c'est une scientifique ou une artiste, même très célèbre, ça expliquerait que les livres d'histoire n'en parlent pas."

Le soir, les recherches de Calypso et Hector sont interrompues par un coup de téléphone d'Euryclée.

Euryclée : "Alors, vous trouvez?"

Calypso : "Non. Aucune trace nulle part, comme si elle n'avait pas existé. On a cherché dans tous les livres qui parlent de l'histoire du 20ème siècle ou de la fin du 19ème, mais ..."

Euryclée : "Je vais demander à mes parents. S'ils ne savent pas, on pourra regarder sur le réseau magique."

Calypso : "C'est pas très prudent. Je sais que tu as confiance en eux, mais c'est un secret, et ..."

Euryclée : "Je leur ai dit qu'on doit faire un exposé sur une mage célèbre en histoire. Ils seront un peu déçus que je ne choisisse pas une Audiam, mais ils seront quand même contents de m'aider à faire mes devoirs. Je vous dis ça demain."

Calypso raccroche et se tourne vers Hector.

Calypso : "Fini de fouiller dans des bouquins poussiéreux! Pour fêter ça, on mange à la cantine, et après, pour le dessert, je t'invite à prendre une glace au café Crème!"

Hector : "Mais ... on n'a pas le droit de sortir sans être accompagnés ..."

Calypso : "Ces règles ne s'appliquent pas pendant les vacances, le directeur l'a dit lui-même!"

Hector : "C'est un café moldu, on va avoir l'air louche, tu sais jeter le sort de banalité, toi? Et puis, tu as de l'argent moldu?"

Calypso : "J'ai fait changer une partie de mes lignes de loisirs en argent moldu. Ça fait cher pour du métal et des bouts de papier, mais c'est le seul moyen d'avoir de l'argent moldu. C'est interdit d'en créer par magie."

Hector : "Ton père le fait, non?"

Calypso : "Ça lui arrive, mais vraiment pas souvent. Et puis il y a une tolérance pour les petites sommes. Enfin, moi j'ai du vrai argent moldu, que j'ai fait changer au Bureau des Interactions avec les Moldus, au Louvre. On ne fait pas plus authentique. Et j'ai trop envie d'une glace, il faut en profiter, maintenant que c'est les vacances."

Une fois attablés au café, Hector commande un brownie, et Calypso prend une glace 5 boules chocolat-vanille-stracciatella-cookie-noisette avec coulis au chocolat et double supplément chantilly. Calypso est complètement surexcitée, et Hector a peur que ça ne paraisse bizarre aux autres clients.

Serveur : "Alors, les gamins, on sort se promener sans les parents?"

Hector préfère prendre les devants et répondre lui-même avant que Calypso ne dise n'importe quoi. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de fréquenter des moldus, c'est même la première fois qu'un moldu lui adresse la parole.

Hector : "Oui, elle avait envie de manger des glaces, et comme nos parents sont à une soirée entre vieux, on en a profité!"

Serveur : "En tout cas, vous êtes des sacrés gourmands, on voit que vous aimez ce qu'on vous sert. N'hésitez pas à revenir, on est ouverts tous les jours. Et si vous venez entre 15 heures et 19 heures on vous fera un prix."

Calypso se le tient pour dit, et décide de passer tous les jours pendant les vacances scolaires. Hector est moins enthousiaste. Il n'a toujours pas vendu l'original des " _Aventures de Tatouille_ ", et il n'a donc toujours pas d'argent. Et il répugne toujours autant à laisser ses amis payer pour lui.

Le lendemain, dimanche, vers 11 toquantes, le téléphone sonne au foyer des élèves, interrompant une partie de babypad.

Hector : "Bah alors? T'avais dit que t'appellerai ce matin!"

Euryclée : "On est le matin, je te rappelle que je suis en Martinique, et qu'on a du décalage horaire. Bon, mes parents n'avaient jamais entendu parler de Aragisté Pollicebor, alors on a cherché sur le réseau magique. C'est normal que vous n'ayez rien trouvé, elle vivait au dix-septième siècle! Une salle de Sortnettes été nommée en son honneur parce qu'elle a écrit une chanson remarquable en l'honneur du roi Xénophon II en 1624."

Hector : "Mais c'est impossible, la plus ancienne salle de la tour Nord-Ouest est pour l'année 1861!"

Euryclée : "La tour Nord-Ouest, la tour qui s'enfonce ... Depuis la création de l'école, cette tour s'enfonce d'un étage tous les 20 ans. Et on construit un nouvel étage au-dessus tous les 20 ans aussi."

Hector : "Oui, je sais, c'est pour ça que les étages ne sont pas à la même hauteur que les autres tours ..."

Euryclée : "Mais les anciens étages se sont enfoncés dans le sol! On a reconstruit par dessus pour que la tour garde toujours entre 5 et 6 étages au-dessus du sol, mais en réalité, il y a plein, plein, plein d'étages en-dessous. Mes parents m'ont dit que quand ils étaient élèves à Sortnettes, le prof d'histoire les avait emmené visiter le sous-sol de la tour Nord-Ouest. La sortie scolaire la plus nulle du monde."

Calypso : "Si on construit un étage tous les 20 ans, ça veut dire que la salle Aragisté Pollicebor devrait être au ..."

Eurcylée : "au onzième sous-sol et demi, oui."

Hector Calypso se précipitent dans la tour nord-ouest pour aller inspecter le rez-de-chaussée. Y a-t-il un sous-sol? Un escalier qui descend? Une trappe? Non ... Rien du tout.

Hector : "Je vais chercher Tatouille, c'est un expert pour explorer les sous-sol. Si le moindre trou de souris permet de descendre, il le trouvera."

Mais Tatouille ne trouve rien non plus. Attablés devant une glace 5 boules et un brownie au café Crème, nos deux héros partagent leur découragement.

Calypso : "Je comprend pas ... Euryclée a dit que pour ses parents, il était complètement évident que la tour qui s'enfonce s'étend largement dans le sous-sol. Mais moi, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Et j'ai téléphoné à Léto, elle aussi, elle était complètement scotchée. Pourtant, Léto est curieuse de ce genre de choses, et bien renseignée. C'est étonnant que la famille Chérubin n'ai pas conservée ce genre de connaissances dans sa tradition."

Hector : "En même temps, si ce qu'on pense est caché là, c'est assez normal qu'il ne soit pas facile à trouver. On n'est que des gamins, c'est normal que le bureau des affaires magiques soit plus fort que nous."

Calypso : "Oui, ils ont peut-être lancé un sort pour nous faire oublier l'existence de ce sous-sol. Ça parait tellement bizarre qu'on y ait pas pensé avant, en fait. " _La tour_ _qui s'enfonce_ " ... Évidement qu'elle a un sous-sol!"

Le mardi 21 mars, en fin d'après-midi, Calypso va chez ses parents pour fêter Germinal.

Calypso : "Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir, Hector? Tu ne vas quand même pas rester là tout seul, alors que c'est un soir de fête!"

Hector : "Euh, non ... Je vois ma cousine demain, je préfère me coucher tôt ... Tu rentres demain en fin d'après-midi, c'est ça?"

Calypso : "Oui. Mais c'est vraiment dommage que tu ne viennes pas. Tu pourrais rentrer tôt, si tu veux."

Hector n'a toujours pas la moindre envie de célébrer une grande fête religieuse mage en compagnie de la famille Sapiam. D'ailleurs, il ne connaît toujours rien à la religion des mages, ni à leurs traditions pour les soirs de fête. Et il a encore un peu de mal à tenir ses couverts comme un mage. Sans même parler de souhaiter un agréable repas en faisant tourbillonner sa fourchette ... Le mardi soir, en ce grand soir de Germinal, il fait ses devoirs, et échange quelques textos avec Pétronille.

Le mercredi midi, il a rendez-vous avec sa cousine à la gare RER à côté de chez les Potier. Il demande au livre du Professeur Dulcebode lui montrer le chemin, et des traces de pas apparaissent, qui le guident jusqu'à un quai RER. Les traces de pas disparaissent quand il monte dans la rame, mais elles réapparaissent à la station "Les Halles", le guidant vers la porte, puis dans les couloirs de la station. Ce voyage lui rappelle celui qu'il a fait en suivant le chaméléon des mois plus tôt, et il se sent presque nostalgique de l'époque où il vivait chez les Potier. Presque.

Sur le quai de la gare RER, Pétronille l'attend. Elle porte un jean et un T-shirt. Elle a son cartable sur le dos. Et elle a un air timide que Hector ne lui a jamais vu.

Hector : "Euh ... salut! Tu vas bien?"

Pétronille : "Ouais d'enfer! euh ... je voulais te dire ... j'espère que tu ne m'en veux plus, et ... "

Hector : "On y va?"

Deux RER plus tard, Pétronille et Hector sont devant Sortnettes.

Hector : "Mais si, là, juste devant ton nez, une grande grille en métal. Tu ne la vois vraiment pas?"

Hector pose la main de Pétronille sur la grille.

Pétronille : "C'est froid! On dirait du métal!"

Hector ouvre le portail, et fait entrer Pétronille.

Pétronille : "Mais je peux pas! Je vais me cogner! C'est un mur en pierre, enfin, je ne peux pas traverser la pierre!"

Hector : "Euh ... Fais moi confiance? ... ou avance doucement ..."

Pétronille avance lentement, et à sa grande stupéfaction, elle peut traverser la pierre. Elle y arrive même très bien. Et en réalité, ce n'est pas du tout un mur de pierre, mais l'entrée d'un château entouré par un jardin à la française ...

Pétronille, surexcitée par sa découverte de toutes les merveilles que recèle Sortnettes, n'a pas du tout le temps de lire " _Les Aventures de Tatouille_ " ce jour là. Quand Calypso rentre, elle trouve les deux cousins en train de manger des bouteilles d'Alice.

Hector : "Quoi, il est déjà si tard? Pétronille, il faut vite que tu rentres chez toi!"

Hector boit un peu d'antibouteille pour retrouver sa taille normale, puis en passe à Pétronille. Calypso demande à Pétronille ce que ça fait d'être une moldue, et Pétronille demande à Calypso ce que ça fait d'être une mage. Leur conversation est brutalement interrompue par la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable.

Pétunia : "Pétronille! Où est-ce que tu es? Rentres immédiatement!"

Pétronille : "Oui, maman, j'étais au cinéma avec des amies de Leyla, on va rentrer, maintenant. Je suis là dans une demi-heure. Ne t'inquiètes pas ... Oui, promis, la prochaine fois je préviendrai."

Pétronille raccroche.

Pétronille : "Je reviendrai demain, après les cours. Je dirai à mes parents que mon amie Leyla m'emmène au Mc Do. C'est vraiment pratique d'avoir une amie lycéenne, les parents me laissent sortir beaucoup plus facilement, maintenant." Calypso : "Je suis sûre que tu arriveras à convaincre tes parents, tu mens vraiment super bien."


	37. 37- Vacances à la mer

Remarque : j'ai fait un vague schéma du terrain de pasd'ball et des noms des différentes zones. Ce n'est pas très aidant, vu que je vise volontairement à ce que les stratégies de pasd'ball aient l'air assez obscures, mais il aide quand même à comprendre le match. Si vous voulez le voir, je vous invite à vous rendre sur mon blog, puisqu'on ne peut pas insérer d'illustrations ici.

 **Chapitre 37 -Vacances à la mer**

Le surlendemain, Hector emmène son manuscrit corrigé par Pétronille à la librairie Scribam. Tous ses amis lui ont dit la même chose : c'est le spécialiste des livres, et la personne à qui s'adresser quand on veut vendre un texte à un bon prix.

Hector prend donc le MEM jusqu'aux Halles, puis il descend dans la galerie commerciale en prenant l'ascenseur. Bien sûr, s'il ne prend pas l'escalier, ce n'est pas du tout parce qu'il a le vertige, mais l'ascenseur est plus rapide, et vu qu'il a des journées de vacances très remplies à ne rien faire, ça serait quand même bête de perdre du temps.

Arrivé dans la librairie, Hector va voir M. Scribam, et lui montre son livre.

M. Scribam : "Un machin écrit par un collégien ... Ça ne promet rien de bon. Voyons voir ..."

Mais quand il a commencé sa lecture, M. Scribam semble changer d'avis, et il ne lève plus les yeux avant d'avoir fini. Hector observe avec intérêt que son origi- nal est passé de 425 à 473 points.

M. Scribam : "Hé bien, je dois reconnaître que c'est très intéressant. C'est plutôt mal rédigé, mais il n'y a pas de fautes d'orthographe, ce qui est déjà plutôt étonnant pour un livre écrit par un gamin ... Et surtout, le fond est passionnant! On s'y croirait vraiment, cette description de la façon dont les rats pourraient percevoir la réalité est très imaginative et très cohérente. Vous allez sûrement devenir un grand écrivain, quand vous aurez progressé en qualité de rédaction. Vous vous appelez?"

Hector : "Hector. Hector Loquaribo. En vrai, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination, c'est juste mon rat de compagnie qui m'a raconté sa vie."

M. Scribam : "Oh! Mais c'est encore plus remarquable! Je pense que beaucoup de gens seront intéressés pour lire ce livret. Et pas seulement des mages, les mol- dus s'intéressent aussi beaucoup à ce genre de sujets. C'est un livre d'avenir ... Voyons, il faudrait le présenter un peu plus comme un livre, avec une jolie cou- verture, peut-être une photo de votre rat ... Ensuite nous le mettrions sur une des tables, bien en évidence, parmi la sélection du libraire, pour que les gens aient envie de l'acheter ... Et je peux aussi vous présenter à un bloggeur moldu influent, qui publiera votre texte sur internet pour que tous les moldus l'aient en accès libre. Disons ... je vous fais ça pour 50 lignes. Garanti ou remboursé : si votre texte ne vaut pas plus de 50 lignes au bout d'un mois, je vous rembourse."

Hector : "Mais je n'ai pas d'argent!"

M. Scribam : "De l'argent? Pour quoi faire?"

Hector : "Euh ... Je veux dire ... Je n'ai pas 50 lignes, je n'ai pas de couleurs!"

M. Scribam : "J'ai toujours cru que les Loquarexibo étaient extrêmement riches ..."

Hector raconte sa situation en détails à M. Scribam, qui l'écoute bouche bée. M. Scribam : "Il serait vraiment dommage de laisser ce livre dans l'oubli juste parce que vous n'avez pas les moyens de le promouvoir ... Écoutez, je suis prêt à vous racheter l'original du livre, plus une photo de votre rat pour une couleur. Je m'occuperai de la promotion de ce livre, et je pense pouvoir en tirer au moins autant. Si vous voulez le racheter quand vous aurez récupéré votre héritage, je m'engage à ne pas en demander plus qu'une couleur, ou sa valeur affichée à ce moment là si elle est supérieure à une couleur."

Hector : "Pas en demander plus que sa valeur affichée?"

M. Scribam : "En ce moment, l'original affiche 473 points?"

Hector : "Oui."

M. Scribam : "Mais il est évident que cette œuvre vaut plus ça. Elle n'a été lue que par très peu de personnes, et le système de monnaie ne prend pas en compte les gens qui vont la lire plus tard. Il semblerait idiot de vendre cet original pour 473 points. Et je suis prêt à vous l'acheter pour une couleur. Quand vous aurez récupéré votre héritage, vous aurez peut-être envie de racheter l'original de cette œuvre. Parce que vous penserez que sa valeur va encore monter, ou tout simplement parce que c'est votre livre, que vous avez écrit vous-même. Beaucoup d'artistes aiment garder leurs originaux. Si c'est le cas, je vous le vendrai au mon- tant le plus élevé entre une couleur et sa valeur affichée à ce moment là. Alors?"

Hector : "D'accord!"

Hector ressort de la librairie Scribam avec les poches remplies d'originaux d'œuvres assez obscures : livres en vieux français, originaux fantomatiques de peintures dont la peinture réelle a été détruite, mauvais spots publicitaires mol- dus datant des années 2000, projets scolaires de gamins qui ne doivent leur valeur qu'à l'admiration béate et sans discernement de la famille du créateur. Il se sent très bizarre, sa richesse aussi soudaine qu'inattendue lui donne le tournis, et il rentre à l'internat avec un sourire béat.

Le samedi soir, Piotr, Ménélas et Valentin viennent passer la nuit à Sortnettes, pour pouvoir partir tous ensemble tôt le dimanche matin. La maison de Thomas est à Trouville, et ils y vont donc en MEM. Thomas vient les chercher à la gare, et après pas mal de marche, ils arrivent dans une maison en bord de mer, un peu à l'écart.

Ménélas : "Pfff ... Vous avez beau dire, on aurait pu prendre un tapis volant depuis la gare. Ou au moins faire léviter les bagages."

Valentin : "Le sport, c'est bon pour la santé."

Ménélas : "Ouais ... Mais ça empêche pas de faire léviter les bagages, ça."

Thomas : "T'es moldifiant, Ménélas ... Sinon, cinq membres de la famille Stratèges I ont accepté mon invitation, ils arrivent demain et resteront jusqu'à mercredi. Ma marraine, Hippodamie, viendra aussi. Elle arrive mardi et reste jusqu'à jeudi."

Valentin : "Super! Bon, on te laisse tout préparer pour leur arrivée, et on va à la plage, alors."

Thomas : "Valentin ..."

Valentin : "Bon, OK, faut faire quoi?"

En tant qu'hôtes, les Stratèges P se sentent obligés de tout faire pour impressionner les Stratèges I. Hector met des draps dans les lits, prépare des plats qu'il n'y aura plus qu'à faire réchauffer, et décore la maison sur les thèmes du pasd'ball et de la grandeur de la famille Stratèges.

Ensuite, Thomas lance un sort pour réchauffer un peu l'eau de la mer, et ils vont tous se baigner.

Hector : "Trop bien ce soir pour réchauffer l'eau! Pourquoi vous avez pas fait pareil au WEI?"

Valentin : "Je le connaissais pas, ce sort. Thomas est étudiant à l'université de Berlin, j'imagine qu'il y a appris des trucs. Je vais essayer de voir comment il fait, et de passer le mot aux 6ème. Ça serait cool s'ils pouvaient faire ça l'an prochain."

Thomas était à côté, et les a entendu.

Thomas : "Rêvez pas, c'est une incantation de niveau majeur. Je ne pense pas que des sixièmes, ni même des terminales, puissent y arriver. Il y a énormément de paramètres à prendre en compte, comme le vent et les courants, le profil du fond de mer ... Sans compter que si vous faites ça n'importe comment, ça va perturber l'écosystème marin."

Le lendemain, les Stratèges I arrivent vers 11 toquantes. Il y a Cassandre, élève en 3ème à Sortnettes, Arété, en première, et Hippocoon, en 6ème. Tout est prêt pour les recevoir, et Hector peut alors admirer le travail que Valentin et Thomas ont préparé pour impressionner leurs hôtes.

Thomas : "Posez vos bagages là, dans les cercles avec vos noms. Ils monteront automatiquement dans vos chambres, inutile de se fatiguer à les faire léviter et à les guider dans les couloirs tortueux."

Une fois posés dans les cercles, les bagages filent à toute allure vers les fenêtres des chambres, qui s'ouvrent toutes seules pour les laisser passer. Faisant semblant de trouver ça tout à fait normal, Thomas enchaîne.

Thomas : "Je vais vous montrer vos chambres. Venez."

Pour le dîner, ils s'installent tous autour de la table, puis Thomas appuie sur un bouton. Le frigo s'ouvre, les plats préparés la veille par Hector s'envolent et arrivent sur la table, accompagnés d'une louche. Puis l'une après l'autre, les assiettes s'approchent du plat et la louche fait le service toute seule. Les Stratèges I sont très impressionnés, et complimentent la qualité des enchantements, puis la qualité de la nourriture. À la fin du repas, Valentin, Ménélas et Thomas emmènent leurs invités se promener sur la plage, et Hector et Piotr en profitent pour faire discrètement un peu de rangement et de vaisselle.

Hector : "Ils vont vraiment croire que la vaisselle s'est faite toute seule?"

Piotr : "Ça serait possible, tu sais. Il y a des maisons où les propriétaires ont mis des enchantements permanents pour que la vaisselle se débarrasse toute seule, se lave et se range. Mais bon, c'est pas le cas ici, il faut laver à la main. Le sort de

lavage c'est Πλύνοιο , le sort de rinçage c'est Κλύζοιο , et le sort de séchage :Ξηραίνοιο ."

Deux millimes cinq micrimes plus tard, la vaisselle est propre et sèche, et il ne reste plus qu'à la ranger.

Piotr : "Bon, pour ranger ... Il y a sûrement une solution efficace, mais je maîtrise pas. Je crois qu'on va devoir ouvrir les placards nous même et tout mettre à la main dedans, comme des moldus."

Hector : "Les placards sont supers hauts, quand même. Sort de lévitation?"

Piotr : "Bien sûr!"

Le lendemain, quand Hippodamie arrive, Hector n'en revient pas. C'est vrai- ment LA Hippodamie, l'héroïne des matchs du championnat, l'idole d'Euryclée! Hector savait, bien sûr, que la marraine de Thomas s'appelle Hippodamie, puis- qu'il a appris par cœur (enfin, bouilli ...) la généalogie de la famille Stratèges P. Mais il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement. Euryclée va être tellement jalouse quand il lui racontera ça!

Pour la première fois, les Stratèges I ont vraiment l'air époustouflés. Ils faisaient plutôt bien semblant de ne pas être impressionnés par l'accueil des Stratèges P jusque là, mais en voyant Hippodamie, ils oublient toute retenue. Quelques autographes plus tard, ils se retrouvent au salon, et Hippodamie raconte sa vie de joueuse de pasd'ball à un public ravi.

Thomas : "Si vous voulez, il y a un terrain de pasd'ball au bout du jardin, on pourra faire une petite partie amicale demain."

La proposition de Thomas est reçue avec enthousiasme, et quand Hector va se coucher, il a du mal à trouver le sommeil, trop excité à l'idée de pouvoir voir Hippodamie sur un terrain de pasd'ball juste devant ses yeux.

Le lendemain matin, juste après le petit déjeuner, Lampétie et Philoctète, deux participants du championnat de pasd'ball, sonnent à la porte. Hector n'aurait jamais cru rencontrer autant de célébrités pendant ses vacances, Euryclée va vraiment être jalouse.

Philoctète : "Bonjour Thomas. On avait dit qu'on ne viendrait pas, mais comme finalement on a eu une journée de repos, on a décidé de passer."

Thomas : "Oh mais quelle surprise! Je n'avais pas entendu le coup de téléphone que Hippocoon a passé hier soir, et je ne m'y attendais donc pas du tout!"

Piotr (chuchote à Hector) : "Ce sont des membres de la famille Stratèges I. Phi- loctète est le parrain de Hippocoon, et Lampétie est la marraine de Philoctète."

Lampétie : "Formidable! Et comme Hippocoon ne nous a pas téléphoné, nous ne savons pas du tout qu'il y a un match de pasd'ball de prévu. Donc, vous êtes 6, et nous 5. Ce n'est pas équilibré."

Hector : "Euh ... je peux faire l'arbitre, si vous voulez."

Philoctète : "Hum ... Tu es le nouveau de la famille Stratèges P?"

Hector : "Oui, c'est ça. Je m'appelle Hector."

Philoctète : "Alors tu ne peux pas arbitrer le match. Tu ne serais pas impartial. Arbitre récusé!"

Valentin : "On va devoir jouer sans arbitre, alors, je ne vois personne ici qui serait impartial."

Thomas : "On peut jouer sans arbitre, mais la proposition de Hector n'est pas idiote : s'il ne joue pas, on est 5 contre 5."

Hippocoon : "Ce ne serait pas très juste, s'il ne joue pas, chacun de nos joueurs aura un an de moins que son équivalent dans votre équipe. Il vaudrait mieux faire sortir Valentin, comme ça les déséquilibres d'âge seront à peu près compensés."

Après un long débat, il est décidé que Ménélas ne jouera pas, mais il reçoit le titre de coach de l'équipe Stratèges P. De plus, la phase 1 se jouera en cinq points au lieu de quatorze, vu qu'il n'y a que cinq joueurs par équipe au lieu de huit.

Hector est très excité à l'idée de jouer sa première partie de pasd'ball, et de la jouer aux côtés de Hippodamie. Malheureusement, il a bien conscience de ne pas être au niveau. Il a eu beau s'entraîner avec l'équipe des 4ème depuis plusieurs mois, ça ne va pas être la même chose.

Thomas et Lampétie installent un artefact d'arbitrage automatique, puis les deux équipes se retirent pour élaborer une stratégie avant le début du match. Ménélas renonce à son droit de parole en temps que coach, et il le cède à Hippodamie.

Hippodamie : "Bon Hector et Piotr, vous êtes plus petits, moins forts, moins ra- pides et moins entraînés que les autres, donc vous ne risquez pas de faire des miracles. Le mieux, ça serait qu'on arrive à faire éliminer un de leurs meilleurs joueurs, Philoctète ou Lampétie, en échange de vous. Particulièrement Lampétie, je sais que ça risque de pas vous paraître très sympa, mais si vous vous faites sortir tous les deux pour éliminer Lampétie, ça sera un bon résultat. Tu sais lancer le sort de matérialisation, Piotr?"

Piotr : "Un peu ... Pas très bien."

Hippodamie : "C'est déjà ça. Si tu es éliminé, tu pourras leur mettre la pression depuis l'extérieur. Donc, Piotr et Hector, vous essayez de pas vous faire éliminer, et vous vous concentrez sur Lampétie : vous lui mettez la pression, vous la collez et vous essayez de la pousser à la faute. Ne touchez pas à la balle, sauf si c'est pour sauver Valentin, Thomas ou moi. Ah, et ne sortez pas des zones E1, E2, I1, et I2. Si Lampétie se réfugie en E3 ou E4, tant pis, ne la poursuivez pas, vous risquez d'être mis hors jeu bêtement. Valentin et Thomas, on va adopter la formation 3 points des triangles alternés avec rotation dodécagonale. Comme nos partenaires ne vont pas en zone E3 et E4, soyez particulièrement vigilants dans ces zones. Cibles prioritaires : Lampétie et Philoctète. C'est bon pour tout le monde?"

L'équipe : "OK! "

Hector a le plus grand mal à ne pas se faire éliminer, même si au départ l'équipe adverse ne s'intéresse pas tellement à lui. Les règles se bousculent dans sa tête, et il a toujours l'impression d'en oublier une. Ne pas rester sur place plus de 4 millimes, ne pas marcher plus de 30 pas d'affilé, ne pas courir pendant plus de 10 millimes, veiller à ne pas être hors jeu, à ne pas ... Piotr lui fait signe, et il voit Hippodamie toucher Lampétie avec la balle. Le tir est vraiment remarquable, Hippodamie a anticipé la direction dans laquelle Lampétie allait esquiver avec brio. Lampétie ramasse la balle et vise Valentin, qui esquive. Le temps que Lam- pétie ramasse la balle, Thomas, Piotr et Valentin se sont réfugiés à l'autre bout du terrain, hors de portée des tirs de Lampétie. Elle vise Hector. En voyant la balle arriver vers lui, Hector est tétanisé. Il pense un instant à se téléporter, mais il réalise à temps que c'est la dernière des choses à faire : au pasd'ball, l'utilisation d'un pouvoir familial interdit par le règlement est une faute grave, et entraîne la défaite immédiate de l'équipe fautive. Comme pétrifié, Hector voit la balle passer à côté de lui. Apparemment, Lampétie s'attendait à ce qu'il esquive vers la gauche. Il a bien fait de ne pas bouger!

Hippodamie : "Bouge Hector!"

Ne pas rester immobile plus de 4 millimes! Hector se remet en mouvement, Lampétie ramasse la balle et se dirige vers les buts. Hippodamie fait signe à Hector et Piotr, et tous deux se cachent derrière le muret de séparation entre les zones E1 et E2. Tout en continuant à alterner marche et course pour ne pas se faire éliminer. Un gong retentit, et le tableau des scores se met à jour : une barre apparaît dans la colonne "Stratèges I".

L'artefact arbitre déclare : "Point, balle au centre. Suspension de la règle de hors jeu pour 30 millimes." La balle s'envole des cages et lévite jusqu'au centre du terrain, Lampétie s'éloigne des cages. Quand elle arrive à l'espace entre les murets séparent les zones E1 et E2, Piotr jaillit devant elle. Lampétie recule au dernier moment, mais parvient à l'éviter. Elle doit vite sortir de la zone E1 : le ballon n'y est plus, aucun joueur de l'équipe Stratèges P ne s'y trouve non plus, elle sera hors jeu dès que cette règle va reprendre. Comme Piotr bouche le passage entre les murets, elle escalade. Quand Lampétie arrive en haut du muret Valentin la vise avec la balle. Pour esquiver elle saute dans la zone E2 ... et atterrit sur Hector, qui attendait en bas.

Arbitre : "Faute! Règle 9!"

L'artefact d'arbitrage est assez simpliste et ne donne pas de détails, mais Hector n'en a pas besoin, il connaît les règles du pasd'ball. Règle 9 : interdiction d'entrer en collision avec un autre joueur. Faute légère, Lampétie est éliminée. Hector se relève. Il aura un ou deux bleus demains, mais il est tellement content d'avoir contribué à faire éliminer Lampétie qu'il n'y pense pas du tout. En fait, il ne pense à rien.

Arbitre : "Faute! Règle 24!"

Arg, ça c'est pour Hector. "Règle 24 : interdiction de faire plus de 30 pas de suite en marchant." Hector penaud, sort du terrain. Presque immédiatement, l'ar- bitre sonne deux autres fautes. Hector n'a même pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'il c'est passé.

Arbitre : "Fautes! Règles 1221 et 24!"

"Règle 1221 : Interdiction de lancer la balle sans mettre d'effet." C'est une faute légère, Cassandre est éliminée. En voulant éviter la balle lancée par Cassandre, Thomas a percuté Arété qui se tenait juste derrière lui, et il est éliminé aussi. Après cela, la balle reste au sol un moment, les joueurs s'observent et jouent prudemment. La formation 3 points de Valentin, Thomas et Hippodamie est mise à mal par l'élimination de Thomas, et Piotr n'essaie même pas de le remplacer. Le trio d'Arété, Hippocoon et Philoctète semble plus équilibré, mais l'élimination de Lampétie a été un coup rude pour eux, et Arété a l'air d'avoir un peu de mal à tenir le rythme de la formation que son équipe a adoptée.

Soudain, Hippodamie se lance sur le ballon, le ramasse et tire dans le dos de Arété. Elle n'aurait jamais du tourner le dos au ballon, quelle erreur de débutante! Arété ramasse la balle, tire sur Piotr, le rate, retourne chercher la balle, essaie de toucher Hippodamie, la loupe ... Philoctète ramasse la balle et vise sur la gauche de Piotr, qui, par réflexe fait un grand bond vers la droite, et se cogne violemment contre le muret séparant les zones I1 et I2.

Arbitre : "Faute! Règle 783!"

"Règle 783 : Dégradation du matériel : il est interdit de frapper les murets avec une force de plus de 100 newtons." Piotr est éliminé, il rejoint Hector et Thomas.

Thomas : "Ça va? Juste au cas où ... Íγιαίνοις !"

Piotr : "Merci! Mais bon, c'était rien."

Thomas : "C'était rien à lancer non plus. Restons concentrés ..."

Pendant ce temps, Hippocoon a ramassé la balle, et il marque. Quatre barres apparaissent dans la colonne "Stratèges I" du tableau des scores.

Arbitre : "L'équipe Stratèges I totalise 5 points, ce qui met fin à la première phase." Thomas attrape le tableau des scores, et le porte jusqu'à la rivière à côté du terrain.

Thomas : "On n'a pas de lac, ici, donc on jette les tableaux de scores dans la rivière."

Lampétie : "Ouais, vas-y! Lance le fort!"

Thomas lance de toutes ses forces, et le tableau atterri au milieu du courant. Il surnage un instant, puis disparaît sous les eaux. Les équipes se retrouvent pour discuter de leur stratégie pour la phase 2.

Hippodamie : "On est deux contre trois, mais heureusement, il n'y a pas Lampétie. Je pense que Philoctète va envoyer les deux autres en première ligne pour faire diversion, et qu'il va nous pétrifier dès qu'on voudra tirer sur eux. Donc, il devrait choisir un point d'où nous canarder sans être trop visible. Il va probablement escalader partiellement un muret, garder les pieds et la main gauche sur des prises, et ne laisser dépasser que les yeux, le haut de la tête, et le bras droit, pour tirer. Le meilleur endroit pour ça, où les prises sont assez larges et juste à la bonne hauteur, c'est ici, au 3ème mètre du mur EIg. Sinon, il y a le 7ème mètre EId, là, ou le 5ème mètre E12. Valentin, tu vas le prendre à son propre jeu : tu t'embusques, tu le repères, et tu le dégommes. Pendant ce temps, moi, je vais foncer vers le centre du terrain pour occuper Arété et Hippocoon, et aussi pour détourner l'attention de Philoctète. Je pense que le mieux, c'est que tu te places là, au 7ème mètre EId. Ils n'y penseront peut-être pas tout de suite, il est moins connu que le 3ème mètre du mur EIg. Ça te parait bien?"

Quand l'arbitre donne le signal du départ, tous les joueurs s'élancent en courant. Conformément aux prédictions de Hippodamie, Philoctète escalade le 3ème mètre du mur EIg, et se place de façon à n'avoir que les yeux qui dépassent au- dessus du mur. Du muret EId, Valentin le repère immédiatement et le pétrifie sans difficulté. Hector admire la précision du tir visant une cible minuscule à une si grande distance, mais il est vrai que Philoctète ne bougeait pas, ce qui rend les choses beaucoup plus faciles. Pendant ce temps, Hippodamie a esquivé un tir de Philoctète et est arrivée au mur de milieu de terrain, qu'elle a escaladé au 5ème mètre. Ne laissant dépasser que les yeux du haut du muret, elle lance le sort de pétrification sur Hippoccon, qui venait d'arriver en zone intérieure, puis sur Arété quand elle arrive à son tour.

Arbitre : "Fin de partie! Victoire des Stratèges P!"

Après la partie, les Stratèges I, mauvais joueurs, partent presque tout de suite, et ils laissent les Stratèges P célébrer leur victoire entre eux.


	38. 38- Printemps

**Chapitre 38 - Printemps**

Pour Hector, le mois d'avril se passe comme dans un rêve. Déjà, il prend grand plaisir à raconter ses vacances en détails dès qu'il en a la moindre occasion, suscitant la jalousie de nombre de ses camarades, à commencer par Euryclée. Ensuite, pour la première fois de sa vie, Hector est riche. Il possède une couleur, et il en profite pour rembourser Piotr et pour offrir régulièrement des bonbons et des gâteaux à ses amis. Dès qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir de l'école sans enfreindre le règlement intérieur, il va au café Crème ou aux Halles. Il s'achète 4 pyjamas, 15 robes et 20 jeux de sous-vêtements, puis savoure le plaisir de ne plus avoir à faire sa lessive tous les soirs.

En début d'année il avait le plus grand mal à avoir des notes correctes en potions, mais ses résultats se sont brutalement améliorés et il a maintenant de bien meilleures notes en travaillant beaucoup moins. Les entraînements de pasd'ball sont de plus en plus agréables à mesure que le printemps s'installe, et les équipiers de Hector ont maintenant l'air de le considérer comme un chef crédible, à égalité avec Euryclée. Par contre, maintenant que Hector a joué un match de pasd'ball, il mesure mieux à quel point le niveau de son équipe est déplorable. Même si l'équipe adverse ne fait rien, les joueurs de l'équipe de 4ème risquent d'être quasiment tous éliminés au bout de 200 millimes parce qu'ils ne sont pas capables d'alterner marche et course correctement sans se cogner ni se mettre hors-jeu tout seuls.

Marie est plus studieuse que jamais. Depuis que son père a été guéri grâce à la potion Périclès, elle semble croire que la magie peut régler tous les problèmes à condition d'avoir lu le livre qui apporte la solution. Elle maîtrise déjà tout le pro- gramme de 3ème, et elle voudrait apprendre à écrire ses propres sorts. L'apprentissage du grec ancien étant plus difficile que prévu, elle a commencé à s'intéresser aux sorts en latin, utilisés pour activer certains talents familiaux. Elle a écrit une dizaine de variations sur le sort pour créer du vin, et Léto les a obligeamment testées, assez étonnée quand même que Marie lui demande d'enfreindre le règlement intérieur en créant de l'alcool dans l'enceinte de l'école. Elle a aussi créé quelques variations du sort Ibo, et Hector les a testées aussi. Certaines fonctionnent bien, mais ne présentent aucun intérêt supplémentaire par rapport à la formule classique " _Nunc ibo illuc_ ". Marie a également fait remarquer à plusieurs reprises que la formule " _Ego rex te libero_ " du sort Rex lui parait assez douteuse. Elle a demandé à Hector de tester " _Oboedi tui regis_ ", qui serait selon elle beaucoup plus directe et puissante, mais Hector a systématiquement refusé. Une formule beaucoup plus directe et puissante? Beaucoup plus susceptible de provoquer des effets secondaires, surtout.

Un dimanche de mai, en se rendant à la pâtisserie Coquam, aux Halles, Hector passe dire bonjour à M. Scribam dans sa librairie. Il découvre alors avec stupeur une table entière recouverte des " _Aventures de Tatouille_ ". Un panneau "Servez-vous, livre GRATUIT!" est posé sur une pile d'une trentaine de centimètres de haut d'exemplaires du chef d'œuvre de Hector. Sur la couverture, on voit le héro bondir du haut d'une table et s'enfuir en tenant un morceau de pain dans la gueule. Le nom de l'auteur apparaît en gros : HECTOR LOQU...BO. Le milieu de son nom de famille est masqué par la photo. Impossible de savoir s'il est écrit Loquaribo ou Loquarexibo. M. Scribam insiste pour que Hector en prenne une bonne dizaine d'exemplaires.

Pétronille envoie encore régulièrement des textos à son cousin, et elle semble aller mieux depuis quelques temps. Elle est de nouveau première de sa classe, au collège Jules Ferry, et elle a été deuxième du collège au concours Kangourou des mathématiques. C'était la première fois qu'elle participait à un concours de maths, et elle a bien expliqué à tout le monde que ce test idiot a un barème très mal fait, qui ne mesure rien de pertinent sur les capacités réelles des élèves. Cependant, depuis que les résultats du concours sont tombés, elle passe tout son temps libre à travailler sur les anales du concours Kangourou, et Hector est convaincu que son classement va nettement s'améliorer l'an prochain. D'ailleurs, les résultats de ses efforts sont déjà visibles, elle semble bien partie pour avoir 20 de moyenne en maths au troisième trimestre. Alors que Hector, lui, plafonne à 13 de moyenne dans cette matière. Il a bien expliqué à Pétronille que les contrôles sont beaucoup plus difficiles à Sortnettes que dans les écoles moldues, mais depuis, Pétronille souhaite voir un des contrôles de Hector pour comparer. À moins que ce ne soit pour se moquer, évidement.

Le premier dimanche de Juin, le bureau des élèves organise un tournoi de _chasse au dahu_ , un jeu de cartes à collectionner. Hector n'a pas de cartes, et il ne joue pas à ce jeu. Mais Hermès est un grand fan, et il s'inscrit immédiatement. Il est tellement enthousiaste à propos de ce tournois, qu'il parvient à convaincre Euryclée, Calypso et François de s'inscrire aussi. Euryclée et Calypso n'ont pas l'air très motivées, leurs jeux ne sont pas très bons, Euryclée a à peine assez de cartes pour se faire un deck complet.

Euryclée : "J'étais plutôt forte, avant, j'avais plein de cartes. Mais je les aies toutes vendues l'été dernier pour m'acheter le poster dédicacé de Hippodamie. Tu peux pas comprendre, toi, Hector, qui part en vacances avec des célébrités, mais pour moi c'était le seul moyen d'avoir un poster dédicacé dans ma chambre!"

Calypso : "J'ai quelques cartes ... Rien de transcendant. Mais comme on les trouve dans les paquets d'ondoyants au chocolat, j'en ai quand même pas mal. J'ai rarement joué, par contre."

Hermès : "Mais c'est pas grave si vous gagnez pas! Ce qui compte, c'est de participer! Ça va être trop bien! Un vrai tournoi de _chasse au dahu_! En plus, sérieusement, vous avez quoi de mieux à faire un dimanche, à l'internat?"

François lui, s'est laissé convaincre avec les arguments opposés. Il avait, au départ, un peu la flemme de venir à l'école un dimanche, mais comme il joue souvent à la _chasse au dahu_ , et qu'il pense être plutôt bon, il a finalement accepté de venir.

Au premier tour, François tombe contre Calypso, et Euryclée contre Hermès. De façon assez prévisible, François gagne facilement contre Calypso. Mais la victoire d'Euryclée contre Hermès était, elle, tout à fait inattendue. Hermès a l'air extrêmement déçu d'être éliminé dès le premier tour, et encore plus déçu d'avoir perdu contre Euryclée, qui n'a pourtant pas un jeu très construit. Hector décide d'inviter les perdants manger une glace au café Crème pour les réconforter.

Calypso : "Oui, super idée!"

Hermès : "Mais on n'a pas le droit de sortir sans un grand pour nous surveiller."

Calypso : "Mais on s'en fout! Comme il y a plein d'allées et venues avec le tournois, personne ne fera attention à nous!"

Hermès : "Non, je m'en fiche, je préfère rester là. Je vais regarder les parties suivantes."

Calypso : "Et rester à te morfondre parce que tu as perdu? Allez, viens!"

Une fois arrivés au café, Calypso et Hector s'installent avec Hermès à leur table habituelle. C'est la première fois que Hermès vient au Café crème, et il ouvre le menu pour choisir sa commande.

Hermès : "Tiens, il y a un papier dans le menu ... _Depuis le mois de septembre, le sous-sol de la tour Nord-Ouest est caché. L'escalier qui permet de descendre est dissimulé sous une trappe dans la salle Marie Chantelaine. Allez dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte, la trappe est exactement dans l'angle. Pour la faire apparaître et l'ouvrir, versez deux grammes de poudre cornachine sur la trappe._ "

Calypso : "Quoi? Mais qui a laissé traîné un truc pareil! Ils sont inconscients, ces adultes!"

Hector : "Euh ... On fait quoi? Si on essaye de leur rendre, ils vont râler qu'on ne devrait pas être au courant ..."

Hermès : "Ils risquent de carrément nous effacer la mémoire, oui!"

Calypso : "La seule chose intelligente à faire, c'est d'enlever ce papier de là, et de faire comme si on n'avait rien vu. Je prends ce papier, je le range, et on n'en parle plus."

Hermès commande une glace à la fraise, Hector prend un brownie avec de la crème anglaise, et Calypso une glace cinq boules chocolat-vanille-stracciatella-cookie-noisette avec coulis au chocolat et double supplément chantilly. Pendant que Calypso mange sa glace, Hermès se plaint amèrement du déséquilibre dans le jeu la _Chasse au Dahu_. La carte _clairvision_ est une _remarquable_ , mais elle n'est pas assez bien pour son rang, et comme Hermès en a mis cinq dans son jeu, forcé- ment, il est désavantagé par rapport aux gens comme Euryclée qui n'ont aucune stratégie et prennent toutes les cartes qui leurs passent sous la main sans réfléchir..."

Calypso : "Mais si la carte clairvision est moins bien qu'une _commune_ , voire une _médiocre_ , pourquoi tu la mets dans ton deck? Ça parait idiot de mettre des cartes dans ton jeu juste parce qu'elles sont _remarquables_. Tu devrais ..."

L'humeur de Hermès s'assombrit à vue d'œil. Heureusement, Calypso se rend compte que la boule de glace cookie est en train de fondre, et elle se remet à manger. Hector en est alors quitte pour essayer de changer le sujet de la conversation. Il est en train de chercher une idée, quand Euryclée les rejoint.

Euryclée : "Vous êtes là! Je vous ai cherché partout!"

Calypso : "Tu as été éliminée?"

Euryclée : "Oui, dès le tour 2. Je suis tombée contre Hécube, une terminale. Ça a été plié en deux millimes cinq micrimes. Après j'ai fait tout le tour de l'école en tendant l'oreille pour essayer de vous retrouver ..."

Calypso : "T'as entendu des trucs intéressants ?"

Euryclée, jette un coup d'œil autour d'elle, et voyant que personne n'écoute : "J'ai entendu M. Dulcebo qui disputait des membres du bureau des affaires magiques. Apparemment, ils ont perdu un papier confidentiel. Les gardes avaient l'air complètement éberlués, ils ont dit qu'ils ont du se le faire voler, ils ne voient pas comment ils auraient pu le perdre autrement. T'imagines ? Moldumask s'est glissé parmi les agents qui gardent l'école pour leur voler un truc!"

Calypso, sort le papier qu'ils ont trouvés dans le menu : "Tu parles ! Ils ont bu un coup de trop au bar et ils ont laissé traîné ça !"

Euryclée : "Ouah ! Enfin, je préfère ça."

Hermès : "Ouais, on est juste protégés par des grouillules, même pas foutus de garder un papier. Mais tout va bien."

Euryclée : "C'est toujours mieux que d'imaginer Moldumask rodant autour de l'école, faisant les poches des mages chargés de la surveillance."

Hermès : "Si tu le dis."

Calypso : "Tu vois tout en noir, Hermès, aujourd'hui."

Euryclée commande une tarte au citon, et se lance dans un grand discours sur le prochain match du championnat. C'est une grande qualité d'Euryclée : quand il faut changer les idées de quelqu'un, elle a toujours une anecdote de pasd'ball à raconter. Par contre, elle ne mange pas très vite. Elle est, de très loin, la dernière à finir son assiette. Quand ils sortent du café, le tournois est visiblement terminé, et Acamas se tient devant la grille, raccompagnant les derniers élèves. Sous les yeux atterrés de nos héros, il ferme la grille et disparaît.

Hector : "On ne le voit plus maintenant qu'il a fermé la grille, mais il doit être juste derrière. Si on approche trop, il va nous remarquer. Foutue grille demi- transparente."

Euryclée : "Foutue grille fermée, surtout. Comment on va rentrer?"

Léto : "Tiens, vous êtes là ? Vous êtes sortis sans grand pour vous accompagner ? Bouh! Les sales gosses qui respectent pas le règlement intérieur!"

Calypso : "Tu peux parler ... Ils sont où les grands qui t'accompagnent ?"

Léto : "Au cinéma, ils voulaient voir une histoire d'amour gnangnan. Venez, on va faire le tour, il y a une entrée discrète dans le mur entre les tours Ouest et Sud-Ouest."

Ils font presque tout le tour de l'école, et Léto s'arrête devant un bout de mur. Elle tapote une pierre avec sa baguette magique en prononçant "φαίνοιο". Une porte fermée apparaît.

Léto : "Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai la clef."

Elle ouvre la porte, ils entrent et se retrouvent dans le couloir du rez-de- chaussée du mur Ouest-Sud-Ouest. Léto referme la porte, qui disparaît instantanément. Le couloir parait parfaitement normal, rien ne laisse penser que les élèves étaient dehors quelques millimes plus tôt.

Léto : "Cool ! Tout c'est bien passé ! Prévenez moi la prochaine fois que vous sortez sans permission, je vous ouvrirai."


	39. 39- 4ème VS 3ème

**Chapitre 39- 4ème VS 3ème**

Le jeudi 8 Juin, Hector se rend à son dernier entraînement de pasd'ball de l'année. Euryclée et lui ont bien essayé de réserver le terrain pour des séances supplémentaires, mais à l'approche des matchs de fin d'année c'est devenu très compliqué.

La stratégie mise au point par Hector et Euryclée est simple : faire arriver Mélantho en phase 2. Avec son pouvoir d'intuition, elle devrait être presque impossible à pétrifier, et elle vise très bien. Si jamais elle parvient en phase 2, l'équipe des 4ème a vraiment une chance de gagner. Malheureusement, elle n'est pas très assidue aux entraînements de pasd'ball. Elle est tout le temps fourrée au babypad ou au bar de la tour Ouest, à papoter ou à se faire payer des limonades par les grands. Si Mélantho arrive à rester sur le terrain plus de 100 millimes sans se faire éliminer, ça sera déjà bien. François est chargé de rester aux côtés de Mélantho pour la rappeler à l'ordre quand elle risque de commettre des fautes, mais il va quand même falloir marquer les buts rapidement.

Les 4ème vont donc devoir jouer la balle. Là encore, ça ne va pas être très facile. Dans l'équipe, seuls Hector et Euryclée arrivent à lancer correctement une balle avec de l'effet. Troïlos met bien systématiquement de l'effet sur les balles qu'il lance, mais il ne sait jamais lesquels, et donc les balles qu'il envoie ont des trajectoires totalement imprévisibles. Quand aux autres, ils lancent des balles sans aucun effet, ce qui est contraire à la règle 1221, et donc éliminatoire. Hector a lourdement insisté auprès de tous les membres de l'équipe : les seuls qui peuvent ramasser la balle le jour du match sont lui-même, Eurcylée et, en cas d'urgence, Troïlos. Si n'importe qui d'autre essaie de lancer la balle, il va forcément se faire éliminer. Mais à chaque entraînement, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête, ramassent les balles, les lancent n'importe comment et se font éliminer en quelques dizaines de millimes.

En rentrant de l'entraînement, Hector trouve une enveloppe sur son lit.

 _À l'attention de :_

 _Hector Loquarexibo_

 _Dortoir des garçons_

 _Académie Sorteria Nectam_

C'est une invitation à passer la fête messidorienne, la fête du Solstice d'été, chez les Sapiam. L'invitation est très solennelle, sur un papier de grande qualité. Un petite note l'accompagne, proposant à Hector de venir le dimanche 18 Juin, afin de visiter la maison dans un contexte informel et de préparer Messidor avec la famille Sapiam. Hector est assez perplexe, et il décide de demander quelques éclaircissements à Calypso dès qu'il la verra.

Le samedi 10 Juin, au lieu d'un contrôle ordinaire, les élèves ont un test avec des questions de toutes les matières. D'après les professeurs, c'est un moyen de s'assurer que les élèves travaillent jusqu'au bout dans tous les cours. Marie trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, et elle espère en profiter pour creuser l'écart entre Théoclymène et elle. Hector, lui, trouve que c'est un moyen sadique d'empêcher les élèves de se détendre et de profiter du beau temps pendant leur dernière semaine de cours. Mais heureusement, après ça les cours sont officiellement terminés à l'académie Sorteria Nectam. Du 12 au 20 Juin, le collège se consacre aux activités annexes et périscolaires : matchs de pasd'ball, concours de duel, tournois d'échec et de go, course d'orientation, spectacles de fin d'année, sorties culturelles et jeux à but pédagogiques. Les matchs de pasd'ball commencent à 8 toquantes, le matin, et le planning est le suivant :

Lundi 12 Juin : 4ème - 3ème

Mardi 13 Juin : 3ème - 2nde

Mercredi 14 Juin : 2nde - 1ère

Jeudi 15 Juin : 1ère - 5ème

Vendredi 16 Juin : 5ème - 6ème

Lundi 19 Juin : 6ème - Terminales

Mardi 20 Juin : Lycéens - Étudiants du supérieurs et professeurs

Le deux derniers matchs sont très attendus. Le match 6ème-terminales est généralement assez équilibré, et d'un relativement bon niveau, ce qui le rend très intéressant à regarder. Quand au match lycéens-prof et élèves du supérieur, il est généralement très déséquilibré. Ce sont presque toujours les lycéens qui gagnent, pour le plus grand bonheur des élèves, qui adorent voir leurs professeurs perdre. De plus, la fin de ce match marque la fin officielle de l'année scolaire, et le début des vacances d'été, moment que beaucoup d'élèves attendent avec impatience de- puis le mois de septembre.

Le soir du dimanche 11 Juin, un air de vacances plane sur la tour Ouest de l'académie Sorteria Nectam. Les derniers contrôles sont finis, les élèves sont ag- glutinés autours du babypad, des tables de chasses au dahu, et au bar. Marie est dans un fauteuil du foyer des élèves, elle lit un roman d'Alexandre Dumas avec un air absolument passionné. Léto et Calypso ont un jeu de cartes moldu, et elles proposent des paris à tout le monde. Elles gagnent tout le temps, et Hector les soupçonne d'utiliser des techniques du livre de prestidigitation moldue qu'elles lisaient pendant les derniers cours d'histoire. Elles ont gagné quelques ondoyants au chocolat, deux paquets de bouteille d'Alice, et des dizaines de dragées caméléons. Mais personne ne parie quoi que ce soit de valeur.

Au milieu de cette bonne humeur générale et de cette ambiance de détente, deux élèves sont stressés, nerveux, et tournent en rond dans toute la tour Ouest avec un air encore plus inquiet que la veille du contrôle de fin d'année. Il s'agit de Hector et Euryclée, dont le premier match de pasd'ball aura lieu le lendemain.

Damastor : "Bah alors, Hector? Tu tiens pas en place? Viens jouer aux cartes, ça te changera les idées."

Hector : "Je ne joue pas à la chasse au dahu. Tu n'es pas avec Dolios?"

Damastor : "Non, il est au rallye."

Hector : "Au rallye? C'est quoi?"

Damastor : "Une grande réunion de mages de grandes familles venus de toutes l'Europe. Ma mère tient absolument à ce qu'on y aille, Dolios et moi, pour rencontrer des jeunes filles et faire des bons mariages. Ça commence demain, et ça dure jusqu'au 20 Août."

Hector : "Et tu n'y es pas, toi?"

Damastor : "Bah, non, je suis un élève sérieux, moi! J'allais pas manquer les activités pédagogiques de fin d'année pour aller à une stupide réunion de sangs purs!"

Hector : "Alors que Dolios Excellor, lui, est un vrai cancre qui sèche les cours dès qu'il en a l'occasion ..."

Damastor : "Voilà, tout à fait!"

Hector fronce les sourcils, puis ils éclatent tous deux de rire.

Damastor : "Ma mère tenait absolument à ce qu'on y aille, et Dolios n'a trouvé aucun moyen d'y échapper. Mais comme je fais partie de l'équipe de pasd'ball, je ne peux pas partir avant les matchs, et donc je suis obligé de rater ces soirées mondaines ultra barbante et de rester m'amuser à Sortnettes jusqu'à vendredi. Quel dommage! Je te paye une limonade?"

Hector : "Euh ... OK, merci."

Damastor parvient assez bien à changer les idées de Hector, et quand ce der- nier monte se coucher, il se sent détendu et heureux. Jusqu'au moment où il arrive face à son lit, et où il repense au match du lendemain. L'angoisse lui étreint le ventre, et il met plus d'une toquante à s'endormir. Il se réveille dans la nuit après avoir rêvé que toute l'école se lève dans les gradins du stade pour huer l'équipe de 4ème ...

Le match est très rapide. Les gradins sont au trois-quart vides, mais les quelques supporters présents hurlent et agitent des banderoles, ce qui déconcentre les joueurs. Au coup d'envoi, Pandaros, Mélantho et François s'élancent en direction de la zone E2, conformément aux instructions d'Euryclée. Mais contrairement aux consignes, Pandaros se met à courir sans interuption, et ne s'arrête qu'au coup de sifflet de Mme Rapiam, qui arbitre le match.

Mme Rapiam : "Faute! Pandaros est éliminé! Règle 25 : il est interdit de courir sans interruption pendant plus de 10 millimes."

Et voilà, 10 millimes après le début du match, l'équipe a déjà un joueur d'éliminé. Hector ramasse la balle et attaque en compagnie d'Euryclée. Ils essaient de faire croire qu'ils vont viser les joueurs adverses pour détourner leur attention des buts. Ils font semblant d'entamer une manœuvre de lianes miroirs autours de Cassandre, la meilleure joueuse des 3ème. Hector, en zone E3, se place face à elle, avec la balle. Euryclée monte dans la zone E4, derrière Cassandre et face à Hector. Ce dernier fait semblant de viser Cassandre, puis fait une passe rapide à Euryclée.

Cassandre, convaincue qu'Euryclée va la viser, se jette vivement sur le côté pour éviter le tir. Euryclée, vise le but et marque.

Mme Rapiam : "Faute et but! 1-0 pour les 4ème. Suspension de la règle de hors jeu pour 30 millimes. Balle au centre. Clytemnestre et Artémis : faute. Règle 9 : interdiction d'entrer en collision avec un autre joueur. Vous vous êtes toutes les deux foncées l'une sur l'autre, donc vous êtes toutes les deux éliminées. "

Les huit joueurs de 3ème sont encore en jeu, et les 4ème ont déjà 3 joueurs éliminés. Euryclée et Hector profitent de la suspension de la règle de hors jeu pour foncer vers les cages ennemies et marquer. En deux millimes cinq micrimes, Hector inscrit le second but.

Mme Rapiam : "But! 5-0 pour les 4èmes! Balle au centre et suspension de la règle de hors jeu pour 30 millimes!"

La situation se présente bien : les 4ème ont mis deux buts, et Mélantho n'est pas éliminée. De nouveau, Hector et Euryclée se précipitent vers les buts pour marquer avant la reprise de la règle de hors jeu. Mais les 3ème sont prêts, et ils font barrage pour les empêcher d'approcher des buts.

Depuis le début du match, François reste à côté de Mélantho pour lui éviter de faire des fautes. Il lui rappelle d'alterner marche et course, lui dit par où aller pour ne jamais être hors-jeu et éviter les élèves de 3ème ... Ils forment plutôt une bonne paire, et aucun des deux n'a été éliminé jusque là. Mais Cassandre, a observé leur manège. Les 4ème cherchent à marquer rapidement, et ils ont affecté un joueur à la protection de Mélantho. Leur stratégie est claire : ils veulent l'envoyer en phase 2. Cassandre décide donc d'essayer de faire sortir Mélantho. Pendant que six joueurs de troisième bloquent le passage entre les zones I2 et E3, Cassandre et Louis, un de ses coéquipiers, se dirigent vers Mélantho et François. Louis se cache derrière un muret, et Cassandre détourne l'attention de Mélantho au moment où celle-ci tourne au coin du mur. Mélantho ne regarde pas devant elle, et manque de percuter Louis. C'est alors que François bondit, renverse Mélantho, empêchant la collision, et donc l'élimination de sa partenaire.

Mme Rapiam : "Faute! François est éliminé, règle 9 : interdiction d'entrer en collision avec un joueur."

François est éliminé, Mélantho est seule au milieu de deux adversaires, et la situation paraît critique pour l'équipe des 4ème. Troïlos décide alors d'intervenir. Grâce au pouvoir Floream, Troïlos a sa forme d'adulte. Il est le plus grand joueur présent sur le terrain, et il en profite pour escalader rapidement le muret séparant les zones I2 et E3. Il surplombe alors les défenseurs adverses.

Troïlos : "Hector! Passe!"

Hector fait une passe à Troïlos, en mettant un effet de ralentissement de balle pour que la trajectoire soit bien prévisible. Troïlos attrape la balle, et s'élance dans la zone E3. En deux bonds, il est au bord du muret de la zone E4, face aux cages de 3ème. Il tire, en mettant de l'effet. Malheureusement, son effet est mal dosé, et la balle fait demi-tour avant d'atteindre les buts. Elle repasse au-dessus du dernier muret, et atterrit au milieu de la zone E3. L'action de Troïlos a déconcentré les défenseurs, et Euryclée en profite pour traverser la défense. Elle attrape la balle, contourne le muret, vise le but, tire, et ...

Mme Rapiam : "Faute : monopolisation de balle! Si une équipe conserve la balle pendant 100 millimes sans que l'équipe adverse ne la touche, le dernier joueur à avoir toucher la balle est éliminé. Euryclée est éliminée. But! 14-0 pour les 4ème!"

Lors de la pause, pendant que Mme Rapiam jette le tableau des scores dans le lac sous les applaudissements du public, les équipes se réunissent dans les vestiaires pour discuter de leur stratégie pour la phase 2.

Il ne reste plus que trois 4ème : Hector, Troïlos et Mélantho, face à huit 3ème. Ils décident d'adopter une stratégie simple : Troïlos et Hector restent en arrière et couvrent Mélantho de loin. Troïlos décide de reprendre sa forme d'enfant. Sous cette forme, il court moins vite, mais il fait une cible plus petite.

Au coup de sifflet de Mme Rapiam, Hector et Troïlos courent jusqu'au muret de séparation entre les zones E1 et E2. Hector essaie d'escalader partiellement le muret, comme il a vu Valentin le faire pendant les vacances. Mais c'est une manœuvre qu'il n'a pas du tout travaillée, et qui s'avère plus difficile que prévue. Quand il regarde en direction de Troïlos, celui-ci a repris sa forme d'adulte pour grimper plus facilement, et il est posté à mi-hauteur du muret EId. Troïlos essaie de tirer vers les ennemis, mais il rate tous ses tirs, et se fait pétrifier. Hector réessaye de grimper sur le muret, et alors qu'il se hisse péniblement en haut, il se fait pétrifier à son tour. Il n'a même pas lancé un seul tir.

Pendant ce temps, Mélantho court au sol, et elle esquive tous les tirs qui arrivent dans sa direction. Elle les anticipe merveilleusement bien grâce au talent Monébor. Elle tire, le joueur qu'elle a visé se jette sur la gauche pour esquiver, mais Mélantho l'avait prévu, et elle avait visé un peu trop à gauche. Et un 3ème en moins. Elle se cache derrière un muret, et trois tirs s'écrasent sur le mur derrière lequel elle vient de se cacher. Au moment où ils réarment leurs tirs, elle sort juste le bras et lance un sort de pétrification. Encore un 3ème en moins.

Cassandre : "C'est le talent Monébor! Son intuition lui permet d'anticiper nos actes d'une millime!"

Cassandre se cache avec Louis derrière un muret, et ils élaborent un plan. Quand Cassandre est en place, Louis sort de sa cachette et se précipite en avant. Il tire en diagonale vers Mélantho, lui bloquant toute possibilité d'esquive

vers l'avant ou vers la droite. Cassandre, qui est discrètement passée derrière Mélantho, tire en diagonale depuis son dos, lui bloquant toute esquive vers l'arrière ou vers la gauche. Mélantho s'aplatit au sol, mais le tir de Cassandre la touche quand même.

Tous les joueurs de 4ème sont alors éliminés, et la victoire revient donc aux 3ème.


	40. 40- 3ème VS 2ndes

**Chapitre 40 - 3ème VS 2ndes**

Après sa défaite au pasd'ball Hector rentre dans la tour Ouest, où il est accueilli par Piotr.

Piotr : "Quel beau match! C'était formidable, vous avez hyper bien joué, pour des

4ème. D'ici quelques années, votre équipe sera redoutable. Heureusement qu'on n'aura pas à jouer contre vous. La Monébor est formidable! Elle n'a pas encore bien acquis les mécaniques de la phase 1, et du coup son intuition ne lui sert pas beaucoup en début de jeu. Mais en phase 2, elle était incroyable. Je ne suis pas sûr que Lampétie gagnerait un duel contre elle, et pourtant, à ma connaissance, Lampétie est la meilleure duelliste de pasd'ball du monde. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle s'est fait coincer avec une technique relativement basique, les serres du sphinx, elle aurait quand même pu le voir venir ..."

Hector : "Les serres du sphinx? C'est la technique qu'ils ont fait à la fin? Les tirs croisés pour lui bloquer toute possibilité d'esquive?"

Piotr : "Oui, c'est le meilleur moyen de coincer un Monébor. Quasiment le seul, en fait, avec leur foutue intuition. Ça marche aussi bien pour pétrifier des joueurs ordinaires à coup sûr. Mais c'est un peu compliqué à mettre en place, vu qu'il faut qu'un joueur passe derrière la cible. J'ai lu des pages et des pages sur cette technique dans les livres de stratégie, mais je ne l'avais jamais vue mise en œuvre dans un match. Tu ferais bien d'étudier les manuels de stratégie aussi, apparemment ça peut servir."

Le lendemain, les secondes affrontent les 3ème. Hector, Hermès et Euryclée s'installent dans les gradins pour encourager leurs parrains, Piotr et Elsa. Mais Calypso, Marie, Léto et Fatima participent à une course d'orientation organisée par les professeurs de mathématiques, sortilèges et poétmancie dans la forêt de Versailles. C'est leur choix, mais elles ne risquent pas de progresser au pasd'ball si elles ne regardent pas les matchs quand elles en ont l'occasion.

Au début du match, personne ne semble s'intéresser à la balle. Les joueurs courent sur le terrain, essaient de mettre leurs adversaires hors jeu, ou de se placer sur leur chemin, mais pas de marquer des points. Hector constate avec plaisir que certains troisièmes ont du mal à ne pas s'éliminer tout seuls. Et assez rapidement, les secondes prennent l'avantage, éliminant les plus mauvais des élèves de troisième. À un moment, Piotr, Elsa et Pauline, la marraine de François, acculent un 3ème contre un mur. Ils se sont placés de telle façon que le pauvre troisième ne peut plus bouger sans entrer en collision avec l'un d'entre eux. Et comme les règles interdisent de rester sur place plus de 4 millimes ... Louis voit l'inéluctable élimination de son camarade se profiler, mais il décide d'en profiter pour mettre un peu de pression sur l'équipe des secondes. Il ramasse la balle et tire sur Piotr. Ce dernier ne voit pas le coup venir, et se fait toucher dans le dos.

À partir de là, Piotr se démène pour toucher un de ses adversaires, mais il n'y parvient pas. Les troisièmes semblent résolus à éviter la balle à tout prix, et ils payent très cher cette obstination. En voulant éviter une balle lancée par Piotr, Louis tombe d'un muret, et se fait éliminer : règle 615 - _excès de vitesse verticale_. En voulant éviter une balle lancée par Piotr, une de ses adversaires s'arrête net, figée, pour laisser passer la balle devant elle. Elle est éliminée : règle 26 - _Interdiction de rester immobile plus de 4 millimes_. Suite à ces éliminations, la formation des 3ème est détruite, et un des équipiers se retrouve hors-jeu. Cependant, Piotr ne parvient pas à se débarrasser de la balle, et il se retrouve à son tour sur le banc de touche : règle 981 - _interdiction de monopoliser la balle_.

Il ne reste plus que deux joueurs dans l'équipe des troisièmes, et Cassandre décide de tenter d'inverser la tendance. Elle longe le bord du terrain dans le dos d'Elsa, pour la rattraper par derrière et se placer dans son angle mort. Mais elle passe trop près du bord, et à un moment son bras droit sort du terrain. Aussitôt, Piotr lance un sort et un ballon se matérialise collé sur le bras de Cassandre, qui n'a rien vu et bifurque vers la gauche pour suivre Elsa.

Mme Rapiam : "Faute! Règle 4 : _Pas deux balles_! Il est interdit d'introduire une deuxième balle sur le terrain. Cassandre est éliminée."

Après cela, les secondes encerclent le dernier joueur de troisième, qui se fait éliminer en quelques millimes. Le match se termine donc sur une victoire des secondes, dès la phase une.

Les jours suivants, Hector regarde les matchs de pasd'ball le matin, et participe aux jeux organisés par les professeurs ou les grands l'après-midi. Il passe une semaine merveilleusement agréable. Le mercredi soir, alors que les internes de 4ème bavardent au foyer, Euryclée aborde le seul point susceptible de gâcher le parfait bonheur de Hector.

Euryclée : "Vous faites quoi pendant les vacances d'été? Mes parents m'ont pro- posé d'inviter mes amis, si je veux. On a une maison extensible, alors on peut accueillir tous ceux qui voudront venir. Et puis on habite en Martinique, on a la mer, le Soleil, c'est quand même plus sympa que la métropole. Ça vous dirait?"

Aussitôt proposé, aussitôt accepté. Hector viendra en Martinique dès le 22 Juillet, il se laisse juste le temps de fêter Messidor à Paris. Chez les Sapiam, puis- qu'ils l'ont invité. Quoique ... Il est toujours très angoissé à l'idée de passer une grande fête dans une famille de mages, surtout la famille de Sarpédon. Mais les Sapiam l'ont invité tellement de fois qu'il ne peut pas aller fêter Messidor chez les Audiam. Et puis Calypso lui a certifié que tout se passerait bien, il vont répéter dimanche pour qu'il sache à quoi s'attendre le jour J, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Léto accepte aussi l'invitation d'Euryclée, même si elle ne pourra pas rester deux mois. Il lui faut l'autorisation de ses parents, qui ne devrait pas être très difficile à obtenir, puisque ils ne rêvent que de se débarrasser d'elle. Mais il ne voudront sûrement pas la laisser se prélasser deux mois en Martinique, ils auront peur de passer pour des mauvais parents si leur fille déserte tout l'été.

Hermès accepte aussi l'invitation, mais lui non plus ne pourra pas venir deux mois. Son père est toujours dépressif, et ses grands-parents lui ont demandé de passer un peu de temps avec lui pendant les vacances pour lui remonter le moral.

Marie ne pourra pas rester deux mois non plus : elle passe ses vacances en famille. Comme Euryclée insiste, Marie accepte de proposer à ses parents de passer leurs vacances en Martinique, chez les Audiam. Mais elle n'est pas sûre de leur réponse. Et de toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas prendre deux mois de congés.

Euryclée : "Mais tu ne vas pas rester toute seule chez toi pendant que tes parents sont au travail?"

Marie : "Bah, si. Je fais ça tous les ans. C'est une très bonne occasion de lire et de prendre de l'avance sur le programme scolaire de l'année suivante."

Leur conversation est interrompue par Damastor, qui vient leur dire au-revoir.

Hector : "Je croyais que tu ne partais que demain, après le match?"

Damastor : "Tout à fait, je vois que vous êtes attentif. Hélas, je partirai immédiatement après le match, et je n'aurais donc pas le temps de vous saluer convenable- ment avant mon départ."

Euryclée : "Oh, c'est vrai! Bon, en même temps, on va se revoir dès le début des vacances, je serai à la maison pour Messidor. C'est pas comme si on se séparait pendant des mois!"

Damastor : "Hélas, ô ma sœur! Je n'ai nul doute que le temps vous paraîtra court, à vous autres, jeunes gens, qui resterez céans à vous divertir. Mais moi, qui serai pris dans d'ennuyeuses et interminables obligations mondaines, le temps me paraîtra fort long."

Euryclée : "Tu n'as jamais été à un rallye. Si ça se trouve, c'est sympa."

Damastor : "Dolios y est depuis lundi, et il m'a raconté. Il parait que c'est super ennuyeux, qu'on doit écouter des discours interminables, que tout le monde fait des manières et parle avec un style ampoulé ..."

Euryclée : "Mais tu adores faire le clown et parler avec des mots compliqués! Tu y seras très bien!"

Damastor, avec un grand soupir affecté : "Je vois, ô ma cruelle sœur, que vous ne compatissez nullement à mes tourments. Sans doute regretterez vous votre insensibilité si vous apprenez que j'ai péri d'ennui durant l'un des discours de ce rallye."

Le lendemain, le match de pasd'ball s'éternise. Aucune équipe ne parvient à prendre l'avantage, personne ne cherche à marquer de buts, et peu de joueurs font de fautes. Quand on passe enfin en phase 2, les joueurs restants sur le terrain se cachent, et aucun n'ose s'avancer à découvert, si bien que personne n'est touché, et le match s'éternise. À la fin, Damastor est le dernier cinquième à ne pas avoir été touché, et il se cache derrière un muret. Les sixièmes mettent une bonne centaine de millimes à le débusquer, et lors de l'assaut final il parvient à en pétrifier deux avant d'être touché. Le public salue ce coup d'éclat à grands cris, Mme Rapiam libère tous les pétrifiés, et le héro du jour récupère ses affaires et part en courant vers la station de MEM.

L'après-midi, Hector participe à une activité organisée par la professeur d'as-

tronomie. Pour présenter sa matière aux 4ème et 3ème, et les convaincre de choisir astronomie en option en seconde, elle organise une séance présentant les principes de base. C'est la première fois que Hector va en salle Altaïr, et il est très impressionné. Au milieu de la pièce, les murs sont si loin qu'on ne les voit presque pas, et le plafond, en forme de demi-sphère, est enchanté pour représenté la voûte céleste telle qu'elle apparaîtrait à ce moment là, à cet endroit là, si le Soleil était 50 millions de fois moins lumineux.

Les élèves observent une carte du ciel, repèrent les astres sur le plafond enchanté, mesurent la hauteur des étoiles et en déduisent la configuration magique du jour. Ensuite, la professeur leur explique quelques influences amusantes des configurations astronomiques sur les sorts qu'ils utilisent au quotidien. C'est assez compliqué mais présenté de façon très ludique, et Hector s'amuse beaucoup.

À la fin de l'après-midi, les internes rentrent à l'internat. Hector a encore la tête dans les étoiles, et il discute avec Euryclée de la brillance d'Arcturus, et de la belle couleur de Mars. Mais dans la tour Ouest, Acamas attend Euryclée, et il l'emmène voir le directeur.

Piotr : "Tu n'es pas au courant? Il y a eu un attentat au rallye. Damastor est blessé."

Hector : "Mais il va guérir? Qu'est-ce qu'il a?"

Piotr : "Je ne sais pas, j'imagine qu'Euryclée nous donnera plus de détails quand elle va revenir."

Mais quand Euryclée rentre dans la tour Ouest, elle monte directement dans sa chambre. Tous les internes la regardent passer, mais personne ne sait quoi faire, et personne ne dit rien.


	41. 41- Attentat

**Chapitre 41 - Attentat**

Le lendemain matin, samedi 17 Juin, Hector en apprend plus sur l'attentat qui a frappé le rallye. Vendredi après-midi, à l'heure du thé, une bombe moldue a explosé dans le restaurant. Les adultes présents ont réagi très rapidement, et contenu l'explosion, mais il y a quand même eu trois blessés : un jeune mage islandais, une serveuse moldue et Damastor.

L'attentat est revendiqué par Moldumask, et il n'y a aucun doute possible sur la validité de sa revendication. Les fragments de la bombe sont incrustés de petits "M" enchantés pour apparaître très clairement même après l'explosion. Durant la nuit, Moldumask a diffusé un message sur les réseaux. Il dénonce l'entre-soi des sangs-purs, et leurs réunions excluantes où ne sont admis que les détenteurs de pouvoirs de grandes familles. Il conclut en annonçant qu'il continuera la lutte contre la ségrégation de la société mage, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Après un petit déjeuner morose, les internes se groupent dans le foyer des élèves, autours d'Euryclée. Cette dernière, les yeux rouges et le visage tiré, est recroquevillée dans un fauteuil à côté du téléphone qu'elle ne quitte pas des yeux.

Les nouvelles arrivent : Damastor a été transféré à l'hôpital. Presque toutes ses blessures ont été soignées par magie, mais il a eu le crâne percé par un éclat de la bombe. L'opération de reconstruction du crâne va bientôt commencer. L'opération s'est bien passée, et il est désormais hors de danger. Damastor dort, et il devrait reprendre conscience d'ici deux à trois jours.

Euryclée semble à la fois soulagée et hébétée. Elle a passé une nuit blanche, et les émotions l'ont épuisée. Calypso et Marie la portent jusqu'à son lit, et elle s'endort immédiatement.

Peu après, Acamas entre dans la salle commune, et convoque tous les élèves, sauf Euryclée, au réfectoire. Le directeur les y attend, et leur fait un petit discours.

M. Dulcebo : "Comme vous le savez, des événements terribles se sont produits au rallye. Acamas m'a dit que vous preniez bien soin d'Euryclée, et j'espère que vous allez continuer à le faire, elle a eu des émotions fortes et elle a besoin de votre soutien. Je vais m'absenter quelques jours pour aller prêter main forte aux équipes de sécurité du rallye. Soyez sages, occupez-vous bien d'Euryclée et, surtout, ne vous inquiétez pas. Sortnettes est un lieu très protégé, des adultes veillent sur vous, et vous pouvez leur faire entièrement confiance. Ne vous approchez pas de la tour Nord-Ouest."

Après le départ de M. Dulcebo, Hector, Marie, Hermès, Léto et Calypso se retrouvent dans la cour. Calypso est très inquiète, et elle en explique la raison à ses amis.

Calypso : "Il y avait beaucoup de mensonges dans son discours, et certains sont vraiment bizarres. " _Ne vous approchez pas de la tour Nord-Ouest._ " C'était un mensonge. Et il a dit ça en me regardant. On dirait qu'il veut vraiment que j'aille dans la tour qui s'enfonce. Mais pourquoi?"

Hermès : "Il y avait d'autres mensonges?"

Calypso : "Presque tout : il n'a pas confiance dans les adultes chargés de nous protéger, il veut qu'on s'inquiète, il ne va pas s'absenter quelques jours pour assurer la sécurité du rallye ..."

Hector : "Il ne part pas?"

Calypso : "Je ne sais pas, en tout cas il ne va pas au rallye. Peut-être qu'il va traquer secrètement Moldumask, et qu'il veut qu'on croit qu'il fait le planton de sécurité au rallye?"

Léto : "C'est possible. Mais pourquoi il veut qu'on aille dans la tour Nord-Ouest? C'est rare que les grands veuillent qu'on enfreigne les règles."

Marie : "Les adultes chargés de nous protéger ... Je ne pense pas que ce soit les profs. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas confiance dans les membre du bureau des affaires magiques chargés d'assurer la protection du sceptre?"

Calypso : "C'est vrai qu'il sont bêtes comme des moldus, même pas foutu de garder un papier bien rangé."

Léto : "Du coup, il veut qu'on garde un œil sur le sceptre, nous aussi."

Marie : "Ou une oreille, plutôt? On n'est que des gamins, s'il a pensé qu'on ferait de bons gardiens, c'est sûrement grâce au pouvoir d'Euryclée. On ferait bien de lui en parler."

Contents d'avoir déchiffré cette énigme, ils rentrent dans la tour Ouest, et recommandent à Euryclée de garder les oreilles bien ouvertes.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Léto sort une paire bouche-oreille. Elle donne la bouche à Hector, et garde l'oreille.

Léto : "Si Euryclée entend un truc louche cette nuit, je t'appellerai. Ça sera mieux que de téléphoner, pour pas réveiller vos parrains."

Hermès possède aussi une paire bouche-oreille, et il donne la bouche à Léto, pour pouvoir répondre. C'est très amusant, on se croirait dans un roman d'es- pionnage. Mais bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux ne pense réellement qu'Euryclée va entendre quelque chose qui aurait échappé aux gardes. En s'endormant, Hector est plus angoissé à l'idée de sa visite chez les Sapiam le lendemain que par une éventuelle intrusion de Moldumask.

Vers une toquante du matin, il est réveillé par un bruit venant de la bouche que lui a donnée Léto. Il réveille discrètement Hermès, ils enfilent une robe, attrapent leurs sacs de classe et descendent au foyer des élèves. Quand Hector sort du dortoir, Tatouille se glisse dans la poche de son pyjama. En bas, ils retrouvent Euryclée, Léto, Calypso et Marie, mal réveillées, pas coiffées et habillées à la hâte.

Euryclée : "J'ai entendu quelqu'un traverser la tour Ouest. Il est rentré au rez-de- chaussée, par le mur Ouest-Sud-Ouest, et ressorti par le mur Ouest-Nord-Ouest. Il allait vers la tour qui s'enfonce!"

Marie : "Euh ... Léto ... Les adultes savent qu'on peut rentrer à Sortnettes par une porte secrète dans le mur Ouest-Sud-Ouest?"

Léto : "Bien sûr que non, c'est tout le principe d'une porte secrète... Attend, tu crois que Moldumask est entré dans Sortnettes en passant par là, et qu'il va voler le sceptre?"

Hector : "En tout cas, pour aller du mur Ouest-Sud-Ouest à la tour Nord-Ouest, il faut traverser la tour Ouest, et ça correspond parfaitement à ce que Euryclée a entendu!"

Marie : "Mais c'est grave! Il faut prévenir les adultes!"

Léto : "Il faut le poursuivre! On ne peut pas le laisser faire! Si on s'y met à nous tous, je suis sûre qu'on peut l'arrêter! On ne peut pas le laisser s'enfuir avec le sceptre, et si les adultes arrivent trop tard ..."

Hector : "Euh ... Léto ... C'est Moldumask! Il est très fort! On ne pourra jamais l'arrêter rien que nous! Au mieux, on pourra le ralentir."

Calypso : "Oui, c'est ça qu'il faut faire! On envoie quelqu'un prévenir les adultes, et les autres, on s'y met tous ensemble pour le ralentir jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts. Comme ça ils n'auront qu'à le cueillir!"

Hermès : "Je m'occupe de prévenir les adultes."

Hermès traverse la cour pour se rendre dans la tour Est et essayer de trouver un adulte à prévenir. Les autres partent vers la tour Nord-Ouest, pour essayer de rattraper Moldumask avant qu'il ne vole le sceptre.


	42. 42- La tour Nord-Ouest

**Chapitre 42 - La tour Nord-Ouest**

En arrivant dans la tour qui s'enfonce, Léto a un moment de panique.

Léto : "Toutes les portes sont fermées, il n'y a aucune trace de son passage! On ne va pas pouvoir le suivre!"

Calypso : "C'est pas grave, on sait où il va. Regarde."

Calypso sort de son sac le papier qu'ils ont trouvé au café Crème.

 _Depuis le mois de septembre, le sous-sol de la tour Nord-Ouest est caché. L'es- calier qui permet de descendre est dissimulé sous une trappe dans la salle Marie Chantelaine. Allez dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte, la trappe est exacte- ment dans l'angle. Pour la faire apparaître et l'ouvrir, versez deux grammes de poudre cornachine sur la trappe._

Ils se précipitent vers la salle Marie Chantelaine. Euryclée arrive en premier à la porte.

Euryclée : "C'est fermé à clef!"

Léto : "J'ai la clef, attend que je la retrouve ..."

Marie : "Comment tu as eu cette clef? Ne me dis pas que les profs te l'ont donnée, je n'y crois pas une seconde!"

Léto : "C'est une expression moldue ça? Puis c'est pas le moment de chipoter, on doit poursuivre Moldumask! Peu importe comment j'ai eu cette clef!"

Les autres regardent Léto, et elle finit par craquer.

Léto : "Bon, ok, tu as raison, c'est ma marraine qui me l'a passée. Je lui ai demandé des clefs de toutes les salles du rez-de-chaussée de cette tour, pour pouvoir chercher l'accès au sous-sol."

Marie : "Ta marraine?"

Léto : "Théano Apertabo. Son talent familial lui permet de fabriquer des clefs pour ouvrir toutes les portes, qu'elles soient verrouillées par des serrures moldues ou magiques. Elle me donne toujours toutes les clefs que je lui demande sans poser de questions, c'est très pratique."

Léto a retrouvé la clef et ouvre la porte.

Léto : "La trappe est dans un coin? On a un problème ..."

Hector : "Quoi?"

Léto : "C'est une salle ronde."

Ils entrent dans la salle Marie Chantelaine. La salle est encerclée par un mur rond, le sol est un plancher en bois qui a la forme d'un disque. Aucun angle n'est visible nul part. Calypso fouille dans son sac, et en sort un petit pot.

Calypso : "J'ai 3 grammes de poudre cornachine. Je les ai pris en cours de potions, et je les garde sur moi depuis qu'on a trouvé ce papier. Quelqu'un d'autre en a?"

Personne ne répond.

Calypso : "Donc, on n'en a pas assez du tout pour recouvrir tout le parquet. On n'a droit qu'à un seul essai. Mais il n'y a pas de coin ..."

Marie : "Vous n'écoutez jamais rien, quand vous êtes en cours? Cette salle n'est certainement pas ronde, elle a quatre coins, il suffit de les trouver."

Hector : "Euh ... Marie ... Tu vas bien? Tu n'es pas subitement devenue aveugle?"

Marie : "Mais non, en TP de maths, M. Metabo l'a dit : toutes les salles de la Nord-Ouest sont rectangulaires, et elles font toutes les mêmes dimensions. Il nous a aussi dit de ne pas faire confiance à nos yeux, mais à nos instruments de mesure."

Marie sort une corde de son sac.

Marie : "Nos sens sont trompeurs, mais ceci sera plus fiable. C'est une corde graduée extensible, je l'ai achetée aux Halles. Si je me met contre un mur ... Disons là ... Et que l'on mesure la distance qui me sépare du reste du mur ... Hector prend l'autre bout de la corde. Moi je ne bouge pas, et toi tu fais le tour de la pièce, en surveillant la distance entre nous deux."

Hector se place à côté de Marie et prend la corde extensible. La distance entre eux deux est de 0. Puis il se met à marcher le long du mur, en s'éloignant de Marie. La corde s'étend à mesure qu'il avance, et de nouvelles graduations apparaissent régulièrement. Bizarrement, au lieu de se tendre toute droite au milieu de la pièce, la corde suit la courbure du mur.

À un moment, la corde se détache du mur. Elle était jusque là collée contre le mur sur toute la longueur, mais elle passe maintenant un peu plus loin, à travers la pièce, en une ligne courbe assez étrange.

Marie : "Tu as franchi un coin, Hector! Jusque là, la corde suivait le bord du rectangle, une ligne droite, donc. Mais maintenant que tu as franchi un angle, le chemin le plus court entre toi et moi, ce n'est plus de longer le mur!"

Hector recule en observant la corde jusqu'à trouver précisément le coin, puis il pose son sac par terre pour noter son emplacement. Il continue ensuite à longer le mur, en donnant régulièrement du mou à la corde à mesure que la distance entre Marie et lui augmente. Mais à un moment, il s'aperçoit que la corde n'est plus tendue. Pourtant, il n'a pas donné de mou depuis plusieurs pas.

Marie : "La distance entre nous diminue! C'est que tu as franchi le deuxième coin! La distance était maximale dans l'angle, mais depuis, tu te rapproches de moi. C'est logique, le coin est l'endroit le plus éloigné."

Hector recule un peu pour trouver l'endroit exact où la distance entre Marie et lui est maximale, et Euryclée y pose son sac. Puis Hector continue d'avancer, jusqu'à ce que la corde se recolle contre le mur, et Calypso pose son sac à cet endroit.

Calypso : "On n'a trouvé que trois coins! Si la pièce est rectangulaire, il devrait y en avoir quatre!"

Marie : "Oui, c'est bizarre, on aurait dû trouver quatre coins, avec cette méthode ... Sauf si ... L'endroit où je suis est peut-être déjà un coin."

Marie pose son sac par terre, et se décale. Puis Hector et elle refont les me- sures, ce qui leur permet de vérifier que l'endroit que Marie avait choisi au départ était effectivement le quatrième coin.

Marie : "Il faut qu'on trouve l'angle le plus éloigné de la porte. Le plus sûr, c'est de mesurer la distance entre chaque coin et la porte. Il y a sûrement des solutions plus élégantes, mais autant appliquer la méthode simple et qui marche. On sera sûrs de pas se tromper, comme ça!"

Quelques millimes plus tard, ils ont ramassé leurs affaires, et se retrouvent dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte.

Calypso : "Il y a des traces de poudre par terre ... C'est de la poudre de cornachine!"

Léto : "Les salles de classes sont nettoyées automatiquement, par magie, tous les soirs à 17 toquantes. C'est sûrement Moldumask qui est passé par là, on le suit de près!"

Calypso verse sa poudre de cornachine sur le sol, près du mur, à l'endroit qu'ils ont repéré comme étant le coin, et une trappe apparaît. Euryclée ouvre la trappe, Marie y attache sa corde, et ils peuvent descendre en rappel jusqu'au premier sous-sol de la tour Nord-Ouest.

Euryclée : "Bon, on doit être à l'étage -0,5. La salle Pollicebor est au -11,5 ème étage. Si on veut rattraper Moldumask, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher."

Marie : "Dans cette tour, les escaliers ne sont pas toujours aux mêmes endroits d'un étage à l'autre, mais les salles sont toujours rangées par ordre chronologique. Si on trouve la salle la plus ancienne de l'étage, l'escalier sera à côté. Voyons ... "Salle Eudoxie Patiar" ... C'était une chercheuse, elle est française, mais elle est partie vivre à l'ouest du Cameroun quand elle a eu vingt ans. Elle a obtenu une salle à Sortnettes en présentant des résultats remarquables sur les effets de la ma- gie sur le corps humain en 1852. Elle utilisait beaucoup d'esclaves moldus pour ses recherches, et des militants des droits moldus se sont opposés à ce que cette salle lui soit attribuée. Mais comme l'esclavage était légal à l'époque, même en droit moldu ..."

Léto : "Marie, c'est très intéressant ce que tu racontes, mais on n'a pas le temps! La salle d'à côté, c'est la salle "Louisy Mathieu", Tu vois qui c'est?"

Marie : "Un anti-esclavagiste qui s'est investi dans la politique moldue. Il est de- venu député en 1848. C'est par là! "

Durant la toquante qui suit, Hector et ses amies longent des couloirs, descendent des escaliers, et comparent les dates associées à différents personnages historiques. Heureusement, les connaissances de Marie sont impressionnantes. Hector se demande combien de livres d'histoire elle a fait bouillir pour savoir tout ça, mais c'est bien pratique.

Au -8,5ème étage, ils se heurtent à un problème. Il n'y a pas d'escalier pour descendre dans le couloir. Dans la plus ancienne salle de l'étage, ils voient une trappe sur laquelle se trouve un babypad.

Calypso : "J'ai déjà vu ce genre de choses ... C'est une fermeture à condition! le passage s'ouvre si on parvient à remplir la condition."

Marie : "Une condition? Quelle condition?"

Calypso : "Je pense que ça a un lien avec le babypad ... Regarde, on ne peut se brancher que d'un seul côté! Il doit falloir gagner une partie pour passer."

Calypso se branche les pouces, Hector s'approche pour se brancher également ... mais il n'y parvient pas.

Calypso : "On ne peut brancher qu'une seule personne à la fois. Je vais essayer. Euryclée et Hector, vous êtes bons au pasd'ball, mais je suis la meilleure au babypad."

Calypso se branche tous les doigts, et la partie commence. Léto, Euryclée, Marie, Hector et Tatouille s'installent autour du babypad pour regarder la partie. Hector est impressionné. Calypso a beaucoup progressé depuis les vacances nivales. Elle déplace fluidement plusieurs personnages à la fois, elle fait des feintes, et elle vise très bien. En face, les personnages ne sont contrôlés par personne, ils bougent tout seuls. Ils se déplacent tous à la fois, tirent dès qu'ils ont un angle qui leur permet de toucher un des joueurs de Calypso, et ce même si plusieurs personnages doivent tirer en même temps.

Au début, Calypso est débordée. Les 10 adversaires bougent en même temps, et elle ne parvient pas à leur faire face à tous à la fois. Au bout de quelques millimes, Calypso a déjà perdu ses deux auriculaires, l'index gauche et l'annulaire droit. Mais elle parvient à éliminer un adversaire. Puis elle fait un tir désespéré de l'annulaire gauche, et son joueur élimine un deuxième adversaire juste avant d'être touché à son tour. Elle perd encore un majeur, puis élimine deux adversaires, et la partie semble s'équilibrer. Calypso observe le jeu, ses personnages esquivent les tirs facilement, et elle en profite pour jouer plus calmement. Les personnages de Calypso sont plus rapides, et ils font des mouvements plus réfléchis, mais elle en gère difficilement plus de deux à la fois, un seul pour les mouvements complexes. Les personnages adverses bougent tous en même temps, mais ils sont plus lents.

À un moment, une attaque groupée prend Calypso par surprise, et elle perd son deuxième majeur, et son pouce gauche, en n'éliminant qu'un seul adversaire. Hector est très inquiet, Calypso n'a plus qu'un pouce et un index. Elle a toujours été meilleure avec les pouces, elle risque de ne pas très bien jouer avec un index. Et surtout, l'adversaire a encore cinq personnages! Mais Calypso ne se laisse pas abattre. Elle se concentre sur son pouce restant, et contourne un adversaire, puis enchaîne plusieurs tirs très rapides. Elle élimine un adversaire. Puis un autre. Les trois ennemis restants lancent une attaque groupée sur le dernier index de Calypso, qui ignore l'attaque, restant concentrée sur son pouce. Elle en profite pour éliminer deux adversaires de plus. Elle est désormais en duel contre le dernier personnage adverse, qu'elle élimine en deux millimes cinq micrimes.

Euryclée : "Bravo! C'était magistral! Superbe!" Calypso se détache du babypad, mais ...

Calypso : "J'arrive pas à bouger les doigts! Sauf le pouce ... Le sort de pétrification du babypad n'a pas été levé!"

Euryclée : "Un sort de pétrification, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème ... Λύοιο "

Mais le sort de libération d'Euryclée reste sans effet, et toutes leurs tentatives pour annuler la pétrification restent vaines.

Calypso : "C'est pas grave! On ne peut pas laisser trop d'avance à Moldumask, il faut avancer!"

Mais Calypso ne peut pas avancer très loin. La trappe ne cachait pas un escalier, mais une échelle, et Calypso ne peut pas descendre avec ses doigts pétrifiés.

Calypso : "Continuez, vous. Je vais remonter, je croiserai sûrement Hermès et les renforts. Je leur donnerai de nos nouvelles, comme ça. Prenez mon sac, il y a des bonbons dedans, et un peu de bordel, n'hésitez pas à fouiller, si jamais vous avez besoin d'un truc."


	43. 43- Labyrinthe

**Chapitre 43 - Labyrinthe**

À l'étage -9,5, l'échelle arrive dans une salle vide. À première vue, il n'y a pas de porte pour en sortir. À seconde vue, il y en a bien une, mais elle est beaucoup trop petite pour Hector et ses amies.

Tatouille : "Cette porte est parfaitement à ma taille! Si vous voulez, je vais voir, et je vous dis si le chemin continue par là."

Tatouille part en éclaireur. En l'attendant, Euryclée cherche s'il n'y a pas un autre chemin. Et Léto fouille dans le sac de Calypso.

Léto : "Je m'en doutais! Calypso nous a laissé un stock de bonbons impressionnant ! Il y a au moins trois sachets de bouteilles d'Alice ... J'en ai deux de mon côté, et j'ai de l'anti-bouteille."

Euryclée : "Des bouteilles d'Alice? Mais tu crois qu'on peut rétrécir au point de passer par cette porte?"

Léto : "Je pense, oui. Je n'ai jamais rétréci à ce point, mais les bouteilles d'Alice sont très pratiques quand on veut se faire petit et discret. En matière de discrétion, le top du top, ce sont les dragées caméléons transparentes, mais il n'y en a pas beaucoup, il faut acheter deux ou trois paquets pour en trouver une. À défaut, des bouteilles d'Alice et des dragées caméléons couleur mur, c'est pas mal."

Hector : "C'est pour ça que tu nous offre tout le temps des dragées caméléons rouge vif ou couleur pomme?"

Tatouille : "Je pense que c'est par là, il y a un labyrinthe, et après, on arrive dans une grande pièce ... enfin, aussi grande qu'ici, et il y a un escalier qui descend."

Hector commence à manger des bouteille d'Alice, en prenant bien garde à les manger à l'envers, pour rapetisser. Au début, c'est assez facile, mais plus il rapetisse, plus les bouteilles lui paraissent grosses. Il a de moins en moins d'appétit, et le sucre commence à lui sembler écœurant. Quand Hector est presque assez petit, Léto vomit. L'odeur donne immédiatement la nausée à Hector, qui parvient quand même à se contenir.

Marie : "Ça va, Léto? Tu es toute pâle ..."

Hector : "Et super grande! Je ne savais pas que vomir annulait l'effet des bouteilles."

Léto : "NON! Tout est à recommencer! J'ai mal au ventre!"

Marie : "L'effet des bouteilles que tu as vomies a été annulé ... Je pense que tu n'y arriveras pas, Léto. Laisse nous faire."

Léto sort l'anti-bouteille de son sac et en boit une gorgée. Elle grandit encore un peu. Puis elle pose l'anti-bouteille à côté d'eux.

Léto : "Vous n'en avez pas? Il va falloir que vous emmeniez celui-là. Je suis désolée, il est quand même vraiment gros, par rapport à vous."

Euryclée fait léviter la bouteille, et Hector la pousse, en profitant qu'elle ne pèse rien. C'est quand même difficile de manœuvrer dans les couloirs, très étroits. Et une fois passé le premier tournant ...

Marie : "Mais c'est par où? Il y a trois chemins possibles! On va se perdre! Il faut faire une carte, et ..."

Tatouille s'est engagé dans un chemin sans hésiter.

Tatouille : "Bah alors, vous venez?"

Hector (en rat) : "Tu es sûr que c'est par là?"

Tatouille : "Bien sûr, vous ne sentez pas le courant d'air qui vient de l'autre pièce?"

Hector (en rat) : "Tatouille, on est au neuvième sous-sol et demi d'une vieille tour dont la plupart des portes sont fermées. Il n'y a pas de courants d'air!"

Tatouille : "Mais on sent l'air qui passe d'une pièce à l'autre. Et il passe par là. C'est le chemin que j'ai pris tout à l'heure, quand je suis parti en éclaireur. Celui qui mène à la pièce avec un escalier qui descend."

Hector (en humain) : "Suivez Tatouille, il a l'air d'avoir un meilleur sens de l'orientation que nous."

Tatouille ouvre la marche, Marie le suit. Elle essaye de faciliter le passage à Hector, qui pousse la bouteille maintenue en lévitation par Euryclée. Cette dernière clôt le cortège, concentrée sur son sort de lévitation.

Marie : "Tiens, le passage s'agrandit, par ici. Au lieu d'un étroit couloir au bas plafond, c'est une grande salle ronde ... Enfin, pas grande au point de boire de l'anti-bouteille, le plafond doit faire 50 cm de haut."

Euryclée : "Après tout ces couloirs, ça parait gigantesque. On s'habitue à être petits! La déco est originale, avec ces deux soldats de plombs posés en faction devant la sortie."

Tatouille a bien avancé, et il a presque traversé la salle jusqu'à une porte au- dessus de laquelle est écrit : "SORTIE". Mais quand Marie arrive au milieu de la pièce, les soldats de plomb qui se tiennent des deux côtés de la porte s'animent soudainement. Celui qui se tient à gauche de la sortie brandit une épée argentée, très bien peinte. D'ailleurs, toute la peinture a été faite avec une finesse remarquable : on distingue parfaitement le blason de Sornettes sur le poitrail de sa livrée bleue. Le soldat de droite, lui, dégaine une hallebarde. Il a un uniforme rouge et un blason représentant un serpent stylisé.

Soldat de plomb : "Des humains! Ce labyrinthe est interdit aux humains! Faites demi-tour!"

Marie essaye de négocier, mais le bonhomme de plomb ne semble connaître que cette tirade, qu'il répète à chaque fois que l'on s'adresse à lui.

Marie : "Vous croyez qu'il va nous attaquer, si on continue à avancer?"

Euryclée : "Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir ..."

Euryclée pose la bouteille, et s'avance jusqu'à la porte. Quand elle arrive à une quarantaine de centimètres de celle-ci, les soldats de plomb passent à l'attaque. Le rouge tente d'embrocher Euryclée avec sa hallebarde pendant que le soldat bleu essaie de lui trancher la tête avec son épée. Heureusement, le pasd'ball a affûté ses réflexes, et elle parvient sans peine à esquiver le coup de hallebarde.

Tatouille bondit sur le soldat bleu et le renverse, faisant tomber son épée. Le rat tente de mordre et se retrouve avec le bouclier de son adversaire coincé dans la gueule. Pendant qu'il est occupé à cracher et à tousser, le soldat dégaine une dague et la plonge dans le flan de Tatouille. Mais à peine lui a-t-il éraflé la peau que Tatouille et lui se retrouvent paralysés. Marie et Hector ont lancé un sort de pétrification tous les deux en même temps, et sous l'effet des deux sorts cumulés, les deux combattants ont été pétrifiés. Comment vont-ils libérer Tatouille ? Si on se contente d'un sort de libération, le soldat risque d'être libéré aussi, et de continuer à enfoncer la dague dans le corps du rat.

Nos héros n'ont cependant pas le temps de se poser ce type de questions : Euryclée est aux prises avec le soldat rouge, et elle est plutôt en mauvaise posture. En esquivant un coup de hallebarde, elle a fait une mauvaise chute. Elle est tombée sur sa baguette, qui s'est brisée en deux. Et elle a fui dans la mauvaise direction, se retrouvant acculée dans un angle.

Hector lance un sort de pétrification, et le soldat rouge esquive, ce qui donne à Euryclée l'occasion de passer de l'autre côté de son adversaire et de rejoindre ses amis. Elle boite rapidement vers son sac et en sort sa baguette de pasd'ball pendant que Marie et Hector bombardent le soldat rouge de sorts offensifs. Mais il parvient à esquiver avec une adresse remarquable, et même à se rapprocher d'eux, hallebarde dressée.

Euryclée : "Il esquive beaucoup trop bien, on ne l'aura pas comme ça! Marie, fuis ! Hector, serres du sphinx !"

Les serres du sphinx ... après leur défaite contre les troisièmes, Hector et Euryclée ont lus tout ce qu'ils ont pu sur cette technique dans les livres de stratégie de pasd'ball. Mais ils ne l'ont jamais testée. Elle s'utilise dans les situations de deux contre un et est assez difficile à mettre en œuvre puisqu'il faut que l'un des alliés passe derrière l'adversaire ... Le soldat rouge continue de foncer en direction de Hector, qui s'enfuit vers le fond de la pièce. Euryclée, qui a récupéré sa baguette de pasd'ball, se positionne dans le dos du jouet. Elle fait un signe à Hector, et ils lancent leurs tirs croisés. En voyant le tir de Hector qui arrive en face de lui, le soldat de plomb se jette en arrière, et s'empale sur le tir d'Euryclée.

Marie : "Ouf, vous l'avez eu! J'y croyais plus, il était hyper fort!"

Euryclée : "J'ai cassé ma baguette d'entraînement ... Marseille va me tuer s'il l'apprend ..."

Hector : "C'est qu'une baguette d'entraînement, on pourra t'en racheter une autre, c'est pas grave. Ta cheville, ça va?"

Euryclée : "Bof, j'ai dû me la fouler en tombant. Je boite. Quelqu'un connaît le sort pour soigner les foulures?"

Marie : "Non, j'ai pas étudié les sorts de soin, désolée ... Et Tatouille? Il est à peine égratigné, mais si on essaie de le libérer, on risque de libérer l'autre brute en plomb aussi, et il va continuer à le charcuter ..."

Euryclée : "Je pense qu'il vaut mieux le laisser comme ça le temps que les renforts arrivent. Ça ne devrait pas être trop long, et les adultes sauront quoi faire. Je vais les attendre pour leur expliquer la situation quand ils arriveront. Faites attention, vous n'êtes plus que deux, ne prenez pas de risques en vous battant contre Moldumask."

Hector : "Ça va aller, à deux contre un ... On va juste le retarder en attendant les renforts."

Hector et Marie portent Tatouille et le soldat bleu à travers la porte de sortie du labyrinthe, pendant qu'Euryclée boite à leurs côtés. Ils débouchent dans un couloir qui leur paraît gigantesque, boivent tous de l'anti-bouteille, et Euryclée s'assied par terre, à côté de Tatouille, pour attendre les renforts pendant que Marie et Hector empruntent l'escalier qui mène au niveau -10,5.


	44. 44- Salle Aragisté Pollicebor

**Chapitre 44 - Salle Aragisté Pollicebor**

L'étage -10,5 est étonnamment ordinaire, et ne présente aucun obstacle particulier. Hector et Marie longent le couloir, et arrivent à l'escalier qui descend vers l'étage -11,5 sans aucune difficulté. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver la salle Pollicebor, et nos héros sont inquiets : ils n'ont presque aucune chance de retrouver Moldumask avant qu'il ne s'empare du sceptre. Puisqu'il ne l'ont pas croisé qui remontait une fois son larcin accompli, il est certainement encore dans la salle Pollicebor. À moins qu'il n'ait réussi à fuir par un autre chemin.

Le couloir du onzième sous-sol et demi est coupé par un grand ravin rempli de pics, derrière lequel se trouve une grande barrière de feu. À travers les flammes tremblotantes, on voit une porte sur laquelle on peut à peine lire, par intermittences : "Salle Aragisté Pollicebor".

Marie : "Comment on va traverser ce ravin? On ne sait pas guider un tapis en lévitation, juste aller de haut en bas ..."

Hector : "Je peux me téléporter de l'autre côté. On peut essayer un truc, si on attache un bout de corde à mes vêtements et l'autre bout à un tapis, comme j'emmène mes vêtements avec moi quand je me téléporte, je pourrais peut-être tirer le tapis ..."

Marie : "Ma corde est restée accrochée à la trappe de l'entrée, et on n'a pas de tapis. Hector, il vaudrait mieux que tu n'y ailles pas. Tout seul, c'est trop dangereux. Remontons attendre les renforts avec Euryclée."

Hector : "De toutes façons, je ne peux pas traverser les flammes, on ne voit pas assez bien à travers pour utiliser le pouvoir Ibo."

Marie : "Si tu pourrais, avec la feuille rouge de tréflor, la feuille ignifuge. On avait utilisé la feuille verte pour faire la potion Périclès qui a soigné mon père, tu as utilisé la feuille bleue pour boire du poison devant la commission d'état civil, mais on a encore la feuille rouge."

Marie s'arrête brutalement de parler, semblant réaliser ce qu'elle vient de dire. Son habitude de combler toutes les lacunes de ses interlocuteurs vient de lui jouer un mauvais tour, et elle s'aperçoit qu'elle vient de desservir la cause qu'elle dé- fendait.

Marie : "Enfin, je veux dire ... N'y va pas. Tu n'es pas de taille tout seul face à Moldumask."

Hector : "Je vais juste le retenir quelques millimes le temps que les renforts arrivent. Passe moi la feuille rouge de tréflor."

Quelques millimes plus tard, Hector pousse la porte de la salle Pollicebor. Au milieu de la pièce rectangulaire se trouve une vitrine brisée et vide. À gauche, une table sur laquelle sont posés différents objets : une oreille, provenant d'une paire bouche-oreille, percée et sanguinolente. Un miroir brisé en tout petits morceaux. Une caméra moldue filmant une photographie de la pièce. De l'autre côté, à droite de la salle, se trouvent un poteau et des cordes. Et au fond, face à Hector, il y a une autre porte, et surtout, un grand fauteuil. Son occupant tient un long sceptre en or noir, incrusté d'onyx et de spinelles noires. L'une des extrémités se replie en spirale, et l'autre est très effilée, se terminant en lame effroyablement tranchante et pointue.

Hector : "Monsieur! Euh ... C'est Moldumask qui a brisé la vitrine? Heureusement que vous êtes arrivé à temps pour l'empêcher de voler le sceptre!"

Moldumask : "Ah, Hector, je t'attendais. Nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer notre petite cérémonie. Λιθοίο "


	45. 45- Moldumask !

**Chapitre 45- Moldumask !**

Hector est pétrifié de stupeur. Et aussi par un sort de pétrification. M. Dulcebo? Mais pourquoi? Comment? Le directeur de l'école est gentil, jamais il ne s'en prendrait à ses propres élèves!

M. Dulcebo : "Enfin! Tu sais Hector, il y a très longtemps que j'attends ce moment. J'ai toujours su que j'étais un mage extraordinaire, bien plus puissant et plus doué que tous les grouillules qui rampent autour de moi. Mais le monde est injuste : je suis un être supérieur, j'étais fait pour accéder aux plus hautes fonctions, pour diriger le monde! Et pourtant, je n'ai eu qu'un talent familial tellement ... _minable_!"

Pendant qu'il parle, il fait léviter Hector vers le poteau et les cordes, sans avoir besoin de prononcer le moindre sort à voix haute. M. Dulcebo fait un mouvement de baguette, et Hector voit les cordes se rapprocher de ses poignets. Aussitôt, il regarde ailleurs, vers l'autre bout de la pièce.

Hector : " _Nunc ibo illuc !_ "

Hector se téléporte immédiatement, échappant aux cordes. Comme il est pétrifié, il ne peut pas placer ses pieds correctement sur le sol en arrivant, et il tombe lamentablement par terre.

Moldumask : "Ah, tu veux jouer à ça! Σβεννυίο !"

La pièce est brutalement plongée dans le noir, mais cela ne semble pas gêner le directeur de Sornettes, qui rejoint Hector, lui arrache sa baguette, lui place un chiffon sur les yeux, rallume la lumière et le rattache brutalement à son poteau.

Moldumask : "Voilà, tiens toi tranquille maintenant. Je ne t'ai pas bâillonné, pour avoir quelqu'un avec qui converser pendant la cérémonie. Mais si tu te montres désagréable, je pourrais changer d'avis. C'est incroyable qu'un gamin aussi minable que toi, aussi ridiculement faible et incapable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs avec ne fut-ce qu'un semblant d'intelligence, ait hérité de talents familiaux aussi pré- cieux!"

Il s'interrompt, et Hector le sent s'approcher de lui.

Moldumask : "Il va me falloir un peu de sang à faire bouillir, pour préparer une potion qui me permettra de voler tes pouvoirs. Tu permets ?"

Avant que Hector n'ait répondu quoi que ce soit, il sent une violente douleur au bras gauche. Il hurle.

Moldumask : "Arrête de crier, je ne vais pas te tuer. Enfin, pas tout de suite. J'ai encore besoin de toi vivant pendant une demi-toquante pour finir de fabriquer cette potion. Ta mort n'est que la dernière étape de la cérémonie. ARRÊTE! ... Bon, tu l'auras voulu. Σιωπωιο "

Les cris de Hector ne font plus de bruit, et Moldumask recommence à monologuer pour meubler le silence.

Moldumask : "J'aurais tellement voulu avoir un pouvoir familial puissant! Quand j'étais enfant, je rêvais d'un talent familial physique, quelque chose qui m'aurait donné un avantage décisif au combat, comme le talent Monébor, Fortesciam ou tout simplement le pouvoir Rex. Puis quand j'ai grandi, j'aurais voulu avoir un talent familial qui me permette d'acquérir facilement des informations utiles pour devenir un membre influent de la société, un pouvoir comme le talent Sapiam, ou bien Audiam, Scribam ... ou tout simplement Rex. Mais non! Je n'ai que le talent le plus minable, le plus inutile de tous! Le pouvoir Dulcebo! Un talent qui permet de donner un goût agréable à sa peau, un talent fait pour se câliner, pour s'embrasser ... Un talent fait pour _l'amour_ ..."

Il s'interrompt un moment, et Hector l'entend touiller un chaudron.

Moldumask : "Tu noteras que malgré ce handicap, j'ai tout de même fait un belle carrière : je suis le mage le plus puissant de France, célèbre et respecté. Quand Moldumask a annoncé qu'il allait voler le sceptre noir, le bureau des affaires magiques a immédiatement pensé à moi pour le garder. Il me l'ont confié, de leur plein gré! J'ai fait semblant de ne pas être très enthousiaste, pour éviter qu'ils ne se méfient. J'ai prétendu que ça mettrait mes élèves en danger, j'ai feint la modestie ... Mais bien sûr, ils n'avaient personne de plus qualifié sous la main. Et puis les protections de Sortnettes sont tellement puissantes ... Alors ils m'ont remis le sceptre. Évidement, il fallait encore trouver un moyen de te dérober tes pouvoirs sans me faire accuser. Tu permets ? J'aurais besoin de quelques cheveux."

Évidement Hector, toujours sous l'effet du sort de mutisme, ne répond pas. Il sent qu'on lui arrache une mèche de cheveux, et il essaie de crier mais aucun son ne sort. M. Duclebo touille de nouveau son chaudron en silence pendant quelques millimes.

Moldumask : "Tu te dis que je vais me faire attraper, que les secours vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Tu comptes sur ton ami Hermès pour aller alerter d'autres adultes. Tu te fais des idées. Cette pièce a deux entrées. L'une, par laquelle tu es arrivé, donne sur le couloir du -11,5ème étage de la tour qui s'enfonce. L'autre donne sur un ascenseur qui mène à la surface en quelques micrimes. J'ai cueilli ton ami Hermès dès qu'il est sorti de la tour Ouest. Je l'ai frappé dans le dos, il n'a pas vu qui l'a touché, et je l'ai enfermé dans un placard. Personne ne le trouvera avant que je ne le sorte de là. Ensuite, j'ai attendu que vous soyez descendus dans les sous-sol de la tour Nord-Ouest, et j'ai scellé la trappe. Personne ne peut ressortir, et surtout pas de minables petits élèves de quatrième. Puis j'ai pris l'ascenseur et je suis revenu ici pour t'attendre. Tu as été très long ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais perdu !"

Il touille son chaudron en silence quelques millimes, puis reprend.

Moldumask : "Tu te demandes peut-être pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tout simplement

enlevé dans ton dortoir, ça aurait quand même été plus simple. Mais cette fichue

école est extrêmement bien protégée. Elle dispose d'une magie ancienne redoutable, même moi, je n'oserais pas enlever de force un élève du dortoir. Les dé- fenses de la tour Ouest sont trop puissantes ... Je vais avoir besoin d'un échantillon de ta voix. Íγιαίνοις ."

Hector : "Euh ... Je peux parler ? Ego rex te libero !"

Moldumask : "Bien tenté, mais tu ne sais pas lancer le sort Rex. Je ne suis pas idiot à ce point."

Hector : "De toutes façons, vous allez vous faire avoir! Il y a forcément des gens qui sauront que c'est vous! Vous allez être arrêté, et vous irez en prison!" Moldumask : "Tu penses à tes amis de la famille Sapiam? Une vraie saleté, ces gens là. Heureusement, je serai bientôt débarassé d'eux. Dans quelques millimes, quand notre petite cérémonie sera finie, j'irai déposer ton cadavre sur la pelouse du manoir Sapiam. Ensuite, je me rendrai au rallye. Je suis censé être en chemin depuis le début de la soirée, mais j'ai bien fait d'attendre, je pourrai aller beaucoup plus vite avec le pouvoir Ibo, et personne ne trouvera mon heure d'arrivée étrange. Quelques toquantes après, quand je serai bien visible par de nombreux témoins, je déclencherai une alarme qui alertera les incapables qui surveillent cette pièce d'une intrusion en cours. Il se précipiteront, mais arriveront trop tard, le sceptre aura déjà été volé.

Dès que je serai informé, je m'inquiéterai de l'état de santé de mes élèves, on te cherchera partout, et ... dans ton dortoir, on trouvera un carton d'invitation. Tu es invité chez les Sapiam demain, non? Et quand les agents du bureau des affaires magiques se rendront au manoir Sapiam pour te chercher, ils n'y trouveront que ton corps dépecé, quelques toquantes à peine après le vol du sceptre ... Il ne fera aucun doute pour personne que Priam Sapiam est coupable! Et personne ne croira ta petite Calyspo ou le jeune Sarpédon s'ils affirment le contraire. On pensera juste qu'ils disent n'importe quoi pour disculper leur père!"

Hector réfléchit à toute vitesse. Le sort Rex ne marche pas. Marie dit qu'il n'utilise pas la bonne formule, mais c'est impossible! Hector a trouvé cette formule dans le livre " _Des pouvoirs Loquar, Rex, Ibo & des précautions élémentaires à prendre pour les manier_". Un livre totalement fiable qui lui a été offert par un adulte infaillible, M. Dulcebo en personne! D'ailleurs, Dulcebo semble absolument certain que Hector ne parviendra pas à utiliser le pouvoir Rex. Il n'a même pas re-bâillonné Hector. Peut-être que c'est Marie qui a raison, en fin de compte? Peut-être que la formule " _Ego rex te libero"_ ne peut pas marcher, que ce n'est qu'un piège du directeur pour l'empêcher d'utiliser le plein potentiel de ses pouvoirs lors de leur confrontation. Marie a étudié le latin, et elle lui a proposé plein de fois d'essayer un autre sort. Voyons, c'était ...

Moldumask : "Hé bien, la potion est prête. Si tu as des derniers mots à prononcer, c'est le moment, Hector."

Homère Dulcebo boit une gorgée de potion, puis s'empare du sceptre et s'approche de Hector.

Moldumask : "Alors, tu n'as rien à dire? Je suis déçu, j'espérais que mon accession au statut de prince Loquarexibo serait plus excitante. Je pensais t'entendre pleurer et me supplier, mais ... tant pis."

Hector : " _Oboedi tui regis_."


	46. 46- Le pouvoir Rex

**Chapitre 46 - Le pouvoir Rex**

Homère Dulcebo est extatique. Il touche au but! Enfin, après des années de mise en place, son plan grandiose pour s'emparer du sceptre noir et des pouvoirs Loquar, Rex et Ibo va s'accomplir. Il jubile et à cet instant crucial, il prend plaisir à admirer l'air de terreur pure peint sur le visage de son jeune ennemi. Ces Loquarexibo! Dieu leur a donné tant de pouvoirs qu'ils se croient au-dessus de tous les autres mages! Mais celui-ci est à sa merci. Homère ne sera plus jamais un simple petit Dulcebo au pouvoir inutile, il va être ...

Hector : " _Oboedi tui regis._ "

Le directeur de Sortnettes se sent comme foudroyé. Il est saisi d'une horreur absolue et écarquille de grands yeux. Son maître, l'élu de Dieu, le roi Loquarexibo est attaché et il a les yeux bandés. Il porte des vêtements usés, déchirés et couverts de poussière, il a les cheveux en bataille, quelques hématomes et égratignures et surtout, les liens trop serrés lui entaillent les avant bras. Cette vision atroce est plus que ce que Homère ne peut supporter. Il lâche ce qu'il tenait en main, et se précipite pour aller libérer son seigneur. Il tend la main vers les cordes, et arrête son mouvement. Il se sent profondément indigne de toucher cet être divin. Ne risque-t-il pas de le souiller en posant la main sur lui? Mais évidement, il serait inimaginable de ne rien faire. Il se recule et sort sa baguette, puis d'un bref mouvement, il fait tomber les liens de son maître. Et il réalise qu'il a sur lui non pas une, mais deux baguettes. La seconde est celle qu'il a prise à ... Alors qu'il prend conscience de ses crimes, Homère Dulcebo sent la culpabilité le submerger, et il s'effondre à genoux en pleurant. Il a ...

Hector, d'une voix faible : "Euh ... Est-ce que mes amis sont en danger?"

Les mots de son roi traversent de part en part l'âme de l'indigne serviteur. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur ses crimes, son maître a besoin de lui! Il ressent une compulsion, un besoin impérieux d'obéir, l'envie de bien le servir, la volonté de rassurer son seigneur, et l'incapacité absolue de lui mentir. Il prend la parole pour répondre, mais ne peut contenir quelques tremblements à l'idée que ce qu'il va dire cause du désagrément à son maître.

Homère : "Je ne pense pas, sire. Hermès est en sécurité, enfermé dans un placard. Il aura sûrement des hématomes et des courbatures, mais il n'est pas en danger. Les autres sont enfermées dans les sous-sol de cette tour. Ce n'est pas un endroit très dangereux, mais il n'est pas parfaitement sûr non plus."

Hector : "Ramène nous en sécurité à la surface ... euh, à l'infirmerie. Emmène nous à l'infirmerie. Hermès, Calypso, Léto, Euryclée, Marie, Tatouille et moi."

Homère Dulcebo lève les yeux sur son roi, et il s'aperçoit que celui-ci a l'air extrêmement faible. Il semble au bord de l'évanouissement. Le jeune mage ne sait pas maîtriser le pouvoir Rex, et il n'a reçu que des informations faussées sur la façon de le contrôler. Sa magie s'écoule de lui en vagues mal canalisées, s'épar- pillant dans toute la pièce, et drainant ses forces. Avec la grandeur d'âme et l'hu- milité qui caractérisent toute la glorieuse lignée des Loquarexibo, son maître lui a ordonné de prendre soin de ses amis en premier. Mais Homère Dulcebo sait que seul un serviteur indigne prendrait cet ordre au pied de la lettre, et il compte bien mettre son roi en sécurité en premier. Il serre les dents, et se relève pour accomplir la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais faite : lutter contre la compulsion que lui impose le pouvoir Rex d'exécuter l'ordre qu'il a reçu de façon aussi littérale que possible.

Homère : "V-Veuillez me suivre, maître."

Homère Dulcebo guide son seigneur jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il prend bien soin de ne pas lui tourner le dos, bien sûr, ce serait un manque de respect inconcevable. Hector le suit, puis, livide, s'appuie contre la paroi de la cabine avant de glisser au sol, inconscient.

La terreur que son serviteur ressent à ce moment là lui permet de s'affranchir en grande partie de l'ordre reçu, et même de prendre des initiatives. Il lance quelques sorts de guérison pour stabiliser l'état de son roi, utilise le réseau magique pour réveiller M. Tuebor puis fait apparaître une planche en métal, fait léviter le corps de Hector pour le poser sur la planche, puis le transporte ainsi jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivé, M. Dulcebo est plutôt confiant quand à la sécurité de son seigneur : il est dans l'infirmerie la mieux équipée de France, remis aux bons soins d'un des plus grands mages infirmiers du monde, et les gardes chargés de protéger Sortnettes pour empêcher le vol du sceptre noir sont en train d'accourir. Ce sont des mages d'élite du bureau des affaires magiques, et certainement, le directeur peut leur confier la protection de son maître quelques temps. De toutes façons, il n'a pas le choix : il a ignoré l'ordre d'aider les amis de Hector depuis trop longtemps, et la compulsion imposée par le pouvoir Rex ne lui laisse plus aucune liberté. Il doit obéir maintenant.


	47. 47- Retour à l'infirmerie

**Chapitre 47 - Retour à l'infirmerie**

Quand Hector se réveille, il est à l'infirmerie. Il ne voit personne, et puisqu'il se sent plutôt bien, il se lève pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe. Tous les lits sont vides, sauf un. Damastor est allongé, en train de lire.

Damastor : "T'es réveillé! Bah c'est pas trop tôt, ça fait presque trois jours que tu dors. Tu maîtrises très mal le pouvoir Rex, et tu t'es vidé de ton pouvoir. M. Tuebor a rapidement réussi à stabiliser ton état, mais il nous avait prévenu que tu risquais de pioncer un moment. Tu te demandes peut-être pourquoi il n'est pas là pour prendre soin de toi à ton réveil?"

Hector : "Euh ... maintenant que tu le dis ... pourquoi il est pas là?"

Damastor : "Mme Potero, du bureau des affaires magiques, est à Sortnettes. Elle vient d'arriver. Et comme on n'a plus de directeur, c'est M. Tuebor qui représente l'école, donc il a été l'accueillir. Tes amis sont restés à ton chevet quasiment tout le temps, mais là, ils voulaient voir la rencontre."

Hector : "Et toi?"

Damastor, se rembrunissant : "Parait que je suis convalescent et trop faible pour me lever. Je suis sorti de l'hôpital hier, et je pensais que j'allais pouvoir faire ce que je veux, mais pas du tout! Ils m'ont amené ici, et collé un sort pour m'em- pêcher de sortir de mon lit. Alors que toi tu peux circuler librement. Ils ont eu peur que tu essayes de faire de la magie si tu te réveillais attaché au lit, et c'est à éviter absolument, surtout les talents familiaux. Tu veux que je les prévienne que tu es réveillé? Ils vont tous rappliquer en deux millimes cinq micrimes si je les préviens. Et ils risquent de te remettre au lit de force, toi aussi."

Hector : "Euh ... Non. Raconte moi plutôt tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que je dormais."

Damastor : "Bah, reste pas debout, sinon je vais me faire engueuler."

Hector s'assied sur le lit de Damastor et l'écoute lui raconter les derniers événements. La stupeur qui a saisi le monde magique quand M. Dulcebo a amené Hector et ses amis à l'infirmerie, et qu'il a avoué ses crimes au personnel du bureau des affaires magiques. Les réactions de citoyens choqués d'apprendre que Moldumask était M. Dulcebo, le directeur de Sortnettes, à qui ils ont confié l'éducation et la sécurité de leurs enfants. L'inquiétude qui s'est emparée du réseau magique quand on a appris que Hector était blessé, et le soulagement quand M. Tuebor a affirmé que ce n'était pas grave. Le retour de Damastor à Sortnettes, et son enfermement forcé dans l'infirmerie, pour l'obliger à prendre du repos et se remettre pleinement de la blessure subie au rallye. Le match entre les 6ème et les terminales, le moment le plus important de la saison de pasd'ball à Sortnettes, qui s'est déroulé dans une ambiance ... particulière. Et enfin, l'arrivée de Mme Potero, venue en visite à Sortnettes pour un motif inconnu, mais très certainement lié aux événements récents.

Hector : "Bon, je me sens prêt, maintenant. Tu peux les prévenir que je suis réveillé."

Cinq millimes plus tard, M. Tuebor revient à l'infirmerie et vérifie l'état de santé de Hector.

M. Tuebor : "Tout va bien, Hector, vous êtes en parfaite santé. Vous devrez juste éviter de faire de la magie pendant quelques jours. Toute forme de magie.. N'utilisez surtout pas vos talents familiaux. Vos amis vous attendent, et je vais pouvoir les rassurer, mais avant que vous n'alliez les voir, Mme Potero et quelques membres du bureau des affaires magiques voudraient vous parler. Si vous vous sentez prêt, je vais vous emmener les voir."

Damastor : "Et moi? Pourquoi je ne peux pas me lever, moi?"

M. Tuebor : "Vos blessures ne sont absolument pas comparables! Damastor, vous avez subi une chirurgie crânienne majeure, et vos os ne sont pas encore pleine- ment reconstruits. Un faux mouvement pourrait avoir des conséquences catastrophiques, alors prenez votre mal en patience et tenez vous tranquille!"

Hector s'habille, et suit M. Tuebor jusqu'à son bureau où Mme Potero les attend. C'est bien la même personne que celle qu'il a vu à la télévision, elle porte la même robe noire très formelle, le même chapeau de mage avec l'emblème du bureau des affaires magiques. Mais elle a plus de cheveux blancs que lorsque Hector l'a vu à la télévision, et ses rides sont légèrement plus marquées. Elle a une expression très neutre, et semble capable de contrôler le moindre mouvement de son visage, jusqu'au plus infime haussement de sourcil.

Mme Potero : "Bonjour, Hector. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Vous êtes convalescent, ne restez pas debout."

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle avance une chaise pour permettre à Hector de s'asseoir plus facilement.

M. Tuebor : "Je vais aller voir comment se porte mon autre malade. Ne le fatiguez pas trop, Hector est encore convalescent. Et vous, Hector, n'utilisez pas de magie!"

M. Tuebor sort, et l'attention de Hector se retourne vers Mme Potero. Il se sent vulnérable, sans sa baguette. Elle est où, d'ailleurs?

Mme Potero : "Bonjour Hector. Je voulais vous voir pour discuter de certains sujets plutôt importants ... Commençons par une bonne nouvelle. Puisque vous avez utilisé le pouvoir Rex, j'ai convaincu la commission d'état civil de vous attribuer le nom "Hector Loquarexibo". Le changement a été inscrit hier sur les registres, et il est désormais incontestable. Vous pourrez passer quand vous voudrez au bureau des héritages et propriétés pour y récupérer ce qui vous revient. Par contre, nous avons fait cela sans l'accord de votre oncle, votre tuteur légal. Je ne suis pas parvenue a avoir une véritable discussion avec lui, il a l'air très méfiant. Peut-être que vous devriez lui demander vous-même de venir vous rendre visite ici ?"

Hector : "Ça ne m'étonne pas. Il ne veut plus me voir. Depuis la rentrée, en septembre, nous n'avons plus aucun contact lui et moi."

Mme Potero : "Mais c'est impossible! Comment votre scolarité peut-elle se dérouler sans aucun contact avec votre tuteur légal? Qui vous donne sa permission pour les sorties scolaires? Qui signe vos bulletins de notes?"

Hector : "Euh ... Je ne sais pas ... Personne, je crois ..."

Mme Potero : "La gestion de M. Dulcebo était vraiment des plus douteuses. Enfin, le problème de votre tuteur légal se pose de façon très urgente, puisque nous sommes le 20 Juin, les vacances d'été ont commencé depuis hier soir, et l'école va fermer dès que les derniers malades de l'infirmerie auront été soignés."

Hector : "Les parents d'Euryclée m'ont invité à passer l'été chez eux, en Martinique."

Mme Potero, haussant un sourcil : "Euryclée Audiam? Il s'agit de la famille du jeune homme qui a été blessé lors du rallye? Ça me parait absolument parfait. Vous pourrez rester en observation à l'infirmerie, puis partir ensemble en Martinique quand vous serez guéris tous les deux. Et vous pourrez passer Messidor ensemble, à l'infirmerie."

Hector avait oublié cette fichue histoire de fêtes mages. Il devait aller fêter Messidor chez les Sapiam, mais comme il ne connaît toujours pas les traditions liées à cette fête, il n'est pas mécontent de ne pas y aller. Par contre, si tous les Audiam débarquent à l'infirmerie ... S'il fait une bourde, il n'aura qu'à dire que c'est à cause de la fièvre. Il faut juste qu'il réussisse à leur faire croire qu'il a de la fièvre.

Mme Potero : "Bien, j'essayerai de reprendre contact avec votre tuteur légal cet été. Il nous faudra sa signature avant la rentrée pour valider votre dossier de réinscription à Sortnettes. Sur un autre sujet ... Nous avons pu arrêter Moldumask grâce à vous, et je vous en félicite. Tout le monde magique est extrêmement heureux de cette arrestation, et hautement conscient des conséquences dramatiques qui auraient résulté de l'accomplissement du plan de Moldumask. Cependant, il est regrettable que vous ayez été contraint d'utiliser le pouvoir Rex. Il va impérativement falloir que vous le leviez le plus vite possible, puisque toute utilisation de ce talent familial est illégale."

Hector : "Euh ... le lever?"

Mme Potero : "Homère Dulcebo est encore sous l'effet du pouvoir Rex. Après presque trois jours, il est à peu près certain qu'il subira des dégâts irréversibles, et il faut absolument que vous leviez ce sort pour en limiter les conséquences. Évidement, on n'est plus à une ou deux toquantes près, mais ..."

Hector : "Euh ... Je veux bien, mais comment on fait?"

Mme Potero, haussant un sourcil : "Vous ne savez pas? Mais comment ... Enfin, qui vous a appris à utiliser le pouvoir Rex?"

Il vaudrait mieux que les autorités n'apprennent jamais qu'il a tenté d'utiliser le pouvoir Rex sur Calypso. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit dire, exactement?

Hector : "Euh ... personne, c'est un pouvoir illégal, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de l'utiliser. Je suis juste tombé sur la formule du sort Rex dans un livre d'histoire. Enfin, M. Duclebo m'avait donné un livre, mais il a pas l'air très fiable, et ..."

Mme Potero : "Je suppose que ça explique que vous maîtrisiez aussi mal ce pou- voir. Bon, quand vous serez en présence de Homère Dulcebo, je vous donnerai la formule d'annulation. Elle est très facile à utiliser, et absolument non dangereuse. Mais avant cela, j'aimerais vous demander un petit service ... Si Moldumask pouvait répondre à quelques petites questions, cela aiderait grandement l'enquête, et comme je vous le disais à l'instant, que le pouvoir Rex soit levé tout de suite ou dans une demi toquante ne changera pas grand chose, c'est pourquoi ..."

Mme Potero s'interrompt, et regarde Hector, attendant une réponse. Sa proposition semble de bon sens, et il ne voit aucune raison de refuser.

Hector : "Euh ... bah ... Je suppose que ..."

La porte s'ouvre, et M. Sapiam entre dans la pièce.

M. Sapiam : "Ah, excusez moi, je me suis trompé de porte. J'espère que tout se passe bien?"

Mme Potero, agacée : "Oui, oui, tout va bien."

M. Sapiam : "Je suis content de l'entendre. Et il ne vous viendrait jamais à l'idée de proposer quoi que ce soit d'illégal à ce jeune homme, n'est-ce pas?"

Mme Potero : "Veuillez nous laisser, maintenant, M. Sapiam. Nous avons une discussion importante à laquelle vous n'avez pas été convié."

M. Sapiam : "Hum ... Peut-être Hector aurait-il néanmoins besoin de quelques conseils. Surtout si vous lui proposez d'enfreindre la loi en utilisant le pouvoir Rex pour faire parler des prisonniers. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je n'ai certainement pas besoin de rester."

Mme Potero a l'air visiblement ennuyée, mais ne dit rien.

M. Sapiam : "Enfin, nous sommes dans un cas particulier, face à un terroriste extrêmement dangereux, je suppose que prolonger brièvement l'utilisation du pouvoir Rex ne serait, après tout, pas un grand mal. Simplement, j'aimerais que Hector réalise bien les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir lors de son procès si l'on apprend qu'il a utilisé son pouvoir pour questionner un prisonnier, et pas seulement dans un but de légitime défense."

Mme Potero : "Évidement non, personne ne l'apprendra, je m'engage à la plus grande discrétion."

M. Sapiam : "L'aide que Hector peut vous apporter pour cette enquête, l'aide qu'il vous a _déjà_ apportée en capturant pour vous le plus dangereux terroriste de notre époque, mérite certainement plus que cela. Vous devrez peser de tout votre poids pour vous assurer qu'il soit innocenté."

Mme Potero pousse un profond soupir, et sort sa baguette.

Mme Potero : "Très bien, Priam. Hector, je vous promets que si vous nous aidez à poser quelques questions à Moldumask pendant qu'il est encore sous le pouvoir Rex, je ferai tout mon possible pour que vous soyez innocenté lors de votre procès. Sur mon poste au bureau des affaires magiques."

Un fil brillant sort de sa baguette, et s'enroule autour de l'emblème du bureau des affaires magiques sur son chapeau.

M. Sapiam : "Et je vous promets, à tous deux, de ne parler de cet arrangement à personne hormis ceux qui sont ici. Sur mon poste au bureau des affaires judiciaires."

Quelques millimes plus tard, Hector, M. Tuebor, M. Sapiam et Mme Potero se rendent au laboratoire de potions, au sous-sol de la tour Sud, qui a été pour l'occa- sion reconverti en prison. Deux gardes sont en faction devant la porte. L'infirmier lance un sort d'examen sur Hector, puis lui livre ses dernières recommandations.

M. Tuebor : "Il s'agit juste d'annuler le pouvoir Rex? Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Mais n'utilisez surtout pas d'autres formes de magie. Et si vous avez un coup de fatigue, n'hésitez pas à vous asseoir pour vous reposer, il ne faut surtout pas vous épuiser, vous êtes encore très faible."

Hector, Mme Potero et M. Sapiam entrent dans la salle de classe, où se trouvent déjà M. Dulcebo et un membre du bureau des affaires magiques, l'inspecteur Ajax Potiron. Toutes les chaises ont été enlevées, sauf deux. Une grande grille a été posée séparant la pièce en deux parties inégales : la plus grande, du côté de la porte, où se tiennent les visiteurs, et une plus petite où se trouve l'ancien directeur de Sortnettes, assis sur une chaise. Il se lève immédiatement en voyant Hector entrer.

M. Dulcebo : "Monsieur! Vous ne devriez pas être ici, vous êtes convalescent ..."

Mme Potero fait asseoir Hector, et M. Potiron commence son interrogatoire.

M. Potiron : "Où est le sceptre noir? "

M. Dulcebo : "Je ne répondrai pas à vos questions! Comment osez vous maltraiter cet enfant, en l'amenant ici alors qu'il devrait être au lit, à l'infirmerie?"

Hector : "Répond à ses questions."

M. Dulcebo : "Je l'ai détruit. Cet objet maléfique est trop dangereux, il aurait pu être utilisé à de mauvaises fins ... Je l'ai réduit à néant, il n'en reste plus rien."

L'interrogatoire se poursuit, et Hector y prête de moins en moins attention. Ses pensées vagabondes bizarrement, sans grande cohérence. Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis qu'il s'est réveillé? Il essaie de regarder sa montre, mais le cadran est flou ... Tout est flou autour de Hector, et il a de plus en plus de mal à penser clairement.

M. Sapiam : "Assez! Le gamin est épuisé, il tient à peine sur sa chaise. Sa magie recommence à lui échapper. Il est temps d'arrêter ça. Hector? Vous m'entendez ? Vous devez annuler le sort Rex, maintenant."

Hector se sent pâteux. Annuler le sort Rex ? Et comment on fait ça, déjà? Il a beau chercher, il n'arrive pas à retrouver la formule ni les consignes d'utilisation de ce sort ... Il ne s'en souvient plus ...

Mme Potero : "Il ne connaît pas ce sort! _Ego rex te libero_! Hector, la formule pour annuler le sort Rex, c'est _Ego rex te libero_!"

Hector : " _Ego rex te libero_."

Hector a déjà essayé de lancer ce sort plusieurs fois, et il sait ce qu'il faut faire. En théorie, parce que d'habitude, ça ne marche jamais. Mais cette fois, il sent soudainement de l'énergie magique s'échapper, le sol se met à tanguer, et il sent les bras de Priam Sapiam se refermer sur lui, puis ... Il s'éveille de nouveau à l'infirmerie.

Euryclée : "Hector! Tu es enfin réveillé! Tu as encore dormi pendant cinq jours, et tu as complètement raté la fête de Messidor! Je suis désolée, c'est vraiment triste d'avoir dormi pendant toute la fête. C'est à cause de M. Tuebor, il t'a lancé un sort de sommeil pour que tu ne te réveilles plus, et que tu ne risques plus d'utiliser la magie pendant ta convalescence. Enfin, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que maintenant, tu es complètement guéri. Le prochain train pour la Martinique part dans deux toquantes de la gare de l'Ouest. Tu es toujours partant pour venir en vacances avec nous?"

 **FIN**


	48. Remerciements

**Remerciements**

Voilà, c'est fini! Il y aura peut-être un deuxième tome un jour, donc n'hésitez pas à vous abonner pour recevoir des notifications si j'écris une suite. Si Hector entre un jour en troisième, il devra obtenir une autorisation de son tuteur légal, faire face à un procès pour utilisation illégale du pouvoir Rex et affronter enfin sa première fête de mage (à moins qu'il ne trouve de nouvelles excuses pour se défiler).

Si vous avez laissé des reviews, n'hésitez pas à lire les reviews, je vous y est peut-être écrit une réponse.

J'adresse tous mes plus sincères remerciements à mes lectrices et lecteurs, qui m'ont encouragé à continuer d'écrire.

Je remercie plus particulièrement, tout ceux qui m'ont donné leurs avis : Vincent Jouillat; MarieLily Potter, ma première revieweuse sur ; SaniaSOW; Rayan; Eurys; Leo et Leniewolf qui par leurs avis occasionnels m'ont montré que de plusieurs lecteurs me lisent.

Juishi, qui a essayé de corriger les fautes d'orthographe et de m'aider à améliorer mon style d'écriture.

Et je remercie encore plus tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires régu- liers sur la durée, et m'ont accompagnée jusqu'au bout :

— AnnaMerteuil

— Ch0c0frog

— Longus

— Athenos27

— mes parents

— ma grand-mère

J'aimerais aussi remercier les auteurs des livres dont je me suis inspirée (même si je me doute qu'ils ne liront jamais cette page) :

— _Alice au pays des merveilles_ , Lewis Carroll

— _Astérix_ , René Goscinny et Albert Uderzo

— _L'iliade_ , Homère

— _Les contes de la rue Broca_ , Pierre Gripari

— _Pétronille et ses 120 petits_ , Claude Ponti

— _Arsène Lupin_ , Maurice Leblanc

— _Phoenix Wright_ , jeu vidéo de Capcom

— ...

— J'en oublie sûrement plein, mais le plus important :

— _Harry Potter_ , J. K. Rowling


End file.
